The Kingdom Ends With You, PARTE XII
by Sorinha Phantasie
Summary: Baseado nos acontecimentos de 'Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'. Não é estritamente necessário que se leia as partes anteriores, até porque ainda não escrevi quase nenhuma, oi. Textos em japonês por Kanemaki Tomoco. Tradução ao inglês por Gold Panner. Adaptação ao português por Sorinha Phantasie. Pode conter temas criados por mim, tais como yaoi, futanari e similares. Esteja avisado.
1. Introdução & Personagens

Porque mesmo que você não possa se lembrar,

não significa que as memórias tenham desaparecido.

Eu me lembro.

Eu me lembro disso, eu não me esqueci.

E eu não me esquecerei.

**Onix  
**Em _Kingdom Hearts_, seu nome é Xion. Ela é uma garota que apareceu como sendo a membro Número XIV da Organização XIII, seis dias depois que Lexci se juntou à força.  
No início, ela mantinha seu capuz levantado todo o tempo, sem nunca revelar a ninguém como era seu verdadeiro rosto.  
Aos poucos, ela foi se tornando cada vez mais importante para Lexci.

**Lexci  
**O protagonista desta história, ele é o Número XIII da Organização, conhecido como Roxas em _Kingdom Hearts_.  
Ele é capaz de brandir uma Chave-Espada, sendo um de seus escolhidos.  
Sem memórias de sua vida antes de se juntar à Organização, ele se tornou um jovem fechado, que enquanto realiza suas missões diárias, acaba por se encher de dúvidas e perguntas sobre tudo o que há em sua volta.

**Edmyx  
**O Demyx de _Kingdom Hearts__. _Sendo portador de uma Cítara Aquática, ele é o Número IX da Organização.  
Ele não gosta muito de briga, e quando a situação aperta, prefere ficar para trás tocando sua cítara, deixando todo o trabalho sujo para a água sob seu comando.

**Alex  
**Axel, como lhe chamam em _Kingdom Hearts_, é o portador de Chakrams Flamejantes, e o Número VIII da Organização.  
Enquanto cumpre seu papel de mentor de Lexci, o personagem principal, ele tem sua entidade fria derretida de pouco em pouco, até que acaba por se tornar o melhor amigo do jovem portador da Chave-Espada.  
Ele atua por um objetivo comum compartilhado com outros certos membros da Organização, até então desconhecido.

**Asïx  
**Membro Número VII, que serve à Organização como ajudante de campo. Em _Kingdom Hearts_, o chamam de Saïx.  
Uma vez que Lexci e todos os outros membros da Organização estão sempre recebendo missões via Asïx, há muitas reuniões nas quais fazem contato com ele.  
Entretanto, suas habituais objeções lhe dão um ar muito frio e severo.

**Milnuxos  
**O grandioso Xemnas de _Kingdom Hearts_éo Incorpóreo de Vourath. Ele é o Número I, sendo de tal forma o líder da Organização.  
Ele é uma figura de poder total e absoluto dentro da Organização, e aparenta saber algo sobre o tão misterioso passado de Lexci.  
Suas verdadeiras intenções, como por exemplo a razão pela reunião dos membros, permanece em segredo, até mesmo dentro da Organização.

**Braxig  
**Em _Kingdom Hearts_, seu nome é portador de Atiradores de Flechas, ele é o Número II da Organização.  
Com sua personalidade despreocupada, ele chama Lexci de "garotão" e Onix de "boneca", sempre provocando os dois.  
Porém, ele é muito bem informado sobre muitas coisas, e é difícil de se imaginar como ele de fato é por dentro.

**Dilxan  
**Xaldin. Sendo portador de seis poderosas Lanças, ele é o Número III da Organização.  
Como membro de busca, ele é um grande guerreiro de língua bastante afiada.  
Tendo total controle sobre o vento, ele se juntou a Organização em busca de seus tão desejados corações.

**Doxulr  
** portador de diversas Cartas do Destino, ele é o Número X da Organização.  
Para ele, a vida é um jogo a se ganhar. E para tal, ele tem todo o tempo do mundo.  
Um verdadeiro mestre da retórica, esse jogador manipula o tempo a seu bel prazer e fará de tudo para recuperar seu coração perdido.

**Mickey Mouse  
**O grande Rei do Castelo Disney e um amigo íntimo de Yami, ele segue numa jornada para trazer a luz a todos os mundos.  
Durante seu caminho, ele percebeu a existência da Organização e está prestando atenção em todas as suas ações.

**Yami  
**O melhor amigo de Sora, em _Kingdom Hearts _seu nome é Riku.  
Confiando Sora, num estado adormecido para que possa recuperar suas memórias dispersar, à Maiko (a Naminé de _Kingdom Hearts_), ele se passa por um membro da Organização para investigar os verdadeiros intuitos desse grupo.  
Pelo bem de seu velho amigo, e para acertar seus erros do passado, ele continua a batalhar contra a escuridão dentro de si.


	2. DIA 01: O FIM COMEÇA

**DIA 01**

**- O FIM COMEÇA -**

_Esse lugar está sempre iluminado por esse_

_mesmo pôr-do-sol escarlate. Aonde era mesmo_

_esse lugar? Deve ser a Cidade Crepuscular._

**_- Lexci -_**_  
_

_Quem será que falou comigo? Eu não me_

_lembro o nome da pessoa que está parada na_

_minha frente, vestindo um casaco negro. Eu devo_

_ter recebido um nome lá. E então eu o conheci._

_Ele — o homem de cabelos vermelhos, obviamente_

_vestido em um casaco negro. E então, nós dois_

_tomamos picolé. Eu me lembro. Eu me lembro disso,_

_eu não me esqueci. E eu não me esquecerei._

{ . . . }

As preparações para o seu despertar já estavam completas. Como um Sem-Coração, ele já havia desaparecido, restando apenas seu Incorpóreo — mas então, lá estava ele, retornando ao normal.

O som das ondas podia ser ouvido. A maré se movia lentamente, molhando a areia da praia. O corpo do garoto afundava na água, bem devagar. Ou, quem sabe, ele poderia estar tentando ser pego pelas ondas.

E então, o garoto abriu os olhos. Uma sala completamente branca. Nela, uma cama completamente branca. Através da janela adiante, o céu extremamente negro e os arranha-céus de néon podiam ser vistos.

_Quer lugar mesmo é esse? Este é o meu_

_quarto. Esse lugar é chamado de "O Mundo_

_que Nunca Foi". E o meu nome é Lexci._

_Sim, este é o meu nome. Eu sou o número_

_XIII da Organização. Eu sinto como se_

_estivesse sonhando todo o tempo. Não, eu_

_também sinto como se estivesse acordado_

_todo o tempo. Ontem — ontem eu estava num_

_oceano negro. E eu o conheci. Nosso chefe._

_Depois disso — eu não me lembro bem._

_Talvez as coisas que aconteceram ontem_

_não tenham realmente acontecido._

_Talvez eu ainda esteja sonhando._

{ . . . }

O garoto — Lexci levantou da cama, deixando seu quarto. Ele seguiu por um corredor, tão branco quanto seu quarto, e feito de algo inorgânico. Parecia de rocha, mas também lembrava um pouco algo artificial — Lexci não sabia o que era. Só que havia um caminho que seguia por ali. Havia muitas portas, como a de seu quarto, alinhadas pelo corredor. O designe dos quartos do outro lado das portas também deveria ser igual. Sendo assim, dentro deles, provavelmente deveria haver pessoas como ele.

Pouco depois, o caminho se abria um pouco mais, e ele começou a descer por um corredor inclinado. No final, ele se deparou com o Jardim de luz e trevas Entrelaçadas — como era chamado o salão. Lhe havia sido dito para ir até lá. Por quem? Ele não se lembrava. O salão de fato era bastante frio, fechado por um vidro transparente, pelo qual podia-se ver que não havia nada lá fora, exceto pela total escuridão da noite e alguns edifícios brancos.

**?:** Eww. Resolveu acordar, é?

Lexci se virou. Uma mulher loira, que se vestia com o mesmo casaco negro que ele, o encarava. Lexci não soube exatamente como responder, e ela — Nerlaxe lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo, antes de repousar seus quadris ao lado do sofá. Lexci não fazia ideia do que poderia significar essa mudança em sua expressão. Mas no momento em que viu aquele olhar, ele se sentiu meio desconfortável.

Dentro do salão, havia outras três pessoas fora Nerlaxe que se vestiam com aquele mesmo casaco negro, passando seu tempo extra, do qual não sabiam como aproveitar. Lexci, então, se aproximou de alguém que observava o escuro total que havia do outro lado da janela — um sujeito de cabelos vermelhos.

Talvez houvesse alguma razão para ele ter sido escolhido para formar uma dupla com Lexci, talvez não houvesse. Lexci também não sabia muito sobre isso. Mas assim que Lexci se aproximou, o sujeito logo se voltou para ele, um grandioso sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

**?:** E aí, Lexci!

**Lexci:** ...

Lexci lançou o olhar para baixo. Ele não sabia bem o que dizer em retorno.

**?:** Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa, tagarela?

_Na verdade, eu não preciso de nada,_

_mas estava pensando que talvez fosse_

_bom conversar com alguém, só isso._

O sujeito de cabelos vermelhos — Alex olhou para Lexci, que continuava de cabeça baixa.

_Isso me lembra — isso_

_mesmo, naquele dia, acho que_

_o meu primeiro dia, a pessoa_

_que estava comigo era —_

**Alex:** Ah, acabei de me lembrar. Era pra gente se reunir na Távola Redonda, hoje. Blegh, essas reuniões...

**Lexci:** Távola... Redonda...

_Eu me lembro do lugar que eles_

_chamam de Távola Redonda. Eu_

_estive lá também no meu primeiro_

_dia — não, não foi depois disso?_

Lexci voltou a olhar para Alex — ele parecia um pouco desnorteado, confuso.

**Alex:** É. Parece que o chefe tem grandes notícias. Vamos indo?

Alex ergueu uma de suas mãos e uma forte escuridão se formou diante dele.

_Oh, é verdade. Nós, que somos membros_

_da Organização, podemos manipular a_

_escuridão de acordo com a nossa vontade._

_Essa escuridão só pode ser um —_

**Alex:** Vamos, abra logo o seu Corredor das Trevas.

**Lexci:** Corredor... das Trevas...

_Isso mesmo, um Corredor das Trevas._

_Do outro lado da escuridão, outros_

_mundos se abrem. É uma forma de_

_substituir o uso de portas, podemos dizer._

**Alex:** Eu odeio essas reuniões, meu traseiro sempre fica todo dolorido de tanto ficar sentado naquelas cadeiras duras...

Alex deu uma breve risada — mas foi interrompido por uma pessoa parada ao centro do salão.

**?:** A reunião de hoje é muito importante. Espero que todos cheguem em tempo.

Alex e Lexci eram os únicos restantes no salão, fora este homem, de longos cabelos azuis e com uma grande cicatriz no centro de seu rosto — Asïx. Nerlaxe já havia partido. Os outros, a esta altura, provavelmente já tinham partido para marcar presença na Távola Redonda, também.

**Alex:** Tá, tá — vamos, Lexci. Abra logo o seu Corredor das Trevas, também...

**Lexci:** ...

Alex seguiu pela escuridão que ele havia formado. Então, diante dos olhos de Lexci, a escuridão se fechou, desaparecendo.

**Asïx:** Apresse-se.

Asïx logo desapareceu em sua própria passagem negra. Agora, Lexci era o único que restava no salão. Ele encarou a própria mão.

_Como eu faço para abrir_

_as trevas desse jeito?_

Lexci ergueu a mão, como Alex havia feito antes, e fechou seus olhou por um instante. Ele reinvocou aquela mesma escuridão.

_Eu tenho que ir para aquele_

_lugar — a Távola Redonda._

Diante de Lexci, a escuridão abriu sua escancarada boca. Ele a observou.

_Será que a Távola Redonda_

_estará mesmo ao fim deste caminho?_

Sem perder mais tempo, ele entrou na passagem obscura.

{ . . . }

O salão que eles chamavam de Távola Redonda era completamente fechado por uma parede circular. As paredes eram feitas do mesmo material que as outras salas. No meio da sala, havia uma mesa circular — uma mesa que lembrava muito um palco, com treze assentos a cercando. As cadeiras eram bem altas, mas cada uma tinha um tamanho diferente — dessas treze, doze delas já estavam ocupadas por outras pessoas de casacos negros.

Lexci não conseguia lembrar os nomes deles muito claramente, e vagamente desviou o olhar para a Távola Redonda no meio da sala. Marcado nela, estava um símbolo muito similar a uma cruz — ele estava também marcado na cama de Lexci. O jovem sabia o que ele significava.

_Este é o selo da Organização — dos_

_Incorpóreos. Mas eu não me lembro muito_

_bem de quem foi que me disse isso._

**?:** Boas notícias, meus amigos. Hoje é um dia grande dia.

O ar se agitou com a voz ressonante e intimidadora. Ela pertencia ao homem que ocupava o mais alto dos assentos.

_Oh, eu sei. Essa voz_

_pertence — àquele cara, o_

_nosso chefe, Milnuxos._

E então, uma única pessoa surgiu no meio da Távola Redonda, andando a passos lentos e sonoros.

**Milnuxos:** Tenho o prazer de anunciar que um novo camarada foi escolhido para vestir o casaco.

_Não sei dizer como é o rosto_

_desta pessoa, está muito escondido_

_por baixo do seu capuz..._

**Milnuxos:** Número XIV.

Uma coisa repentinamente se passou pela mente de Lexci. Uma memória de apenas alguns dias antes — provavelmente uns seis dias. Alex lhe vestiu em um casaco negro, e então lhe levou para o seu quarto.

**"Vamos todos dar as boas vindas a um dos escolhidos da Chave-Espada —"**

_Milnuxos deve ter me dito isso,_

_naquele dia. A Chave-Espada? Eu_

_nem mesmo sei o que é isso._

Lexci olhou para a pessoa parada na Távola Redonda. Ela ergueu o rosto por um momento, e Lexci sentiu um calafrio — lhe parecia que ela estava olhando para ele. Lhe parecia que sua boca, que deveria estar oculta e invisível sob seu capuz, estava sorrindo.

_Eu sinto como se já tivesse visto esse_

_sorriso em algum lugar antes. Mas_

_não me lembro onde. Até agora, nesses_

_sete dias que se passaram, eu não me_

_senti com medo de coisas sobre as quais_

_não consigo me lembrar em momento_

_algum. Mas agora, eu estou, de alguma_

_forma — com medo. Medo? Mas o_

_que significa estar com medo, afinal?_

Lexci sentiu alguma coisa brilhar por um momento, e então olhou para cima. Milnuxos havia desaparecido, envolto em trevas. E assim, um após o outro, todos os demais membros da Organização desapareceram. Mas o membro Número XIV continuava olhando para ele. E então, não mais que de repente, Lexci apagou.

{ . . . }

_O que vai acontecer comigo—?_

_Estou—ca—indo—nas trevas..._

{ . . . }

Milnuxos observava Lexci, que havia sido posto de volta em sua cama, para que pudesse dormir e descansar.

**Milnuxos:** — Vamos logo, já é hora de despertar.

Não houve resposta. Logo em seguida, a figura de Milnuxos desapareceu do quarto de Lexci.

{ . . . }

O ar na Távola Redonda se agitou. Como se a escuridão fosse queimar tudo ao redor, vários Corredores das Trevas se abriram nos assentos ao redor da sala, e a figura de alguns dos membros, cobertos por seus casacos negros, surgiu. Eram sete deles, que apareceram quase simultaneamente — os sete membros entre o Númer Número VII, em outras palavras, Milnuxos, Braxig, Dilxan, Xeven, Aelexus, Ixenzo e Asïx.

**Xeven:** Então permitiram que o novato comparecesse.

O mais novo dentre os membros presentes — Asïx olhou fixamente para o centro da Távola Redonda, sem mostrar nenhuma reação em particular às palavras de Xeven.

**Braxig:** Conseguimos extrair a "chave"?

**Xeven:** A chave? Oh, você deve estar falando dos fragmentos. Se forem apenas os fragmentos, podemos consegui-los sem a ajuda dos poderes da bruxa.

**Ixenzo:** São necessários mais fragmentos?

**Aelexus:** Mais importante do que isso — os movimentos dos heróis estão sendo propriamente monitorados?

**Asïx:** Luxarmia recebeu ordens de atuar sem cometer erros.

**Dilxan:** O aparecimento do Incorpóreo do herói em si, aliás, foi bastante irregular. A existência do Incorpóreo do herói não torna sem sentido a continuidade do plano?

**Braxig:** Bem, precisamos de alguma garantia, é só o que eu digo.

**Milnuxos:** O plano já foi iniciado.

Com a interrupção do Superior, todos os seis o encararam.

**Milnuxos: **Para assegurarmos nosso novo poder, colocaremos nosso plano inicial em ação.

Todos os membros consentiram, em conclusão ao encontro.

{ . . . }

Ele abriu os olhos, e se encontrou deitado em sua cama. Sua cabeça doía, ele se sentia desorientado.

_O que aconteceu ontem? Não_

_consigo me lembrar, como sempre._

Lexci levantou-se da cama, e deu uma olhada pela janela, tentando pensar um pouco, libertar sua mente.

_O céu está tão negro quanto sempre_

_esteve — então, eu não posso ter certeza,_

_mas me parece que o dia já se passou._

_Tenho que ir ao salão, já que eu acordei. Até_

_agora, isso é tudo o que eu consegui entender._

Lexci deixou seu quarto e caminhou pelos corredores como havia feito no dia anterior, seguindo para o salão.

**?:** Lexci.

O jovem ouviu o chamado no exato instante em que pisou em seu destino. Era Asïx, sem dúvidas. Lexci vagamente desviou o olhar para ele.

**Asïx: **Seu trabalho vai começar hoje. Eu lançarei missões, as quais a Organização espera que você cumpra.

_Missões. De alguma forma, eu sinto que não_

_deveria simplesmente estar aqui. Eu, na verdade,_

_não entendo porque estou aqui. Como sempre._

**Asïx:** Pense nessas primeiras missões como exercícios. Você ainda tem muito para aprender, antes que o coloquemos em um teste de verdade. Alex se juntará a você na sua primeira saída. Não é mesmo, Alex?

Lexci lançou o olhar para o lado de Asïx, e lá estava Alex, parado. E, atrás dele, Lexci viu mais um membro. Era o Número XIV.

**Alex:** Aff... o que foi, tá querendo que eu seja o mentor do garoto agora?

Alex levou a mão até a cabeça, coçando-a por um instante.

**Asïx:** Você certamente não se importa em mostrar ao Lexci aqui como funcionam as coisas, certo? Ensine-o bem, Alex.

**Alex:** Não se preocupa. Vou me certificar de ele vai se dar bem.

Completamente desligado da conversa de Alex e Asïx, Lexci observava com atenção o Número XIV. Como sempre, seu rosto continuava completamente coberto pelo capuz, e Lexci não podia dizer nada sobre ele.

**Alex:** Vem, Lexci. Você ouviu o cara. A partir de hoje, eu serei sua babá.

Aproximando-se de Lexci, Alex o encarou nos olhos. Seguindo seu olhar, ele se voltou para o Número XIV.

**Alex:** Qual o problema? Tá interessado no membro novo? Pois é, como que era o nome mesmo —?

Alex coçou a cabeça novamente. Asïx quietamente abriu sua boca.

**Asïx:** Número XIV — Onix.

**Alex:** Isso, eu já sabia.

Lexci parecia estar distante, com o olhar longe. Ele apenas murmurou.

**Lexci:** Onix...

**Alex:** Deu pra memorizar, Lexci?

Lexci encolheu os ombros e Alex voltou a olhar para ele. Por algum motivo, a voz de Lexci pareceu fraquejar.

**Lexci:** — Aham.

{ . . . }

Alex o encarou. Onix não saía de sua vista. Entretanto, também era possível que Lexci não estivesse olhando para Onix. Notando isso, Alex parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

_Os olhos azuis do Lexci refletem a visão_

_do que há em volta, mas por alguma razão,_

_parece que ele não está olhando para_

_nada. Esse vazio é o que se espera de um_

_Incorpóreo que acaba de despertar? Eu_

_queria que ele me respondesse uma coisa..._

**Alex:** Então, qual que é o meu nome?

**Lexci:** Alex...

Parecia que, de alguma forma, Lexci não havia se esquecido disso.

_Quero perguntar mais uma coisa..._

**Alex:** E o nome do nosso chefe?

**Lexci:** Milnuxos...

**Alex:** Muito bem, Lexci! Não tem mesmo como esquecer o nome dele, né? Bom, já tá na hora de irmos.

Um largo sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Alex, enquanto ele abria um Corredor das Trevas diante de si.

{ . . . }

O Corredor das Trevas que fora aberto levava às passagens subterrâneas da Cidade Crepuscular.

**Alex:** Muito bem. Vamos começar falando sobre o que fazemos em missões...

Alex se voltou para Lexci, que lhe estava seguindo.

**Alex:** Bem... missões são — uhh... bem, você sabe... hrm...

Enquanto tentava explicar, Alex levou uma mão até a cabeça e, coçando-a, suspirou. Os olhos de Lexci, como sempre, se mantinham indiferentes, como se ele não estivesse vendo nada.

**Alex:** Quer saber? Ficar falando é besteira. Vamos seguir em frente e botar a mão na massa, beleza? Siga-me.

Alex começou a correr. Ele não tinha visto Lexci se mover rápido antes, mas para sua surpresa, Lexci o seguiu depressa. Subindo um nível, Alex parou no meio do caminho e se virou para Lexci.

**Alex:** Não vá pensando que missões só consistem em ficar correndo e pulando por toda parte. Você tem que _ficar atento_!

**Lexci:** — Como... assim?

_Essas palavras que o Lexci acabou de_

_dizer são as mais "atentas" que eu já lhe_

_vi falando até agora. Talvez seja porque ele_

_tá movimentando o corpo. Mesmo que ainda_

_não esteja perfeito, o Lexci, que não tinha_

_dito nada além do nomes de coisas e pessoas_

_até agora, está enfim juntando as palavras._

**Alex:** Você tem que olhar ao seu redor. Às vezes, o que você tá procurando pode estar bem debaixo do seu nariz. Deu pra memorizar?

**Lexci:** É — acho que sim.

**Alex:** Beleza, então acho que é hora de um teste de estrada.

Lexci consentiu, obedientemente — Com um brilho no olhar, Alex começava a crer que aqueles olhos enfim o estavam acompanhando.

**Alex:** Tem um baú do tesouro em algum lugar dessas passagens. Quero que você o encontre.

**Lexci:** Isso é tudo o que temos que fazer?

**Alex:** Pois é, cuidado pra não se machucar. Enfim — não se esqueça de olhar ao seu redor.

Lexci olhou em volta, procurando pelo baú.

_No início, o Lexci parecia um quadro_

_completamente em branco, que precisava_

_ser pintado. Algumas das suas reações_

_são lentas, mas me parece que há_

_uma razão maior por trás disso. Desde_

_o dia em que nos conhecemos,_

_noto que há algo nele que, de alguma_

_forma, é diferente dos outros._

{ . . . }

Alex observou o Corredor das Trevas que se fechava, enquanto coçava sua cabeça. Do outro lado do Corredor, partia o chefe da Organização — Milnuxos —, com quem ele havia acabado de se encontrar.

**Alex:** Por que eu sempre fico com o trabalho sujo? Do nada, o cara chega e me diz pra levar o novato pra casa.

Alex encarou o garoto que estava parado diante de si, ainda nos restos das trevas formadas pelo portal que acabara de se fechar. O garoto vestia uma camisa branca e era uns dez anos mais novo do que Alex, ou pelo menos era o que ele imaginava — apesar de idade não ser algo existente, para os Incorpóreos.

_Eu não sei nem o nome desse garoto._

_Talvez ele seja um Incorpóreo que_

_nasceu hoje mesmo, aqui nessa cidade._

_Eu conheço essa cidade, é aquela que_

_chamam de Cidade Crepuscular — é um_

_lugar especial. É uma cidade do crepúsculo,_

_localizada entre a luz e a escuridão._

_A escuridão dos crepúsculos borra esse_

_horizonte, assim como a sua luz._

_Nesse lugar, aqueles que não pertencem_

_nem à luz e nem à escuridão — até mesmo_

_os Incorpóreos, tem permissão para existir._

De tal forma, toda vez que tinha um tempo livre, Alex vagabundeava por esta cidade. E um dia, enquanto andava preguiçosamente como já lhe era de costume, Milnuxos repentinamente apareceu em sua frente. Mas só o que Milnuxos fez foi meramente dar a Alex uma ordem, sem nem se aproximar.

**Milnuxos:** É um novo membro. Leve-o até o castelo, prepare suas vestes, e então, traga-o para mim.

**Alex:** Huh?

Antes que Alex pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, um Corredor das Trevas se abriu atrás de Milnuxos, que desapareceu como se houvesse sido devorado.

_Pensei em dizer "Ah, leva ele você", mas_

_eu não estou em posição de dizer algo assim..._

Diante de si, o garoto não moveu nem um músculo. Alex deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

**Alex:** Siga-me.

Ele abriu um Corredor das Trevas, mas o garoto não reagiu.

**Alex:** — Ow.

**?:** ...

Alex fechou o portal, sem nada a fazer, e se aproximou do garoto. Ele enfim se moveu, apenas para olhar para Alex.

**Alex:** Qual é o seu nome?

O garoto piscou.

_Não sei dizer se essa_

_piscada foi uma reação._

**Alex:** Vou perguntar de novo. Qual é o seu nome?

**?:** L— L-Lexci.

_Eu sei que foi Milnuxos quem lhe deu_

_esse nome, e não deve fazer muito tempo._

_Eu recebi o meu nome do mesmo jeito._

**Alex:** Beleza, Lexci. Meu nome é Alex. Deu pra memorizar?

O garoto — Lexci não fez nada além de continuar a encarar Alex.

**Alex:** Enfim, vamos para casa.

_Bem, eu duvido que a atmosfera sombria_

_do castelo seja um lugar ideal pro Lexci,_

_que acabou de surgir, chamar de "lar" — só_

_que não há mais nada que se possa fazer._

Em seguida, o olhar de Lexci se desviou.

_Olha — é a primeira vez que_

_ele demonstra alguma reação direta._

**Alex:** Hm? O que foi?

Ao fim do olhar de Lexci, estavam algumas das crianças da cidade.

_Eu os vejo o tempo todo. Um grupinho de_

_crianças barulhentas daqui da cidade._

_Eles devem ter a mesma idade que o Lexci._

E cada um deles carregava consigo um picolé de sal-marinho. Ele tinha um sabor especial — um picolé de cor azul-gelo, doce, mas com um pequeno toque de sal. Alex não desgostava do picolé — na verdade, ele até que gostava. Ou melhor, lembrava de já ter gostado.

**Alex:** — A gente vai pra casa depois de tomarmos um picolé, beleza?

Alex começou a andar, seguindo para a loja ao centro da praça da cidade.

**Alex:** Vem comigo, Lexci! Vou te mostrar até o meu lugarzinho especial!

Lexci continuava sem mover um músculo.

**Alex:** Aff, acho que não tenho escolha.

Alex deu a volta e pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Lexci. Ele tremeu, surpreso, e voltou a olhar para Alex.

**Alex:** Vem.

E, em seguida, Alex voltou a caminhar. Dessa vez, Lexci foi junto. Sentindo-se um tanto aliviado, Alex seguiu para a pequena loja de doces ao centro da praça.

**{ . . . }**

**Lexci:** É esse o baú?

Ouvindo o tom de preocupação na voz de Lexci, Alex rapidamente se virou. E sim, aos seus pés, estava o baú do tesouro.

**Alex:** Pode apostar! Muito bem.

Lexci ficou olhando para o baú do tesouro, sem se mover.

**Alex:** — Uhm, tá esperando o quê?

**Lexci:** A missão era para encontrar o baú. Já não terminei?

_Como imaginei, o Lexci ainda_

_é... um pouco avoado, eu acho._

**Alex:** Uh, Lexci... tem uma coisinha sobre baús que talvez ninguém tenha contado pra você, mas... costuma ter coisas dentro deles.

**Lexci:** Então eu tenho que abrir o baú?

**Alex:** Sim, é o que geralmente costumamos fazer.

Foi quando uma chave brilhante surgiu nas mãos de Lexci.

_Cada membro da Organização tem a_

_sua própria arma, mas será que_

_isso é mesmo — uma Chave-Espada?_

Lexci tocou o baú do tesouro com a chave, e o mesmo se abriu numa forte onda de luz.

_É uma Chave-Espada, sem dúvidas._

_É verdade, naquele dia, quando eu_

_levei o Lexci ao castelo, para se_

_encontrar com o Milnuxos, ele disse_

_algo a respeito. "Um dos escolhidos da_

_Chave-Espada". Se isso é mesmo_

_verdade, quer dizer que o Lexci é o_

_Incorpóreo do Mestre da Chave-Espada?_

_Eu não ouvi nada sobre o herói ter_

_se tornado um Sem-Coração._

De dentro do baú do tesouro, Lexci tirou — uma poção. E logo em seguida, a chave desapareceu de sua mão. Alex tentou se recompor.

**Alex:** Bom trabalho! E você pode até ficar com o que encontrou. Mas enfim, tá na hora de RAC.

**Lexci:** — RAC?

**Alex:** Retornar Ao Castelo. Mas antes, me diz uma coisa.

Lexci encarava Alex nos olhos.

**Alex: **Quê que você achou? Deu pra pegar o jeito dessas missões?

**Lexci: **Aham.

**Alex: **Sinto muito, o que disse? Acho que não entendi.

**Lexci:** Eu disse —

**Alex:** — Uh?

**Lexci:** Que poderia ter feito isso de olhos vendados.

Lexci abaixou de leve a cabeça, um tímido sorriso em seu rosto.

_Essa reação foi completamente_

_diferente de tudo até agora._

Alex também se permitiu um breve sorriso, com uma estranha sensação que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

**Alex:** Ha, ha! Não sei se eu quero um zumbi de olhos vendados a solta! Muito bem, espertalhão, você foi ótimo. E nenhuma missão bem sucedida está completa sem a sua cereja em cima do bolo. Vem comigo.

**Lexci:** Mas a gente não tinha que — RAC?

**Alex:** Depois. Não se lembra do nosso lugarzinho especial?

Alex sorriu — ele não precisava mais se virar para saber que Lexci lhe estava seguindo.

{ . . . }

O lugar especial — a grande torre do relógio acima da estação de trem da Cidade Crepuscular. Dava para ver toda a cidade dali. Alex se sentou na frente da torre, e olhou para Lexci, que continuava de pé.

**Alex:** Senta aí também.

Ouvindo as palavras de Alex, Lexci se sentou ao seu lado.

**Alex:** Aqui está, a cereja em cima do bolo..

E então, Alex deu a Lexci um picolé de sal-marinho. Lexci continuou parado, apenas encarando o picolé.

**Alex:** Você se lembra como se chama esse picolé?

**Lexci:** Uhm...

Lexci inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se tentasse se lembrar.

**Alex:** Se chama picolé de sal-marinho — qual foi, eu já te disse isso uma vez. Vê se memoriza, véi.

Alex deu uma mordida em seu picolé. Lexci fez o mesmo com o seu próprio picolé, imitando-o.

**Lexci:** É bem salgado — mas é doce, também.

**Alex:** Ha, ha. Lexci, você disse exatamente a mesma coisa da última vez.

**Lexci:** Eu disse? — Eu não me lembro disso...

Lexci desviou o olhar vagamente para o pôr-do-sol. Seu cabelo se movia com o vento — e ele não tirava os olhos do horizonte.

**Alex:** Ei, já faz o quê, uma semana desde que você apareceu?

**Lexci:** Talvez...

**Alex:** "Talvez"? Qual foi, pelo menos disso você tem que se lembrar.

Lexci desviou o olhar novamente, sua visão agora declinando.

**Alex:** Bem, tá de boa. Afinal, é hoje que tudo realmente começa.

**Lexci:** Ah é?

Por alguma razão, Lexci estava com uma expressão esquisita no rosto.

**Alex:** Mas é claro! Aqui está você, em campo, trabalhando pra Organização — hoje, você é um de nós.

**Lexci:** Acho que é um começo —

Lexci voltou a olhar para seu picolé.

**Alex:** Se você não tomar isso logo, o picolé vai derreter e pingar em cima de você.

**Lexci:** — Tá bem.

Lexci deu mais uma mordida no picolé. Foi quando o sino da torre do relógio tocou, anunciando a hora, um trem correndo ao longe.

_Essa é a Cidade Crepuscular — A_

_cidade do crepúsculo._

E aquela torre do relógio — ainda era um lugar especial apenas para Alex.


	3. DIA 02: PICOLÉ DE SAL-MARINHO

**DIA 02**

**- PICOLÉ DE SAL-MARINHO -**

As missões eram dadas uma de cada vez, por Asïx, todos os dias.

No nono dia, a missão de Lexci era com Luxarmia, na Cidade Crepuscular, assim como no dia anterior. Não havia o menor sinal de pessoas. Apenas o pôr-do-sol, que brilhava sobre a cidade. Parecia que as missões — ou melhor dizendo, os treinos — continuariam sendo naquela cidade por algum tempo.

**Luxarmia:** Lexci, não é mesmo? Nunca cheguei a me apresentar adequadamente. Eu sou o Luxarmia, Número XI.

num tom gentil, Luxarmia encarou Lexci. Esta era a primeira vez que ele se encontrava com um portador da Chave-Espada, mesmo em memórias. Mas já havia ouvido sobre eles, entretanto. Como Incorpóreo, ele não via absolutamente nada de especial naquele garoto parado diante de si. Lexci brevemente deixou de olhar para Luxarmia.

**Lexci:** E então. O que devo fazer hoje?

**Luxarmia:** Hoje, seu trabalho é coletar corações.

**Lexci: **Uhm... e como eu faço isso?

**Luxarmia: **Lexci. Pode invocar sua Chave-Espada para mim?

**Lexci:** — Bem... sim, é claro.

Consentido, Lexci ergueu a mão, fazendo com que a Chave-Espada surgisse nela. A espada, que tinha a forma de uma chave gigante, emitia um forte brilho. Era a primeira vez que Luxarmia via uma Chave-Espada.

**Luxarmia:** Número XIII sortudo — enfim, um portador da Chave-Espada entre nós.

Luxarmia havia murmurado consigo mesmo, sem sequer perceber, mas Lexci não demonstrou nenhuma reação em especial.

Foi quando, como se houvesse sido chamado pela Chave-Espada, um Sem-Coração surgiu. A pequena criatura de corpo negro, que chamavam de Sombra, era um Sem-Coração de nível baixo.

**Lexci: **Whoa, o que é isso?

**Luxarmia:** Hmph. Não é nada o que temer — muito bem, Lexci, podemos testar um pouco esse seu poder? Use a sua Chave-Espada... e derrote esse Sem-Coração.

Quer estivesse ouvindo ou não, Lexci correu até o Sem-Coração, sua Chave-Espada em mãos. Não havia nem o menor sinal de hesitação em seus movimentos. Lexci atacou a Sombra com a Chave-Espada — e ela se desfez em apenas alguns golpes. Luxarmia esperava por uma força que fosse acabar com uma Sombra num único golpe, mas como Lexci era um Incorpóreo que despertara recentemente, isso já era de se esperar.

**Luxarmia:** Muito bem. Esse Sem-Coração é chamado de Sombra.

**Lexci:** — Mas o que é um Sem-Coração...?

**Luxarmia:** Criaturas das trevas que vagam por toda parte, buscando por corações. Existem duas grandes variedades — esse que você acabou de derrotar se classifica como um Sangue-Puro. Esses Sem-Corações não liberam corações quando você os derrota. Em outras palavras, não precisa se preocupar com eles. Afinal, sua missão é coletar corações. A outra variedade —

Interrompendo as explicações, pequenos Sem-Corações surgiram em meio ao ar, bem na frente deles.

**Luxarmia: **Hmph... a outra variedade está logo ali. Esqueça das Sombras. Acabe com esses, Lexci. Eles são os seus verdadeiros alvos.

**Lexci:** Entendido.

Uma vez mais, Lexci correu na direção dos Sem-Corações. Sua agilidade não era muito boa, como esperado. E então, deixando um Sem-Coração que acabara de ser derrotado, um coração foi flutuando e desapareceu no ar. Era a primeira vez que Luxarmia via um "coração" sendo coletado com de seus próprios olhos.

_Antes que possamos coletar todos os_

_corações necessários, há algo mais importante_

_que precisa ser feito. Mas ainda assim — a_

_Chave-Espada tem, de fato, um poder fenomenal._

_Se esse poder estivesse em minhas mãos..._

Tendo derrotado todos os Sem-Corações, Lexci se voltou para Luxarmia, sua respiração claramente ofegante. A Chave-Espada desapareceu de sua mão.

**Lexci:** Assim tá bom?

**Luxarmia:** Sim — esses aí eram o que chamamos de Sem-Corações Emblemas.

**Lexci: **O que há de tão especial neles?

**Luxarmia: **Você não notou? Diferentes das Sombras de antes, corações aparecem quando você os derrota. O seu trabalho é coletar esses corações.

**Lexci:** E tem algum truque para fazer isso?

Luxarmia ficou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta de Lexci.

_Como pode um portador da_

_Chave-Espada não saber disso?_

**Luxarmia:** Não — basta o Sem-Coração ser destruído por esta sua arma, a Chave-Espada, e os corações serão capturados.

**Lexci:** Compreendo — e o que acontece com os corações que eu coleto?

Suas contínuas perguntas mostravam que Lexci não sabia de absolutamente nada. Luxarmia respirou fundo, e então continuou.

**Luxarmia:** Eles se juntam em um só, e criam uma poderosa força conhecida como Kingdom Hearts.

**Lexci:** E isso... é bom, né?

Lexci inclinou a cabeça.

_Eu também ainda não cheguei a vê-_

_lo — mas me foi permitido saber seu nome,_

_assim como o "resultado da pesquisa"_

**Luxarmia:** Completar Kingdom Hearts é o principal objetivo da Organização. E para tal, precisamos de todos os corações que possamos encontrar.

**Lexci:** Então é isso o que a Organização faz? Coleta corações?

**Luxarmia:** Na verdade, você é o primeiro de nós a fazê-lo.

**Lexci:** Espera, então quer dizer —

A voz de Lexci se elevou — ele parecia surpreso.

**Luxarmia:** O resto de nós também pode derrotar os Sem-Corações, mas não temos como coletar os corações que eles liberam. Eventualmente, tais corações voltam a se tornar outros Sem-Corações. Percebe o quanto você é especial?

**Lexci:** Uhm...

Lexci lançou seu olhar ao chão, como se estivesse pensativo.

_Parece que não informaram nada mesmo_

_ao Lexci. Será que não disseram nada_

_para ele? Será que são essas as coisas que_

_o Lexci vai ter que aprender de agora em_

_diante? Quando o Asïx me colocou para ser o_

_líder dessa missão, eu não recebi nenhuma_

_instrução em especial. Só o que ele me disse era_

_que eu devia ensiná-lo a coletar corações. Oh,_

_se eu tivesse um poder como o dele. Se essa_

_Chave-Espada fosse minha — tantas coisas que_

_poderiam ser feitas com esse tipo de poder —_

Recompondo-se de seus devaneios, Luxarmia encarou Lexci nos olhos.

**Luxarmia:** Tenho grandes esperanças em você, Lexci — todos nós temos. Derrote os Sem-Corações e ajude a Organização a alcançar seu nobre objetivo.

Em resposta, Lexci consentiu.

{ . . . }

Lexci havia acabado de dar seu relatório à Asïx, no salão.

**Asïx:** Parece que você está progredindo muito bem.

**Lexci:** — Aham.

**Asïx:** Você tem descansado apropriadamente?

**Lexci:** Descansado?

**Asïx:** Sim — você tem dormindo apropriadamente? Tem tomado banho? Manter-se limpo também faz parte do descanso. É uma missão para garantir que você se saia bem em suas missões.

**Lexci:** Acho... que sim.

Asïx não ficou muito satisfeito com a resposta de Lexci.

**Asïx:** E o mesmo se refere a organização de seus equipamentos e ao entendimento sobre suas próprias habilidades. Sendo assim, a partir de hoje, você deverá fazer anotações em um diário.

**Lexci:** Diário?

**Asïx:** Sim, para que você se entenda melhor — quero que comece pelo primeiro dia sobre o qual você se lembra.

Asïx deu um bloco de notas para Lexci.

**Asïx:** Você não tem que apresentá-lo para mim, nem nada. Isso é tudo. Agora volte para o seu quarto e descanse.

Terminando o que tinha para lhe dizer, Asïx tomou seu caminho, deixando o salão. Naquele ambiente, os membros que haviam terminado suas missões tinham o costume de ficar conversando, relaxando, enfim, passavam seu tempo livre por lá. Naquele momento, estavam no salão — Nerlaxe, Edmyx e Doxulr. Lexci os ficou observando por um instante, sentindo algo de estranho no ar.

**Nerlaxe:** Tá olhando pra quê?

Nerlaxe lhe atacou com o olhar. Lexci desviou o rosto, frustrado, e dessa vez encontrou os olhos de Edmyx.

**Edmyx:** E aí, uh... sabe tocar algum tipo de instrumento?

**Lexci:** Instrumento...? O que é um instrumento?

**Edmyx:** Como uma dessas.

Uma arma de estranha forma surgiu nas mãos de Edmyx.

**Lexci: **O que é isso?

**Edmyx:** É a minha cítara. Quer ver? Ouve só isso aqui…

Edmyx tocou sua arma, e um estranho som foi emitido. No mesmo instante, Nerlaxe se levantou do sofá.

**Nerlaxe:** Para de tocar essa coisa barulhenta!

Nerlaxe gritou, desagradável como sempre, e Edmyx abaixou os ombros. Em um breve sussurro, ele desviou o olhar.

**Edmyx:** Quem aqui é mais barulhento, afinal...?

**Nerlaxe:** Uhhh? Disse alguma coisa, esquisitão?

**Doxulr:** — Na vida, tais prazeres também são necessários.

Doxulr se intrometeu, pondo-se na frente de Nerlaxe.

**Nerlaxe:** Bah, que seja. Logo, logo eu vou dar adeus pra essa algazarra toda.

**Edmyx:** O que quer dizer com isso?

**Nerlaxe:** Isso não é assunto de peões como você. Até.

Nerlaxe deixou o salão. Atrás dela, Edmyx voltou a tocar sua cítara.

**Edmyx:** Essa mulher é um pé no saco!

**Doxulr:** Uma das melhores coisas sobre o sexo frágil, não acha?

**Edmyx:** Não sei bem aonde quer chegar com essa, cara. Né não, Lexci?

**Lexci:** Eu... não sei se compreendo.

_Mulheres são um pé no saco,_

_então? Eu nem entendo_

_muito bem o que é uma mulher._

Doxulr abriu um breve sorriso.

**Doxulr:** Ah, algum dia vocês vão entender.

{ . . . }

No dia seguinte, Lexci foi novamente para a Cidade Crepuscular, desta vez junto a Ixenzo. Sem hesitar, Ixenzo, que era o membro mais jovem da Organização até a chegada de Lexci, observava cada um de seus movimentos. Ele parecia estar pensativo — e se lembrou das pesquisas originais de seu grupo.

_Se a Chave-Espada não existisse,_

_nosso plano não se concretizaria. É um_

_tanto contraditório, dizer que estamos_

_pesquisando para buscar por algo que nós_

_mesmos perdemos. Eu não acho que a_

_nossa escolha de pesquisar os Sem-Corações_

_e seu processo de criação tenha sido um_

_erro. Mas, como consequência de tal_

_processo, nós perdemos nossos corações._

**Lexci:** Assim tá bom?

Tendo finalizado sua missão, Lexci retornou ao ponto de partida.

**Ixenzo:** Excelente trabalho. Acredito que exibirá semelhante diligência nas missões que ainda estão por vir. Bom, mas agora que a missão terminou, você tem alguma pergunta a fazer?

Ouvindo suas palavras, Lexci parou de se mover. O que Ixenzo queria era que ele persistentemente lhe perguntasse coisas sobre as missões. Entretanto, as palavras que deixaram sua boca foram as mais inesperada.

**Lexci:** O que é — Kingdom Hearts?

Ixenzo hesitou por um momento, imaginando como poderia lhe responder tal dúvida. Mas Lexci continuou, sem notar sua postura.

**Lexci:** Luxarmia me disse que é um tipo de... força. E quando eu derroto os Sem-Corações, aqueles corações brotam e se tornam parte de Kingdom Hearts, né? Mas, tipo... pra quê isso?

Lexci perguntou em rápida sucessão, e Ixenzo se perdeu em pensamentos por um instante. O olhar de Lexci estava fixado nele.

_Como posso responder —?_

**Ixenzo:** — Kingdom Hearts nos completará. Esse é o objetivo da Organização.

**Lexci: **Nos completará? Nos completará como?

**Ixenzo: **Lexci. Você, eu e todos os demais membros da Organização somos o que chamamos de "seres inexistentes". Você não é ninguém.

**Lexci: **Oh, isso não é lá uma coisa muito legal.

**Ixenzo:** Nós somos "Incorpóreos" — o nome dado àqueles que carecem de uma parte vital de quem são: seus corações.

_Será que ele conseguiu entender_

_a explicação? Na verdade, é necessário_

_fazer com que Lexci entenda?_

Sentindo-se um pouco estranho, Lexci continuou a perguntar.

**Lexci:** Então, eu não tenho um coração?

_Talvez ele ainda não saiba o que realmente_

_é um "coração". Antes, o meu outro eu,_

_aquele que pesquisava e tinha um "coração",_

_achava que entendia um pouco sobre o_

_que era um "coração". Os tantos sentimentos_

_da época em que eu tinha um "coração",_

_gravados em minhas memórias, não podem_

_mais ser sentidos. Agora eu só posso me_

_lembrar, e trabalhar duro para que eu possa_

_tentar prová-los mais uma vez, algum dia._

**Ixenzo:** Correto. Como todos nós, você entrou neste mundo sem um coração. Mas você pode nos ajudar a consegui-los. Kingdom Hearts é feito exatamente daquilo o que carecemos — uma agregação de corações. Ele tem o poder necessário para nos completar. Começa a perceber o quanto você é importante? Cada um de nós tem um papel vital na Organização. O seu é coletar corações.

_Mas — eu ouvi dizer que Lexci não_

_tem nenhuma memória. Se for verdade,_

_quer dizer que ele também não tem_

_memórias sobre a época em que tinha_

_um coração, diferente de nós, que_

_lembramos. Talvez seja difícil para ele_

_sentir que não tem um "coração"._

Lexci ouviu a explicação de Ixenzo, olhando para baixo, como se estivesse pensando algo consigo mesmo.

**Ixenzo:** Mais alguma pergunta?

**Lexci:** — Ah, não... sinto muito.

Lexci balançou a cabeça.

_Será que Lexci entendeu_

_sobre o "coração"?_

Ixenzo pareceu pensativo por um instante, mas logo partiu por um Corredor das Trevas, junto a Lexci.

{ . . . }

Tendo terminando sua missão, Luxarmia chamou por Alex.

**Luxarmia:** Ouvi dizer que você também virá para o Castelo do Esquecimento —

**Alex:** As notícias voam.

Alex logo parou de andar, voltando seu olhar para Luxarmia.

**Luxarmia:** Bem, parece que você e eu teremos missões diferentes. Você abordará assuntos que se ligam ao "Mestre da Chave-Espada", não é mesmo?

**Alex:** Você é muito bem informado, huh?

**Luxarmia:** Os membros que serão enviados para lá sabem desse tipo de coisa.

Alex deu de ombros com a resposta, mas antes de voltar a andar, o outro lhe abordou novamente.

**Luxarmia:** Você não está interessado? Você sabe, no Mestre da Chave-Espada...

**Alex:** Não em especial.

_E é verdade. Não tenho razões_

_para ter um interesse em especial nele._

**Luxarmia:** Você não estava mostrando interesse no Lexci?

**Alex:** Não posso evitar, eu meio que estou no comando dele.

E ao responder, Alex deu as costas a Luxarmia, voltando a andar. Mas suas próximas palavras o fizeram parar novamente.

**Luxarmia:** Então você não estaria interessando, mesmo se ouvisse que Lexci é o Incorpóreo desse Mestre da Chave-Espada —?

Voltando-se sem ao menos perceber, Alex encarou Luxarmia, os olhos bem encolhidos. Não parecia que ele estava mentindo. Vendo o estado de Alex, o outro deu uma breve risada.

**Luxarmia:** Quanta honestidade. Parece até um humano.

**Alex:** Isso é um elogio?

**Luxarmia:** Talvez seja um elogio — quero dizer que você tem as mesmas reações de alguém que tem um coração.

E então, Luxarmia abriu um encantador sorriso em sua boca.

**Alex:** E aí? Isso é tudo o que tem para tratar comigo?

Com as frias palavras, Alex tomou seu rumo. Luxarmia apenas o observou.

{ . . . }

Alguns dias depois, Lexci estava na Cidade Crepuscular com Alex.

**Alex:** É — a nossa segunda missão juntos.

**Lexci:** Pois é...

Alex coçou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Calma lá, não precisa falar tanto assim. — Enfim, tá pronto?

**Lexci: **O quê —? Oh, eu... tô sim.

Consentindo, Lexci empunhou sua Chave-Espada. A missão de hoje era a de coletar corações novamente. Resumia-se ao extermínio de Sem-Corações.

**Alex:** Então vamos nessa!

Lexci começou a correr ao som da voz de Alex.

_Achei que ele já tivesse feito um monte_

_de missões a essa altura, mas Asïx disse que_

_essa é a primeira missão pra valer dele._

Lexci agora se movia com bem mais agilidade do que no primeiro dia em que esteve numa missão — e logo atrás dele, Alex lhe servia como suporte, lançando seus Chakrams contra os Sem-Corações.

_Nós, os membros da Organização, fora o Lexci,_

_não podemos recolher corações ao derrotarmos os_

_Sem-Corações. Em outras palavras, quando eu_

_saio com Lexci em missões de "coleta de corações",_

_meu trabalho consiste em dar suporte para ele._

Mas Lexci corria, golpeando os Sem-Corações com sua Chave-Espada, sem nem olhar para Alex. Seus movimentos eram bastante admiráveis. Quando já havia coletado corações o suficiente, Lexci enfim se voltou para Alex.

**Alex:** Então é isso, né?

**Lexci:** — Aham...

A Chave-Espada desapareceu das mãos de Lexci. Gotas de suor caíam por sua, enquanto Lexci tentava estabilizar sua respiração ofegante. Alex parecia mais animado do que o normal.

**Alex:** E aí, você tem planos?

**Lexci:** Bem, eu só ia dar meu relatório à Asïx e ir para o meu quarto, como sempre.

_Bela opção, mas ainda_

_podia ser melhor._

Alex encarou Lexci nos olhos por um momento, e então coçou a cabeça.

**Alex:** Ir pro seu quarto? Sabe, Lexci...

Foi quando, não mais do que de repente, as crianças da cidade — as três de antes — passaram correndo por Alex e Lexci.

**?:** Rápido, Braska! Você também, Garnet!

**Braska:** Ei, espera por mim!

**?:** O último que chegar tem que comprar um picolé pro vencedor!

_Parece que Lexci e essas_

_crianças estão destinados a se_

_encontrarem ou algo assim._

**Garnet: **Oh, claro, e só agora você avisa!

**Braska:** Não é justo, Zell!

**Zell: **Melhor voarem, se não quiserem acabar comprando!

Lexci olhava estranhamente para as crianças que, ao longe, continuavam de costas para eles. Ele não parecia se lembrar de que os havia visto na primeira vez que estivera ali com Alex.

**Lexci: **Quem eram aqueles?

**Alex:** Uhm... devem ser umas crianças que moram por aqui.

**Lexci:** Ah, é...?

Lexci encolheu os olhos. Alex se surpreendeu com sua reação.

**Lexci:** Eles agem de um jeito estranho.

**Alex:** É mesmo? Por que acha isso?

Alex não entendeu muito bem o que Lexci queria dizer.

**Lexci:** Por que aqueles dois últimos pareciam estar gostando de serem intimidados daquele jeito? Eles estavam até fazendo uns sons de "ha, ha" —

Com a pergunta de Lexci, Alex pôde perceber que a expressão em seu rosto estava um pouco diferente do que já estivera até então.

_Talvez ele esteja lembrando_

_algo de seu passado, de quando_

_ele passava o tempo assim._

**Alex:** Se refere às risadas? Às vezes, pessoas que tem coração fazem isso mesmo quando não faz sentido.

**Lexci:** Oh, então isso faz deles diferentes de nós...

Lexci inclinou a cabeça, encarando o chão. Alex coçou a cabeça, sentindo uma atmosfera terrível naquele silêncio.

**Alex:** Vem, vamos tomar picolé.

**Lexci:** Por quê?

**Alex:** Como assim, "por quê"?

_Eu não sei o que devo dizer. Eu só queria_

_tomar um picolé e conversar com o Lexci_

_naquele lugar, como fizemos no dia em que_

_nos conhecemos, só isso. Mas começo a_

_sentir que seria melhor dizer isso com outras_

_palavras, ou algo assim. Acho que o Lexci_

_não entenderia se eu não fizesse isso._

Depois de respirar fundo, Alex voltou a encará-lo.

**Alex:** Ora — porque nós somos amigos.

_Dizer isso é horrivelmente embaraçoso._

_Mas, dizer isso alto assim dá alguma_

_significância. E eu não consegui pensar_

_em nenhuma outra boa desculpa._

**Lexci:** Então — amigos são pessoas que tomam picolé juntos?

**Alex:** Mais ou menos... fazem isso, ou então ficam rindo juntos de coisas estúpidas que não fazem sentido algum. Tipo as crianças que a gente acabou de ver — eles são amigos.

Lexci observou Alex, um estranho olhar em seu rosto.

**Alex:** Vem, vou te mostrar como funciona.

Alex começou a caminhar para a pequena loja de doces, como se estivesse escapando do olhar de Lexci.

{ . . . }

As crianças conversavam umas com as outras no espaço aberto na frente da torre do relógio.

_Será que essa condição tem algum_

_significado mais profundo?_

Lexci as observava enquanto tomava seu picolé.

_Eu posso sentir agora que o Lexci tem_

_um senso de si mesmo bem maior_

_do que no dia em que nos conhecemos,_

_maior até do que no dia da nossa primeira_

_missão. Mas, de alguma forma, ainda_

_é vazio e gelado. Isso é algo que_

_todos os Incorpóreos têm em comum._

**Alex:** Ei, Lexci.

Lexci ergueu o rosto.

_O que eu ia dizer mesmo?_

**Alex:** Quando terminarmos nossas missões, vamos continuar vindo aqui para tomar picolé. Quero dizer, quem é que quer ficar passando os dias só pulando do castelo pro trabalho e do trabalho pro castelo, né não?

_Até eu me surpreendi com o que disse._

_Assim como as coisas que eu havia_

_dito antes, nem mesmo eu esperava por_

_isso. Mas as palavras pularam da_

_minha boca quase que automaticamente._

Lexci observou as crianças no espaço aberto novamente, um estranho olhar estampado em seu rosto.

**Lexci:** Ha, ha — é, eu realmente não ia querer isso! Ei, eu ri... acho que nós somos mesmo amigos.

_Talvez ele tenha apenas forçado uma risada,_

_mas — provavelmente foi só minha_

_imaginação — mas, por um momento,_

_eu pensei ter visto o Lexci sorrir de verdade._

**Alex:** Eu até que vou sentir falta de tomar picolé assim, sabe?

**Lexci:** Huh...? Por quê?

Os olhos de Lexci se alargaram.

**Alex:** A partir de amanhã, eu vou me ausentar.

**Lexci:** Oh —

**Alex:** Já que você é meu parceiro, acho que posso te deixar sabendo. Eu vou ficar no Castelo do Esquecimento por um tempo.

**Lexci: **O que é isso?

**Alex:** A Organização tem um segundo castelo situado em um mundo de intermédio. Se chama Castelo do Esquecimento. Deu pra memorizar?

**Lexci:** Aham — eu queria que me contassem essas coisas...

Lexci olhou para baixo.

**Lexci:** Quando você volta?

**Alex:** Uhm — não sei bem quando. Mas quando eu voltar, vamos vir aqui pra tomar picolé juntos aqui de novo.

**Lexci:** — Tá certo.

O olhar de Lexci seguiu um trem que partia, ao longe.

**Alex:** Bem, tenho que voltar pra arrumar minhas coisa. Cê sabe como é, diversão e mais diversão...

**Lexci:** Ah, então eu também —

**Alex:** Nah, relaxa aí e toma o seu picolé. A gente se vê.

Alex levantou, abrindo um Corredor das Trevas do lado da torre do relógio, e em seguida, sua figura desapareceu. Lexci ficou sozinho. Dando uma mordida em seu picolé, ele murmurou.

**Lexci:** — Salgado...

Foi só então que Lexci viu que havia algo escrito no palito do picolé. Ele logo colocou todo o resto em sua boca, tomando tudo de uma vez só.

**Lexci:** O que é isso...?

O que havia escrito no palito de picolé era — "_VENCEDOR_".

Uploaded with


	4. DIA 03: ONIX & LEXCI

**DIA 03**

**- ONIX & LEXCI -**

_Eu já fui ao Castelo do Esquecimento_

_muitas vezes. Há um lugar especial naquele_

_castelo. Mas não são muitos os membros_

_da Organização que sabem sobre isso._

Alex arrumou suas roupas e deixou seu quarto.

_Eu não verei este quarto_

_por um tempo._

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, Alex ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

**?:** Alex. Eu tenho uma mensagem do Lorde Milnuxos.

_Asïx._

Ele se virou em silêncio para encontrar Asïx, que o observava, sem qualquer expressão em seu rosto.

**Asïx:** Temos razões para crer que um ou mais dos membros que foram designados ao Castelo do Esquecimento pretendem nos trair. Encontre-os e livre-se deles.

Alex percebeu que Asïx falava em círculos, como se não quisesse dar uma conclusão direta dos fatos. Alex girou levemente os olhos.

_Não tem nenhum outro membro por perto,_

_então não acho necessário que ele se_

_desse ao trabalho de dizer algo dessa forma._

_Mas pensando bem, o Asïx gosta de usar_

_esse modo de falar, evasivo e indireto._

**Alex:** E suponho que isso saiu direto dos lábios do Lorde Milnuxos, huh?

As palavras praticamente saltaram de sua boca. Asïx ergueu ambas as suas sobrancelhas.

**Asïx:** Seja como fosse, daria no mesmo, não é verdade?

**Alex:** Não exatamente.

Alex ressaltou, e Asïx se permitiu um suspiro.

**Asïx:** Não importa. Você deve cuidar dos traidores.

**Alex:** Tá certo.

E então, Alex deu as costas para Asïx e partiu.

_São seis os membros que vão_

_pro Castelo do Esquecimento,_

_contando comigo. Quantos serão_

_traidores? E o que define um "traidor",_

_afinal? Parece que eu vou ter que_

_julgar tudo sozinho. O que será_

_que vai acontecer por lá?_

_Isso está ficando interessante._

Inconscientemente, a boca de Alex começava a formar um sorriso.

{ . . . }

Acordando, Lexci guardou em seu bolso o palito de picolé que havia deixado ao lado do travesseiro, e então saiu de seu quarto. Ele queria saber o significado da tal palavra "VENCEDOR" que havia visto estampada nele, ontem. Seguindo para o salão apressadamente, Lexci olhou em volta. Ele não encontrou Alex.

**Lexci:** Alex...

No mesmo instante, Asïx passou por ele.

**Asïx:** Se está atrás de Alex, ele já partiu.

**Lexci:** Oh...

Lexci tocou o palito de picolé em seu bolso.

_Parece que eu não cheguei_

_a tempo de vê-lo partir._

**Asïx:** Precisava dele para alguma coisa?

Asïx o ficou encarando. Lexci abaixou o olhar, como se para manter os olhos afastados de Asïx.

**Lexci:** Na verdade, não...

**Asïx:** Enfim — a partir de hoje, você executará missões ao lado de Onix. Essa será sua primeira vez numa missão juntos. Precisamos de vocês para eliminar um Sem-Coração específico. Lexci, você estará no comando.

**Lexci:** Eu? Oh...

Lexci desviou seu olhar para Onix, que estava no canto do salão, seu capuz erguido sobre o rosto.

**Lexci:** — Tá certo.

Ele consentiu, mas Onix não pareceu reagir de forma alguma, quer estivesse escutando ou não.

**Lexci:** Vamos.

Lexci lhe chamou, mas Onix não se moveu nem uma polegada. Ignorando o fato, ele abriu um Corredor das Trevas diante de si entrou no mesmo. No canto de sua visão, ele percebeu que Onix estava se movendo.

_Agora sim — lá vamos nós._

Dentro do Corredor das Trevas, ele se virou para trás, e viu que Onix estava lhe seguindo, ainda com seu capuz sobre a cabeça. Sentindo que não havia nada em especial para dizer, Lexci continuou andando.

_A missão de hoje, como sempre,_

_é na Cidade Crepuscular._

{ . . . }

Lexci empunhou sua Chave-Espada. Enquanto corria apressadamente por uma ladeira da Cidade Crepuscular, Lexci seguia derrotando alguns Sem-Corações do tipo planta.

_Onix está me seguindo, mas não está_

_fazendo absolutamente nada. Não usa uma_

_arma, nem magia. Só fica lá, olhando._

Um dos Sem-Corações do tipo planta lançou uma semente contra Onix, que caiu no chão sem sequer emitir algum tipo de som. Lexci hesitou por um momento, pensando se devia ajudar ou não. Mas então, ele lançou sua Chave-Espada contra o Sem-Coração, que continuava a atirar sementes para todos os lados. Enquanto o Sem-Coração desaparecia, um coração foi libertado e flutuou em meio ao céu.

**Lexci:** — Isso é tudo, eu acho.

Onix apenas se levantou, sem reagir às palavras de Lexci. O casaco negro de Onix estava sujo de poeira, mas isso nem sequer parecia lhe importar.

_Isso foi bem estranho, mas nós_

_conseguimos terminar a missão a salvo._

**Lexci:** Eu tenho que ir num lugar primeiro, então você... já que RAC logo?

Sem fazer nada além de lhe dar um breve consentimento, Onix começou a tomar seu rumo, provavelmente seguindo para o Corredor das Trevas. Lexci deu as costas para Onix, e partiu para a loja de doces na praça do bonde.

_Agora que eu terminei a minha_

_missão, quero tomar um picolé. É uma_

_chatice ficar só pulando do castelo pro_

_trabalho e do trabalho pro castelo._

Lexci foi atendido por uma moça na loja de doces.

**Lexci:** — Um picolé de sal-marinho, por favor.

**Moça:** Certo, são 20 dinheiros.

Lexci pagou com duas moedas de 10 dinheiros e recebeu o picolé embalado num embrulho transparente.

_Sabe, essa é a primeira vez_

_que eu compro picolé nessa loja._

_Alex sempre compra pra mim._

Lexci já ia embora, o picolé em mãos, quando de repente ele parou. O palito de ontem estava no seu bolso. Lexci o mostrou para a moça.

**Lexci:** O que isso significa?

**Moça:** Oh, é um palito premiado! Parabéns!

**Lexci:** Parabéns...?

Ele nunca havia ouvido essa palavra antes.

**Moça:** Com isso, eu posso lhe dar mais um picolé.

**Lexci:** Mas e quanto ao dinheiro...?

_Eu não entendo bem o que significa_

_"dar". Você consegue coisas em troca de_

_um número de dinheiro ou de corações,_

_foi definitivamente isso o que eu ouvi._

**Moça:** Não, este será sem custo algum. Afinal, você venceu! Tem algum amigo com quem gostaria de dividir seu picolé?

No mesmo momento, Alex veio em sua cabeça.

**Lexci:** — Eu tenho, mas... ele não está aqui hoje.

**Moça:** Bem, use o palito quando puder vir tomar picolé com o seu amigo. Você vai acabar com uma dor de estômago se tomar os dois sozinho, querido.

**Lexci:** Com o meu amigo — entendi.

_Quando o Alex voltar, eu vou_

_mostrar o palito para ele, e aí a gente_

_vai poder tomar picolé juntos._

Com o picolé em mãos, Lexci seguiu para a torre do relógio.

{ . . . }

O Castelo do Esquecimento se encontrava num mundo entre mundos.

Um mundo de intermédio se refere a um tipo de mundo que não pertence nem ao Reino da Luz e nem ao Reino da Escuridão — ele se situa entre os dois. É um espaço deixado para seres que não existem, que não são nem de luz e nem de trevas, como o próprio mundo. Era um mundo sombrio, envolto em névoa, com um caminho que passava por ele. Os membros da Organização eram capazes de viajar pelos mundos anteriormente separados utilizando-se de suas intransitáveis trilhas obscuras — denominadas Corredores das Trevas — e seguiram para o tal mundo de intermédio.

Numa sala em particular do Castelo do Esquecimento, Alex estava sentado em um sofá. Era exatamente igual ao que havia no salão do Castelo que Nunca Foi, até mesmo no desconforto. O Castelo do Esquecimento era um lugar desagradável.

Cada andar daquele castelo, dividido entre as sessões denominadas topo e subsolo, era controlado pela memória — a forma de suas salas mudava de acordo com as memórias daquele que entrasse nelas.

E também havia no castelo uma bruxa manipuladora de memórias que não tinha permissão para sair — Maiko.

_A Organização planeja reescrever as_

_memórias do herói, usando o poder_

_de Maiko. Para falar a verdade, a Maiko_

_não é nem um Sem-Coração e nem_

_uma humana. Talvez ela não seja_

_nem um Incorpóreo, e nem exatamente_

_uma garota. Uma bruxa nascida de_

_uma forma especial — isso mesmo, uma_

_garota — ou melhor, uma futanari — que_

_nasceu de uma Princesa de Coração._

Alex observou a bola de cristal diante de si, uma que Luxarmia havia deixado no meio da sala. A bola de cristal mostrava o Mestre da Chave-Espada, Sora.

_O poder de um portador da Chave-Espada_

_é necessário para a Organização, que_

_busca por corações. Só que nós já temos um_

_portador da Chave-Espada — Lexci. Acho_

_que a Organização está tentando obter_

_outro. O que é uma Chave-Espada, afinal?_

_Dizem que apenas pessoas especiais_

_são capazes de usá-las, mas apenas dois_

_portadores da Chave-Espada — Lexci e Sora,_

_um Incorpóreo e um humano — foram_

_confirmados de poderem usá-la._

Luxarmia, que também assistia à bola de cristal, se virou para Alex.

**Luxarmia:** Ah, sim... como está se saindo o grupo do subsolo?

Encobrindo um bocejo, Alex se levantou.

_Parece que há certa tensão entre o_

_grupo do topo — novatos, com Luxarmia_

_e Nerlaxe no comando — e o grupo_

_do subsolo — Ixenzo, Xeven e Aelexus,_

_membros veteranos da Organização e_

_antigos aprendizes de Luminos o Sábio._

_Como sou novato, fui designado ao_

_grupo do topo, e venho ficado de olho_

_no grupo do subsolo, de acordo com as_

_ordens que recebi de Luxarmia._

**Alex:** Parece que o pessoal do subsolo também tem companhia. Yami — já ouviu esse nome antes?

_Eu ouvi dizer que Yami já_

_foi controlado pelo Sem-Coração_

_de Vourath, antes conhecido_

_como Luminos. Vourath... em outras_

_palavras, trata-se de alguém_

_extremamente próximo à Milnuxos._

**Luxarmia:** Oh... aquele que foi impregnado pela escuridão...

**Alex:** Então você sabe.

_O castelo de repente foi_

_lançado num grande tumulto,_

_desde que recebemos relatórios_

_de que Sora havia invadido o_

_topo, e Yami o subsolo._

**Luxarmia:** Gostaria de saber o que eles pretendem.

**Alex:** Beeem... você sabe sobre a pesquisa que eles estão fazendo no subsolo, né?

_Só porque fomos designados ao mesmo_

_castelo, não significa que todos os_

_membros saibam de todos os objetivos_

_e missões no local. Quando se trata_

_disso, os membros da Organização_

_meio que agem de forma independente._

**Milnuxos:** Está falando sobre a pesquisa inútil do Xeven?

**Alex:** Bem, eu não sei se é inútil.

**Luxarmia:** Não imagino como aquelas marionetes possam ser úteis. Bem — tenho que ir. O herói está aqui.

Mesmo no interior do Castelo do Esquecimento, os membros da Organização podiam se mover através dos Corredores das Trevas. Seguindo Luxarmia, a figura de Alex também desapareceu.

{ . . . }

Na manhã seguinte, logo que entrou no salão, Lexci se deparou com Edmyx e Braxig, parados diante de Onix. Eles falavam sobre algo no meio do salão.

**Edmyx:** Esse lugar é, tipo, um milhão de vezes melhor sem aquele povo chato pra ficar enchendo o saco, não é verdade?

Onix, de capuz erguido como sempre, nem moveu a boca para responder.

**Lexci:** Povo chato...?

Lexci se aproximou dos outros, e Edmyx deu de ombros, olhando para Braxig como se buscasse consentimento.

**Edmyx:** É, o "time dos sonhos" que foi mandado para o Castelo do Esquecimento. Bom, é um sonho pra mim, agora que eles se foram!

**Lexci: **Oh...

**Braxig:** É uma pena você e a boneca não terem tido a chance de passar mais um tempinho com eles.

Lexci inclinou a cabeça ao ouvir aquele nome que não lhe era familiar.

**Lexci:** Boneca? Quem é isso?

Por alguma razão, Braxig pareceu se entreter com aquilo.

**Braxig:** Onix, é claro. Quem mais podia ser, garotão?

**Lexci:** Garotão...? Esse não é o meu nome.

_Será que ele está se_

_referindo a mim?_

Quando ele começara a pensar sobre o assunto, alguém lhe interrompeu.

**?:** Lexci, ao trabalho.

Era Asïx.

**Asïx:** Hoje, você se juntará a Onix novamente. Vão para a Cidade Crepuscular para exterminar Sem-Corações.

**Lexci:** — Entendido.

Lexci respondeu, mas, como sempre, Onix não disse nada. Entretanto, não parecia que Asïx tinha qualquer problema com a falta de respostas de Onix. Lexci lhe lançou um olhou, e abriu um Corredor das Trevas.

_Se eu seguir em frente, acho_

_que Onix virá por vontade própria._

E assim que ele lhe deu as costas novamente, Onix o seguiu, como fizera no dia anterior.

{ . . . }

A missão era derrotar os Sem-Corações que apareceram num terreno vazio da Cidade Crepuscular. Sem dar nenhuma instrução a Onix, Lexci correu sozinho até o bando de Sem-Corações, golpeando-os com sua Chave-Espada.

Entretanto, foi um pouco diferente do que havia sido no último dia. No meio do combate, Onix, usando uma magia de fogo, entrou em seu campo de visão. Onix não estava mais num canto, sem tomar atitudes, como da última vez.

Após terminarem com o último Sem-Coração, Lexci percebeu que Onix lhe observava com certo interesse.

**Lexci:** Eu tenho que ir num lugar de novo, hoje. Então, se quiser, pode ir sem mim.

E então...

**?:** L-Lex... Lexci...

**Lexci:** Uhm?

Ele se virou — era a primeira vez que havia ouvido aquela voz.

**Lexci:** O que foi que disse...?

Era a voz de uma garota. Ainda com o capuz cobrindo sua face, Onix não se moveu. Quando Lexci começava a acreditar que era só sua imaginação, Onix abriu a boca novamente.

**Onix:** O seu nome... é Lexci... não é?

_Sim, esse é o meu nome!_

_Onix — ela disse o meu nome._

**Lexci:** Sim, Onix... é sim.

Onix balançou a cabeça, e partiu pelo Corredor das Trevas.

**Lexci:** Meu nome... será que essa foi a primeira coisa que a Onix já disse...?

Ele murmurou subconscientemente, como se pensasse em outra coisa — e então, partiu para a loja de doces.

{ . . . }

O grupo do Mestre da Chave-Espada — Sora, Donald e Pateta — encarava Luxarmia, que tinha seu capuz lhe cobrindo a face.

_Empunhando sua Chave-Espada assim,_

_Sora se parece mesmo com o Lexci._

Furtivamente, Alex estudava a situação, escondendo-se. Estava no primeiro andar do Castelo do Esquecimento.

**Luxarmia:** E então, Sora? Gostou de se encontrar com as suas memórias?

**Sora:** É, foi bom ver todo mundo. Mas o que você realmente quer de mim?

Diante da pergunta de Sora, Luxarmia cruzou os braços, pensativo. Alex abriu um sorriu.

_Ele quer testar o Sora. Quer tocá-lo,_

_se tiver a chance — uma aparição minha_

_aqui definitivamente não está nos planos_

_de Luxarmia. Mas mesmo assim..._

Alex surgiu logo ao lado de Luxarmia. Era possível perceber que, como havia imaginado, Luxarmia não ficara muito satisfeito com aquilo.

**Alex: **Daê!

**Luxarmia:** O que você quer?

**Alex:** Pare de ficar guardando o herói todo pra você!

Alex deu um passo em frente, olhando para Sora mais de perto.

_Eles realmente são parecidos..._

Sora encarava Alex e Luxarmia com toda a bravura.

**Luxarmia:** Então talvez você queira de testá-lo...

Luxarmia atirou três cartas para Alex.

**Alex:** Talvez sim.

Alex riu, implicando com Luxarmia, que desapareceu sem dar nem mais uma palavra. Sora correu em sua direção, como se quisesse segui-lo.

**Sora:** — Espera!

Entretanto, Alex se pôs em sua frente, bloqueando o caminho.

**Alex:** Agora é hora do meu show, Mestre da Chave-Espada.

Sora voltou a empunhar sua Chave-Espada.

**Alex:** Quem sou eu? Oh, meu nome é Alex. Deu pra memorizar?

_Eu disse a mesma coisa_

_para o Lexci, alguns dias atrás._

**Sora:** Uh... claro.

Sora se ajeitou, olhando para Alex, que riu, fazendo com que seus chakrams surgissem numa onda de fogo.

**Alex:** Ótimo, você aprende rápido!

Atrás deles, Donald preparou seu cajado, e Pateta ergueu seu escudo.

**Alex:** Então, Sora... agora que estamos começando a nos conhecer melhor — vê se não morre logo!

Com a declaração, Alex se lançou contra Pateta.

**Pateta:** A-hyuck?!

E então — Pateta foi jogado longe.

**Donald:** Wak?!

Continuando, ele atingiu o outro — Donald, lançando-o para trás com cajado e tudo, o que o forçou a recuar. Só faltava Sora.

Após respirar por um instante, Alex ergueu o braço, convocando chamas que avançaram contra Sora, formando uma parede ao seu redor.

**Alex:** Se ficar aí parado, você tá frito!

Ao invés disso, diante do golpe de Alex, Sora chamou de volta os seus dois amigos que haviam recuado, Donald e Pateta, os tomou pelas mãos, e correu para cima das chamas. Eles passaram pelo fogo, girando.

**Alex:** Você tá indo bem, uhm?

Sora correu na direção de Alex, que continuava com um sorriso no rosto, e o golpeou com sua Chave-Espada. Alex rapidamente aparou a Chave-Espada com seus chakrams — mas desapareceu, fingindo ter levado o golpe.

_Eu não preciso derrotar_

_o Sora aqui. Pelo contrário, eu_

_não tenho que derrotá-lo._

Ainda escondido, Alex lançou as cartas que havia recebido de Luxarmia para Sora, que parecia pensativo.

**Sora:** Então eu acho que vamos precisar delas para seguir em frente...

**Alex:** É isso aí.

E então, Alex reapareceu.

**Sora:** Alex?!

**Alex:** Você pensou mesmo que, depois de uma apresentação daquelas, eu ia me dar por vencido, oh, tão facilmente assim?

Ele sorriu, como se quisesse provocar Sora e os outros. Rapidamente, Sora voltou a empunhar sua Chave-Espada.

**Sora:** Você só estava nos testando.

**Alex:** E você passou. Meus parabéns, Sora! Agora você está pronto — pronto para enfrentar o Castelo do Esquecimento. Você precisará seguir suas memórias. Confie no que se lembra e busque o que se esqueceu — e só então, vocês encontrarão alguém muito especial.

Pateta inclinou a cabeça.

**Pateta:** Se refere ao Rei Mickey e ao Yami?

**Alex:** Acho que vocês precisam pensar um pouco mais em quem de fato é — mais importante para vocês. Nossas memórias mais preciosas situam-se tão fundo em nossos corações, que ficam fora de nosso alcance. Mas tenho certeza de que você consegue encontrar as suas, Sora.

**Sora:** Por que eu?

Sora aliviou a força com a qual erguia sua Chave-Espada. Enquanto tentava mexer com a cabeça do jovem, Alex parecia pensativo.

_Incorpóreos são controlados_

_pelas memórias. E como elas nos_

_controlam, nós deixamos de ser_

_capazes de nos lembrar. Talvez isso_

_tenha acontecido comigo. E agora_

_que o Sora entrou nesse castelo,_

_Luxarmia está usando o poder_

_da bruxa — Maiko para mexer com_

_as suas memórias. Nós devemos_

_substituir as memórias de Sora, aqui,_

_nesse castelo. Todas essas minhas_

_palavras fazem parte desta estratégia._

**Alex:** Você perdeu de vista a luz dentre a escuridão. E parece que você esqueceu de que se esquecera.

**Sora:** A luz... dentre a escuridão...?

Sora murmurou. Parecia que ele havia se dado conta de alguma coisa.

**Alex:** Gostaria que eu te desse uma dica?

Alex ergueu a mão, convidativo — era parte de sua jogada. Duvidoso, Pateta desviou o olhar para o rosto de Sora.

**Pateta:** Sora — você precisa mesmo disso?

Mas então —

**Sora:** Eu vou descobrir por mim mesmo! E se você ficar no meu caminho —

Sora declarou, empunhando sua Chave-Espada novamente.

**Alex:** — Uma bela resposta. É exatamente o que eu esperava do Mestre da Chave-Espada. Mas já esteja avisado... quando suas memórias adormecidas despertarem, você pode não ser mais quem é agora.

E dizendo isso, Alex desapareceu.

{ . . . }

_Fazem três dias desde_

_que o Alex saiu._

Onix estava lá, parada no mesmo e velho salão, assim como no dia anterior. Não, havia algo diferente, Lexci notou. No momento em que ele entrou no salão, Onix pareceu se moveu um pouco, e olhou para ele por debaixo de seu capuz... ou pelo menos foi o que ele sentiu.

**Lexci:** Bom dia, Onix.

Ele se aproximou dela, mas Onix permaneceu completamente imóvel. Sem saber o que fazer, Lexci se sentiu perdido.

_Deve ter sido só minha_

_imaginação, então,_

_ela ter reagido para mim._

Mas — Onix estava olhando para ele, de uma forma definitivamente diferente do dia anterior. Foi quando ele, sem pensar, deixou palavras saírem de sua boca.

**Lexci:** Uhm... algum problema?

_Eu cumprimentei ela e tudo, mas sei_

_lá — até pensar em perguntar_

_algo desse tipo me parece estranho._

_Mas eu não soube o que fazer._

Mas —

**Onix:** — Bom... dia, Lexci.

Aquilo definitivamente era um cumprimento. Ele não conseguia acreditar que aquela era a mesma Onix de ontem.

**Lexci:** Oh, sim...

Foi uma resposta automática, ele havia se perdido em palavras. E foi então que Asïx lhes interrompeu.

**Asïx:** Hoje, vocês dois executarão uma missão de enorme importância. Vocês vão estar subjugando um Sem-Coração gigante.

**Lexci:** — Um Sem-Coração... gigante?

_Já me mandaram em missões que_

_consistiam em derrotar um determinado_

_número de Sem-Corações antes, mas_

_acho que essa é a primeira vez que_

_estarei subjugando um Sem-Coração que_

_possa ser receber o título de "gigante"._

**Asïx:** Não deixem a guarda baixa.

Diante de Asïx, Lexci consentiu, voltando-se para Onix.

**Lexci:** Vamos, Onix.

Ela pareceu ter consentido.

{ . . . }

Lexci e Onix deixaram o Corredor das Trevas, tendo enfim chegado à Cidade Crepuscular. No espaço aberto que havia ao topo das escadarias, o pôr-do-sol era realmente ofuscante.

**Onix:** Lexci.

O jovem se virou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, e então notou que Onix estava olhando para ele.

_Como sempre, não posso_

_dizer qual é a expressão em_

_sua face, sob esse capuz —_

— e interrompendo o pensamento dele, Onix abaixou seu capuz, revelando por debaixo dele uma garota de cabelos negros.

_Eu sinto como — se já tivesse_

_me encontrado com ela antes, ou_

_algo do tipo. Mas essa é a primeira_

_vez que eu vejo o rosto da Onix._

**Onix:** Boa sorte hoje.

Onix estava sorrindo.

**Lexci:** O-obrigado — pra você também, Onix.

_Eu não sei aonde esse Sem-Coração_

_gigante pode estar. Mas não há muitos_

_lugares por onde um Sem-Coração_

_gigante poderia andar. Tem — a área_

_na frente do torre do relógio da_

_estação seria um desses lugares._

Lexci começou a correr.

{ . . . }

O sino da estação começou a tocar assim que eles chegaram lá. Como se fosse algum tipo de sinal, ao tocar do sino, o ar vibrou. E então, no mesmo instante, alguma coisa pareceu rugir atrás deles.

Virando-se para trás num reflexo, eles se depararam com um Sem-Coração de forma humana, completamente negro — um Lado-Negro, como era chamado — surgindo do chão.

**Lexci:** O que é _isso_?!

**Onix: **Nosso alvo!

Lexci invocou a Chave-Espada em sua mão. Tendo se erguido por completo, o inimigo era tão grande quanto a torre do relógio.

**Lexci: **Tá pronta?

**Onix:** Claro — vamos!

_Onix não tem nenhuma arma_

_em mãos, mas acho que vai me dar_

_suporte mágico, como fez antes._

Seguido por Onix, Lexci saiu correndo na direção do Lado-Negro. No peito da criatura havia um buraco em forma de coração, que espantosamente mostrava o cenário que havia do outro lado.

_Será que esses Sem-Corações,_

_os Lados-Negros, atacam_

_em busca deste coração perdido?_

Tentando se livrar de pensamentos inúteis, Lexci pulou, acertando o braço da criatura com sua Chave-Espada. Voltando ao solo, Lexci sentiu uma nítida resposta do corpo do Lado-Negro, que se envolveu numa névoa sombria.

Enquanto isso, aos fundos, Onix lançava uma bola de fogo contra a cabeça do Lado-Negro. A criatura liberou um lúgubre urro, e atingiu o chão com ambos os seus punhos. Trevas se espalharam pelo solo, se ampliando a cada impacto.

**Lexci:** Ugh...

Lexci, que de alguma forma havia resistido ao golpe, correu aos punhos que atingia m o solo, tentando acertá-los com a Chave-Espada. Mas, ao ser atingido, o braço do Lado-Negro lançou Lexci e sua Chave-Espada ao longe.

**Lexci:** Essa não!

A Chave-Espada defletida derrapou pelo chão, parando aos pés de Onix. E então — no momento seguinte, a Chave-Espada estava sendo portada pelas mãos de Onix.

**Lexci:** Huh...?!

Diante de Lexci, que continuava atirado ao chão, Onix correu na direção do Lado-Negro, a Chave-Espada em suas mãos, e deu um grande salto. Manejando a Chave-Espada com total perfeição, ela desferiu um golpe fatal contra o Lado-Negro.

Onix desceu ao chão novamente, e o Lado-Negro se desfez dentre a mesma névoa sombria de antes. Levantando-se, Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci:** — Whoa!

_Então a Onix pode usar a_

_mesma arma que eu. Cada um_

_dos membros da Organização tem a_

_sua própria arma especial, mas eu_

_nunca tinha ouvido nada sobre um_

_poder usar a arma de outro._

A Chave-Espada se teleportou da mão de Onix para a de Lexci.

**Lexci:** Onix, eu não sabia que você podia usar a Chave-Espada!

**Onix:** Eu — também não sabia.

Onix sorriu, parecendo um tanto inquieta.

_Nunca nem sequer se passou_

_pela minha cabeça que mais alguém_

_poderia usar a Chave-Espada._

A Chave-Espada cintilou na palma da mão de Lexci, e então desapareceu, como de costume. Lexci se sentia um pouco estranho. Ele nunca imaginou que algo assim poderia acontecer consigo — descobrir algo, e terminar a missão sentindo-se tão bem, prazeroso.

_Sendo assim — já sei_

_o que vou fazer._

**Lexci:** Você foi ótima. Na verdade, você até merece uma recompensa.

Onix pareceu surpresa.

**Onix:** Uhm? Uma recompensa...?

**Lexci:** É, a cereja em cima do bolo. É um lugar que eu conheço. A gente vai lá. Mas antes disso, eu tenho que fazer uns preparativos. Espere aqui, tá?

Lexci sorriu, correndo na direção da loja de doces.

**Onix:** Calma aí, Lexci —!

{ . . . }

Lexci comprou dois picolés, voltou até o espaço aberto na frente da estação, e levou Onix para a torre do relógio.

_Eu até pensei em usar o "VENCEDOR",_

_mas repensei sobre isso — é claro_

_que eu vou usá-lo quando o Alex voltar._

**Onix:** Como é que você encontrou um lugar tão incrível?

**Lexci:** He, he! Sente-se.

**Onix:** — Certo.

Onix se sentou na frente da torre do relógio. Seu olhar parecia bastante fixo ao longe — no pôr-do-sol. Lexci lhe entregou um picolé.

**Lexci:** Beleza, aqui está!

**Onix:** O que é isso?

Onix olhou para o picolé, com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

**Lexci:** Um picolé de sal-marinho. Vai lá, dá uma provada.

**Onix:** Tá bem...

Onix deu uma pequena mordida no picolé, e então sussurrou...

**Onix:** É doce... mas é meio salgado, também.

**Lexci:** Mó gostoso, né? Eu e Alex sempre nos encontramos aqui para tomar picolé, depois do trabalho.

Enquanto explicava, Lexci também deu uma mordida em seu picolé.

_Um picolé especial,_

_doce e salgado._

**Lexci:** Sal-marinho é o sabor preferido — do Alex.

Ele falava de seu amigo, que tinha partido para uma missão em algum lugar distante. E então, Onix se virou para ele, sorrindo.

**Onix:** Parece ser o seu, também!

**Lexci:** Heh, acho que sim...

Balançando brevemente a cabeça, ele tomou mais um pouco do picolé.

**Lexci:** Eu não me lembro muito bem, mas o Alex disse que me trouxe aqui no meu primeiro dia na Organização. E daí ele me comprou picolé mais uma vez, depois da minha primeira missão. Ele disse que era "a cereja em cima do bolo".

**Onix:** — Uma recompensa?

**Lexci:** Exatamente.

_Na verdade, eu não sei ao certo o que_

_"recompensa" quer dizer, mas acredito que_

_definitivamente deve ser algo especial,_

_assim como "VENCEDOR". Sendo assim,_

_quando o Alex voltar, eu vou dar o palito_

_premiado para ele como uma recompensa._

Tomando seu picolé ao lado de Lexci, Onix balançou os pés.

**Onix:** Vocês dois devem ser chegados.

Lexci não soube bem o que dizer por um momento — mas ele logo encontrou a resposta certa.

**Lexci:** Alex é o meu primeiro amigo.

**Onix:** Seu... amigo? Lexci — você acha que eu possa ser sua amiga?

Onix olhou para Lexci, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Ele deu uma mordida em seu picolé.

**Lexci:** Quando o Alex voltar, vamos perguntar para ele. E daí, nós três poderemos tomar picolé juntos!

_O Alex definitivamente vai voltar logo._

_E então, nós três podíamos vir aqui para_

_tomar picolé juntos. Não sei se a Onix_

_pode se tornar minha amiga, mas — mas_

_eu acredito que estaria tudo bem._


	5. DIA 04: CASTELO DO ESQUECIMENTO

**DIA 04**

**- CASTELO DO ESQUECIMENTO -**

Castelo do Esquecimento, décimo andar subterrâneo. Xeven estava à espera de Yami, que havia acabado de chegar naquele piso.

Do outro lado da porta, havia outro corredor feito de mármore. Mas, diferente das outras vezes, neste havia um homem parado lá.

**Xeven: **Então, creio que você seja o Yami.

_Se fizermos as coisas de acordo_

_com a minha pesquisa, então seria_

_teoricamente possível transferir_

_as memórias e habilidades dele para_

_uma marionete sem que os poderes_

_da bruxa sejam necessários._

**Yami: **...quem é você? Você está com o Luminos?

**Xeven: **Se eu estou com o Luminos —? Bem, você está meio correto. Digamos que ele não é o Luminos com o qual você está familiarizado. Ele é o Luminos e ele não é o Luminos — em outras palavras, podemos dizer que ele não é ninguém.

Xeven lentamente andou até Yami.

_Consigo sentir um forte poder da_

_escuridão vindo do Yami. Talvez_

_esse poder até mesmo exceda_

_ao do Mestre da Chave-Espada._

**Yami: **Ninguém? Charadas nunca foram o meu forte. E eu estou de mau humor no momento. Seja mais claro.

**Xeven: **Ele não pertence nem à luz e nem às trevas, caminhando no crepúsculo que há entre elas. He, he, he... está entendendo agora? Oh, sim, você também caminha entre a luz e a escuridão. Parece que nós temos muito em comum.

**Yami: **Talvez —

Yami lentamente empunhou a Devoradora de Almas.

**Yami: **Como você disse, ainda há mesmo escuridão dentro de mim. Mas e daí? A escuridão é o meu inimigo! Assim como você, emanando esse fedor horrível!

**Xeven: **Oh ho! Então é uma luta o que você quer. Muito bem — então é isso que eu vou te dar!

_Uma batalha é uma boa forma para_

_se obter os poderes de Yami. Eu_

_sou primariamente um pesquisador, e_

_todas as chances estão contra mim,_

_mas — não há outra forma. Se eu_

_pudesse drenar o máximo do seu poder_

_enquanto ele está bem diante de mim,_

_já seria o suficiente. Se eu pudesse_

_produzir réplicas em massa, a_

_Organização iria adquirir ainda mais_

_poder que o atual, já que eles não são_

_um tipo de Sem-Coração Emblema._

Yami desferiu um golpe com sua Devoradora de Almas, mas Xeven defletiu o golpe com seu escudo.

**Xeven: **Sinta o ódio — e mostre-me o poder obscuro dentro de você! Você tem todo o direito de usar a sua escuridão!

_Com cada golpe de sua espada,_

_seu poder e memórias são_

_acumulados — em forma de dados._

**Yami: **E-eu...

Xeven notou que Yami havia se transformado — e pôde ver o desespero que se estampava em seu rosto.

**Xeven: **Agora nós somos iguais — não, você ainda pode usar mais do seu poder da escuridão. Vamos!

Encarando Yami, Xeven se lançou contra ele, rapidamente atacando-o com seu escudo. Mas Yami facilmente conteve o golpe, arrancando o escudo das mãos de Xeven, que gritou, inconscientemente.

**Xeven: **Soberbo!

O escudo do homem desapareceu do chão, no mesmo lugar onde caíra.

**Xeven: **Eu encontrei, fluindo por dentro de você, uma escuridão de formidável poder crescendo! Acredito que tenha valido à pena passar por todo o problema de provocá-lo.

Com um olhar descontente em seu rosto, Yami continuou a encará-lo, ainda com a Devoradora de Almas empunhada.

**Yami: **...quer dizer que você me enganou?

**Xeven: **Todo esse excitamento me providenciou dados inestimáveis — eu devo realmente agradecer a você, Yami!

E isso foi tudo o que Xeven disse antes de desaparecer, gargalhando.

_Agora eu só tenho que plantar_

_essas memórias naquela_

_marionete para poder começar..._

{ . . . }

**Nerlaxe:** Parece que as memórias do Sora começaram a se enraizar. Exatamente como havíamos planejado.

A mulher abriu um largo sorriso, observando Sora na bola de cristal. Também com o olhar voltado para a bola de cristal, Alex abriu um breve sorriso. Ele desviou os olhos para Nerlaxe.

**Alex:** Vamos continuar com o plano. Vejamos até onde esse grupinho vai.

_As memórias falsas começaram a se_

_enraizar dentro do Sora. Para que_

_o Sora aja como a Organização quer,_

_suas memórias estão sendo replantadas_

_de pouco em pouco, as verdadeiras_

_sendo perdidas. Fragmentos de memória_

_são coisas terrivelmente vagas. Eles_

_se movem diante da menor oportunidade._

_Fazer com que eles se movam e criar novos_

_fragmentos, este é o poder da Maiko._

_Mas isso também é algo que foi planejado_

_sob o poder da própria Organização._

**Nerlaxe:** Você já se divertiu no primeiro andar. Então — agora é a minha vez.

**Alex:** — Vê se não quebra ele.

As palavras saíram inconscientemente da boca de Alex.

**Nerlaxe:** Ora... será que isso que estou sentindo em você é uma fraqueza? Eu não vou quebrar o brinquedo. Não sou estúpida.

Sínica, Nerlaxe deu de ombros.

**Alex:** Não se esqueça. Sora é a chave.

Por um único momento, Alex começou a pensar consigo mesmo — o que aquilo realmente queria dizer.

_De quem eu estava falando,_

_afinal? Do Sora, que nós estamos_

_prestes a usar — ou da metade_

_dele, o Incorpóreo do Sora — Lexci?_

_O que me lembra de uma coisa — eu_

_ainda não sei ao certo quem são_

_os traidores da Organização._

**Alex:** Nós precisamos dele se vamos tomar o controle da Organização.

Alex riu, preparando sua cilada.

_"Nós" — eu não estava exatamente_

_falando da Nerlaxe e eu. Mas a_

_Nerlaxe pode interpretar isso como_

_"nós". E eu não estarei mentindo._

E então, Nerlaxe respondeu —

**Nerlaxe:** É, eu já sei que você tá nessa... mas vê se mantêm tudo encoberto, pelo menos até que seja a hora.

E com isso, Nerlaxe desapareceu. Ela havia partido para onde Sora estava. Agora, Alex estava sozinho na sala.

**Alex:** Teria sido sábio se você tivesse feito o mesmo, Nerlaxe.

Murmurando, ele abriu um sorriso. Tinha sido tão fácil encontrar a evidência em um traidor.

{ . . . }

Sozinho em uma sala de pesquisa escura, o resoluto olhar de Xeven estava fixo em uma bola de cristal. Oitavo andar subterrâneo. Ele via dois jovens com a mesma face se encarando. Yami e Yami-Réplica — o fruto da pesquisa de Xeven, uma marionete.

Havia muitas marionetes em progresso. Muitos métodos para inserir dados com o intuito de copiar forma e movimentos também estavam sendo preparados. Ainda era um estado experimental, mas para Xeven, que olhava para Yami-Réplica na bola de cristal, parecia que sua pesquisa estava completa.

Na bola de cristal, a Réplica foi atirada para trás por Yami.

**Yami: **Ei, Cópia — pensei ter ouvido você dizer que ia varrer o chão comigo.

Chegando ao seu lado, Yami empunhou a ponta da Devoradora de Almas sobre o pescoço da Réplica.

**Yami-Réplica: **Hmph — não se esqueça, eu ainda sou novo. Eu vou ficar cada vez mais forte. Da próxima vez que lutarmos, você tá acabado!

_É isso mesmo — as réplicas crescem._

_É necessário experiência para que_

_cresçam. É necessário fazer com que_

_lutem com um ser ainda mais forte._

Encarando a bola de cristal, Xeven abriu um breve sorriso.

{ . . . }

_Nerlaxe perdeu para o Sora. Ela me disse_

_que pretendia perder desde o início, mas_

_isso é obviamente uma desculpa. Entretanto,_

_graças às ações de Nerlaxe, as memórias_

_do Sora sobre a princesa Hikari e sobre_

_a bruxa Maiko se misturaram, e ele já está_

_começando a pensar que Maiko, alguém que_

_ele nunca conhece, é muito importante_

_para ele. Ver o herói se mover me lembra_

_do Lexci. Dos movimentos de Lexci —_

Alex repensava sobre a conexão entre o Incorpóreo e sua verdadeira forma.

_Além disso, a marionete do_

_Xeven — Réplica — está aqui agora._

A marionete de Xeven estava completamente diferente da forma que ela vira quando investigou o subsolo, tendo agora tomado a forma de um garoto de cabelos prateados — provavelmente Yami.

_Eu definitivamente tinha ouvido que_

_as réplicas ganham poder de acordo com _

_memórias. Mas eu duvido que alguém fora_

_o Xeven seria capaz de dizer que aquela_

_coisa tão bem elaborada é uma réplica._

**Xeven:** Como é que você pôde ter sido rechaçada por alguém de significância tão limitada? Você é uma vergonha para a Organização!

Nerlaxe o ignorou.

**Alex:** Como podemos ajuda-lo, Xeven? Não é muito comum vê-lo aqui no topo.

Alex tentava imaginar consigo mesmo porque Xeven, que deveria estar no comando do subsolo, viria aos andares superiores, mas suspeitava que talvez ele quisesse testar a performance da réplica. Até mesmo o próprio Alex queria observar a réplica em ação.

**Xeven:** Eu vim dar uma mão. Vocês obviamente acreditam que esse Sora tem um grande potencial — mas eu continuo desconvencido de que ele valha tanto mimo. Acredito que um experimento mostraria se ele nos é de algum valor.

**Nerlaxe:** Hmph, lá vamos nós de novo. Isso é só uma desculpa para você realizar mais um desses seus experimentos. Nada mais.

**Xeven:** Eu sou um cientista. Experimentos são o que eu faço, sim.

Enquanto Nerlaxe e Xeven discutiam, a Réplica assistia a bola de cristal. Ela mostrava Sora e sua equipe. Alex encarou a Réplica.

**Alex:** Tanto faz. Pode fazer o que quiser. Mas se quer saber, eu acho que testar o Sora é só um disfarce, para que você possa testar o seu próprio servo.

**Xeven:** Servo? Ele é o produto de pura pesquisa.

**Nerlaxe:** Na verdade, ele não passa é de um brinquedo!

**Xeven:** Hmph, você devia aprender a ficar quieta.

**Alex:** Enfim... já que você se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui, vai precisar disso. Um humilde presente para o meu superior. Espero que a use para nos dar um belo de um show.

E Alex lançou uma cata para Xeven.

**Alex: **Essa carta guarda as memórias da casa de Sora e Yami.

**Xeven:** Você se acha o espertinho, não é mesmo? Muito bem — eu a colocarei em uso... vamos.

Xeven acenou para a Réplica no centro da sala, e seguiu adiante. Com um tom sínico, a Réplica se voltou para ele.

**Yami-Réplica:** Mas é só uma carta. O que se pode fazer de bom com isso?

Alex olhou diretamente para a face da Réplica, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi interrompido por Nerlaxe, que abriu um largo sorriso.

**Nerlaxe:** Com uma ajudinha da Maiko, você terá todas as memórias do verdadeiro Yami. Talvez a gente possa até conseguir que ela o faça esquecer que você não é nada além de uma mera cópia. Em outras palavras, vamos refazer o seu coração, para que você possa ser — exatamente igual ao verdadeiro Yami, tá bem?

**Yami-Réplica:** Vocês querem refazer o meu coração?! Mas o verdadeiro Yami não passa de um fracote que tem medo das trevas! O que eu iria querer com o coração de um perdedor?!

_Uma porção das memórias do_

_Yami já deve ter sido copiada para a_

_Réplica. Se esses limites forem_

_Impulsionados num nível mais alto,_

_ele provavelmente ficará ainda_

_mais poderoso do que já é agora._

**Nerlaxe:** Alguma objeção, Xeven? Afinal, você quer testar o Sora, não é mesmo?

Xeven cruzou os braços, pensando por um breve momento. Com um ar frio, o cientista sorriu.

**Xeven:** Que seja feito.

A Réplica se revoltou com a resposta.

**Yami-Réplica:** Como pôde?! Você tá me traindo?!

**Xeven:** Eu falei que faria um bom uso de você, não falei?

**Yami-Réplica: **Não —

**Nerlaxe:** Relaxa, rapazinho. Eu acho que não vai doer _tanto _assim.

**Yami-Réplica:** Vou te mostrar o que é _dor_!

A Réplica se lançou contra Nerlaxe, mas foi ela quem o atirou longe, com um único golpe.

**Nerlaxe:** Brinquedinho estúpido! Achou que poderia me derrotar? De onde será que tirou uma ideia dessas? Mas — veja pelo lado bom. Junto com todo o resto que há nessa sua cabeça, a Maiko vai apagar a memória em que eu te jogo longe. Ao invés disso, ela vai implantar as memórias mais bonitinhas que você já viu! Não importa que sejam todas de mentira!

**Yami-Réplica:** Não —!

A Réplica se levantou, mas Nerlaxe já estava preparada, e lhe desferiu outro golpe. A Réplica acertou a parede e desmaiou. Alex, então, se voltou para a garota quietamente sentada ao canto da sala.

**Alex:** É a sua vez, Maiko.

**Maiko:** Sim...

Xeven tomou a Réplica em seus braços.

**Xeven:** Apesar de ser possível transferir memórias sem bruxas ou semelhantes.

**Nerlaxe:** Oh, não — ela não apenas transfere memórias, ela também as reescreve. Eu não creio que ninguém além de uma bruxa possa reescrever memórias. Não é verdade, Maiko?

Maiko brevemente consentiu.

**Nerlaxe:** Tanto o Sora quanto essa marionete a amarão — se você reescrever suas memórias. Não está feliz?

Maiko não respondeu.

{ . . . }

As memórias da Réplica estavam sendo reescritas — tais como as de Sora. Ao lado da garota de cabelos dourados que continuava sentada, Alex observava a Réplica dormindo em uma cápsula que parecia um botão de flor.

**Alex:** É um poder realmente incrível esse que você tem, Maiko.

**Maiko:** Mas — tudo o que eu posso fazer é rearranjar fragmentos de memórias. Eu não posso mudar coisas que já estão lá.

**Alex:** Quer dizer, contanto que os dados estejam lá, você pode fazer deles qualquer coisa que quiser?

_Eu tenho certeza que a_

_Organização já tem a tecnologia_

_necessária para se transformar_

_memórias em dados._

**Maiko:** Mas eu também preciso de um recipiente.

**Alex:** Um recipiente, uhm...?

_Sendo assim, nesse caso,_

_recipiente = Réplica._

**Alex:** E além disso — assim como as ações dos Incorpóreos são controladas pelas memórias, talvez a mesma coisa aconteça com a Réplica.

**Maiko:** O que quer dizer?

**Alex:** O coração —

Quando Maiko parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, Xeven entrou na sala, e parecia se tratar de algo urgente. Maiko se voltou para ele.

**Xeven:** Você ainda não terminou de reescrever as memórias da Réplica?

Ela abaixou o olhar.

**Maiko:** Ainda não terminei. Se sua corrente de memórias entrar em colapso durante o processo, é possível que o mesmo aconteça com a Réplica...

**Xeven:** Mas, infelizmente, Nerlaxe disse que o Sora já chegou no sétimo andar. Já não nos resta muito tempo.

Xeven digitou algo no teclado diante da cápsula. A porta da cápsula de abriu lentamente, e a Réplica despertou.

{ . . . }

Maiko assistiu a Réplica lutar contra Sora, até o final. Logo atrás dela, Alex se aproximou.

**Alex:** Dói, Maiko? Assistir seus dois amigos de infância brigarem por sua causa? Você tem minhas simpatias. De coração.

Maiko ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Alex. Uma luz se formou nos olhos dela, uma luz que fez com que ele sentisse a vontade própria Maiko.

_O que será que ela está_

_planejando fazer...?_

Alex devolveu o olhar para ela.

**Alex:** Mas não perca seu tempo. Incorpóreos, como nós, nunca serão alguém.

Maiko olhou para baixo. Ela carregava consigo, agarrado em suas mãos, um caderno de desenho.

_Luxarmia, que planeja manipular_

_o herói, está fazendo um belo trabalho._

_E o grupo do subsolo, que criou esta_

_Réplica para que pudessem competir com_

_os outros, não estão se saindo nada mal,_

_também. De tal forma, então qual deles,_

_sendo que não pertenço a nenhum, de qual_

_deles em particular eu devia me aproveitar?_

_A Réplica, ou o herói? Além disso, acima_

_de qualquer um, se eu não me aproveitar_

_da Maiko, controlar esse castelo será_

_impossível. Eu estou bastante interessado_

_naquilo que a Maiko estava dizendo_

_diante da Réplica, mais cedo._

**Alex:** Ei, Maiko — não há mais nada que você possa fazer, né?

Maiko desviou seu olhar para Alex — ela parecia amedrontada.

{ . . . }

**Alex:** Ei — Cópia... não, Yami.

Alex apareceu diante da Réplica, que tinha perdido novamente, para Sora.

_Ele não tem mais nenhuma_

_memória de ser uma_

_Réplica. Ele tem total certeza_

_de que é o próprio Yami._

**Yami-Réplica:** O que você quer?

Suor escorria por sua testa.

_Ele sua, mesmo sendo_

_só uma marionete._

Alex abriu um sorriso forçado, colocando a mão sobre os ombros da Réplica.

**Alex:** O herói é forte, não é? A Maiko disse que os fortes fazem o tipo dela, sabia?

A Réplica olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio.

_Parece até um garoto_

_humano, com um coração._

**Alex:** O que acha, Yami? Quer tentar se tornar ainda mais forte?

**Yami-Réplica:** O que você quer dizer?

A Réplica olhou para Alex com olhos duvidosos. Alex lançou uma carta para a Réplica. Ela lhe acertou no peito, e caiu até o chão.

_Essa carta não tem nada a ver com_

_memórias — ela é a chave para_

_uma porta no Castelo do Esquecimento._

_Se uma carta é erguida diante de_

_uma porta, um novo mundo se abre._

_Ela apenas está conectada à sala_

_aonde Sora está. De agora em diante,_

_eu guiarei a Réplica, para torná-la_

_uma peça sob meu controle, ao invés de_

_ter o Xeven mexendo os pauzinhos._

**Alex:** Se você usar essa carta, poderá ficar ainda mais forte.

A Réplica encarou a carta caída no chão.

**Yami-Réplica:** E por que você me ajudaria?

**Alex:** Porque eu também quero ver o herói ser derrotado, sabe?

_Até mesmo uma Réplica_

_provavelmente perceberia uma_

_mentira dessas. Mas eu não_

_ligo, nem um pouco. Afinal, uma_

_Réplica que tenha falsas memórias_

_do Yami implantadas em si deve_

_querer poder, não importa os meios._

_Porque é isso que dá sentido à_

_existência dessa Réplica._

**Alex:** Venha comigo — Yami.

Parecendo ter tomado sua decisão, a Réplica pegou a carta.

{ . . . }

Numa sala nos níveis superiores do Castelo do Esquecimento, os assuntos trocados pelos membros haviam se tornado o exato oposto do que eram depois que Nerlaxe lutou com Sora. Dessa vez, Nerlaxe estava brigando com Xeven.

Mesmo prestando atenção na situação, Alex observava Maiko, ainda sentada no canto da sala, amedrontada.

_Me pergunto o quanto Maiko entende_

_sobre aquela Réplica..._

**Nerlaxe:** O que foi que aconteceu, Xeven? Era pro seu Yami ir contra o Sora. O que ele está esperando? Cadê ele?

A Réplica sumira depois de sua luta com Sora. Bem, na realidade, ele havia lutado com Sora, perdido — e então desapareceu, após sua conversinha com Alex. Mas não havia chances de Xeven ou Nerlaxe saberem sobre isso, é claro.

**Alex:** Ele está se escondendo em algum lugar, para atrair o Sora mais para dentro do castelo, não é mesmo? Sabe, acho que devíamos deixar tudo como está.

Nerlaxe chegou a bater palmas de alegria, e desviou o olhar para Xeven, um sorriso malicioso surgindo em seu rosto.

**Nerlaxe:** Ahh, sim! Ohh, agora que eu entendi! Eu nunca teria percebido! Eu sinto muitíssimo, Xeven!

**Xeven:** Silêncio!

**Nerlaxe:** Resposta previsível. Esquece. Homens sem coração são muito chatos.

Xeven estava a ponto de tremer de raiva. Num impulso, ele fez com que seu escudo surgisse em sua mão.

**Xeven:** Olha quem está falando. Até parece que você tem um coração —

E então — Luxarmia, que estivera desaparecido desde mais cedo, talvez tendo ido para algum outro lugar, surgiu diante deles, separando-os.

**Luxarmia:** Basta.

Nerlaxe e Xeven pararam de se mover.

**Xeven: **Luxarmia!

Luxarmia se voltou para Xeven.

**Luxarmia:** Xeven, o simples fato é que seu projeto falhou. É melhor que você não nos desaponte novamente.

_Finalmente, após ver o resultado final da_

_Réplica, acho que a estratégia do_

_Xeven — ou melhor, seu projeto — se_

_completou, mas acho que eles não_

_precisam de uma marionete que não vá_

_fazer o que a Organização quer._

Xeven apertou seu escudo com força.

**Xeven:** Desapontar _vocês_ —? Você foi longe demais! Nessa Organização, _você_ é o nº XI. Eu sou o nº IV, e não vou ficar parado recebendo ordens de —

Luxarmia rapidamente estendeu sua foice contra o pescoço de Xeven.

**Luxarmia:** Foi a mim que o nosso líder confiou esse castelo e Maiko. Desafiar-me será considerado uma traição contra a Organização.

**Alex:** "Traidores são destruídos". Creio que essas sejam as regras —

**Nerlaxe: **Quem é que precisa de um tolo inútil, afinal?

Sorridente, Nerlaxe, se pôs ao lado de Luxarmia, que encarava Xeven.

_É verdade — a Organização não_

_permite que aqueles que nos viram as_

_costas sobrevivam. São as regras._

**Luxarmia:** Xeven, você não é capaz de derrotar o Sora.

**Xeven:** É uma pena que seja tão ignorante. Como só consegue ver a superfície das coisas, eu não esperaria que você apreciasse meu verdadeiro poder.

Xeven parecia tão envergonhado que não sabia o que fazer. Vendo isso, um sorriso malicioso se formou na boca de Nerlaxe. Xeven, de cabeça baixa, não pôde ver esse sorriso.

**Luxarmia:** Oh?

Xeven ergueu o rosto.

**Luxarmia:** Então nos prove.

**Xeven:** O quê?!

Xeven praticamente berrou — ele ficou paralisado por um momento.

_O Xeven provavelmente_

_não imaginava uma ordem desse_

_tipo. A Nerlaxe também parece_

_estar um pouco surpresa._

Luxarmia lhe encarou, um elegante sorriso se formando em sua face. Xeven pareceu inquieto com aquilo.

**Luxarmia:** Nenhum de nós deseja suspeitar de um camarada.

Luxarmia lhe virou as costas, para dar fim ao assunto. Um infinito silêncio se estendeu naquela tensa atmosfera. Xeven suspirou, quebrando o silêncio.

**Xeven:** Sua falta de sinceridade é confortante

Entretanto — Luxarmia não respondeu. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Xeven logo desapareceu.

**Alex:** Você deu um desafio assim pro Xeven — e ele vai seriamente querer eliminar o Sora. Você sabe disso.

_Luxarmia provavelmente deu o comando_

_para que o Xeven, e não o Sora, seja_

_destruído. Luxarmia não é tão estúpido assim._

**Luxarmia:** E esta seria uma infeliz conclusão.

E Luxarmia caminhou até o canto da sala. Maiko olhou para cima, surpresa, seus ombros tremendo.

**Luxarmia:** O que fazer? Seu herói logo deixará de existir. Mas creio que haja uma certa promessa que ele tenha feito para você. Não é mesmo, Maiko?

**Maiko:** — Sim.

Com uma voz tão pequena e dispersa, Maiko voltou a se calar.

{ . . . }

Xeven recebeu um golpe de Sora, e caiu de joelhos. Animado, Sora deu um soco para cima, no ar.

**Sora:** Conseguimos!

**Xeven:** Não exatamente —

Com um murmuro, Xeven lentamente se ergueu sobre seus joelhos. Mesmo que sua face demonstrasse toda a sua dor, Xeven conseguia falar despreocupado.

**Xeven:** Como o esperado, você não morreria tão facilmente.

**Sora:** Até parece que eu perderia pra você!

**Xeven:** Eu não teria tanta certeza. Você não notou? Eu estava fazendo uma busca por suas mais profundas memórias enquanto lutávamos. E então... veja só o que eu encontrei — uma carta feita a partir das memórias que estão seladas do outro lado do seu coração.

Xeven atirou a carta para Sora. Nerlaxe, que assistia aos eventos na bola de cristal, se voltou para Luxarmia.

**Nerlaxe:** O que ele quer dizer?

**Luxarmia:** Aquela é... a Cidade Crepuscular.

Luxarmia murmurou — era o mundo estampado na carta que fora lançada para Sora. Alex ergueu uma sobrancelha, deliberadamente.

**Nerlaxe:** O que esse cara tá tentando fazer?

Alex cruzou os braços, pensativo.

**Alex:** Será que ele acha que lutar num mundo que ele conhece bem vai lhe facilitar as coisas?

**Nerlaxe:** Essa não, o sangue só pode ter subindo a cabeça do Xeven! O que você vai fazer, Alex? Seria terrível se Sora descobrisse sobre seu "outro lado", não é?

_Fico pensando qual lado na verdade é_

_o "outro". Sora é o "outro lado" do Lexci, o_

_Incorpóreo? Ou será Lexci o "outro lado"_

_do Sora? Qual é o verdadeiro "outro_

_lado"? E o que será que o Xeven pretende_

_fazer? Será que isso tem alguma coisa_

_a ver com o seu experimento? O que será_

_que ele está tentando fazer, interferindo com_

_as memórias de Sora? Por que a Cidade_

_Crepuscular está nas memórias do Sora?_

Alex tentou esconder seu desconforto.

**Alex:** Se o Sora desaparecer, isso acabaria com os planos da Organização —

**Luxarmia:** Acredito que você saiba o que deve ser feito.

_Não há mais lugar para dúvidas,_

_com o Luxarmia dizendo isso._

**Alex:** Na verdade, eu não faço ideia. Poderia soletrar pra mim?

Alex abriu um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto olhava para Luxarmia.

**Luxarmia:** Xeven claramente cometeu um ato desleal contra a Organização. Você deve eliminar os traidores.

Luxarmia dizia como se não fosse nada, e deu uma risada perturbadora.

**Alex:** Agora não há mais volta, saiba disso.

Com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto, Alex virou as costas para Luxarmia e deixou a sala sem usar um Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

Ele desceu pelo corredor, seguindo para o andar em que Sora estava.

**Alex:** Me livrar dos traidores, Uhm...

_Já está claro para mim quem são_

_os traidores da Organização. Luxarmia_

_e Nerlaxe trairão a Organização._

_A posição de Xeven só é respeitada_

_por causa de sua estúpida pesquisa, e_

_eu não acho que pesquisa tenha algum_

_sentido nos jogos de poder dentro da_

_Organização. Ainda há o grupo do_

_subterrâneo, mas ainda é cedo demais_

_para julgá-los. Agora não é a hora de_

_pensar se é certo ou errado acabar com_

_o Xeven. É tudo o que eu posso fazer_

_se não quiser me encontrar numa posição_

_desvantajosa com o Luxarmia e a Nerlaxe._

_Se eu pensar nisso como autodefesa,_

_é algo que eu não posso evitar. Ainda_

_assim, por que será que o Xeven_

_se daria ao trabalho de fazer a Cidade_

_Crepuscular aparecer? Por causa dele, até_

_mesmo a Réplica seguiu para a Cidade_

_Crepuscular. Se o pior acontecer, e o Sora_

_descobrir sobre o Lexci, o que aconteceria?_

_O que um humano faria se descobrisse_

_sobre o seu próprio Incorpóreo? Se o Sora_

_for destruído, o mesmo provavelmente_

_também acontecerá com o Lexci._

_Não há o que ser feito._

E então Alex enfim chegou ao andar — o décimo primeiro andar do Castelo do Esquecimento — em que Sora estava.

{ . . . }

Aquela era a Cidade Crepuscular — ou melhor, a cidade das memórias de Sora. Entretanto, era exatamente igual à cidade que Alex conhecia. Desde as várias lojas e casas até os menores detalhes, como os fragmentos de ladrilhos pela rua, era tudo igual.

**Alex:** Esse castelo... é incrível.

Admirando novamente o poder das salas brancas que mudavam de forma de acordo com as memórias, Alex andou através da floresta que levava à mansão mal-assombrada.

_Não consigo ver a Réplica,_

_mas ela deve estar em algum lugar_

_da cidade. Tenho certeza de que o_

_Sora e os outros estão por aqui._

A voz de Xeven podia ser ouvida, vinda do final da floresta. Alex se escondeu nas sombras de uma árvore, furtivamente estudando a situação entre Xeven e Sora.

_Provavelmente será mais fácil_

_me livrar de Xeven depois_

_de ele ter lutado com o Sora,_

_ vencendo ou perdendo._

**Xeven:** Sora... uma pergunta, então, para você. Suas memórias de Maiko, ou seus sentimentos sobre este lugar — qual dos dois seria mais real para você?

**Sora:** A Maiko, é claro! Seja lá o que eu estou sentindo, aposto que é só mais um dos seus truques baratos!

_O que isso quer dizer? O Sora sente_

_que esse mundo é familiar? Que conexão é_

_essa entre as memórias do Sora e do Lexci?_

_Eles dois sempre estiveram conectados?_

Xeven continuava com um sorriso no rosto, decaído, parado diante de Sora, que continuava empunhando sua Chave-Espada.

**Xeven:** Heh, heh, heh... os ardis da memória podem ser cruéis. Em seu silêncio, nos esquecemos. Em sua obsessão, ela cega os nossos corações. Eu já te disse — esse mundo foi criado somente pelo outro lado da sua memória. É no outro lado do seu coração que existe a memória sobre este lugar. É o seu coração que se lembra.

_Xeven deve saber de alguma_

_coisa — sobre memórias, e sobre_

_o Sora, e sobre o Lexci — e como_

_isso se relaciona ao coração._

Sora Se lançou contra Xeven com sua Chave-Espada.

**Sora:** Você tá errado! Eu não conheço esse lugar!

**Xeven:** Se você continua prenso pela corrente de memórias e se recusa a acreditar no que realmente há dentro do seu coração — então jogue-o fora. Você não é um Mestre da Chave-Espada — é apenas um escravo de memórias distorcidas. Sim... exatamente como o meu Yami. Sua existência não vale nada!

_Em outras palavras,_

_Yami — a Réplica — é apenas_

_uma marionete manipulada_

_por suas memórias._

Sora enrugou a testa em desgosto.

**Sora:** Como o _seu_ Yami...? Não vale nada...? Já basta! É _você_ que mudou o Yami!

**Xeven:** Ho? Eu o mudei?

Xeven deu uma risada alta e sonora.

**Sora:** O que é tão engraçado?!

**Xeven:** É mesmo — talvez também possa ser expresso dessa forma, talvez eu lhe tenha mudado. Mas — a sensação familiar que você tem desse mundo é real. Você não é capaz de acreditar nos seus próprios sentimentos?

A calma voz de Xeven contrastava com a furiosa voz de Sora.

_Ele está dizendo pequenos_

_detalhes demais..._

Alex segurou o fôlego, aguardando pelo momento certo.

**Sora:** Cada palavra sua não passa de uma mentira!

Sora ergueu a Chave-Espada sobre sua cabeça, e atacou com toda a força. Mas Xeven lhe lançou voando com seu escudo.

**Xeven:** Você não é mais — um herói. Você é só uma marionete, que jogou fora seu coração heroico.

**Sora:** Eu nunca jogaria meu coração fora! Eu acabar com você e salvar o Yami e a Maiko! _Isso_ é o que está no meu coração!

_O que diabos é_

_um coração, afinal?_

**Xeven:** Seu tolo — suma daqui!

Xeven lançou blocos de gelo contra eles.

**Donald:** Chamas!

Mas o gelo foi derretido pela magia de Donald, que gritava sem parar.

**Donald:** Você terá problemas se esquecer que estamos aqui!

_Se pensarmos nisso como três contra um, Xeven_

_está em desvantagem. Se ele for derrotado_

_por Sora, meus próprios problemas diminuirão._

Nesse momento, uma sombra surgiu na frente de Alex. Era a Réplica. Sora e Xeven ainda não haviam notado que a Réplica estava lá. E parecia que a Réplica não havia notado Alex, continuando parado sob as sombras de uma árvore.

**Alex:** Ora, você também está por aqui — Yami.

A Réplica se voltou para Alex, e então foi até ele.

**Yami-Réplica:** O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ele brevemente olhou para a batalha que ocorria mais adiante, mas logo desviou o olhar de volta para Alex.

**Yami-Réplica:** Ei, você tinha dito que eu ficaria mais forte se viesse aqui —

**Alex:** Eu disse isso?

Alex abriu um largo sorriso, cruzando os braços.

**Yami-Réplica:** Você me enganou?

**Alex:** Não — vamos apenas assistir, Yami.

Alex apontou para Sora, que estava lutando. Enquanto falava com a Réplica, Sora havia desferido contra Xeven grandes danos.

**Alex:** Esse cara é forte, né não?

Sem reagir às palavras de admiração de Alex, a Réplica continuou a assistir Sora silenciosamente. E foi então que a Chave-Espada de Sora passou cortando o ar, abatendo Xeven com um último golpe, o que lhe fez ofegar, contorcendo-se.

**Xeven:** Urrgh — você tem muita força, mesmo à mercê de suas memórias —

**Sora:** Nada disso importa! Só traga o Yami de volta ao normal!

Sora apontou a Chave-Espada contra o peito de Xeven.

**Xeven:** De volta ao normal? O Yami de quem você fala... não tem nada além de um único destino: afundar na escuridão — e você compartilhará deste destino, Sora! Se continuar a buscar por esta garota, Maiko, as correntes se apertarão, você perderá seu coração, e vai acabar se tornando um boneco do Luxarmia!

**Sora:** Luxarmia?

_Deixar a Réplica ouvir esse plano, e_

_deixar o Sora ouvi-lo, também..._

Alex riu, pondo uma mão no ombro da Réplica.

**Alex:** Ha, ha, não estava contando com isso.

**Yami-Réplica:** O que quer dizer?

Alex forçou um sorriso, e o puxou pelo ombro. A Réplica, puxada para trás com tanta força que quase caiu de bunda, foi atirada dentro de um Corredor das Trevas que levava de volta ao Castelo do Esquecimento.

_A Réplica estava no caminho. Quando estou_

_dentro do castelo, também posso fazer_

_os outros se mover pelo espaço, como agora._

**Sora: **O que a Maiko tem a ver com esse —?!

E então, Alex apareceu diante de Sora. Ele atirou um chakram contra Xeven logo em seguida. Não era algo assim tão poderoso, mas poderia matar alguém com um único acerto, se atingisse um ponto vital.

**Xeven:** Gah?!

Xeven caiu ao chão.

**Sora: **Alex!

**Alex:** E aí, Sora. Te peguei numa hora ruim?

Alex se voltou para Sora, e então desviou o olhar para Xeven, golpeando-o nas costas novamente com os chakrams.

**Xeven:** Guuuh... Alex... por quê —?!

**Alex:** Eu vim te impedir de falar demais... eliminando a sua existência.

Xeven arrastou-se pelo chão, olhando para Alex.

**Xeven:** Não... não faça isso!

**Alex:** Nós não somos ninguém, nem deveríamos existir, mas mesmo assim, aqui estamos nós. Mas agora, você pode não ser nada, ao invés de só não ser ninguém. Não precisa mais se preocupar!

Chamas se formaram nas mãos de Alex.

_Ele acabou de lutar_

_com o Sora. Xeven quase não_

_deve ter mais forças sobrando._

_Destruí-lo vai ser moleza._

**Xeven:** N-Não... por favor! Eu não quero —

**Alex:** Adeus.

E o corpo de Xeven foi recoberto por chamas que Alex convocou.

**Xeven:** Gwaaaaaah!

Xeven queimou por um momento, e então desapareceu.

_Então, quando um Incorpóreo é_

_destruído, não resta nada —_

**Sora:** O que você — o quê vocês _são_?!

**Alex:** Hm... sei lá. Bem que eu gostaria de saber.

E então, Alex desapareceu.

{ . . . }

_Agora não há mais volta..._

**Nerlaxe:** Bom trabalho. É ótimo poder se livrar daquele tagarela.

Alex voltara à sala, aonde se deparou com Nerlaxe. Ignorando-a, Alex foi andando até Luxarmia.

**Alex:** Luxarmia... você usou o Xeven para testar a força do Sora, não é?

Luxarmia permaneceu em silêncio. De uma forma atrevida, Nerlaxe segurou-se nos braços de Alex.

**Nerlaxe:** Não só a do Sora, mas a sua também. Nós não sabíamos se você tinha a audácia pra se livrar de um membro camarada. Bem, parece que você tem. É hora de se juntar ao time. Tomar a Organização vai ser brincadeira de criança, com nós três juntos.

_Aff, eles subestimaram a_

_Organização — e eu._

Alex deu de ombros.

**Alex:** E é aí que o Sora entra...

**Nerlaxe:** Mas é claro! Ele quer ver a Maiko, então por que não lhe damos o que ele tanto deseja?

Com as palavras de Nerlaxe, Luxarmia abriu um sorriso, indo lentamente até o canto da sala. Maiko, que ouvira toda a conversa dos três, agarrou seu caderno de desenho, elevando o olhar.

**Luxarmia:** Alegre-se, Maiko. Já está chegando a hora de você se encontrar com o herói por quem tanto aguardou.

**Maiko:** Eu — estou alegre.

Sua voz foi tão fraca e frágil como sempre.

**Nerlaxe:** Mas já vou te avisando. É melhor que você não faça nada para trair os sentimentos do Sora. Tá me entendendo, pequenina?

Dentre um sorriso, Nerlaxe enfim se soltou de Alex.

**Maiko:** ...entendi.

**Luxarmia:** Tudo que precisa fazer é estender as memórias do Sora em camadas, e trazer o coração dele para mais perto de você.

Luxarmia desviou o olhar de Maiko, e então encarou Nerlaxe. Em seguida, ambos desapareceram. Com uma quieta voz, Alex se voltou para Maiko.

**Alex:** Maiko...

Mesmo ouvindo o chamado, Maiko não se moveu. Ela apenas sussurrou.

**Maiko: **Sora — mesmo que você venha por mim... mas e depois?


	6. DIA 05: CORRENTE DE MEMÓRIAS

**DIA 05**

**- CORRENTE DE MEMÓRIAS -**

_Fazem 26 dias desde_

_que eu entrei na Organização._

Lexci acordou, como sempre, e seguiu até o salão, como sempre. Mas, como nunca, a atmosfera estava diferente. Dilxan cruzou os braços, sua expressão, que normalmente era severa, agora estava ainda mais.

**Dilxan:** — Então, o que diabos foi acontecer?

**Edmyx:** Não olha pra mim, cara! Eu também acabei de descobrir.

A expressão no rosto de Edmyx também parecia estar mais sombria do que o normal. Lexci se aproximou de Braxig, que estava parado perto de Asïx.

_Estou... com um pressentimento_

_muito ruim sobre isso._

**Lexci:** Tá tudo bem?

**Braxig:** Tudo bem? Até parece. Nos foi dito que um dos caras que mandamos para o Castelo do Esquecimento foi aniquilado.

**Lexci:** Aniquilado? Mas isso significa...

Aquela palavra não lhe parecia familiar.

_Eu sei o que a palavra significa._

_Desaparecer e partir. Mas o que isso_

_quer dizer —? Eu me lembro que_

_o Alex foi para esse Castelo do_

_Esquecimento. Alex, aniquilado...?_

**?:** Lexci, sua missão. Vá com Braxig para Agrabah.

Em surpresa, Lexci elevou o olhar diante da repentina ordem. A missão havia sido designada por — Asïx, é claro. A atmosfera que pairava sobre Asïx não estava diferente da de sempre. Lexci abaixou a cabeça, voltando-se para ele.

**Lexci:** É verdade — o que dizem sobre o Castelo do Esquecimento?

Asïx o encarou com frieza.

**Asïx:** Isso não é da sua conta.

**Lexci:** ...mas e quanto ao Alex?

Lexci o pressionou, com determinação e vigor, mas tudo o que Asïx fez foi estreitar um pouco mais os olhos. Entretanto, Lexci não notou.

**Asïx:** Quem sabe. Talvez ele esteja dentre as baixas.

**Lexci:** Oh —

Lexci não sabia o que falar.

_Então —_

**Asïx:** Lexci, considerando o seu excelente desempenho, nós decidimos premiá-lo com um novo posto. Terei eu negligenciado em mencionar para você a nova loja?

**Lexci:** ...

**Asïx:** Está me escutando?

**Lexci:** Uh... sim...

Olhando na direção para a qual Asïx apontava, Lexci se deparou com uma criatura vestida com o mesmo casaco que o restante da Organização — um Moogle — que voava num "flip–flop".

**Asïx:** Administre seus negócios nela, antes de suas missões.

**Lexci:** — Entendido.

Lexci foi falar com o Moogle.

**Moogle:** Meus cumprimentos, kupo. Qual... é o seu nome?

**Lexci:** É Lexci... e qual é o seu?

Ele respondeu, olhando para o Moogle.

_Um grande nariz vermelho em um rosto_

_branco — esse Moogle também é um Incorpóreo?_

Ouvindo a pergunta de Lexci, o Moogle parou por um momento.

**Moogle:** — Meu nome não tem importância, kupo.

**Lexci:** Mas... hrm.

**Moogle:** Você está aqui para fazer compras, kupo? Pode vir, kupo, para dar uma olhada nas minhas fantásticas mercadorias.

**Lexci:** Ah, sim. Vejamos o que você tem.

Na loja do Moogle, havia várias coisas que até agora só podiam ser obtidas caso Lexci derrotasse determinados Sem-Corações ou caso encontrasse em baús do tesouro. Comprando alguns itens, Lexci começou a se arrumar.

**Moogle:** Isso é tudo, kupo?

**Lexci:** Uhm...

_Ainda assim, aniquilação é..._

**Braxig:** E aí, Lexci?

Braxig estivera esperando que Lexci terminasse a negociação com o Moogle durante todo o tempo.

**Braxig:** Vamos logo.

**Lexci:** ...aham...

Lexci entrou em um Corredor das Trevas, Braxig o empurrando pelas costas.

{ . . . }

Do outro lado da escuridão, havia uma cidade banhada pela forte luz do sol, e cercada pelo deserto — Agrabah.

_A missão de hoje é investigar_

_esse novo mundo._

**Braxig:** Ugh, eu já tô fritando aqui.

Braxig inspecionou a área, e então se virou para Lexci, que estava logo atrás.

**Braxig:** Vem, garotão. Vamos terminar essa investigação logo e acabar com isso.

Mesmo pressionado, Lexci parecia continuar com a cabeça longe.

**Braxig:** Qual é o problema? Ofuscado pelo novo cenário?

**Lexci:** Você acha que é verdade — o que disseram sobre os membros que estão no Castelo do Esquecimento.

Lexci balançou a cabeça, num breve murmuro.

**Braxig:** Ha, ha — sério que é isso que tá te consumindo?

Olhando para baixo, Lexci arrastou o pé ao chão. A terra seca se espalhou.

**Lexci:** A gente pode ter perdido um camarada. Talvez vários camarada. Isso não te incomoda nadinha?

**Braxig:** Até parece.

Lexci continuou de cabeça abaixada, e Braxig, com seu jeito largado, deu de ombros de forma exagerada.

**Braxig:** Olha — quanto mais rápido a gente terminar com essa missão, mais cedo você vai poder RAC e conseguir suas respostas. Vamos, garotão.

E com as palavras de Braxig, Lexci por fim seguiu adiante, e eles começaram com a investigação.

{ . . . }

A cidade de Agrabah parecia ter sido destruída por uma tempestade de areia, e todos na cidade estavam no meio de um trabalho de reparos, sob as ordens do sultão. Quando a investigação se concluiu, Lexci se voltou para Braxig.

**Lexci:** — E agora? Damos uma olhada no interior do palácio?

**Braxig:** Não é preciso. Já temos nossas respostas, e até demos uma espiada nos líderes deles.

Braxig lançou um breve olhar para Lexci. Ele ainda parecia estar deprimido, como sempre.

**Lexci:** Bom, então podemos ir pra casa?

**Braxig:** Heh, heh... qual é o problema, heim, Lexci? Deixou a torradeira ligada? Tá beleza — vamos RAC.

Braxig começou a caminhar, e Lexci o seguiu. Foi quando um Sem-Coração se lançou contra as costas de Braxig. Mas, Braxig se virou rapidamente, e disparou com suas armas, os Atiradores de Flechas. Num único disparo, o Sem-Coração se desfez no ar.

**Braxig:** Beleza. Agora vamos voltar mesmo, garotão.

Entretanto, Lexci não se moveu. Ele apenas ficou parado, observando o lugar aonde o Sem-Coração desaparecera. Braxig encolheu os ombros.

**Braxig:** E aí? Você não queria voltar logo?

**Lexci:** — Ei... para onde os Sem-Corações vão quando são destruídos?

**Braxig:** Eles não vão pra lugar nenhum. Eles desaparecem. Só o que resta são os corações que carregavam. Mas esses corações vão pra um lugar: Kingdom Hearts.

Braxig olhou diretamente para Lexci.

**Lexci:** Então o que acontece se uma pessoa que não tem coração for destruída — um Incorpóreo, como eu e você? Alguma parte nossa permanece?

**Braxig:** Até parece. Não era nem para que nós sequer existíssemos. O que a gente poderia ter para deixar pra trás?

**Lexci:** Então seja lá quem tiver sido, no Castelo do Esquecimento —?

**Braxig:** Não resta nada dele.

Lexci olhou para baixo.

**Lexci:** E nós nunca voltaremos a vê-lo?

**Braxig:** Isso aí.

Lexci apertou os punhos.

**Lexci: **Oh...

_Talvez eu nunca mais possa_

_ver o Alex de novo..._

**Braxig:** Você vem?

**Lexci:** Huh? Ah... é.

E assim que ele ia seguir junto a Braxig —

_O mundo está oscilante. Eu não consigo_

_ouvir nada. O chão está tremendo._

— sua consciência foi consumida pela escuridão.

{ . . . }

_Quem é você?_

{ . . . }

Ele pôde ouvir a voz de uma garota vinda de algum lugar.

_Você é... a Onix...? Ou..._

Lexci apagou.

{ . . . }

No canto de uma sala com uma bola de cristal, Maiko estava sentada numa cadeira, olhando para baixo. Em suas mãos, ela segurava um grande caderno de desenho — e desenhados na página da frente, havia um oceano azulado e uma pequena ilha. Ela estava reescrevendo as memórias de Sora, transformando-as em algo mais "favorável".

As memórias relacionadas à Hikari haviam desaparecido, e os fragmentos de memórias começavam a se dispersar. E assim, foram implantadas memórias sobre Maiko, para preencher o espaço onde Hikari desaparecera.

Alex e Maiko eram os únicos presentes na sala.

**Alex:** Você é tudo o que lhe restou.

Maiko não se moveu. A bola de cristal no centro da sala mostrava Sora, que andava sozinho naquela ilha.

**Alex:** Então, se você não parar com isso, ninguém irá.

Maiko olhou para Alex.

**Maiko:** Mas, eu... é tarde demais.

Maiko agarrou seu caderno de desenho com ainda mais força. Mas, Alex não pensava assim.

_Aqui e agora, é necessário — que eu_

_liberte a Maiko do controle do Luxarmia._

_E então, ele vai perder todo o poder_

_que tem sobre o castelo de uma vez só._

_Não precisamos que esses "traidores"_

_tenham qualquer poder adicional._

**Alex:** Você ainda não devia desistir. Me fala, Maiko. Você não notou...? O Luxarmia não parece estar por aqui agora.

**Maiko:** O que você — quer dizer?

**Alex:** Só que não tem ninguém aqui que iria querer ficar no seu caminho.

Por fim, Maiko se levantou.

**Alex:** Faça com que valha a pena.

Maiko consentiu brevemente, e correu para fora da sala.

_Maiko provavelmente está indo para — Sora._

_Aquelas ilhas, as Ilhas do Destino._

Sozinho na sala, Alex sorriu.

**Alex:** _Isso_ sim deve ser interessante. Tente me dar um espetáculo dos bons, Sora. É o mínimo que você pode fazer por mim.

Alex andou até a bola de cristal, e observou Sora, que estava sendo exibido.

_Talvez — a aniquilação do Sora_

_possa levar à aniquilação do Lexci._

_Eu quero evitar isso, se puder._

_Afinal, eu não fui mesmo ordenado_

_a destruir o Sora. Entretanto, não_

_tem como eu saber as ordens que_

_os outros membros receberam._

**Alex:** Ei — espera. Eu tô _mesmo_ gostando disso! Vocês são mesmo especiais!

Não havia ninguém lá para ouvi-lo.

{ . . . }

Em sua cama, Lexci respirava tranquilamente enquanto dormia. Mas então, duas sombras entraram no quarto vazio. Uma delas era a de Milnuxos — e a outra era a de Asïx, que encarava fixamente a face adormecida de Lexci. Logo atrás dele, Milnuxos fazia o mesmo.

**Asïx:** Maiko deve ter começado com seu trabalho...

_O que estará acontecendo no Castelo do_

_Esquecimento...? Fora aquele à respeito da_

_aniquilação, nenhum contato foi feito. É_

_possível que as informações estejam sendo_

_isoladas propositalmente. Por hora, tudo o que_

_posso fazer é confiar nas ações de Alex._

**Milnuxos:** Ele poderá despertar disso?

**Asïx:** Me foi dito que ele despertará — contanto que ela dispa o herói de todas as suas memórias.

**Milnuxos:** Então muito depende do Castelo do Esquecimento.

As palavras de Milnuxos mais pareceram serem para si mesmo do que para Asïx. Ele novamente lançou um olhar para Lexci. Asïx pareceu lembrar-se de algo, e resolveu repassar para Milnuxos, objetivamente.

**Asïx:** Não precisamos parar de colher corações. A Número XIV obteve o poder de usar a Chave-Espada, como planejado. Enquanto isso, Onix pode assumir o lugar do Lexci.

_Se Onix pode usar a Chave-Espada,_

_não importa que o Lexci esteja adormecido._

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Quando, não muito depois, Asïx começava a deixar o quarto, Milnuxos abriu a boca novamente.

**Milnuxos:** E a sala? Encontraram-na?

_Esta é uma questão importante que se_

_liga à própria existência do Castelo do_

_Esquecimento. Entretanto, como sempre,_

_não conseguimos encontrar a tal sala._

**Asïx:** Não, senhor. Eu diria que o progresso é lento... isso se de fato tivermos feito algum.

Num passo vagaroso, Asïx deixou o quarto de Lexci. De tal forma, Milnuxos permaneceu sozinho no quarto. Ele suspirou, lançando um olhar para a adormecida face de Lexci.

**Milnuxos:** Então, o sono voltou a tomá-lo...

Não havia ninguém lá para ouvir as palavras murmuradas por Milnuxos fora o adormecido Lexci.

{ . . . }

_Eu entrei nas memórias do Sora — nas Ilhas do_

_Destino. Esse mundo que foi criado também deve ter_

_uma outra "eu" feita de memórias, em algum lugar._

Maiko correu pela tempestuosa ilha. Ela logo avistou Sora, lutando contra um Sem-Coração gigante. Ela correu com toda a pressa até uma pequena ilha.

**Sora:** Maiko...

Sora, que acabara de derrotar o Sem-Coração, foi correndo até a ilusão de Maiko, que se voltou para ele. Uma ilusão — uma Maiko falsa sendo projetada pela verdadeira.

**'Maiko':** Sora... você veio mesmo por mim.

A intensa tempestade em volta da ilha se abrandou.

**Sora:** É você... é mesmo você.

Sora estava tão feliz, de forma realmente inigualável. Mas a ilusão abaixou brevemente a cabeça.

**Sora:** Eu passei por tanta coisa — só pra te ver.

**'Maiko':** Sim... eu também queria vê-lo...

_Eu também queria poder_

_encontrá-lo, Sora..._

Maiko sorriu, triste. O poder de Maiko — começou a agir.

**'Maiko':** Mas isso não está certo. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu queria vê-lo... mas foi um erro fazê-lo desta forma.

Maiko voltou as costas para Sora, e olhou para o oceano. O oceano, que até então estava agitado pela tempestade, agora se encontrava terrivelmente quieto, e nem mesmo o som das ondas podia ser ouvido.

Nada podia ser ouvido.

{ . . . }

_Acordar é sempre igual. Aqui estou eu,_

_deitada na minha cama, aqui no meu_

_quarto. Mas hoje, estou me sentindo_

_ainda mais confusa do que normalmente._

Onix se levantou da cama e olhou para o espelho no meio do quarto.

_É a mesma eu de sempre._

Arrumando-se, ela foi para o salão, aonde se deparou com Asïx e Braxig.

_Não estou vendo o Lexci._

Onix se aproximou de Asïx.

**Onix:** — Aonde está o Lexci?

**Asïx:** Isso não é da sua conta.

_Eu já imaginava que ele diria isso._

_Asïx nunca responde as minhas perguntas._

Então, Braxig se intrometeu.

**Braxig:** Pra quê ser sempre tão frio assim com a boneca — Asïx?

Asïx o ignorou.

_Braxig sempre vem falar comigo. Ele fala comigo_

_bem mais que o Asïx, por isso eu gosto dele._

**Braxig:** Lexci desmaiou e agora tá adormecido, pelo que dizem —

**Onix:** Huh?

Surpresa, ela não conseguiu dar uma única palavra.

_Lexci desmaiou?_

**Braxig:** Cê tá preocupada com ele?

Onix consentiu brevemente.

**Braxig:** He, he, você é tão fofinha, boneca. Posso te levar para vê-lo, depois.

**Onix:** Tá bem...

Braxig deu um cafuné na cabeça de Onix.

_Ainda assim, eu gostaria de saber por_

_que o Braxig me chama de boneca._

**Asïx:** Você não pode sair fazendo o que quiser — bem, eu não ligo se você vai vê-lo, mas complete sua missão primeiro.

_Asïx não me deteve, o que é raro._

**Onix:** O que devo fazer hoje?

**Asïx:** O mesmo que ontem, investigação. Mas em um mundo diferente.

E então, Asïx lhe informou o local.

**Onix:** — Entendido.

Onix consentiu e entrou num Corredor das Trevas que se abriu diante dela.

{ . . . }

Tanto o mar quanto o céu estavam inteiramente negros. O mundo — as Ilhas do Destino — estava coberto pelas trevas. Aquela escuridão vinha diretamente das memórias de Sora sobre a última vez que vira as ilhas.

**Sora:** Olha! Você deu isso pra mim, não deu?

Sora gritou para Maiko, tirando de seu bolso o amuleto de boa sorte feito de uma fruta porga.

_Este é um amuleto de boa sorte falso, feito_

_para auxiliar as memórias falsas._

**'Maiko':** Você ainda tem! Meu amuleto de boa sorte...

Maiko sorriu gentilmente, enquanto olhava atentamente para o oceano. Mas esta Maiko era uma ilusão.

**?:** Não, Sora! Você não pode acreditar em mim!

Mais uma Maiko, desta vez a real, enfim apareceu atrás de Sora.

_Sim — este é um mundo vago,_

_vindo de dentro das memórias dele._

_Ele pode assumir qualquer forma._

A outra Maiko desapareceu.

**Maiko:** Pense, Sora. Pense só mais uma vez. Pense em quem é mais especial para você. Chame por esse fragmento de memória que brilha fracamente lá no fundo do seu coração. Não importa o quão longe esteja a luz, a voz do seu coração sempre a alcançará.

Diante da implorante voz de Maiko, Sora encarou o amuleto que estava na palma de sua mão por alguns instantes, com todo o esforço.

**Sora:** Quem é mais especial para mim?

Ele continuou olhando para o amuleto, e sorriu.

**Sora:** Essa é fácil. É você, Mai —

Quando Sora ia dizer o nome, o amuleto brilhou. E então, o amuleto de boa sorte amarelo e em forma de estrela, feito com uma fruta porga, se transformou em algo feito a partir de cinco conchas do mar unidas.

**?:** Sora!

Alguém chamou por ele, e — o mundo — as Ilhas do Destino — foi envolto em uma forte luz.

**Sora:** Quem — quem era essa?

Sora olhou em volta. O mar agora estava azul, como sempre, e o céu parecia sereno. E não havia mais ninguém na praia. Tudo o que se podia ouvir era o som das ondas.

**Sora:** Não consigo me lembrar dela, mas ela me parecia... tão familiar...

Sora começou a andar pela areia.

{ . . . }

Onix caminhava sozinha pela praia. Havia uma pequena ilha, cercada por um belo oceano azul.

_Isso mesmo — esse mundo_

_é chamado de Ilhas do Destino._

Aquela fina areia parecia ser triturada sob seus pés, enquanto ela andava. E o som das ondas podia ser constantemente ouvido.

**Onix:** — Que lugar bonito.

Num murmuro, Onix olhou para seus pés. Havia uma concha lá. Ela a pegou gentilmente, e a colocou em seu bolso.

Vozes podiam ser ouvidas vindas do longe, e Onix se afastou da margem da praia, rapidamente se escondendo na sombra de uma rocha. Era uma regra básica dentro da Organização — eles não deveriam ser descobertos pelos habitantes dos mundos. Foi quando um garoto passou correndo pela praia.

**?:** Vamos logo!

Atrás dele, uma garota, cujos cabelos castanhos e enrolados balançavam ao vento, e um outro garoto, que parecia ligeiramente mais velho, o seguiam.

**?:** Espera, Tidus!

**Tidus:** Não vou esperar só porque você disse!

O garoto chamado Tidus, então, parou, não mais que de repente.

**?:** Ooow! Não sai parando assim!

**Tidus:** Olhem...

Na direção aonde ele apontava, na beirada de uma pequena ilha, havia uma garota sentada. Ela tinha cabelos tão negros quanto os da própria Onix. Selphie, a garota que seguia Tidus, se aproximou dele, parecendo preocupada. Wakka, o mais velho, também chegou mais perto.

**Selphie:** A Hikari parece estar bem pra baixo...

**Wakka:** Logo ela se anima.

Onix, sem ser notada, os seguiu furtivamente.

{ . . . }

Castelo do Esquecimento — décimo segundo andar. Sora, que retornara das Ilhas do Destino, estava agora lutando com a Réplica. A Réplica se lançou contra Sora com sua espada.

**Maiko:** Yami, para!

Ignorando Maiko, a Réplica estava para atingir Sora.

**Yami-Réplica:** Você já era!

**Maiko:** Eu disse _para_!

Maiko gritou, e no mesmo instante, tudo foi coberto por uma forte luz.

**Yami-Réplica:** — Ah...

A Réplica oscilou, zonzo, e caiu no chão.

**Sora:** Yami...? Yami!

Sora correu até a Réplica, e então o segurou em seus braços. Mas os olhos da Réplica, apesar de abertos, não eram capazes de ver.

**Sora:** O que você fez? O que foi que você fez com o Yami?!

Sora gritava com raiva, mas tudo o que Maiko fez foi balançar brevemente com a cabeça.

_Mas — não havia outra forma._

**?:** Ela quebrou o coração dele. Na verdade, eu diria que me parece mais que ela o esmagou.

Com o silêncio sendo quebrado pela cruel voz de uma mulher, Sora e Maiko se viraram. Lá estava Nerlaxe. Sora gentilmente deitou a Réplica no chão.

**Sora:** Ela — esmagou o coração dele?! Então... o que... o que vai acontecer com o Yami?!

_Sora ainda acredita indubitavelmente que_

_a Réplica é o seu melhor amigo, Yami._

**Nerlaxe:** Ha, ha, ha! É tão divertido ver você assim! Se é com o Yami que você está preocupado, então nem fique. Porque o Yami nunca esteve mesmo aqui.

**Sora:** O que quer dizer com isso?

Sora empunhou a Chave-Espada, e Nerlaxe riu-se dissimuladamente.

**Nerlaxe:** Quer mesmo que eu simplesmente te conte? Seria fácil demais! Oh, o que fazer?

**Sora:** Chega de jogos!

Sem mais conseguir aguentar com isso, Sora ergueu sua Chave-Espada de forma ameaçadora.

**Nerlaxe:** Muito bem, vamos fazer do seu jeito, então. Eu sei que você vai morrer só ouvir, mas posso viver com isso.

Nerlaxe caminhou lentamente até Sora, encarando-o. Ela levou uma mão até seu rosto e lhe apertou as bochechas.

**Nerlaxe:** Essa coisa caída aí é só uma marionete que o Xeven fez durante um de seus experimentos. Não passa de um brinquedo. Na verdade, é deplorável. Ele te chamou de impostor, mas _ele_ é quem era a cópia o tempo todo.

**Sora:** Ele não é o Yami? É — uma cópia?!

Sora removeu a mão de Nerlaxe de seu rosto, dando um salto para trás.

**Nerlaxe:** Uma cópia em todo sentido possível. Ele só foi terminado recentemente, como poderia se lembrar de alguma coisa? Compreende? As memórias dele com a Maiko foram implantadas, não são reais. Sim. Isso significa que, esse tempo todo, ele veio arrumando briga com você por memórias — falsificadas, inventadas, nada além de ficção.

Nerlaxe abriu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto se virava para Maiko.

{ . . . }

Lexci dormia em sua cama. Onix quietamente pôs a concha que coletara ao lado de seu travesseiro.

**Onix:** Eu fui para um mundo novo, hoje. Lexci... você tinha que ver. Era tão bonito.

Havia ainda uma única concha ao lado de seu travesseiro.

**Onix:** Bem, eu venho te visitar amanhã, tá bem? Tchau, Lexci...

Onix deixou o quarto de Lexci.

{ . . . }

Nerlaxe havia sido derrotada e aniquilada por Sora. E então Sora seguiu para o décimo terceiro andar, para poder derrotar Luxarmia. Maiko sentou-se ao lado da Réplica, que estava caída ao chão, e gentilmente acariciou seu cabelo.

_Pobre marionete que teve suas_

_memórias reescritas tantas_

_vezes, usada pela Organização._

**?:** Maiko.

Em surpresa, Maiko ergueu seu rosto, e então voltou os olhos para a direção de onde a voz tinha vindo.

**Maiko:** — Luxarmia...

Diante dela estava o mestre do castelo — Luxarmia. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a suspendeu sobre seus pés.

**Luxarmia:** Venha, Maiko.

**Maiko:** Mas... a Réplica...

**Luxarmia:** Essa marionete não me importa.

Em desprezo, Luxarmia encarou a Réplica com total frieza, e então, puxando o braço de Maiko com força, ele começou a andar.

{ . . . }

Assim, Maiko foi levada para o décimo segundo andar.

**?:** Como vai, Luxarmia?

E então, na frente de Maiko e Luxarmia, Alex apareceu. Luxarmia logo soltou o braço de Maiko, encarando Alex.

**Luxarmia:** Você deve ter muita coragem para aparecer por aqui com essa sua cara desleal... muita coragem mesmo!

**Alex:** Desleal? Eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando.

**Luxarmia:** Por que libertar a Maiko? Se não fosse por você e essa sua intervenção desnecessária — já teríamos feito do Mestre da Chave-Espada nosso servo!

O corpo de Luxarmia tremia em fúria.

_A fúria de um Incorpóreo sem_

_coração. Eu já fiquei furioso antes._

_Já ri. Já chorei. Seguindo essas_

_memórias, eu repito essas ações, em_

_resposta à determinadas situações._

**Alex:** Ahh, é mesmo, aquele seu grande plano. Você usa a Maiko pra reescrever as memórias do Sora, uma a uma, e ele se torna uma marionete dela. Daí, usando a Maiko e o Sora juntos, você e a Nerlaxe tomam a Organização. Não estou certo? Porque eu diria que _você_ é o traidor, Luxarmia.

**Luxarmia:** Desde quando você suspeita de nós?

Alex abriu um sorriso malicioso.

**Alex:** Desde quando vocês tem coração para confiar em alguém?

**Luxarmia:** Então você só eliminou o Xeven para obter a prova do nosso plano?

**Alex:** Bom — Eu não queria fazer isso, mas foi a sua ordem.

**Luxarmia: **Oh —

Alex estendeu os braços, e seus chakrams logo apareceram em suas mãos.

**Alex:** Lembre-se da ordem: "Você deve eliminar os traidores." E eu sempre cumpro ordens, Luxarmia. Nerlaxe pagou o preço pela deslealdade quando desapareceu... o mesmo acontecerá com você!

Luxarmia bufou.

**Luxarmia:** Hmph — você devia ter sido mais obediente!

**Alex:** A Organização foi traída. Em seu nome, eu vou aniquilá-lo.

**Luxarmia:** Essa frase não combina com você.

**Alex: **Bem, eu tinha que tentar uma vez, né?

Com um sorriso sínico, Luxarmia puxou Maiko de volta pelo braço. Mas Alex não pareceu intimidado, e empunhou os chakrams.

**Alex:** Esse é o seu escudo? Temo que não te ajudará em nada.

_Especial ou não, ela não vale nada pra_

_mim, ou para a Organização... ou pelo menos_

_eu acho que não. Não tem problema_

_em destruir as coisas que estão no caminho._

**Luxarmia:** Heh — é mesmo? Está escutando, Sora?

Nesse momento, Sora entrou correndo na sala.

**Alex:** Oh?

Sora empunhou sua Chave-Espada, e Alex abaixou os braços.

**Luxarmia:** Alex disse que pretende ferir a Maiko para chegar até mim! Você não vai deixar que isso aconteça, não é?

**Sora:** — Alex.

_Bem... encarar o Sora é como ter o Lexci_

_bem diante de mim, e eu não me sinto_

_bem com isso. Nenhuma memória sobre_

_algum sentimento me veio quando eu_

_encarava o Luxarmia, ou a Nerlaxe, ou o_

_Xeven. Desde que eu me tornei um_

_Incorpóreo, eu não me preocupei mais_

_com ninguém que não estivesse conectado_

_à memórias do meu passado. Por quê?_

_Por que eu me importo com o Lexci — e_

_com o Sora — desse jeito? Eu não_

_esperava que fosse hesitar para aniquilar_

_alguém, mesmo estando interessado_

_nesse alguém. Porque eu sou um_

_Incorpóreo, não tenho um coração._

_Mas — eu não quero fazer isso._

**Alex:** Ah, qual foi? Já se tornou a marionete do Luxarmia?

**Sora:** Depois que eu acabar com você, ele é o próximo!

**Alex:** Hmph... ei, Sora.

Alex o encarou.

_Eu não posso destruir o Sora_

_aqui. Tudo o que posso fazer é perder de_

_propósito. Se eu fizer isso, é melhor que eu_

_perca o mais exageradamente possível._

**Alex:** Nós temos mais em comum do que você possa pensar. Eu realmente preferia não ter que lutar com você... mas eu não posso desonrar a Organização agora, né?

Alex se lançou contra Sora.

{ . . . }

Castelo do Esquecimento — o subsolo. Numa sala escura, Ixenzo cruzou os braços, perdido em seus pensamentos. Aelexus acabara de ser derrotado por Yami.

**Ixenzo:** Aelexus também se foi... o que está acontecendo com a Organização...? De repente, o ar na sala se movimentou.

**?:** Xeven, Nerlaxe, Aelexus... quem será o próximo da fila?

Ixenzo, que deveria estar falando sozinho, surpreendeu-se quando viu Alex se aproximando. Ixenzo o encarou com desdém, sem sequer voltar-se para ele.

**Ixenzo:** — Eu pensei que talvez pudesse ser você.

**Alex:** Eu? Nem pensar.

Desde o início, Ixenzo nunca confiou em Alex.

_Não, fora os membros originais da_

_Organização — fora os membros com quem_

_eu passava o tempo naquelas unidades_

_de pesquisa, eu não confio em mais ninguém._

_Mesmo entre nós, aquele Asïx se arrastou_

_até conseguir se tornar íntimo de Lorde_

_Milnuxos sem que pudéssemos perceber._

_E não confio especialmente no Alex,_

_sendo ele alguém tão próximo a esse Asïx._

**Alex:** Eu já tomei minha surra do Sora. Ele acha que eu já era. Nah, eu acho que o Luxarmia vai ser o próximo. Por desafiar a Organização e tentar tomar o Sora. Só o que espero é que ele haja exatamente como seu coração lhe ordenar. Mas e quanto a vocês? Pensei que tivessem planos para o Yami.

**Ixenzo:** Sim, nós íamos mandá-lo contra os traidores — mas sem o Luxarmia, não há mais necessidade.

_Luxarmia recebeu o controle sobre_

_este castelo, mesmo ele sendo apenas_

_o número XI. Um número alto não_

_significa uma força baixa, mas se você_

_o olhar pelo ponto de vista do Alex,_

_o número VIII, ele deve estar pensando_

_que Luxarmia está num posto abaixo_

_dele. Mas na prática, Luxarmia é_

_mais forte em combate do que ele, e_

_o Alex só o subestima porque o número_

_do Luxarmia vem depois do dele._

**Ixenzo:** Ele agora não passa de um estorvo.

Ixenzo enfim se voltou para Alex. O sorriso que o mesmo reproduzia em seus lábios era perturbador.

**Alex:** E ele também é perigoso. Afinal, ele deu um fim ao _Aelexus_.

**Ixenzo:** Você sabe que não é assim que eu faço as coisas. Diga-me — você obteve os dados da casa do Yami?

**Alex: **Pode apostar.

Alex jogou uma carta para Ixenzo. Em resposta, ele desapareceu.

**Alex:** Muito bem — como será que eu vou tomar conta das coisas de agora em diante...? Putz, véi, minha bunda tá doendo...

Esfregando o lugar que estivera doendo desde sua batalha com Sora, Alex também voltou a desaparecer.

{ . . . }

Sora, que enfim havia derrotado Luxarmia, se encontrou com Maiko, e ambos abriram um sorriso. A Réplica os assistia, de forma vazia.

**Sora:** Você tá bem, Yami?

A cabeça da Réplica se ergueu ao ouvir o som da preocupada voz de Sora. Lentamente, ele respondeu.

**Yami-Réplica:** Não sou o Yami. Sou uma cópia. Não consigo me lembrar por que eu fui criado, nem onde, ou quando... tudo o que resta dentro de mim — é o tempo que passei com você e com a Maiko. Mas sei que essas memórias não são reais.

Quietamente, a Réplica abaixou a cabeça.

**Pateta:** Puxa, Maiko, não tem como você usar sua magia para trazer as memórias do Yami de volta ao normal?

Maiko quietamente negou com sua cabeça. A Réplica logo virou suas costas para Sora e os outros, indo embora.

**Yami-Réplica:** Tá tudo bem. De boa.

_Eu não sei para onde devo ir._

_Mas eu quero ir para algum lugar._

**Sora:** Espera!

A Réplica parou de se mover ao som da voz de Sora.

**Sora:** Quem liga se alguém te criou? Você é você, e ninguém mais. Você tem o seu próprio coração dentro de si. Esses sentimentos e memórias são seus, e só seus. São especiais!

_Meu próprio coração — será que_

_uma marionete que foi criada,_

_como eu, realmente tem um coração?_

**Yami-Réplica:** Sora, você é um cara legal. Eu não preciso ser real para ver o quão reais são os seus sentimentos — isso já o bastante para mim.

**Sora:** Yami!

Sora gritou, com toda a vontade, mas a Réplica não respondeu, e começou a correr, como se tentasse escapar daquele lugar tão amável.

{ . . . }

Era o décimo dia desde que Lexci havia começado a dormir. Onix despertou lentamente, dando uma boa alongada. Então, ela removeu seu casaco, colocando um novo. Ela jogou o casaco sujo numa cesta no canto de seu quarto, pegando um limpo que havia aparecido em seu armário sem que ela sequer tivesse notado.

_As Penumbras inferiores limpam o meu quarto_

_para mim. Acho que elas devem lavar as_

_minhas roupas, e fazer a minha cama, também._

Então, ela lavou o rosto, e se olhou no espelho.

_É a mesma eu de sempre no espelho._

_Eu não mudo. Vou sair do quarto e seguir_

_para o salão. Dependendo da hora que_

_eu saio, tem pessoas que eu encontro_

_e pessoas que eu não encontro. Hoje, não_

_tem ninguém além do Asïx e do Braxig._

**Asïx:** Hoje, você fará uma investigação com o Braxig.

**Onix:** Entendido.

_Quando eu recebo as ordens do Asïx,_

_o Braxig já vem me chamando,_

_como se ele só estivesse me esperando._

**Braxig:** Vamos, boneca.

_Bem, é raro eu sair com os outros. Essa é a_

_primeira vez que saio numa missão com_

_outra pessoa além do Lexci. Normalmente, eu_

_costumo ir sozinha. Quero revisitar o mundo que_

_me fizeram ir antes — as Ilhas do Destino._

_Posso coletar umas conchas do mar lá. Mas_

_mesmo que eu visite outros mundos, posso_

_coletar as conchas na volta. O pôr-do-sol que_

_eu assisti na beirada daquela ilha é bem parecido_

_com o que eu assisto na torre do relógio da_

_Cidade Crepuscular — é bem bonito. Eu não sei_

_por que decidi dar conchas do mar pro Lexci._

_Mas sinto como se fosse algo que eu tinha que_

_fazer, por isso eu as coleto. Porque as conchas se_

_tornam um amuleto. Assim, mesmo que a gente_

_se separe, poderemos nos encontrar outra_

_vez — mas, desde quando eu sei que conchas_

_são um amuleto? Incorpóreos são seres que não_

_tem permissão para existir — eu não sei muito mais_

_do que isso. Eu não sei como, mas eu sei sobre_

_os mundos. Eu não me lembro de coisa alguma,_

_mas sei algumas coisas. Por exemplo, como_

_lutar, e como usar magia. É claro, me ensinaram_

_muitas coisas. Mas, mesmo tendo apenas_

_aprendido, sinto que é como se eu já soubesse._

_Provavelmente isso é que é uma "memória"._

_Uma memória — o que é uma memória,_

_afinal? Sinto que se o Lexci estivesse aqui,_

_poderíamos falar melhor sobre isso. Não confio_

_em mais ninguém para falar dessas coisas._

**Onix:** ...como está o Lexci?

**Asïx:** Ainda dormindo. Ele pode não acordar.

_E com essa resposta, parei_

_de saber o que dizer._

**Braxig:** Você vai lá vê-lo todo dia, não é mesmo? Você é tão fofinha, boneca.

_Eu me voltei para o Braxig, com suas_

_palavras — eu nem tinha me dado conta de_

_que podiam pensar nisso dessa forma._

**Asïx:** Bem, você pode continuar indo vê-lo até se sentir satisfeita. Talvez ele acabe acordando uma hora ou outra.

_Essas palavras também me deram uma_

_sensação desagradável. Até agora, o Asïx não_

_tinha conhecimento sobre as minhas ações._

**Braxig:** Bem, vamos indo logo.

**Onix:** — Sim.

Onix entrou no Corredor das Trevas que fora aberto por Braxig. Do outro lado da escuridão, havia um oceano azul.

{ . . . }

Yami estava em uma praia. Aquele lugar ficava no interior do castelo — não eram as verdadeiras Ilhas do Destino.

_Um mundo feito a partir das_

_minhas memórias — a terra natal_

_que eu havia deixado para trás._

Yami atravessou a praia, e logo correu até o mesmo e velho píer de sempre. Hikari estava lá.

**Yami:** Hikari — ei, Hikari. Você —

No momento em que Yami a chamou, Hikari desapareceu, se transformando em Ixenzo, que se moveu quietamente em sua direção.

**Ixenzo:** Certamente, você já devia saber que isso aconteceria.

**Yami: **Por que é que eu saberia?

**Ixenzo: **Porque, na sua memória, você já esteve em um número de mundos antes de vir para este. E, é claro, nesses mundos, os únicos com quem você se encontrou foram seres das trevas. Isso é tudo o que resta no seu coração — as mais obscuras das memórias. Suas memórias de casa se foram. Cada uma delas.

**Yami:** Isso é mentira! Eu me lembro de todos daqui das ilhas! Do Tidus, da Selphie, e do Wakka! Da Hikari e do Sora, também! Eles são os — meus... meus... melhores amigos...

Ele cerrou os punhos, olhando para baixo.

**Ixenzo:** E quem foi que se desfez desses amigos? Talvez seja das suas próprias ações que você se esqueceu. Foi você quem destruiu a sua casa!

Com as críticas de Ixenzo, os arredores da ilha começaram a ser recobertos por escuridão, dentre trovões que se estampavam ao fundo. A chuva logo começou a cair, molhando o rosto Yami.

{ . . . }

**Pateta:** O Yami se foi, né...?

**Sora:** — É...

Sora acabara de retornar para o lado Maiko, sem ter sido capaz de perseguir a Réplica. Ele consentiu brevemente, uma tristonha expressão estampada em seu rosto, e olhou para Maiko. Donald também se voltou para ela.

**Donald:** ...você pode consertar as nossas memórias?

**Maiko:** Sim — não conseguir se lembrar de alguma coisa não quer dizer que isso tenha desaparecido.

**Pateta:** O que quer dizer?

**Maiko:** Quando você se lembra de uma coisa, isso o leva a se lembrar de outra — e então de outra, e de mais outra. Nossas memórias estão conectadas. Muitas peças se unem como numa corrente — isso faz parte de cada um de nós. Na verdade, eu não apago memórias — apenas separo os elos, e os rearranjo. Vocês ainda tem todas as suas memórias.

O Grilo pulou do bolso de Sora num "pyon".

**Grilo:** Então você pode colocá-las de volta em seus lugares?

**Maiko:** Sim, mas primeiro, tenho que desfazer as correntes de memórias que eu mesma fiz. Depois que eu tiver feito isso, tenho que reunir as memórias dispersas por casa um dos seus corações, e reconecta-las. Pode demorar um pouco, mas eu acho que vai dar certo. Não — vai dar certo. Eu tenho certeza. É a minha vez de cuidar de você.

Maiko abaixou o olhar por um momento — e então lhe mostrou seu sorriso.

{ . . . }

**Alex:** Ei, você não gostaria de ser real?

Com a tentação que era imposta por Alex, a Réplica claramente consentiu.

_Eu não sei se o Projeto Réplica_

_que o Xeven desenvolveu_

_foi um sucesso ou uma falha._

_Mas acho que essa Réplica em si_

_ainda pode ser útil. Ele copia o_

_poder de acordo com as memórias._

_Se for assim, se ele também for_

_capaz de copiar as memórias_

_de outras pessoas, não há razão_

_para que ele não possa obter novos_

_poderes. Acho que ele pode copiar_

_habilidades humanas — não, talvez_

_mesmo até habilidades de Incorpóreos._

_Porque Incorpóreos especiais — os_

_membros da Organização — são_

_controlados por memórias de nossa_

_época quando humanos._

**Alex:** Ele já deve estar para voltar, você não acha?

A Réplica não demonstrou qualquer reação à suas palavras.

**Alex:** Ei, você sabe como se toma o poder de outras pessoas?

**Yami-Réplica:** ...eu as derroto, e devoro todo o seu poder, ou pelo menos foi o que o Xeven me disse.

**Alex:** Devora... uhm...

_Não entendo bem que tipo_

_de ações isso envolve._

De repente, o ar dentro da sala pareceu se agitar.

_Como pensei — é Ixenzo, que_

_acabou de ser surrado pelo Yami._

Ixenzo pareceu colapsar, e então caiu com os punhos no chão.

**Ixenzo:** O que... _o que_ ele é?! Ninguém _jamais_ conseguiu se unir escuridão como ele! É impossível —

_É a primeira vez que vejo o Ixenzo_

_tão abalado assim. Mas tanto_

_faz — provavelmente será a última._

Foi quando Ixenzo enfim notou a presença da Réplica, parada diante de si. Ainda de joelhos, ele recuou, aterrorizado.

**Ixenzo:** Wha — Yami?!

E Alex revelou seu rosto, saindo de trás da Réplica.

**Alex:** E aí, veterano.

**Ixenzo:** O-Oh... sim. A Réplica, claro. O que você acha de usarmos esse Yami para derrotar o verdadeiro, Alex?

O tom de Ixenzo era bastante pegajoso, e a Réplica desviou o olhar para ele.

**Alex:** Você não gostaria de ser real?

Quietamente, a Réplica consentiu.

**Alex:** Você só precisa de um tipo de poder que o verdadeiro Yami não tenha. Se conseguir isso, você poderá ser uma nova pessoa — não o Yami, nem ninguém mais. Você não será só a cópia de alguém. Você será único, será apenas _você_.

E num tom persuasivo, Alex sorriu. Ainda sentado, Ixenzo recuou ainda mais.

**Ixenzo:** Alex! O que está dizendo pra ele?!

Alex apontou o queixo na direção de Ixenzo.

**Alex:** Sabe, ele já é um ótimo começo.

**Ixenzo:** Você não pode fazer isso —

**Alex:** Foi mal, Ixenzo. Você já descobriu demais.

**Ixenzo:** Fique... fique longe!

Num apelo, Ixenzo tentou se mover ainda mais para trás, mas foi detido pela parede da sala, logo atrás de si. A Réplica se aproximou calmamente, preparando um golpe certeiro de sua espada.

_Para que o Sora — não, para que_

_o Lexci viva, e para que nós_

_possamos cumprir com o nosso_

_objetivo, Ixenzo está no_

_caminho. E, se é pelo bem do_

_nosso objetivo, a gente já_

_tinha decidido o que fazer desde_

_muito tempo atrás. Não só o_

_Ixenzo, mas o Luxarmia, e até_

_mesmo essa Réplica não passam de_

_peões. Provavelmente haverá um_

_dia em que eu terei que escolher entre_

_o nosso objetivo e essa coisa_

_inexplicável que eu sinto pelo Lexci._

**Ixenzo:** Pare —!

O grito de Ixenzo desapareceu, engolido pela escuridão.

{ . . . }

Castelo do Esquecimento — décimo terceiro andar. Sora, Donald e Pateta se preparavam para subir em suas próprias cápsulas em forma de botões de flor.

Tais cápsulas não eram dispositivos para a restauração de memórias. Eram apenas dispositivos para o sono. Porém, se eles não estivessem adormecidos, suas memórias não poderiam ser recuperadas.

**Maiko:** Tudo isso pode ter começado com uma mentira... mas estou realmente feliz por poder conhece-lo, Sora.

Ao ouvir a voz de Maiko, Sora se voltou para ela vagarosamente. Ele sorriu.

**Sora:** É, eu também. Quando eu finalmente consegui encontra-la, e até quando eu me lembrei do seu nome... eu estava feliz. A forma como eu tinha me sentido — não era mentira.

_Mesmo que sejam_

_sentimentos formados por_

_memórias falsas, eles se_

_tornaram sentimentos_

_reais. Mas, é claro, memórias_

_que foram construídas_

_devem ser destruídas. Eu_

_devo desaparecer das_

_memórias de Sora._

Maiko sorriu.

**Maiko:** Adeus.

_Adeus — você não_

_vai mais se lembrar mim._

**Sora:** Não, adeus não! Quando eu acordar, eu vou te encontrar. E não haverá mais mentiras. Vamos ser amigos de verdade. Prometa pra mim, Maiko.

Maiko balançou a cabeça.

**Maiko:** Você vai se esquecer dessa promessa.

_Isso é o que significa_

_reescrever as memórias._

**Sora:** Mesmo se a corrente de memórias se desfizer, os elos ainda continuarão lá, né? Então, a memória da nossa promessa sempre estará dentro de mim, em algum lugar. Eu tenho certeza.

_Eu quero acreditar nas palavras do_

_Sora — é nisso que eu creio. Ele_

_não vai se esquecer de mim, com_

_toda certeza. Eu sinto que posso_

_acreditar nisso. Mas o meu peito dói._

**Maiko:** — É, você está certo. Eu prometo.

**Sora:** Beleza. Até mais tarde.

Sora levantou seu dedo mindinho e Maiko o entrelaçou com o seu próprio.

**Maiko:** Uma promessa... huh...

E então, Sora entrou naturalmente na cápsula.

_Uma promessa — ainda que a_

_memória se vá, a promessa_

_permanecerá lá dentro. E isso é_

_verdade, com toda a certeza._

Ele já estava dentro da cápsula, mas a jovem ainda tentou chamá-lo.

**Maiko:** Sora — alguns dos elos de suas memórias estão no fundo das sombras do seu coração, e eu não vou conseguir encontrá-los. Mas não se preocupe — você fez outra promessa a alguém que jamais poderia ser substituído.

A porta da cápsula começou a se fechar.

**Maiko:** Ela é sua luz — a luz dentre a escuridão. Lembre-se dela, Sora, e todas as memórias perdidas nas sombras do seu coração virão para a luz.

Ela sorriu, aprofundando seu olhar em um Sora já adormecido.

**Maiko:** Olhe para o seu amuleto de boa sorte. Eu mudei sua forma quando alterei suas memórias — mas quando você pensou nela só uma vez, ele voltou a ser como era antes.

_Sora provavelmente já_

_está sonhando —_

Mas Maiko continuou falando.

**Maiko:** Suas memórias já devem estar voltando. Não se preocupe. Você pode se esquecer de mim — mas com a nossa promessa, eu posso voltar. Algum dia, a luz — ela será nossa, e ela nos reunirá. Até lá — eu estarei no seu coração.

Mas então — Sora disse o nome dela. Hikari. Maiko abaixou a cabeça, uma pequena lágrima se formando em seus olhos. Ela o observava dormir, sozinha na sala branca. E então, ela começou seu trabalho. Uma a uma, ela foi colocando suas memórias em seus devidos lugares.

_É um processo lento, doloroso_

_de se assistir. Afinal, eu me_

_lembro o quão facilmente eu as_

_dispersei, como eu quebrei_

_as correntes que as juntava, e as_

_pintei por cima delas com as_

_minhas próprias cores, entrando_

_no seu mundo ao tirar outra pessoa_

_de lá, jogando-a no vazio. Me_

_parecia errado, no início, mas —_

Maiko estava parada no meio da sala. Tudo o que havia ao seu redor era coberto por paredes brancas, que a olhavam em silêncio.

_Está tudo tão quieto. E frio._

_E vazio. Eu sei que foi errado,_

_mas isso não me deteve._

_E agora, eu estou emendando_

_as suas memórias. Estou_

_devolvendo tudo, tudo o que eu_

_tirei dele. Eu estou tocando em_

_seu coração, estou apagando_

_o meu trabalho, cada pincelada,_

_cada imagem, cada pintura._

_Eu sei que ainda estou longe de_

_terminar, mas o Sora já está_

_agitado, velhas memórias se_

_erguendo como numa onda_

_gigante, prontas para reclamar_

_o que uma vez já foi delas._

Naquela sala branca, ela observava Sora começando a se lembrar de Hikari — naquela sala branca, ela observava Sora lentamente se esquecer de Maiko.

_Não devia doer, afinal, eu sou_

_um Incorpóreo. Afinal, tudo — as_

_brincadeiras, as risadas, até mesmo_

_a promessa — não passou de uma_

_pintura de mentiras bem elaborada._

_Não deveria doer, afinal, eu nunca,_

_nem por um momento, deveria ter_

_existido no mundo do Sora._

Mas ainda assim, as lágrimas caíram. Reais, e impossíveis de deter.

E quando Sora caiu no sono — ele despertou.

{ . . . }

Diante do mar, Onix pegou uma pequena concha.

**Onix:** Não tem ninguém por aqui hoje, de novo...

Na praia aonde não havia ninguém — as Ilhas do Destino — não se podia ouvir nada além do som das ondas. O pôr-do-sol pintava o mar de vermelho. Neste exato momento, Onix desviou seu olhar para a beirada da pequena ilha, aonde a garota estava sentada.

**Onix:** — Talvez ela tenha se animado...

Onix não sabia que a garota não voltaria para aquela ilha novamente.


	7. DIA 06: REUNIÃO

**DIA 06**

**- REUNIÃO -**

_O mesmo e velho teto branco._

_A minha mesma e velha cama. Mas_

_algo mudou. Mas não tenho certeza do_

_que foi. Esse é o meu quarto. Eu sou_

_um membro da Organização. Nº XIII..._

_Lexci. Mas — algo está diferente._

Lexci se sentou naquela cama dura, e balançou lentamente sua cabeça. Ele se sentia incrivelmente confuso.

_Afinal, como foi que eu caí_

_no sono ontem? Eu não consigo me_

_lembrar... não consigo entender._

Assim que se levantou da cama, Lexci notou que havia conchas ao lado de seu travesseiro.

_O que diabos é isso? Eu não entendo._

_Eu já não entendo mais nada._

Lexci deixou seu quarto e começou a andar, sentindo como se seu corpo se lembrasse sozinho de como era o caminho para o salão.

_É verdade, eu tenho que ir para lá_

_e cumprir com uma missão._

_Mas estou me sentindo tão confuso._

Ele passou pelo corredor e chegou ao salão, mas não havia ninguém lá. De forma inconsciente, Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci:** — Alex...?

O nome de seu amigo. Lexci tocou seus lábios, perdido em pensamentos.

_Disseram que o Alex podia_

_ter sido aniquilado. Eu me lembro_

_disso. Aniquilação significa não restar_

_nada. Foi isso o que Braxig me disse._

_Aquele mundo... aquele mundo pintado_

_com um penoso pôr-do-sol. Aonde era_

_mesmo? Não consigo me lembrar._

_Eu não entendo. O que está_

_Acontecendo comigo?_

Do outro lado do vidro que servia como paredes para o salão, havia apenas neon e trevas, como sempre. Neste mundo, nunca se sabia se era dia ou noite.

Lexci abriu um Corredor das Trevas diante de si, e partiu para aquele mundo.

_Se eu for para aquele_

_mundo... talvez o Alex, ou a_

_Onix, possam estar lá._

{ . . . }

Sentando-se ao topo da torre do relógio, Lexci olhou ao seu redor, sem se ligar muito ao resto. Não havia ninguém lá.

_Ninguém._

Um trem corria para o longe. Mesmo estando muito mais adiante, o pôr-do-sol continuava a brilhar, como se afundasse na cidade.

**?:** Lexci...?

Lexci se voltou ao ouvir a voz.

**Lexci:** Onix...

Parada lá, estava a garota de cabelos negros e lustrosos.

**Lexci:** O que aconteceu comigo?

**Onix:** Você estava dormindo — desde muito, muito tempo atrás.

**Lexci:** Muito tempo atrás...?

Lexci encolheu os olhos com a resposta de Onix, que se sentou ao seu lado.

_Se faz tanto tempo... então_

_não aconteceu ontem._

**Onix:** Asïx disse para não termos muita esperança... que você podia não — bem, agora você tá acordado! É isso que conta.

Onix sorriu com muita alegria, inclinando sua cabeça e olhando para Lexci.

**Lexci:** Ugh, me sinto como um zumbi. Acho que tem certas coisas que um cochilo não cura.

Lexci balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, e Onix começou a rir, levando-o a fazer o mesmo. Os sorrisos então se encerraram, e Onix levou a mão até o bolso do casaco, tirando algo de dentro. Era uma pequena concha.

**Onix:** Aqui, eu te trouxe isso. É uma concha do mar.

_Essa concha... é igual àquelas_

_que estavam junto ao meu travesseiro._

**Onix:** Eu pegava uma toda vez que saía numa missão.

A concha que ela havia deixado na palma de sua mão era clara, árida, e sem a menor utilidade.

_Mas por que será que... eu estou tendo_

_essa sensação tão estranha?_

**Onix:** Segure ela no seu ouvido.

Do fundo da concha, ele podia ouvir um som — era como o vento... era como o som das ondas. Onix pareceu pensativa.

_Se você aproximar seu ouvido, tudo_

_o que se pode ouvir é o som das_

_ondas. Não sei por que, mas isso me_

_parece, talvez... familiar. Eu queria_

_saber por que o som das ondas faz_

_com que eu me sinta assim. Será que_

_eu sonhei com isso? Ou terá sido_

_outra coisa? Sinto como se eu_

_já tivesse ouvido o som das ondas_

_e assistido ao pôr-do-sol com mais_

_alguém antes, só eu e essa pessoa._

_Sim, é como ouvir o som do mar_

_nessa concha, com o Lexci, aqui_

_no topo da torre do relógio._

{ . . . }

E assim, a vida cotidiana de Lexci se seguiu. Depois disso, ele soube, graças a Onix, que havia dormido por vinte dias.

_Ontem foi o quinquagésimo dia_

_desde que eu entrei na Organização._

_Sendo assim, hoje é o 51º. Eu acordo,_

_vou para o salão. Isso já é regra._

Lexci chegou ao salão para encontrar Braxig, Asïx e Edmyx. Onix não estava lá, provavelmente já havia saído em uma missão.

_Foi bom eu ter conseguido_

_me encontrar com ela ontem. Aquela_

_concha... o som das ondas. Primeiro,_

_vou repor meu estoque na loja._

**Moogle:** Que bom revê-lo, ouvi dizer que você teve um colapso, kupo. Você tem que ir com calma, kupo. Quem mais viria perder uma grana — digo, bater um papo comigo, kupo?

**Lexci:** Mas — eu estou indo com calma...

**Moogle:** Mesmo, kupo? Bem, eu tenho algumas novidades por aqui, kupo!

Durante o negócio, Lexci comprou alguns itens, e assim que partiu na direção de Asïx, Braxig o chamou.

**Braxig:** Ora, bom dia, flor do dia. Durante o seu sono da beleza, descobrimos que todo o time lá do Castelo do Esquecimento já era.

**Lexci:** Oh —

Não saíram palavras de sua boca.

_Todos eles... não. Eu só ouvi dizer que_

_um deles tinha sido aniquilado._

_O que terá acontecido com o Alex...?_

Asïx se aproximou, o que fez Lexci desviar seu olhar para ele.

**Asïx:** Você acordou.

**Lexci:** Vocês já descobriram o que aconteceu no Castelo do Esquecimento —?

**Asïx:** Estamos investigando o que aconteceu com eles.

**Lexci:** "Eles"? Quantos? Você ainda não sabe?

**Asïx:** O que eu sei é que não te devo explicações. Agora, vá para o trabalho. Você vai estar sozinho por um tempo. Seja lá aonde estão os outros membros, eles com certeza não estão aqui para ajudar.

_Se eles estão investigando, quer dizer_

_que há uma possibilidade de que_

_nem todos tenham sido aniquilados?_

**Asïx:** Vamos, parta logo.

Das missões que Asïx havia preparado, Lexci escolheu seguir para Agrabah, e entrou em um Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

A missão de hoje era algo num mundo no qual ela nunca havia estado antes, o Castelo da Fera. O Corredor das Trevas a havia deixado num lugar que parecia com um grande salão de entrada. Para Onix, a atmosfera naquele castelo obscuro era meio semelhante a do castelo da Organização. A missão consistia em derrotar Sem-Corações em forma de cachorros, e coletar seus corações.

_Quando eu terminar a missão,_

_vou comprar um picolé e seguirei_

_pra torre do relógio da Cidade_

_Crepuscular. Eu quero tomar picolé_

_com o Lexci. Quando estou com_

_o Lexci, tenho uma estranha_

_sensação. Notei isso ontem. Sinto_

_como se alguma coisa no jeito_

_do Lexci tivesse mudado_

_depois que ele caiu no sono._

Subindo as escadas que haviam diante da entrada, ela se deparou com uma grande porta, que dava acesso a uma sala bastante ampla e iluminada. Parecia um tipo de salão de dança. E bem no meio do mesmo, estavam seus alvos.

**Onix:** Muito bem... vou acabar logo com essas coisas.

_Agora, Chave-Espada em mãos..._

Porém, nesse instante, ela sentiu algo errado.

**Onix:** — Huh?

A Chave-Espada não apareceu. A Chave-Espada que, desde o dia em que lutara ao lado de Lexci, ela esperava ser capaz de usar, não apareceu.

Soltando um sinistro rugido, um dos tais Sem-Corações se lançou na direção dela. Retirando-se com toda a sua velocidade, Onix desviou da investida, enquanto tentava imaginar a Chave-Espada em suas mãos novamente.

**Onix:** Por favor... gyah!

Mas, no mesmo momento, o Sem-Coração a atirou pelos ares.

**Onix:** Por quê...?

_Desse jeito, eu vou perder...!_

Em pânico, Onix começou a conjurar magias para atacar. Ela não conhecia nenhuma magia que fosse muito poderosa, mas acreditava que ficaria bem.

**Onix:** Chamas!

Um pequena bola de fogo foi disparada contra o Sem-Coração, que, para sua sorte, entrou em chamas.

_Agora não há outra forma de_

_derrotá-los, exceto pelo uso de magia._

Onix disparou uma infinita corrente de magia contra os inimigos.

{ . . . }

_Devemos finalizar a_

_missão dando um relatório_

_para o Asïx. Mas eu não_

_consigo nem sequer encarar_

_o Lexci desse jeito._

Retornando ao castelo, Onix reportou sua missão.

_Eu devo reportar quantos_

_Sem-Corações derrotei, e também_

_quantos corações coletei para_

_completar Kingdom Hearts._

**Asïx:** Você não conseguiu obter nenhum coração?

**Onix:** — Eu os derrotei com magia, no último minuto.

_Acho que não tem problema_

_reportar o fato de eu não_

_ter conseguido usar a Chave-_

_Espada... não é mesmo?_

**Asïx:** O que você acha que é uma Chave-Espada?

**Onix:** O quê...? Uma chave que coleta corações...

_É claro que eu sei que a_

_Chave-Espada é uma chave_

_especial. Sem ela, nós não_

_poderíamos coletar corações._

**Asïx:** Exatamente. É bom que você grave bem isso — se você não pudesse usar a sua Chave-Espada, não teria nem sequer o direito de possuir uma posição dentre os níveis mais baixos da Organização. É bom ter certeza de que passará a destruir os Sem-Corações com o uso da Chave-Espada a partir de agora.

**Onix:** Compreendo... serei mais cuidadosa de agora em diante.

_Eu só devo ter me sentido_

_mal hoje... amanhã, vou conseguir_

_usar a Chave-Espada normalmente,_

_tenho certeza absoluta disso._

Onix deixou o salão para trás.

{ . . . }

Aos olhos de Lexci, parecia que todo dia que se passava era o mesmo, que continuava a se repetir.

_Por que será que estou pensando assim?_

_As missões de cada dia são sempre diferentes._

Mesmo que ele fosse para a torre do relógio, ninguém apareceria por lá. Nem mesmo Onix.

_Não sei como esse sentimento se chama._

_Acho que eu nunca verei o Alex._

Havia uma forte tensão no fundo de seu peito, como se ele estivesse sendo comprimido, apertado. Era doloroso.

Ele perguntava para Asïx sobre os membros que haviam sido mandados ao Castelo do Esquecimento quase todo dia, mas a única resposta que recebia era de que eles estavam "investigando".

_Se eu pelo menos pudesse ver_

_a Onix... se pudéssemos conversar na_

_torre do relógio, talvez algo pudesse_

_mudar. Mas, por alguma razão, eu nunca_

_mais a encontrei no salão de manhã,_

_e nem na torre do relógio, depois das_

_missões. Talvez ela tenha partido numa_

_longa missão, como o Alex. Mas... o_

_Asïx pareceu bem mal-humorado depois_

_que eu perguntei sobre o Alex. Acho que_

_é melhor eu não perguntar o que_

_aconteceu com a Onix._

Ele voltou à torre do relógio todos os dias, com uma débil esperança em seu peito, mas ninguém apareceu.

{ . . . }

_Eu definitivamente não consigo_

_usar a Chave-Espada._

Onix derrotou o último Sem-Coração utilizando-se de magia, e caiu sentada no mesmo lugar em que estava.

_Se o Asïx brigar comigo por_

_não ter conseguido recolher os_

_corações, eu não tenho mais_

_nenhuma boa desculpa. O_

_que será que eu devo fazer?_

{ . . . }

Ainda mais adiante de onde ficava a Távola Redonda, estava o laboratório de Milnuxos. Havia salas que pareciam laboratórios por todo o castelo, mas apenas alguns membros restritos tinham a permissão de entrar nesta.

Agora, apenas Milnuxos e Braxig estavam lá. O último, num tom desleixado, sentou-se num sofá ao lado da sala.

**Braxig:** Não gosto nada disso.

**Milnuxos:** Do que está falando?

**Braxig:** Estou falando de como todos os caras que foram mandados ao Castelo do Esquecimento foram aniquilados pelo herói.

Milnuxos, que estava escrevendo alguma coisa, pausou sua mão.

**Braxig:** Fazer o herói se livrar do Luxarmia foi planejado desde o início. Me fala... você deu a ordem?

**Milnuxos:** Sim, está correto... era isso o que você queria saber?

**Braxig:** É que o fato de todo mundo ter sido aniquilado não cola, como dizem. Não se pode dizer então que o projeto teste tenha sido um sucesso, afinal, a aniquilação de metade dos membros fundadores não foi planejada, né não, Vourath?

A boca de Milnuxos se voltou em um sorriso, e ele deu uma breve risada.

**Milnuxos:** — Mas que nome velho.

Um nome de muito tempo atrás — de quando ele ainda era um humano, de quando era pupilo daquele sujeito... e, de quando ele lutou contra eles.

**Braxig:** Mas se a aniquilação não foi algo planejado... então mataram uma porção de coelhos numa cajadada só, como dizem, não é?

**Milnuxos:** Seja como for, pelo menos nós temos duas Chaves-Espadas conosco. Por aqui, o projeto continua bem. Ainda que nossos números tenham sido cortados pela metade, nosso plano não mudou.

Por um instante, Braxig encarou Milnuxos, que simplesmente desviou o olhar de volta aos papeis sob suas mãos, e sua caneta novamente correu pela página. Dando de ombros, Braxig desapareceu da sala.

{ . . . }

Lexci acordou e seguiu para o salão, como sempre. Aquele já era o 71º dia desde que ele havia entrado para a Organização. Ele já não via Alex ou Onix há um bom tempo.

Quando entrou no salão, Braxig foi até ele.

**Braxig:** He, he... lá vem o rabugento. Por que essa cara?

**Lexci:** Não é nada, beleza?

_Não aconteceu nada — eu só não tenho_

_me encontrado com ninguém, nem na_

_torre do relógio. É muito difícil respondê-lo._

**Braxig:** Tem que admitir, o castelo tá bem mais quieto. Seis membros mais quieto, pode-se dizer. Mas bem que eu poderia me acostumar com um grupinho menor e mais chegado, cê não concorda?

No mesmo momento, alguém saiu entrando com tudo no salão. Era Edmyx, e ele parecia exaltado com alguma coisa.

**Braxig:** Mas que barulheira...

Ignorando-o, Edmyx se voltou para Lexci, segurando-o nos ombros.

**Edmyx:** Ei, Lexci, véi, ficou sabendo? Sem sobreviventes! Todo mundo no Castelo do Esquecimento já era! Papo reto.

Lexci não achava que ouviria tal notícia de Edmyx, assim, tão de repente.

**Lexci:** — Então eles se foram mesmo...

**Edmyx:** Pois é, se foram com o vento — né não, Braxy? Whew, não ter ido pra lá foi como escapar de uma bala perdida!

Edmyx não parava de tagarelar, pensando rápido em suas palavras. Porém, Lexci não sabia o que dizer. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, e Braxig riu.

**Braxig: **Sorte a sua. Heh, heh...

**Edmyx:** Q-Qual é o problema, velhote?

**Braxig:** Agora temos que dobrar os horários pra poder preencher a lacuna.

E Braxig encarou Edmyx nos olhos. Edmyx encolheu os ombros.

**Edmyx:** Blegh... já entendi. Me lembra de me sair mal duas vezes mais de agora em diante.

Edmyx deixou o salão.

**Braxig:** E dê o melhor de si também, ouviu, garotão?

**Lexci:** — Aham...

Mesmo depois de ter respondido, Lexci continuou paralisado com o choque. No mesmo momento, Asïx entrou no salão.

**Asïx:** Quando estiver pronto, vá logo para a sua missão. Hoje você estará indo para a Cidade Crepuscular.

Lexci não conseguiu nem mesmo juntar força de vontade para perguntar se todos haviam realmente sido aniquilados.

_Sempre que eu pergunto, o_

_Asïx me responde exatamente_

_a mesma coisa. "Estamos_

_investigando". Hoje, eu queria_

_que ele me dissesse a mesma coisa_

_de novo. Mas estou com medo_

_de perguntar. Eu nunca mais verei_

_o Alex outra vez. Eu não sei_

_como se chama essa sensação._

_Eu odeio ter que estar aqui._

Pensando que sair daquele lugar lhe seria um milhão de vezes melhor, Lexci seguiu seu caminho.

{ . . . }

Chorando em fúria enquanto corria pela Cidade Crepuscular, Lexci destruía os Sem-Corações. Ele não entendia bem o porquê, mas tinha que fazer isso.

_Todos eles... foram aniquilados._

_Eu não vou poder vê-lo novamente..._

Pensar nisso lhe fez querer correr ainda mais.

_O que diabos é isso?_

Lançando-se em um beco dos fundos, Lexci acabou com o último dos Sem-Corações com sua Chave-Espada. Um coração saiu flutuando de dentro do Sem-Coração que se desfazia, e então desapareceu. Foi quando Lexci se deu conta de que havia alguém batendo palmas em algum lugar.

**?:** Lexci! É isso aí! Luta — luta — luta~!

Lexci se virou, e parado atrás de si — estava Alex, que andou naturalmente em sua direção.

**Alex:** Como é que cê tá? Qual é o problema? Parece que viu um fantasma.

Alex deu uma boa risada, parecendo feliz, como sempre.

_Eu não sei o que fazer._

**Lexci:** Alex — eu... pensei que você já era! No Castelo do Esquecimento — todo o time foi aniquilado...

Alex bateu em seu próprio peito.

**Alex:** Correção — os fracotes foram aniquilados.

_De alguma forma, eu me sinto estranho._

_Mas eu sei. O Alex provavelmente..._

_não é assim tão forte quanto ele diz ser._

**Lexci:** ...você me deixou preocupado.

**Alex:** Preocupado? Heh, é uma bela pegadinha, considerando que você não tem um coração pra sentir alguma coisa.

E com as palavras do ruivo, Lexci enfim foi capaz de abrir um sorriso.

_Estou tão feliz de não ter que nunca_

_mais vê-lo. Então, é claro, nós_

_temos que ir... pro lugar de sempre..._

**Lexci:** E-espera aqui. Eu vou comprar uns picolés pra gente!

E Lexci saiu correndo.

{ . . . }

_Ele deve estar querendo ir_

_pro lugar de sempre._

Com um sorriso, Alex seguiu na frente para a torre do relógio. No final, ele foi o único que voltou do Castelo do Esquecimento.

_Eu não me importo muito com isso,_

_mas... eu também perdi o rastro do Sora,_

_do Yami, da Maiko e dos outros intrusos._

_Há muitas salas que eu não consigo_

_entender dentro daquele castelo. E eu_

_ainda não consegui encontrar aquela sala._

**Lexci:** Alex!

O ruivo se virou ao som da voz de Lexci, que lá estava parado, de respiração ofegante, picolé em mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Alex o observou. Pegando um dos picolés com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ele parou para observar novamente as similaridades entre Lexci e Sora.

**Alex:** Hoje é por sua conta?

**Lexci:** Bem, hoje é um dia especial!

E Lexci sentou-se ao lado dele.

_Lexci fica ainda mais parecido_

_com o Sora quando sorri. Bem, na_

_verdade eu nunca cheguei a ver_

_o Sora sorrindo no castelo. De_

_qualquer forma, nós, Incorpóreos,_

_nascemos quando nossos "Outros" se_

_tornam um Sem-Coração. Então,_

_fundamentalmente, nós, Incorpóreos,_

_não sabemos de exatamente tudo_

_sobre os nossos Outros._

Havia apenas uma pessoa que Alex conhecera como um Outro, e ainda tinha contato com ele. Seria ainda muito mais estranho, e realmente impossível, que seu Incorpóreo e seu Outro se encontrassem ao mesmo tempo.

Porque, essencialmente, Incorpóreos e seus Outros — em outras palavras, o humano que se tornou um Sem-Coração — não existem ao mesmo tempo.

_Mas o Lexci, bem aqui, é um Incorpóreo_

_especial. Ele não apenas possui a_

_Chave-Espada — ele também existe ao_

_mesmo tempo que o seu Outro. É como se_

_eles desafiassem as regras do universo._

_Mas eu já ouvi dizer que a Chave-_

_Espada reflete a vontade do universo._

_Será que as regras do universo e_

_a sua vontade são coisas diferentes?_

Ele olhava o perfil de Lexci de forma indiscreta. Lexci notou o olhar, e logo se voltou para Alex, ainda tomando seu picolé.

**Lexci:** O quê? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?

**Alex:** Oh, não — é que eu tenho que me apresentar pro chefe, ou então vou ouvir um monte.

Sabendo que tinha mentido, Alex mordeu um pedaço do seu picolé.

**Lexci:** Então você ainda não RAC?

**Alex:** Uhm? Nah...

Consentindo com a cabeça, Alex lançou um olhar ao pôr-do-sol.

_Não estive fora por tanto tempo..._

_mas sinto que foi tempo o suficiente._

**Lexci:** Ora, então por que veio aqui?

_Porque antes de retornar ao castelo,_

_antes de ver todos os outros, eu_

_queria tomar um picolé aqui com o_

_Lexci. Além disso, eu queria ter certeza_

_de que o Lexci era mesmo o Incorpóreo_

_do Sora. Eu não sei qual dessas ações_

_foi mais consciente da minha parte._

_Mas eu tenho medo de confessar o que_

_estou sentindo neste exato momento._

**Alex:** Acho que eu precisava de um tempo pra organizar meus sentimentos.

Alex encolheu os ombros, apenas para sentir Lexci dando um tapa em suas costas, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

**Lexci:** Ué, senhor "eu-não-tenho-um-coração"?

_Essa sensação é tão_

_estranha. Esse sentimento... o_

_que é...? Parece tanto com_

_aquilo que eu sentia quando era_

_humano... tem algo dentro do_

_meu corpo, em algum lugar, que_

_parece estar zunindo._

**Alex:** Ei, seu picolé tá derretendo. Toma logo.

**Lexci:** Ow, valeu.

As palavras de Alex claramente tentavam ocultar seus pensamentos. Ele não queria que Lexci notasse. E Lexci simplesmente mordeu um pedaço de seu picolé.

**Lexci:** Sabe, eu convidei a Onix pra vir aqui em cima enquanto você estava fora.

**Alex:** A Onix? Mesmo?

_Onix... Número XIV. Não me lembro_

_muito sobre essa. Além do mais,_

_eu nunca a vi com o capuz abaixado._

**Lexci:** É. Eu prometi pra ela que nós três viríamos tomar picolé juntos — quer dizer, quando você voltasse.

_Por que essas palavras parecem_

_terrivelmente inesperadas?_

Quietamente, Lexci continuou a dizer.

**Lexci:** Eu e ela somos amigos, agora.

{ . . . }

Alex tombou em sua cama, observando o teto.

**?: **Por que não deu seu relatório?

Era a voz de Asïx — ele havia aparecido por lá. Alex se sentou para poder encará-lo.

**Alex: **Oh, é bom ver você, também. Não há de quê, obrigado pela gentileza.

Sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de que havia prestado atenção nas palavras provocantes de Alex, Asïx se aproximou.

**Asïx: **Eu soube que a Maiko desapareceu.

**Alex: **Num minuto, lá estava ela. No seguinte, já não estava mais. Eu não sei pra onde ela pode ter ido.

Sua resposta não continha mentiras.

_Bem... fui eu que a persuadi a fazer isto._

_Mas acabei perdendo o rastro dela._

**Asïx: **Procurou em todos as salas, suponho?

**Alex: **Tá brincando, né? Seria como contar os grãos de poeira de um prédio cheio de gente espirrando.

_No Castelo do Esquecimento,_

_tem uma sala na qual ninguém jamais_

_pôs o pé. Essa é a verdadeira razão_

_pela qual o castelo existe._

**Asïx: **E quanto _àquela _sala? A encontrou?

**Alex: **Qual foi, isso eu teria dito.

Asïx deu um longo suspiro.

_De uma certa forma, o Asïx é_

_quem mais finge ter um_

_coração, mesmo não tendo um._

Como se para mudar de assunto, Alex se levantou da cama, indo até Asïx.

**Alex: **Mas tenho que admitir... você tava certo.

Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido, sussurrando.

**Alex: **Sobre o Luxarmia, e os traidores... você já sabia o que tava rolando.

**Asïx: **Hmph... tudo o que eu fiz foi encontrar um lugar para mandar todos aqueles que estavam ficando no caminho.

_O Asïx provavelmente está falando_

_a verdade. Aqueles membros da_

_Organização estavam no caminho do_

_Asïx — não, no nosso caminho. Mas não_

_sei por quê, eu não consigo evitar... eu_

_tenho que ser sarcástico sobre isso._

**Alex: **Ora, bom saber aonde eu me enquadro. Aff —

Alex deu uma breve risada, e a cicatriz no rosto de Asïx pareceu acompanhar brevemente sua expressão.

_Parece que ele não gostou_

_muito da piada._

**Asïx: **Você voltou inteiro ou não?

Alex pensou em perguntar se Asïx estivera preocupado com sua segurança, mas não queria arriscar deixa-lo com um humor ainda pior.

_Talvez as memórias que_

_ele tenha sobre raiva e desgosto_

_sejam realmente muito fortes._

Dando de ombros, Alex relatou uma última coisa.

**Alex: **Eu me livrei do Ixenzo.

Erguendo o rosto, Asïx o encarou. Olhando nos olhos dele, Alex continuou.

**Alex: **Era bem o que você queria, né? Eu vou jogar do seu jeito... por enquanto.


	8. ESPECIAL: DIAS 07 & 08

**DIA 07**

**- AMIGOS -**

Alex o estava esperando no salão.

**Alex: **Olha só isso — me colocaram pra ser o seu parceiro hoje, pra me darem um "puxão de orelha".

Alex riu, abrindo exageradamente seus braços.

**Lexci:** O quê? Por que eu sou um puxão de orelha?!

Fingindo decepção, Alex forçou um suspiro.

**Alex: **Bom, é que eles sabem o quanto eu odeio dar uma de babá.

**Lexci: **Oh, valeu!

**Alex: **Eles iam morrer se me dessem só um dia de folga? Dá só uma olhada nessas olheiras! Pfft.

Lexci sorriu com o tom cômico de Alex.

**Alex: **Beleza, vamos indo, parceiro.

**Lexci: **Tá certo. Só espera um pouco. Eu vou comprar algumas coisas.

Lexci foi falar com o Moogle.

**Lexci: **Uhm —

**Moogle: **Meus cumprimentos... kupo? Olha só, está todo sorrisos hoje, kupo.

Ouvir o Moogle dizer aquilo fez Lexci se sentir estranho.

_Incorpóreos não têm corações, mas..._

_eu estou sorrindo. Será que estou... feliz?_

**Alex: **Vem, Lexci. Vamos colocar o show na estrada!

Lexci logo se voltou para Alex.

**Lexci: **Logo atrás de você! Ei, você não vai comprar nada?

**Alex: **Eu sou um cara dinâmico, já me preparei há eras.

O Moogle murmurou, ao fundo.

**Moogle: **Como exatamente você é "dinâmico", kupo?

Lexci consentiu, num sorriso.

**Lexci: **Pois é, como exatamente você é "dinâmico"?

Alex coçou a cabeça.

**Alex: **De um jeito que criancinhas como vocês não compreendem.

Lexci e o Moogle trocaram um olhar e começaram a rir.

**Alex: **Vamos logo, tá na hora de ir.

**Lexci: **Beleza.

Lexci o seguiu, ainda rindo.

{ . . . }

A missão de hoje era coletar corações em Agrabah. Quando havia acabado com alguns Sem-Corações, Alex parou.

**Lexci: **Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Alex pôs um dedo na frente dos lábios. Lexci não parecia compreender.

**Lexci: **Uhm?

**Alex: **Quem é aquele...?

No local para onde Alex apontara havia uma grande criatura que não parecia um Sem-Coração — Bafo. Ele estava perambulando pelo local, todo o seu grande corpo balançando a cada passo que dava.

**Alex: **O que será que ele pretende?

**Lexci: **Ele não estava por aqui da última vez que eu vim, tenho certeza.

Quase que ao mesmo tempo, Bafo deu um grito.

**Bafo: **Bingo! He, he, he! Finalmente encontrei!

Bafo pressionou a parede em sua frente e ela se moveu lentamente, abrindo passagem.

**Bafo: **Abre-te sésamo!

Bafo desapareceu dento da parede. Depois de esperar um momento, Alex e Lexci se aproximaram da parede, espiando o que havia do outro lado. Parecia levar para o deserto.

**Alex: **Mudança de planos, Lexci! Nossa nova missão é seguir aquele bobalhão.

Alex passou pelo buraco na parede.

**Lexci: **O quê? Mas... a gente veio pra coletar corações. Não vamos nos meter em encrenca se —

Com as mãos nos quadris, Alex rapidamente tentou se explicar.

**Alex: **Verificar qualquer sujeito suspeito com quem se deparar também é uma parte importante do trabalho.

**Lexci: **Mas isso não seria desobedecer ordens?

**Alex: **Não, eu diria que é pensamento flexível. Deu pra memorizar? Além do mais, ainda temos um monte de tempo pra coletar corações mais tarde. Nenhum prejuízo, nenhum delito.

**Lexci: **Acho que você tá certo...

_De alguma forma, eu acho que ele_

_compreendeu, mas, ao mesmo tempo,_

_parece não ter compreendido —_

**Alex: **Ótimo, estamos entendidos. Vamos lá!

Lexci rapidamente partiu atrás de Alex.

{ . . . }

Eles entraram pelo buraco na parede. Passando diretamente pelo meio do deserto, o outro lado ia dar diante de uma estátua esculpida na forma da cabeça de um tigre, sua boca largamente aberta. Mesmo ao longe, era fácil de ver que aquela boca era grande o suficiente para que uma pessoa passasse por ela. Bafo entrou por ela, parecendo nervoso. Alex e Lexci o foram seguindo, mantendo sempre uma distância uniforme.

**Lexci: **Eu nunca ia saber que havia algo assim por aqui.

**Alex: **Pois é… foi um belo de um bônus.

O lugar por onde os dois haviam entrado se mostrou ser, em seus andares inferiores, uma caverna de pedra que parecia ter sido feita por alguém com algum propósito, e não formada naturalmente.

**Alex: **Essa caverna é maior do que aparenta por fora...

Notando que Bafo não estava mais à vista, Alex abaixou os ombros.

**Alex: **Ei, acho que o perdemos.

**Lexci: **Então, e agora?

**Alex: **Acho que vamos ter que desistir por hora. Vamos voltar a coleta de corações.

_Será que não temos_

_que investigar mais adiante?_

Um olhar estranho surgiu no rosto de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Você não que procurar por ele?

**Alex: **Nah. Eu até gostaria de saber o que ele pretendia, mas ah — ter descoberto sobre essa caverna já tá de bom tamanho. Além do mais, procurar num lugar tão grande seria um verdadeiro "saco-rei".

**Lexci: **O que aconteceu com isso ser uma parte importante do trabalho?

Lexci parecia surpreso em como Alex, que havia sugerido ir lá, dizia que era um saco. Alex riu, num ar brincalhão.

**Alex: **Como eu disse, pensamento flexível.

Lexci também riu.

**Lexci: **Ha, ha. Oh, saquei...

**Alex: **Ei, vamos acabar logo com essa missão.

Os dois voltaram para a cidade juntos.

{ . . . }

Eles derrotaram todos os Sem-Corações que havia dentro da cidade. Coletar corações em si não era algo muito difícil.

**Alex: **Isso é tudo. Pronto pra ir?

**Lexci: **Aham.

Quando já ia seguindo pro local aonde o Corredor das Trevas estava aberto, Lexci foi detido por Alex. Diante deles dois, estavam um homem e uma mulher que pareciam ser residentes daquele mundo.

A mulher, dona de um belo e comprido cabelo negro, vestia belas roupas que pareciam dignas de alguém da realeza. Ela estava com as mãos nos peitos, num ar bastante preocupado, enquanto olhava para o homem.

**?: **Você devia descansar um pouco, Aladdin.

**Aladdin:** Eu vou ficar bem. Além do mais, a tempestade de areia enfim deu uma trégua — agora é a nossa chance de dar um jeito na cidade.

O homem — Aladdin — parecia determinado. Mas, diante de sua resposta, a mulher abaixou a cabeça, um olhar ainda mais preocupado em seu rosto.

**?: **É verdade, mas ainda assim... você vai acabar se matando de exaustão se continuar desse jeito.

**Aladdin: **Jasmine, não precisa se preocupar — eu tô legal. E como não sabemos quando a próxima tempestade virá, precisamos ajeitar tudo antes que venha.

_Eles trabalharam mesmo duro_

_para restaurar a cidade desde a última_

_vez que eu estive aqui. Também me_

_parece que não têm ocorrido muitas_

_tempestades ultimamente._

A mulher, — Jasmine — ainda de cabeça baixa, murmurou.

**Jasmine: **Se pelo menos o Gênio estivesse aqui...

**Aladdin: **Eu também sinto falta dele, mas isso não é trabalho pra mágica. Agrabah é a nossa cidade. Somos nós que precisamos concertá-la.

**Jasmine: **É claro, você está certo...

Jasmine enfim ergueu a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto. Aladdin retribuiu.

**Aladdin: **Bem, é melhor voltar ao trabalho.

**Jasmine: **Espera. Também vou ajudar.

Aladdin e Jasmine seguiram na direção das lojas.

**Lexci: **Será que aquele cara que vimos antes tem alguma conexão com esses dois?

Alex parecia entediado.

**Alex: **Uhm... acho que algum dia a gente descobre. Vem, já tá na hora de RAC.

Alex começou a caminhar. Lexci logo o foi seguindo.

{ . . . }

Na torre do relógio, os dois estavam tomando picolé lado a lado. Alex olhava para o rosto de Lexci.

**Alex: **Agora você tá mais comunicativo.

_Será? Bom, talvez. Mas alguma_

_coisa também mudou no Alex, depois _

_do Castelo do Esquecimento. Eu_

_não sei bem o que mudou, então não_

_posso dizer nada devidamente._

**Lexci: **Ah é? Bem, você também tá.

**Alex: **Eu? Cê acha? Acho que ele deve ter me contagiado.

**Lexci: **Huh? Quem?

Coçando a cabeça, Alex tentou encobrir suas palavras.

**Alex: **Heh. Só digamos que você pode agradecer a si mesmo por podermos estar sentados aqui de novo, rindo como idiotas e tomando picolé.

_De quem será que ele tava falando?_

_Oh — a Onix ainda não tá aqui._

Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Acho que a Onix não vai aparecer hoje...

_Eu me sinto meio desconfortável,_

_porque faz tempo que a gente não podia_

_se ver. É um pouco parecido com o_

_sentimento que eu tive quando soube que_

_o Alex podia ter sido aniquilado. Eu_

_não gosto de quando as pessoas se vão._

Alex tomou seu picolé em silêncio.

{ . . . }

Ele acordou numa manhã como qualquer outra. Novamente, Onix não estava no salão. Então, Alex chamou por ele, e Lexci se virou.

**Alex: **E aí, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Alex... você viu a Número XIV?

Alex olhou ao redor, coçando a cabeça.

**Alex: **Onix? Uhm... agora que você mencionou, não.

**Lexci: **Já fazem vários dias... dez, pelo menos.

Lexci abaixou o olhar — ele não a via desde o dia que acordara. Alex cruzou os braços.

**Alex: **Bem que eu queria poder ajudar, mas você sabe. Eu fui mandado pro Castelo do Esquecimento assim que a Onix se juntou a nós. Eu perdi um monte de coisa.

**Lexci: **Eu me sinto mal. Eu prometi que a gente ia sair juntos para tomar picolé.

**Alex: **Vocês dois são amigos, né? Quer saber. Vou entrar na cabeça do Asïx, quero ver se descubro alguma coisa.

**Lexci: **Valeu, Alex.

Tentando encorajá-lo, Alex pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Lexci, que balançou lentamente a cabeça.

**Alex: **Vai lá e termina com a sua missão.

Enquanto Lexci partia, Alex se sentou no sofá ao lado, observando-o.

_Eu não vejo a Onix desde_

_que RAC. Antes de ir pro Castelo_

_do Esquecimento, eu só a vi_

_pelo salão algumas vezes. Não_

_cheguei nem a falar com ela. Se não_

_fosse pelo que o Lexci me diz, eu_

_nem saberia se é um garoto ou uma_

_garota, afinal, eu nunca vi o seu_

_rosto. Lexci disse que Onix é sua_

_amiga. Quando foi que ele virou amigo_

_dessa pessoa que está sempre com_

_o rosto coberto por um capuz?_

Depois de ter certeza de que Lexci e todos os membros da Organização que estavam no salão já haviam partido em Corredores das Trevas, Alex se levantou e foi falar com Asïx.

**Alex: **Qual é a minha missão de hoje?

**Asïx: **Já terminou seu relatório sobre o herói?

Alex encolheu os ombros diante do tom exigente na voz de Asïx. Um trabalho necessário era dar relatórios sobre as missões de investigação.

**Alex: **Nah, ainda não...

**Asïx: **Por que você acha que foi enviado para sair com o Lexci ontem, logo depois de ter voltado para casa?

Asïx suspirou. Ele parecia estar farto de tudo aquilo.

**Alex: **— Para que eu pudesse escrever um relatório comparando Lexci e o herói, correto?

**Asïx: **Graças a você, não temos mais muito pessoal com quem trabalhar por aqui. Trate de entregar logo o seu relatório, e vá para a sua missão.

Os olhos de Asïx automaticamente se voltaram para a prancheta que estava em suas mãos.

**Alex: **Sim, senhor — ahh é, queria te perguntar sobre a Onix.

Alex ergueu o olhar. A expressão em seu rosto estava estranhamente rígida.

**Asïx: **Você não deveria entrar em contato com Onix.

**Alex: **É que o Lexci parece estar preocupado com a Onix, só isso.

Alex piscou, como se estivesse pensando por um momento.

**Asïx: **É porque _eles _estão entrando em contato.

_Parece que o Asïx_

_pensa bastante na Onix._

**Alex: **E então, pra onde a Onix foi?

Num tom desagradável, Asïx respondeu.

**Asïx: **Ela foi enviada numa missão para derrotar um Sem-Coração gigante. Ela não chegou a RAC.

**Alex: **E você não vai fazer nada a respeito?

_Às vezes, por qualquer razão que seja,_

_nossas missões acabam se prolongando, e_

_acabamos sem poder retornar ao castelo_

_por vários dias. Mas quando "não retornamos",_

_a história é completamente diferente. Existe a_

_possibilidade de ela tenha sido aniquilada._

**Asïx: **Eu já fiz. Mandei Penumbras para investigar, mas elas ainda não encontraram nada. Isso é tudo.

Asïx encarou Alex por um instante. Alex já conhecia Asïx há muito tempo, o bastante para saber que quando ele tinha uma expressão assim em seu rosto, era porque estava pensando em algo importante. Alex esperou que Asïx terminasse de pensar para prosseguir.

**Alex: **— E depois?

**Asïx: **Você logo entrará em contato com — "_aquela coisa_".

**Alex: **Como assim?

_Eu sei que isso tem algo a ver com_

_o herói e com o Lexci. Mas será_

_que a Onix também está conectada_

_com tudo isso? Se for o caso,_

_então eu entenderia por que o Lexci_

_se aproximaria tanto assim dela._

_Mas eu não me lembro da Onix já ter_

_abaixado o capuz, ou de ter dito_

_alguma coisa. Será que ela abaixou_

_o capuz enquanto eu estava no_

_Castelo do Esquecimento?_

**Asïx: **Você, que já esteve em contato tanto com o Lexci quanto com o herói, deverá achar interessante entrar em contato com _ela_.

**Alex: **Isso não é uma resposta.

**Asïx: **Quando entrarem em contato, você entenderá. Não deixe de me entregar seu relatório hoje. Amanhã, mandarei você e o Lexci procurarem pela Onix.

_Acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer,_

_senão entregar logo esse relatório._

_É como se ele lançasse a isca bem_

_na frente dos meus olhos, mas tanto faz._

**Alex: **Sim, senhor. Vou escrever o relatório.

Encolhendo os ombros, Alex seguiu para o seu quarto.

{ . . . }

Asïx andava calmamente pelo corredor escuro.

_O que será que o Superior_

_deseja comigo no laboratório?_

_Xeven é que não costumava_

_sair de lá, mas ele foi eliminado_

_no Castelo do Esquecimento._

Desde então o lugar havia ficado vazio, até que Milnuxos começara a realizar determinadas pesquisas sobre o coração, as Princesas de Luz, os Sem-Corações, coisas para entender Kingdom Hearts.

Asïx desceu as escadas e parou diante do laboratório. Ele bateu umas três vezes e, ao ouvir a voz do Superior dizendo para que entrasse, a abriu. A luz do lugar iluminou o corredor escuro e Asïx teve que apertar os olhos até acostumá-los à claridade.

**Milnuxos: **Olá, Número VII.

Debruçado sobre um livro, o homem de cabelos prateados e pele morena o cumprimentou sem nem ao menos olhar para ele. Asïx fez uma reverência e foi logo se aproximando, notando que Milnuxos fazia um movimento com a mão indicando para que fosse até ali. Asïx colocou as mãos dentro das mangas, sem mudar a face inexpressiva.

**Asïx: **O que o deseja, milorde?

Milnuxos olhou para cima, e então desviou o olhar para Asïx. Por fim, ele se levantou. Foi até uma prateleira e pegou um frasco que colocou novamente sobre o balcão. Havia um pequeno coração dentro dele, provavelmente o objeto de estudo. Após um momento de silêncio, Milnuxos voltou a olhar para Asïx.

**Milnuxos: **Quero que me ajude com essa pesquisa… tudo bem por você?

**Asïx: **O senhor é o Superior… farei o que for preciso. Como posso ajudá-lo?

Milnuxos começou a lhe falar o que precisava ser feito. De início, Asïx não levou muito jeito para mexer no material do laboratório, uma vez que nunca entrava lá, mas logo acostumou-se a manusear os frágeis frascos enquanto anotava o que observava. Milnuxos não poderia ter escolhido um ajudante melhor.

Apesar de não levar muito jeito, Asïx fazia sempre o melhor que podia para atender às expectativas do Superior. No entanto, experimentos com corações eram perigosos… como ele mesmo sabia. Ao segurar o conta-gotas com uma mão e um frasco com um coração na outra, começou a tremer — ele não podia errar na dose.

De repente, Asïx sentiu algo quente em sua nuca. Milnuxos aproximara-se e segurara ambas as suas mãos com firmeza, enquanto Asïx sentia sua respiração.

**Milnuxos: **Cuidado… você não vai querer derramar isso…

A voz firme do Superior soou próxima ao ouvido de Asïx, num sussurro.

_De uma coisa eu sei — se eu tivesse_

_um coração, ele estaria acelerado._

{ . . . }

Sem ter dormido muito afinal, Alex escreveu o relatório e, acreditando que já devia estar na hora, seguiu para o salão.

_Pra ser honesto, escrever relatórios é_

_bem difícil. É um grande pé no saco_

_ter que pensar no que relatar, no que_

_não relatar, sobre que parte mentir..._

Ainda não havia ninguém no salão. Alex se sentou no sofá e deu um grande bocejo. Até Incorpóreos precisavam dormir. E de tal forma, ele cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

_Eu só quero tirar_

_um cochilo..._

**?: **Isso não é lugar para se dormir.

A voz que havia surgido em meio ao silêncio fez com que os olhos de Alex, em surpresa, rapidamente se abrissem.

**Alex: **Oh, é você, Asïx... o que foi?

Asïx o encarou com um olhar desagradável em seu rosto.

**Asïx: **Como assim "o que foi"? Já escreveu seu relatório?

Alex se esticou no sofá.

**Alex: **É claro que sim.

**Asïx: **Sendo assim, então trate de partir logo para a sua missão com o Lexci, como o planejado.

**Alex: **Sim, senhor.

Asïx deixou Alex alongando o pescoço enquanto se esticava, indo para o seu lugar de sempre. Logo depois, Edmyx e Doxulr apareceram no salão e, então, Lexci foi o último a aparecer. Alex se levantou do sofá, esticando-se pela milésima vez, e chamou por Lexci.

**Alex: **Acorda pra cuspir, dorminhoco.

Lexci esfregava os olhos.

**Lexci: **Foi mal... fiquei acordado até tarde. Não conseguia dormir.

**Alex: **Perguntei pro Asïx sobre a Onix.

Com suas palavras, Lexci ergueu o olhar.

**Lexci: **E?

**Alex: **Sua amiga foi enviada numa missão, mas não chegou a RAC.

Lexci abaixou o olhar, preocupado.

**Lexci: **Mas... por que não? A missão já não devia ter acabado, a essa altura?

Empurrando Lexci pelo ombro, Alex seguiu na direção de Asïx.

**Alex: **Sei lá. Mas logo a gente vai descobrir o que aconteceu.

**Lexci: **Por quê diz isso?

Alex abriu um sorriso.

**Alex: **Você e eu vamos sair pra localizar a Onix. Essa é a nossa missão de hoje.

**Lexci: **Verdade?!

Lexci o encarava fixamente. Alex nunca vira sua expressão tão feliz.

**Alex: **Não, eu inventei tudo... pode voltar pra cama. _Claro_ que é verdade! Vá logo se aprontar, beleza?

**Lexci: **Não, vamos agora!

Lexci correu até Asïx.

**Alex: **Calma lá, você tem que estar preparado. Não sabemos o que vai ter por lá.

**Lexci: **Eu vou ficar bem!

E então, Lexci se voltou para Asïx.

**Lexci: **Cadê a nossa missão de hoje?

**Asïx: **Cidade Crepuscular. Não volte até descobrir o que aconteceu com a Onix.

**Lexci: **Entendido!

_Por alguma razão, o Lexci fica um_

_tanto vigoroso nessas horas._

**Lexci: **Vamos, Alex.

**Alex: **Podexá.

Lexci não parecia nada feliz, e abriu um Corredor das Trevas ao seu lado. Os dois seguiram por ele.

{ . . . }

A Cidade Crepuscular estava envolta naquele mesmo pôr-do-sol de sempre. Preocupado, Lexci olhava ao seu redor.

**Lexci: **Aonde você acha que a Onix está?

O Corredor das Trevas se havia aberto sobre a escadaria do beco.

**Alex:** Bem, a missão em questão era derrotar um Sem-Coração gigante.

**Lexci: **Pode ser em qualquer lugar.

**Alex: **Vamos começar recolhendo informações pela cidade. Se encontrarmos esse Sem-Coração, tem uma boa chance de também encontrarmos a Onix.

Assimilando as palavras de Alex, Lexci consentiu.

**Lexci: **Se era um Sem-Coração gigante, então ele teria que estar numa área aberta, né? A gente pode procurar por espaços abertos aqui por perto.

**Alex: **É verdade. O lugar mais aberto que tem por aqui é... o terreno vazio, certo?

**Lexci: **É — vamos.

Os dois desceram as escadas adiante, seguindo para o terreno vazio. Dando uma olhada ao redor, Alex murmurou.

**Alex: **Nem sinal de um Sem-Coração...

Atrás dele, perto dos bancos do terreno vazio, duas das crianças da cidade conversavam sobre alguma coisa. Daqueles três que estavam sempre por lá, dessa vez só estavam o garoto esquentadinho e a garota.

**?: **Garnet, o quê que o Braska tá fazendo?

**Garnet: **Ele disse que ia sair em outra das suas "investigações" hoje. Acho que ele mencionou algo sobre os túneis.

_Então essa garota deve se chamar_

_Garnet. Braska é o garoto que não está_

_aqui... deve ser aquele gordinho._

O garoto que Alex ainda não sabia o nome inclinou a cabeça.

**?: **Ele tem estado todo evasivo, ultimamente — e todo esse jeito furtivo? Queria saber o que ele tá tramando.

Alex e Lexci ouviram a conversa entre Garnet e o garoto sem esconderem suas presenças.

**Lexci: **Você acha que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a Onix?

**Alex: **Uhm... talvez sim, talvez não.

**Garnet: **Sei lá — ele ficou completamente fora de si ontem, quando eu apareci no ponto de encontro. Seja lá o que ele estivesse olhando, ele escondeu o mais rápido que pôde.

O garoto cruzou os braços.

**?: **Uhm... por que ele faria isso?

_Mesmo que aqueles_

_três estejam quase sempre_

_juntos, parece que cada_

_um deles tem as suas próprias_

_preocupações, e até saem_

_sozinhos de vez em quando. E_

_eles também disseram algo_

_que é de nosso interesse._

Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Aonde será esse "ponto de encontro" deles?

Alex deu de ombros.

**Alex: **Acho que vamos ter que procurar. Alguma ideia, Lexci?

**Lexci: **Bem, o nosso "ponto de encontro" seria na torre do relógio, mas...

Alex abriu um sorriso.

**Alex: **Mas não é bem isso...

_Eu quero encontrar logo a_

_Onix e tomar picolé de sal-marinho_

_no nosso ponto de encontro._

**Lexci: **Aqueles três devem ter um lugar especial só pra eles.

Alex pareceu pensativo.

**Alex: **Tem um lugar assim por aqui?

_Eu pensei que sabia de tudo sobre_

_essa cidade, mas nada me vem em mente._

**Lexci: **É um lugar especial para apenas três pessoas, então acho que deve ser um lugar pra onde os outros não iriam, um lugar não muito grande.

**Alex:** Ei — o nosso lugar especial também é assim.

Alex seguiu na direção da praça do bonde.

**Alex: **Que tal começarmos dando uma procurada?

**Lexci: **Tipo, dentro dos túneis?

**Alex: **Acha mesmo que tinha um lugar assim nos túneis?

Alex imediatamente negou a ideia de Lexci.

_Já passamos por cada canto e_

_cada fenda dentro daqueles túneis_

_em nossas últimas missões, e_

_não havia um lugar que parecesse_

_um bom esconderijo pra alguém._

Um certo lugar lhe veio em mente.

**Lexci: **— Em baixo dos trilhos?

**Alex: **Onde...?

Parecia que Alex não sabia sobre o lugar em baixo dos trilhos dos trens.

**Lexci: **Sabe, tem um lugar que parece um armazém, com uma grade de ferro como porta, no canto do local onde chegamos aqui hoje.

Era um lugar que parecia um depósito, localizado debaixo dos trilhos pelos quais os trens corriam. O lugar era bastante imperceptível, e por ser pequeno, era perfeito para três pessoas se reunirem.

**Alex: **É verdade, agora que você mencionou, eu me lembro desse lugar. Quer dar uma olhada?

{ . . . }

Um forte cheiro de poeira impregnava o ar do lugar sob os trilhos. Partículas de poeira flutuantes cintilavam com a brilhante luz que passava pelas fendas nos trilhos de trem acima de suas cabeças.

**Alex: **Então esse é o ponto de encontro deles...

**Lexci: **Se não tem nada aqui, é melhor irmos procurar em outro lugar.

Lexci deu uma rápida andada pela sala. Havia um sofá e um alvo de dardos. Era um lugar claramente visitado por pessoas. Havia sinais de que estava sempre entrando e saindo gente de lá. Alex lançou um dardo no alvo.

**Alex: **Hup!

**Lexci: **Procura direito, véi.

**Alex: **Tá tudo de boa por aqui.

Alex lançou mais um dardo, que acertou o ponto central na mosca.

_Parando pra pensar, quando eu olhei_

_pro alvo de dardos, ainda agora,_

_não tinha nenhum dardo preso nele._

**Lexci: **Aonde estavam esses dardos, afinal?

**Alex: **Em cima daquele barril.

Alex apontou para o barril de óleo no canto ao lado da entrada.

**Lexci: **Aqui — huh?

**Alex: **Uhm?

Lexci se abaixou para dar uma olhada atrás do barril. Havia um pedaço de papel caído no chão.

**Lexci: **Ei, eu encontrei um pedaço de papel...

Ele o pegou. Havia algo que parecia ser um mapa da cidade desenhado nele. Alex observou o papel em suas mãos.

**Alex: **É um tipo de mapa.

**Lexci: **Alguém anotou algumas coisas no canto.

Alex começou a ler, confuso.

**Alex: **"Degraus Enfeitiçados", "Amigo por Detrás da Parede", "Gemido Ecoante dos Túneis", "Duplicata", "A Bolsa Animada"...?

Lexci encontrou mais dois.

**Lexci: **Olha, ainda tem mais. Um trem fantasma, e uma mansão mal-assombrada... são sete, no total.

Alex pegou o mapa para olhar mais de perto.

**Alex: **O que isso tudo quer dizer?

**Lexci: **Pode ser que aquele garoto — "Braska", eu acho — tenha escondido esse mapa aqui.

**Alex: **Então, você acha que esse Braska vai saber o que é isso? Bom, podemos perguntar pra ele. Vale a pena tentar, como dizem.

Alex deu de ombros.

**Lexci: **Então, procurar pelo Braska é o próximo da lista, como dizem?

De forma teatral, Lexci também deu de ombros. Alex riu.

**Alex: **Não imite o Braxig.

Lexci também começou a rir.

**Lexci: **Ué, mas você também não acabou de fazer o mesmo, Alex?

Os dois riram por um tempo, e então trocaram um olhar.

**Lexci: **Tinham dito que esse Braska devia estar nos túneis, né? Vamos, Alex.

E então, os dois deixaram o espaço abaixo dos trilhos de trem — o ponto de encontro daquelas crianças.

{ . . . }

Braska estava em uma sala no fundo dos túneis. Sem qualquer aviso, Alex se aproximou, deixando Lexci um tanto alarmado.

**Alex: **E aí, Braska.

_Não está no regulamento da_

_Organização que nós não_

_devemos fazer contato com os_

_habitantes dos mundos?_

Braska olhou para Alex, sentindo-se um tanto inseguro.

**Braska: **— Quem são vocês?

**Alex: **Bem, na verdade, nós temos uma pergunta.

**Braska: **Huuuh? Bom, pode dizer. Vejamos se é algo que eu saiba.

_Braska parece suspeitar_

_de nós, mas acho que ele vai_

_nos dar uma resposta._

**Alex: **Tem algo... estranho acontecendo por aqui? Cê sabe, na cidade. Quero dizer, tem um monte de loucuras e coisas misteriosas por aqui e por ali, né não? Como por exemplo, digamos... os Degraus Enfeitiçados?

Lexci observava a conversa entre Alex e Braska.

_Ele conseguiu inventar uma pergunta_

_assim só de olhar aquele mapa..._

**Braska: **Ohh... então vocês estão fazendo o mesmo que eu, investigando os Sete Mistérios da cidade?

Alex consentiu de uma forma um tanto exagerada.

**Alex: **Uh, é, algo assim.

Braska abaixou um pouco seu tom de voz, como se estivesse falando de algo extremamente importante.

**Braska: **Uhmm... eu não planejava falar com ninguém sobre isso até ter terminado a minha investigação, mas... beleza. Vou contar pra vocês o que eu já descobri até agora — os Sete Mistérios da cidade estão conectados! O fato é que...

Lexci segurou o fôlego.

**Braska: **...são todos inventados. Nada além de lendas urbanas e rumores.

**Lexci: **O quê?

_Tá pensando o quê?!_

Lexci quase disse, mas por pouco se deteve.

**Braska: **Como os degraus que você mencionou. Mó fraude. A verdade sobre esse mistério chega a dar vergonha.

**Alex: **Só mais uma cidadezinha tranquila, uh?

Sentindo-se derrotado, Alex se permitiu um suspiro, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que Lexci.

**Braska: **Foi mal, galera. Vocês tão perdendo tempo. Bem, exceto talvez pelo Oitavo Mistério.

**Lexci: **Tem um Oitavo?!

**Braska: **É sobre uma árvore. Lá na floresta, sabe? Tem uma árvore, que se você a balançar, o lugar inteiro começa a farfalhar. Swish, swish, SWISH!

Braska se havia utilizado de um tom misterioso, fazendo com que Lexci e Alex trocassem um olhar.

**Braska: **Esquisito, não é? Eu ainda não fui ver de primeira mão, então não sei dizer muita coisa. Mas as pessoas dizem que se sentiam observadas quando estavam por lá — mesmo com o lugar estando deserto.

O olhar de Braska ao dizer isso parecia maquiavélico, um grande sorriso se estampava agora em seu rosto. Lexci inclinou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **Que estranho.

**Braska: **Não seria um Mistério se não fosse! Estou planejando descobrir o truque por trás disso depois.

Alex consentiu.

**Alex: **Boa sorte com isso.

**Braska: **Valeu! Bom, é melhor eu voltar a minha investigação. Tentem manter isso em segredo, beleza?

E então, Braska deixou o lugar. Lexci deixou escapar um suspiro.

**Lexci: **Isso não nos ajudou em nada.

_A gente não descobriu_

_absolutamente nada sobre a Onix._

**Alex: **Talvez sim, talvez não.

**Lexci: **Huh?

**Alex: **Ele disse que as pessoas tem sentido algum tipo de presença na floresta fora da cidade, né? Talvez seja o alvo da Onix.

_O Alex está certo. Se o Braska já tinha_

_resolvido quase todos os mistérios... o único_

_que falta resolver — é o que tem a maior_

_chance de ter alguma conexão com a Onix._

**Lexci: **Beleza... vamos dar uma olhada.

Lexci e Alex seguiram para a floresta fora da cidade.

{ . . . }

_Nada bom. Eu não sei o que fazer._

Onix estava sentada na floresta eu havia nos arredores da cidade, abraçada em seus joelhos. A floresta era gelada, com seu ar umedecido.

_Não importa o quanto eu tente, a_

_Chave-Espada não vem pra mim. Eu não_

_posso usar a Chave-Espada. Eu até_

_posso avançar um pouco com magia, mas_

_não posso relatar que derrotei um Sem-_

_Coração gigante e um coração não_

_Apareceu. Eu estaria expondo ao Asïx_

_que eu não consigo usar a Chave-Espada._

_E... talvez eu seja aniquilada. O que_

_eu vou fazer? O que eu devo fazer —?_

Naquele momento, Onix escutou uma voz familiar, e ergueu o olhar. A voz era — a do Lexci.

**Lexci: **Tem... algo aqui?

_Não é estranho ver o Lexci_

_na Cidade Crepuscular. Ele está junto..._

_com um membro da Organização_

_ruivo. Deve ser o Alex, amigo do Lexci._

Os dois olhavam para o topo das árvores. E escondido dentre elas estava um Sem-Coração gigante — o Lagarto do Véu. Com a forma de um camaleão, era um Sem-Coração que podia ficar invisível, completamente transparente, e se esconder dos inimigos. Onix havia lutado com ele apenas uma vez, se utilizando de magia, e então fugiu.

Uma das árvores tremeu.

**Alex: **Heh, parece que essa tá viva.

Uma grande presença deixou a floresta, correndo na direção da mansão mal-assombrada.

**Alex: **Rápido, Lexci. Não deixa ele escapar!

**Lexci: **Beleza!

Lexci e Alex saíram correndo atrás dele a toda velocidade. Num suspiro, Onix se levantou, determinada. E então, ela os seguiu.

{ . . . }

Diante da mansão mal-assombrada, a forma do Sem-Coração gigante — o Lagarto de Véu — era evidente. Lexci empunhou sua Chave-Espada.

**Lexci: **Acha que é esse?

Alex também invocou seus chakrams em mãos.

**Alex: **Então, cadê a Onix?

**Alex: **Provavelmente ainda está tentando encontrá-lo.

**Lexci: **O que você sugere?

Alex se envolveu em chamas.

**Alex: **Bem, um alvo é um alvo. Não importa quem acabe com ele. É melhor darmos um jeito nele, antes que suma de novo.

**Lexci: **Beleza.

**Alex: **Vamos lá!

E Alex atirou fogo contra o Lagarto de Véu. Lexci também correu na direção da criatura, a Chave-Espada em mãos, e ambos os ataques o atingiram exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

Foi quando — uma sombra surgiu na área. Era alguém que vestia o casaco negro da Organização.

**Lexci: **Onix!

_Então essa... é a Onix?_

Alex não sabia dizer se aquela pessoa, com o capuz ainda sobre seu rosto, era ou não a Onix. Mas lhe parecia que o Lexci sabia dizer que era a Onix, mesmo com o capuz erguido.

**Onix: **Lexci?!

Preocupada com eles, Onix deixou sua guarda baixa por um momento, e o Lagarto de Véu a jogou longe com seu rabo. Era a primeira vez que Alex ouvia a voz de Onix. Ela tinha a voz de uma garotinha.

**Lexci: **Onix!

Lexci tentou correr até ela, mas Alex o segurou pelo ombro.

**Alex: **Concentre-se, Lexci — temos que acabar com essa coisa primeiro!

**Lexci: **— Tá certo.

Tão rápido quanto como respondera, Lexci se virou, atacando o Lagarto de Véu com sua Chave-Espada.

_Eu também pensei isso quando_

_saímos juntos numa missão anteontem,_

_ou seja lá quando foi, mas o Lexci_

_ficou mais forte. Não me parece ser só_

_algo natural... suspeito que seja outra_

_coisa, que tenha algo a mais acontecendo._

_Talvez tenha algo a ver com o Sora._

Alex lançou um de seus chakram contra o Lagarto de Véu, dando cobertura para Lexci.

**Lexci: **Vamos!

Lexci saltou, e o golpe que se seguiu deixou um ferimento mortal no Lagarto de Véu. Envolto em luz, seu corpo desapareceu, deixando para trás somente um coração, que foi embora flutuando.

Sem nem prestar atenção no significado que a derrota de um Sem-Coração gigante tinha, Lexci correu até Onix, ajudando-a a se levantar.

**Lexci: **Onix! Você tá legal?

**Onix: **Nngh... L... Lexci?

Como ela ainda estava com o capuz erguido, Alex não sabia dizer qual era a sua expressão facial.

**Lexci: **Parece que tá doendo.

**Onix: **Eu tô bem... obrigada. É que...

A voz que vinha de baixo do capuz era baixa e fina.

_Acho que é melhor irmos_

_pra algum lugar, antes._

**Alex: **Você pode nos contar tudo sobre isso — mas primeiro, vamos encontrar um lugar para nos sentarmos. Vão indo pra torre do relógio.

Alex seguiu na frente.

{ . . . }

Alex havia comprado três picolés na loja de doces, e seguia lentamente na direção da torre do relógio.

_Eu queria um tempinho pra_

_pensar. Um tempo pra pensar_

_nessas coisas que eu não_

_consigo entender. Por que o_

_Lexci ficaria tão preocupado com_

_a Onix...? Eu não consigo pensar_

_que alguém confiaria numa_

_pessoa que esconde seu rosto,_

_numa pessoa cujas expressões_

_nunca estão aparente. Sabe... é um_

_pouco engraçado falar sobre_

_confiança entre os membros da_

_Organização, que, afinal, são_

_Incorpóreos, mas mesmo assim,_

_eu não me sinto satisfeito com isso._

**"Eu prometi pra ela que nós três viríamos tomar picolé juntos —"**

_Como foi que a Onix conseguiu_

_a confiança do Lexci tão rápido, pra_

_ele até fazer essa promessa?_

_Eu passei eras tentando explicar_

_como consegui sua confiança, mas_

_eu fui o seu primeiro mentor, e_

_fui eu quem fiz contato com o Lexci,_

_e eu queria cuidar dele do meu_

_próprio jeito. Mas a Onix é diferente._

_O que aconteceu por aqui enquanto eu_

_estava no Castelo do Esquecimento?_

Alex subia os degraus da torre do relógio.

**Alex: **Bem eu posso pensar o que eu quiser, mas não tem jeito...

Ele deu um quieto murmuro, e enfim chegou aonde Lexci e Onix estavam sentados, um ao lado do outro.

**Alex: **Demorei muito?

Ele andou por trás deles, sentando-se ao final, e deu um picolé para Lexci e outro para Onix.

**Alex: **Aqui está.

**Onix: **Obrigada.

Aquela fora a primeira conversa que Alex e Onix tiveram. O rosto dela, como sempre, estava escondido no fundo de seu capuz, envolto pela escuridão, e ele não conseguia ver sua expressão. Lexci havia começado a tomar seu picolé no mesmo instante, mas Onix apenas continuou sentada, segurando o seu.

**Lexci: **Toma logo. Vai derreter.

**Onix: **Eu sei.

Onix consentiu, mas não se moveu.

**Alex: **Qual é o problema? Não está com fome?

_Finalmente, pela voz dela, eu posso_

_afirmar que ela é do sexo feminino._

_Mas não sei de mais nada além disso._

_Quem sabe, talvez ela até seja uma_

_futa. Seja como for, eu não gosto muito_

_de sair com garotas. É só apertar o botão_

_errado, e elas já ficam de mal humor._

Lexci olhou para o rosto de Onix.

**Lexci: **Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

_É como se ele pudesse ver a expressão_

_dela, mas não era pra ele poder._

Onix permaneceu em silêncio. Sem outra escolha, Alex abriu a boca.

**Alex: **Nós estamos aqui com você, se quiser botar pra fora. Né não, Lexci?

Lexci consentiu.

**Lexci: **Claro. É pra isso que servem os amigos.

Diante dessas palavras, Onix enfim falou.

**Onix: **Eu não — eu não consigo mais usar a Chave-Espada.

_A Chave-Espada? Como assim? Quer dizer que a_

_Onix também pode usar uma Chave-Espada? Eu não_

_fiquei sabendo disso. Se a Onix é uma Mestra da_

_Chave-Espada, eu meio que posso aceitar isso como_

_uma razão pela qual o Lexci se abriu com ela._

**Onix: **E sem ela... eu não posso cumprir com o meu trabalho.

Mesmo ela estando com o capuz erguido, eles podiam ver que seus ombros tremiam.

**Lexci: **O que houve?

Onix balançou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Eu não sei. Mas se eu não derrotar os Sem-Corações com a Chave-Espada... os corações que eles liberarem vão acabar simplesmente se tornando outro Sem-Coração. Eu acabo com eles em um lugar, e daí eles surgem em outo.

Eles também podiam sentir um certo abalo em sua voz.

**Onix: **Era pra que eu estivesse coletando corações. Essas são as minhas ordens. Sem a Chave-Espada... eu sou inútil.

Onix abaixou a cabeça. Seu picolé derretido pingou em sua mão.

**Lexci: **Há algo que você possa fazer, Alex?

Lexci parecia implorar, e Alex encolheu os ombros.

**Alex: **Queria que houvesse. Mas... é como a Onix disse. Sem Chave-Espada, nada a fazer.

_Até agora a pouco, eu nem_

_sequer sabia que ela era uma_

_portadora da Chave-Espada._

**Onix: **Eles vão me transformar numa Penumbra se descobrirem que não precisam de mim...

_Eu não sou muito bom_

_ouvindo garotas que parecem_

_estar a ponto de chorar._

**Lexci: **Vamos, Alex, pensa em alguma coisa!

O tom da voz de Lexci parecia um pouco mais forte. Alex quase disse "Ué, pensa você mesmo", as palavras chegaram em sua garganta, mas ele as engoliu.

_Lexci é o único que pode usar_

_a Chave-Espada. A Onix_

_jamais poderia tomar a dele._

Alex olhou para Lexci.

**Alex: **Ei, eu tô quebrando a cabeça aqui, e não tem como — espera.

**Lexci: **O quê? Fala.

Lexci parecia mais feliz. Ao seu lado, Onix permanecia em silêncio, seu rosto coberto pelo capuz.

**Alex: **E se você dobrasse os seus esforços no trabalho, Lexci?

**Lexci: **Huh?

**Onix: **Como assim, Alex?

_Essa é a primeira vez que sinto_

_a Onix olhando para mim._

**Alex: **Onix, fique junto com o Lexci até que você consiga controlar a sua Chave-Espada de novo. Garanta que todas as suas missões sejam com ele. Daí ele pode coletar os corações e ninguém jamais terá que saber que você não está fazendo o mesmo.

Lexci sorriu.

**Lexci: **Alex, isso é brilhante!

**Alex: **Ah, ah, ah. MAS... Lexci, isso também significa que você vai ter que coletar duas vezes mais corações.

Lexci consentiu, determinado.

**Lexci: **Eu consigo.

Mas Onix parecia preocupada.

**Onix: **Você não se importa...?

**Lexci: **É claro que não!

**Onix: **Mas —

Onix voltou a abaixar o olhar. O picolé em suas mãos já estava quase que totalmente derretido.

**Alex: **Ei, amigos tem que poder contar uns com os outros de vez em quando. Não é verdade, Lexci?

Com as palavras de Alex, Lexci sorriu, olhando para Onix.

**Onix: **Obrigada — mas então... Alex... isso quer dizer que você e eu podemos ser amigos?

Diante da fraca voz de Onix, Alex desviou o olhar, de forma inconsciente, e se voltou para o pôr-do-sol. Ele não sabia o que devia dizer para ela.

_E eu não sei por quê. Talvez isso seja_

_porque a Onix é amiga do Lexci agora._

_Eu não consigo ver o rosto da Onix... mas_

_isso me faz pensar que haja algo de_

_especial na Onix. Eu não tive essa_

_impressão na primeira vez que eu a vi._

Alex desviou o olhar de volta para Onix.

_O quê?!_

Por um segundo, ele perdeu o fôlego. A garota de cabelos tão negros quanto um corvo, de capuz abaixado, olhava nos olhos de Alex.

_Quando foi que ela tirou o capuz?_

_Foi enquanto eu estava observando o_

_pôr-do-sol, nesse instante? E esse rosto..._

_parece tanto com a Maiko. O que será_

_que isso pode significa? De quem_

_será que a Onix é o Incorpóreo, afinal?_

**Onix: **Obrigada... Lexci, Alex, obrigada!

**Alex: **Toma logo o seu picolé.

Alex tentava disfarçar que estava abalado — e Onix finalmente começou a tomar seu picolé derretido.

O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre os três.

{ . . . }

O dia seguinte — era o 75º dia desde que Lexci se juntara a Organização. No momento em que entrou no salão, Onix foi até ele.

**Onix: **Bom dia, Lexci.

_A voz dela é tão doce._

Alex também estava lá, num canto do salão.

**Lexci: **E aí.

Lexci abriu um breve sorriso.

**Onix: **Tá pronto pra tentar?

**Lexci: **Tô sim.

Eles se voltaram para Asïx. Se não conseguissem sua permissão para irem em missões juntos, não poderiam nem começar.

_Mas... a gente também discutiu_

_isso com o Alex, ontem._

Alex, que continuava no canto com uma cara de inocente, piscou para ele.

**Lexci: **Vamos.

Onix consentiu, e ambos partiram na direção de Asïx.

**Lexci: **— Asïx.

**Asïx: **Oh, Lexci.

Asïx observou a prancheta em suas mãos.

**Asïx: **Sua missão de hoje é —

**Lexci: **Antes disso, eu tenho uma solicitação a fazer — você permitiria que eu e a Onix fossemos juntos para as missões?

Asïx ergueu as sobrancelhas.

**Asïx: **Juntos?

Onix se aproximou de Lexci, numa pequena voz.

**Onix: **Sim... seria um problema?

**Asïx: **O que os levaria a me pedir algo assim em tempos como esses? Já estamos com uma grande falta de mão de obra. E ainda esperam que eu diga sim?

Alex chegou, interrompendo o sermão de Asïx.

**Alex: **Por que não? Pra mim, parece uma boa ideia. Juntando os dois nanicos, você ganha um inteiro.

Asïx se voltou para Alex com um olhar amargo em seu rosto. Imediatamente, Lexci tratou de acrescentar.

**Lexci: **— Se nos deixar ir juntos, podemos até dar conta de missões mais difíceis pra você, sem problemas.

Asïx abaixou levemente a cabeça.

_Parece que não deu em nada._

Sentindo-se desapontado, Lexci olhou para o chão — mas a resposta não foi nada do que ele esperava.

**Asïx: **Hm... muito bem. Como desejar.

Lexci e Onix contiveram sua alegria, e apenas consentiram.

{ . . . }

Depois de observar Lexci e Onix partirem, Asïx logo se voltou para Alex, que estava ao seu lado.

**Asïx: **O que pretendia fazer?

**Alex: **O que _eu_ pretendia fazer? Ajudar meus amigos, talvez?

Alex deu um sorriso malicioso.

**Asïx: **Tanto faz... talvez isso acabe sendo conveniente.

Num suspiro, Asïx forçou sua boca a relaxar.

**Alex: **— Como assim?

**Asïx: **Agora que entrou em contato com a Onix, quais são as suas impressões?

_Respondendo a minha pergunta_

_com outra pergunta. O Asïx_

_nunca me dá uma resposta direta_

_em momentos como esse._

**Alex: **Não tive impressão nenhuma, nem... nada do tipo — ela é só o que aparenta ser, não é?

_Mesmo que eu perguntasse_

_algo sobre a Onix agora, eu duvido_

_que o Asïx me responderia._

Asïx riu.

**Asïx: **Heh. Exato, ela é só o que aparenta ser. Bom, é melhor que você também vá logo para a sua missão. Você investigará um novo mundo.

**Alex: **Entendido.

Alex abriu um Corredor das Trevas diante de si, e partiu por ele.

_O Corredor das Trevas não_

_é pura escuridão — ele é_

_iluminado por uma luz turva._

Alex parou de andar.

_Só o que aparenta ser — eu tenho certeza_

_de que o Asïx não chegou a conhecer_

_a Maiko antes, mas ele provavelmente sabe_

_como ela é, através de seus dados. Isso quer_

_dizer que, seja lá o que ela for, a Onix é_

_só o que aparenta ser. Essas duas são_

_terrivelmente parecidas. Onix é um_

_Incorpóreo que tem alguma relação com_

_a Maiko. Na verdade, se eu tivesse que_

_chutar algo baseado em sua aparência, eu_

_diria que ela é um Incorpóreo nascido ao_

_mesmo tempo que a Maiko. Onix, um_

_Incorpóreo especial, e Maiko. Elas devem_

_ter nascido a partir de uma princesa, —_

_Hikari — que não possui escuridão em seu_

_coração. Só o que aparenta ser... a_

_resposta é que essas duas, que são tão_

_parecidas, estão conectadas. O mesmo laço_

_que existe entre o Sora e a Hikari deve ter_

_se tornado o laço que existe entre o Lexci e_

_a Onix. É por isso que o Lexci foi atraído_

_pela Onix daquele jeito, sem nem saber como_

_ela era. E... talvez haja algo "conveniente"_

_no fato do Lexci trabalhar junto com a Onix._

Alex voltou a andar.

_Ainda assim... por que será que eu me_

_importo tanto com esses dois? Será que esse_

_é o poder do Mestre da Chave-Espada?_

{ . . . }

Sua missão junto com Onix era investigar a caverna de Agrabah. Houve um acidente, envolvendo um desmoronamento do qual eles quase não escaparam, mas no fim, avançando aos poucos, eles conseguiram terminar com a investigação. Num logo suspiro de alívio, Onix se voltou para Lexci.

**Onix: **Whew... conseguimos.

**Lexci: **Por pouco.

Após um breve instante, Onix apontou sobre os ombros de Lexci.

**Onix: **Ah! L-Lexci, atrás de você!

**Lexci: **Huh?

Lexci se virou e o que havia atrás dele... não era um humano. Aquela coisa que tremulava ao seu redor era —

**Lexci: **— Um tapete?!

Lexci não parecia compreender muito bem o que era tudo aquilo. O tapete se esfregou nele, como se algo em Lexci o atraísse.

**Lexci: **O que... é isso?!

**Onix: **Você tá bem?

Onix tocou o tapete, inquieta. Mas o tapete não parecia achar isso ruim.

**Lexci: **Tô sim... ele não parece hostil.

**Onix: **Acho que ele gostou de você.

Lexci inclinou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **Vai entender esse aí.

**?: **Pois é, vai entender.

**Lexci: **Uwah?!

Ao som da voz, Lexci se virou — dessa vez havia um homem barbado, azul, e excepcionalmente grande, de braços cruzados e flutuando no ar, diante de si. De alguma forma, ele não parecia ter pernas.

_Ele não é humano, é?_

**Onix: **Q-Quem é você?!

Onix parecia assustada. Então, flutuando de um lado para o outro, o sujeito misterioso levou o rosto até ela.

**?: **Quem sou eu? Você quer saber quem sou eu?!

**Onix: **S-Sim...?

Aquela enorme boca se abriu, ainda contendo um grande sorriso.

**?: **Muito bem, então! Uma apresentação pessoal saindo! Meu nome é Gênio-Que-Já-Foi-Da-Lâmpada — mas podem me chamar pelo primeiro nome, crianças! E esse é o meu bom amigo, o Tapete Mágico. É um prazer conhecê-los.

Gênio tomou a mão de Lexci e a balançou, sons de aplausos e assobios por todo canto.

**Lexci: **Uh, é c-claro... igualmente.

_Eu não sei bem o que fazer,_

_diante de um cumprimento desses._

**Gênio: **Ei, qual foi, sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso! Quer dizer, pra que as caras emburradas? Não acham melhor ver tudo azul? Podem acreditar em mim, eu _sei_ como é.

Insistindo, Gênio levou seu rosto para o mais perto possível de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Sem dúvidas...

Lexci deu um passo para trás, tentando escapar.

**Gênio: **Então, uh, quem são vocês?

**Lexci: **Uh... uhm...

_Eu não posso revelar_

_quem nós realmente somos._

Enquanto ele parecia perdido, tentando pensar numa resposta, Gênio voltou a tagarelar.

**Gênio: **Sabem, eu estava dando uma passadinha em Agrabah, só para ver como estavam as coisas... quando, de repente, o Tapete aqui decidiu radicalizar e deu no pé! Ele disse que tinha visto um amigo.

**Lexci: **Um amigo? E esse amigo sou eu?

**Gênio: **Pois é, loucura, né? Eu vim junto com ele, já pronto pra relembrar os velhos tempos... mas eu não faço ideia de quem no cosmos é você!

Balançando as mãos, Gênio inclinou a cabeça.

**Gênio: **Tem certeza que esse cara é amigo seu, Tapete?

Tapete balançou a parte superior de seu corpo — era como se consentisse, diante das palavras de Gênio.

**Lexci: **Então, uhh... Agrabah é aquela cidade aqui perto, né?

Num grande balançar de sua cabeça, Gênio consentiu, girando e vagando, como se andasse pelo ar.

**Gênio: **Essa mesmo! A cidade aonde mora o meu camarada, Al. Se quiser saber, quando a gente se conheceu, Al e eu éramos inseparáveis.

**Lexci: **Inseparáveis...?

_Essa é a primeira vez que_

_ouço essa palavra._

**Gênio: **Isso aí! Até o Tapete e eu sairmos numas férias bem merecidas. Podemos dizer que foi um mini tour pelo mundo.

Gênio, que falava de maneira tão animada, pareceu ficar um pouco tristonho.

**Gênio: **Mas acabamos ficando preocupados com o Al... então decidimos dar uma passada por aqui para ver como ele estava.

**Lexci: **Por que ficaram preocupados? Tem algo com o que se preocupar?

Gênio esfregou seus olhos com um lenço branco, que tirou de algum lugar.

**Gênio: **Mas é claro! É natural que você se preocupe com seus amigos. Eu estava preocupado sobre como estavam as coisas com a Jasmine, como estava a cidade... e quando boto uma coisa na cabeça, eu não consigo mais tirar — já tentei de tudo: dinamite, marretas, pinças...

**Onix: **Bem, eu não sei nada sobre alguém que se chama Al, mas... a cidade passou por maus bocados. Eles a tem estado concertando.

**Lexci: **Pois é, ela tá sempre sendo atingida por tempestades de areia.

Gênio voou mais alto no ar.

**Gênio: **O quê?! Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem bem quando eu deixo a cidade?! Muito bem, pra trás. Um pouco de mágica, e vou fazer essa cidade voltar a ser o que era antes!

Gênio ergueu ambas as mãos, o mais alto que pôde — mas Lexci se lembrou da conversa que ouvira recentemente, quando visitara este mundo com Alex.

**Lexci: **O seu amigo Al disse que isso não era um trabalho pra mágica.

**Gênio: **O quê?!

**Lexci: **Ele disse que são as pessoas que moram lá que deviam concertá-la.

Gênio abaixou a cabeça, triste.

**Gênio: **Oh... se essa é a palavra final do Al, então tudo bem.

Hesitante, Lexci sentiu que devia lhe fazer a pergunta.

**Lexci: **Você não vai ajudar?

**Gênio: **Al disse sem mágica, né? Eu adoraria simplesmente concertar o lugar, mas até um gênio tem que respeitar os desejos de seus amigos.

**Lexci: **Uhm... acho que você está certo.

_Então, mesmo que seja alguma coisa_

_pelo bem de seus amigos, seus_

_desejos ainda são mais importantes?_

Lexci olhava para Gênio, pensativo. Foi quando sentiu algo o tocando pelas costas. Atrás dele, Onix sussurrou em seu ouvido.

**Onix: **Temos que voltar, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Ah, é...

Lexci consentiu e, diante de seus olhos, Gênio e Tapete ergueram voo, indo diretamente para o céu.

**Gênio: **Ainda assim, eu duvido que ele vá se importar com uma ajudinha de nada.

Luzes deixaram a ponta de seus dedos, e a tempestade de areia que cobria o deserto desapareceu.

**Gênio: **Aqui está. Agora a cidade está segura. E _isso_ não está mais no caminho. Sem mais delongas — quem são vocês dois?

Mas — quando Gênio se virou, não havia ninguém lá.

{ . . . }

**?: **E aí, a missão foi de boa?

Cidade Crepuscular — em cima da torre do relógio. Onix e Lexci se viraram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos tinham um picolé em suas mãos.

**Onix: **Aham, acho que vai funcionar. Obrigada, Alex... você e o Lexci são mesmo os melhores.

**Alex: **A gente tenta.

Alex foi logo se sentando em seu lugar de sempre, começando a tomar o seu próprio picolé. Por um momento, ele permaneceu em silêncio.

**Alex: **Então — pra onde é que eles mandaram vocês?

**Lexci: **Aquele lugar pra onde a gente foi antes... uh, como era o nome mesmo...?

Lexci parecia desnorteado. Ao seu lado, Onix respondeu.

**Onix: **Agrabah.

**Alex: **Oh, aquela cidade do deserto.

A conversa pareceu morrer. Os três ficaram tomando seus picolés. O som do trem ao longe ia aos poucos os alcançando.

**Onix: **Aquele cara... Gênio… ele parecia estar mesmo bem preocupado com o seu amigo — um cara chamado Al.

Onix quebrara o silêncio. Ela mordeu seu picolé, balançando os pés.

**Onix: **Mas eu acho que nem sempre você pode sair fazendo qualquer coisa pelos seus amigos — mesmo que você queira.

Alex pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

**Alex: **É verdade. As pessoas precisam de espaço.

_Sinto como se já tivesse ouvido falar_

_sobre isso antes, há muito tempo_

_atrás. Quando eu ainda era humano._

**Lexci: **Então por que o Gênio disse que ele e o Al eram "inseparáveis"?

Lexci olhou nos olhos de Alex. Onix também olhou para ele.

**Onix: **É, eu não acho que eles fossem ligados pela cintura, ou algo assim.

**Alex: **Bem, eu acho que é possível ser inseparável de uma pessoa mesmo se não estiver sempre junto com ela.

Lexci e Onix trocaram um olhar.

**Lexci: **Mesmo?

**Alex: **Mas é claro que sim. Se você e essa pessoa forem mesmo íntimos. Se vocês forem melhores amigos.

Lexci o olhou nos olhos novamente.

**Lexci: **Como é ter um melhor amigo, Alex?

Não houve resposta. Mais uma vez, a conversa pareceu morrer. Terminando seu picolé, Alex olhou para o pôr-do-sol por um instante.

_Incorpóreos podem fingir serem amigos,_

_mas eu não acho que seja possível_

_fingir que é o melhor amigo de alguém._

_Eu não sei direito como responder._

Afastando os olhos do sol que se punha, Alex enfim quebrou o silêncio.

**Alex: **Não sei dizer. Eu não tenho um.

**Lexci: **Oh...

Lexci abaixou o olhar — o picolé em suas mãos começava a derreter. Sem dar uma palavra, Onix não fez nada.

O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre os três.

{ . . . }

_A hora chegou. Olhem para os céus. Lá_

_em cima encontra-se o coração de todos os_

_corações, — Kingdom Hearts — brilhando_

_sobre nós, enfim. Veem os incontáveis_

_corações que reunimos? Corações tão_

_cheios de raiva... ódio... tristeza... e êxtase._

_Lá, no céu, encontra-se a promessa de um_

_novo mundo. Meus amigos! Lembrem-se do_

_motivo pelo qual nos reunimos — tudo o_

_que esperamos alcançar. A força do_

_coração humano é vasta. Mas, em breve..._

_nós tomaremos poder sobre ele! Ele_

_jamais voltará... a ter poder sobre nós._

**DIA 08**

**- CHAVE-ESPADA -**

Tendo sido convocada antes de sua missão do dia, ela observou aquele local aonde nunca havia estado antes. O ar gelado tocava gentilmente suas bochechas. Ela estava num altar que parecia flutuar em meio ao ar. Milnuxos estava bem ao centro do local.

Ela tinha ficado nervosa, pensando que talvez Asïx, descobrindo que ela se tornara incapaz de usar a Chave-Espada, a havia convocado, mas parecia que não era este o caso.

_Eu não fui a única a ser convocara._

_Todos estão aqui, ao redor do Milnuxos._

Com um olhar sereno no rosto, Milnuxos ergueu ambos os braços na direção daquele céu extremamente negro.

**Milnuxos: **A hora chegou. Olhem para os céus. Lá em cima encontra-se o coração de todos os corações, — Kingdom Hearts — brilhando sobre nós, enfim.

_Aquilo lá em cima, no céu, flutuando tão_

_lentamente... é uma lua em forma de_

_coração...? Isso é — Kingdom Hearts...?_

**Milnuxos: **Veem os incontáveis corações que reunimos? Corações tão cheios de raiva... ódio... tristeza... e êxtase. Lá, no céu, encontra-se a promessa de um novo mundo.

_Eu sinto como se a luz que está_

_radiando de Kingdom Hearts_

_brilhasse apenas em cima de mim._

**Milnuxos: **Meus amigos! Lembrem-se do motivo pelo qual nos reunimos — tudo o que esperamos alcançar. A força do coração humano é vasta. Mas, em breve... nós tomaremos poder sobre ele! Ele jamais voltará... a ter poder sobre nós.

_Eu não compreendo o que_

_as palavras do Milnuxos significam._

_O coração humano — devemos tomar_

_poder sobre ele, para que ele não_

_volte a ter poder sobre nós... mas o_

_que isso quer dizer? A luz vinda_

_de Kingdom Hearts é mesmo muito_

_bonita, e isso me faz sentir que_

_o significado por trás das palavras_

_do Milnuxos não importa, afinal._

_Corações — vários corações em um._

_Se eu tivesse um coração..._

Onix quietamente observou Kingdom Hearts.

{ . . . }

Depois do discurso de Milnuxos, todos voltaram a sua rotina normal. A única diferença era que, agora, Kingdom Hearts podia ser visto através da grande janela no salão — uma lua em forma de coração, que flutuava naquele céu extremamente negro. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Onix foi se aproximando da janela, enquanto observava Kingdom Hearts.

_Que sensação estranha... é como se_

_alguma coisa se agitasse dentro do meu_

_peito. Então, os corações que eu o_

_Lexci coletamos acabam indo parar lá..._

Asïx se aproximou.

**Asïx: **Sua missão de hoje é novamente junto ao Lexci. Em Agrabah. Pergunte os detalhes para ele.

Por um momento, ela hesitou.

**Onix: **— Obrigada.

Mas Asïx simplesmente olhou de volta para ela, antes de retornar para o seu lugar de sempre.

_Eu não sei o que o Asïx está_

_pensando. Mas é melhor que eu_

_ignore, se isso significa que_

_ele vai me deixar trabalhar junto_

_com o Lexci. Isso é tudo que_

_eu preciso. Eu ainda não consigo_

_usar a Chave-Espada. Talvez_

_eu nunca mais vá conseguir_

_usá-la. Então... o que eu devo..._

_o que é que eu devo fazer?_

Erguendo seu rosto na direção daquele céu obscuro, ela observou Kingdom Hearts novamente. Foi quando alguém chamou por ela — Onix se virou, dando de cara com Lexci.

**Lexci: **Bom dia, Onix.

**Onix: **Lexci... bom dia. Boa sorte hoje.

**Lexci: **Pra você também!

Por alguma razão, ao falar com ele, a agitação que ela sentia dentro do peito pareceu diminuir um pouco.

**Onix: **Você tem os detalhes da missão?

**Lexci: **Vamos exterminar uns Sem-Corações em Agrabah. Vem, vamos acabar logo com isso.

**Onix: **Beleza.

Onix e Lexci partiram por um Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

Terminando a missão, Onix e Lexci seguiram para o ponto de encontro — a torre do relógio da Cidade Crepuscular. Alex, que havia terminado sua missão antes deles, já estava tomando o seu picolé, lá.

**Lexci: **Você chegou chego, Alex.

Alex se voltou para eles, um sorriso em seu rosto.

**Alex: **Vocês é que tão atrasados.

Lexci e Onix se sentaram ao lado dele.

**Alex: **Outro dia de sucesso?

**Lexci: **Mas é claro! Pra onde te mandaram, Alex?

**Alex: **Pro Castelo da Fera. Eles precisavam que eu desse uma olhada no meio de toda aquela poeira e entulhos. E quanto a vocês?

**Lexci: **Coletar corações em Agrabah. O mesmo de sempre.

Enquanto Lexci e Alex conversavam, Onix continuava sentada ao seu lado, apenas olhando para o picolé em suas mãos.

_Por que é que... de repente,_

_eu comecei a ficar mais preocupada?_

Alex, que havia notado, olhou para o rosto de Onix.

**Alex: **Qual é o problema, Onix?

**Onix: **É que — eu não sei por quanto tempo mais nós vamos conseguir enganar os outros membros.

Dessa vez, Lexci também olhou para o rosto dela.

**Lexci: **Relaxa, vamos ficar bem.

Mas Alex desviou o olhar por um instante.

**Alex: **Não tenha tanta certeza. Eles não são idiotas.

_Eu sei. Eu sei que não_

_é tão fácil assim._

**Onix: **Acho que vamos ter que cruzar os dedos...

Sussurrando, Onix mordeu um pedaço de seu picolé. Depois de um momento de silêncio, Lexci abriu a boca.

**Lexci: **Bem, talvez o Asïx e Braxig sejam um pouco difíceis de enganar, mas qual foi — o Edmyx?

Diante daquela séria entonação na voz de Lexci, Onix, sem sequer perceber, segurou uma risada.

_Isso não resolve nada, mas... sei lá,_

_provavelmente é verdade._

Ela lutou para não rir. Ao lado de Onix, Alex coçou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Eita! Lexci, isso não é uma coisa muito legal pra se dizer.

**Lexci: **Mas olha pra ele! Só o que ele faz é tocar aquela cítara o tempo todo.

Enquanto dizia essas coisas, Lexci parecia continuar completamente sério.

_Isso é hilário!_

**Alex: **Você não tá dando muito crédito pra ele. Ele trabalha tão duro quanto —

Alex inclinou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Tá, ele não trabalha duro. Mas tenho certeza que ele dá o seu melhor.

_Bom, parando_

_pra pensar agora..._

**Onix: **Sabem, eu já vi o Edmyx em campo, tocando aquela cítara dele.

Lexci inclinou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **E o que ele tava fazendo com isso?

**Alex: **Bem, pelo que se sabe, ele sai todo dia pra exterminar Sem-Corações e fazer reconhecimento pelos mundos, assim como vocês.

Lexci pareceu pensar profundamente sobre essas palavras.

**Lexci: **Mas eu ouvi ele dizer que não era feito pra combate — acho que todos na Organização são bons em coisas diferentes.

_Parando pra pensar, isso é_

_verdade. Somos todos Incorpóreos,_

_mas assim como os humanos,_

_desde a forma de nossos corpos até_

_o tipo de personalidade que_

_temos, somos todos diferentes._

**Alex: **Isso aí. Todo mundo é único.

**Onix: **Até os Incorpóreos? Não é preciso um coração para que se seja único?

**Alex: **Bom, acho que tem coisas que nos diferenciam. Como os nossos passados.

Alex dissera uma palavra que Onix nunca havia ouvido.

**Onix: **Que passados?

**Lexci: **Você se lembra das coisas de antes?

_Os nossos passados_

_nos tornam únicos?_

_O que isso significa...?_

A pergunta pareceu surpreender Alex.

**Alex: **Isso é uma das coisas que torna os membros da Organização tão especiais. Diferentes dos Incorpóreos de nível inferior, nós nos lembramos de quem éramos.

**Lexci: **Eu não.

**Onix: **Nem eu.

Onix e Lexci inclinaram as cabeças.

_Essa é a primeira vez que_

_ouço falar sobre isso._

Coçando a cabeça, Alex deu um pequeno suspiro.

**Alex: **Bem... talvez isso é o que seja _único_ em vocês.

_Eu não consigo compreender._

_O que significa ser "único", afinal?_

Onix permaneceu com sua cabeça abaixada. Ao lado dela, Lexci desviou o olhar para Alex.

**Lexci: **Que tipo de pessoa você era antes de ser um Incorpóreo?

Alex encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se desajeitado.

**Alex: **Eu? Bem, eu não sei. O mesmo cara, mais ou menos.

**Lexci: **Que sorte. Eu queria poder me lembrar.

Onix consentiu.

_Eu não tenho essa mesma_

_sorte... eu invejo o Alex._

**Alex: **Podem acreditar, vocês não tão perdendo nada de mais. Quem é que precisa de mais bagagem, né?

_Mas — o Alex fala como se_

_ter suas memórias fosse uma coisa_

_ruim. Será... que é mesmo?_

**Lexci: **Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de nada — nem da minha primeira semana como Incorpóreo.

Lexci abaixou o olhar.

_Eu também. Eu não_

_me lembro de muita coisa._

**Alex:** Véi, você que é assim mesmo. Não consegue nem se lembrar de coisas que aconteceram cinco segundos atrás.

Alex abriu um sorriso brincalhão.

**Lexci: **Ah, valeu!

Por um momento, a atmosfera sombria se dissipou. Mas —

**Onix: **Eu sou como você, Lexci. Também não me lembro muita coisa do início.

**Alex: **Vocês dois tem muito em comum.

Lexci parecia perdido em pensamentos.

**Lexci: **Que tipo de cara será que eu era antes...?

_Como será que nós éramos,_

_quando humanos? E por que será_

_que não temos memórias?_

O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre os três sentados na torre do relógio.

{ . . . }

Enquanto isso — nos arredores da Cidade Crepuscular, haviam duas figuras paradas diante da mansão mal-assombrada. Uma delas tinha seu rosto coberto por bandagens — TeZ. A outra era uma garota de cabelos dourados usando apenas um vestido — Maiko.

Ambos encaravam a mansão mal-assombrada.

{ . . . }

O vento soprava, num fraco assobio. Aquele frio fez Yami estremecer. Fazia apenas alguns dias desde que ele e Mickey tomaram caminhos separados. Yami sussurrou.

**Yami: **Sinto muito, Sua Majestade.

Ele abaixou o olhar — Yami estava sobre um penhasco. Ele não sabia por que Mickey havia partido, e ainda não tinha suas respostas. Aquele lugar era uma área desolada que havia nas proximidades da Fortaleza das Trevas.

_Eu ainda não consigo controlar a escuridão_

_dentro de mim — ainda não consigo_

_controlar o Luminos. O que eu tenho que_

_fazer para me libertar? Ou será que já_

_é tarde demais para que eu possa ser livre?_

**"Saiba que a escuridão está lá e não ceda. Se fizer isso, você ganhará força — uma força como nenhuma outra."**

_Como eu posso não ceder...?_

_É difícil saber aonde está a luz, uma_

_vez que ela está sempre brilhando._

_Mas se o mundo estivesse coberto em_

_trevas, seria fácil localizar a luz. Se_

_tudo estivesse coberto pela escuridão..._

Yami cobriu seus próprio olhos com uma venda negra que tinha em mãos.

_Se eu simplesmente conseguir conter a_

_escuridão, tenho certeza de que_

_posso me tornar uma pessoa melhor._

Yami saltou do penhasco, empunhando sua espada.

{ . . . }

_Eu tive um sonho. Tenho sonhado toda_

_noite. Mas os sonhos são vagos,_

_e eu não me lembro muito bem deles._

Sentindo sua cabeça pesada, Onix a balançou. Saindo de sua cama, ela se preparou e seguiu para o salão, como sempre. Hoje, Lexci chegara lá antes que ela.

**Onix: **Oi, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Bom dia, Onix.

Lexci deu um largo bocejo.

**Onix: **Lexci — você sonha?

**Lexci: **Huh?

No mesmo instante, Asïx surgiu atrás deles.

**Asïx: **Onix, Lexci. Hoje, eu preciso de vocês em missões separadas.

Onix sentiu como se algo lhe apertasse dentro do peito.

_É impossível... eu_

_não consigo sem o Lexci._

**Onix: **Mas por quê?

**Asïx:** O fato é que dois Sem-Corações, alvos importantes, surgiram em mundos diferentes. Lexci, você fica com o Castelo da Fera. Onix, você vai para Agrabah.

**Onix: **Mas como —?!

Onix olhou para Lexci, inconscientemente. Ele permanecia em silêncio.

_O que fazer...?_

**Onix: **— Entendido.

Naquele exato momento, Alex se meteu no meio deles.

**Alex: **Whoa, cê vai mandar o Lexci pro Castelo da Fera?

Onix olhou para Alex, como se sua presença a houvesse aliviado. Alex olhou para ela rapidamente, e notando a expressão em seu rosto, deu um breve balançar de cabeça.

**Alex: **Sei lá, heim... eu tava lá ontem, pra fazer reconhecimento, lembra? Eu vi o tal Sem-Coração que você tá falando. Cê não vai querer colocar o Lexci contra aquela coisa. Pelo menos não sozinho.

O olhar no rosto de Asïx não parecia nada agradável.

**Asïx: **Se eu mandar os dois, quem vai cuidar do Sem-Coração em Agrabah?

**Alex: **Eu vou.

**Asïx: **Você?

**Alex: **É claro, eu já sou crescidinho.

**Asïx: **Mas não pode coletar corações.

**Alex: **E daí? Eu posso impedir que o Sem-Coração se meta em encrenca, pra eles poderem acabar com ele outro dia.

Lexci tentou ajudar.

**Lexci: **E então, tem algum problema por você, Asïx?

Por um momento, Asïx olhou fixamente para eles, a cicatriz em sua face se contorcendo.

**Asïx:** Muito bem. Mas hoje é o último dia. A partir de amanhã, você dois trabalharão sozinhos.

**Lexci: **Beleza.

Lexci consentiu, um tanto aliviado, e se voltou para Onix. Em resposta, ela também consentiu.

**Lexci: **Vamos, Onix.

**Onix: **Aham.

Seguindo Lexci, Onix também entrou em um Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

Depois de ver Lexci e Onix partindo, Alex ficou coçando a cabeça. Ele olhou para Asïx, esperando se deparar com seu rosto ainda contorcido, mas ele já havia retornada ao seu estado normal, sem qualquer expressão.

_Então ele só estava fingindo estar_

_Insatisfeito. Isso, imitar as emoções que_

_existem em nossas memórias, é um_

_aspecto em particular dos Incorpóreos._

_É a prova de que não temos corações, e o_

_resultado de desejarmos um. Eu faço_

_isso até sem pensar, inconscientemente,_

_mas acho que o Asïx... não, acho que_

_todos os outros Incorpóreos apenas_

_tentam fazê-lo. Por que será que acham_

_que há algo de errado nesse nosso_

_comportamento? Talvez seja porque só_

_nós, Incorpóreos, sabemos o quanto_

_tentamos ser como os humanos._

_Mas se quer saber — até isso é vazio._

Percebendo que Alex o estava olhando, Asïx murmurou.

**Asïx: **Não pense, nem por um minuto, que eu caí naquela.

Alex estalou o pescoço.

**Alex: **Caiu no quê?

**Asïx: **Naquela performance repreensível.

Sentindo que lá vinha uma bronca, Alex começou a andar.

**Alex: **Uh-huh, enfim... é melhor eu ir logo pra Agrabah.

Alex desapareceu num Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

O Castelo da Fera era úmido e empoeirado, sem qualquer sinal de humanos.

_Só há sinal de Sem-Corações._

_E eu tenho péssimas_

_memórias sobre esse mundo._

Pensando consigo mesma, Onix deixou o Corredor das Trevas, surgindo em um corredor do castelo. Ela olhou vagamente ao seu redor.

_Nesse mundo, eu deixei de ser capaz_

_de usar a Chave-Espada. E além de tudo..._

Onix abaixou a cabeça, olhando para suas mãos. Lexci parou ao seu lado.

**Lexci: **Cê tá legal?

**Onix: **Eu não sei o que vou fazer a partir de amanhã.

Onix tentou invocar sua Chave-Espada em mãos, mas — tudo o que surgiu foi uma breve luz, mas não havia nem sinal de alguma forma.

**Onix: **— Não tem jeito.

**Lexci: **E quanto à minha Chave-Espada? Você não conseguiria controlá-la?

Lexci invocou a sua própria Chave-Espada em mãos, e logo a entregou para Onix. Assim como ocorria com as armas que pertenciam aos outros membros da Organização, caso alguém que não fosse o portador original tentasse empunhar a Chave-Espada, ela naturalmente retornaria para as mãos de seu dono — porém, a Chave-Espada que Onix empunhou em suas mãos não desapareceu.

**Onix: **Acho... que consigo.

Sentir o peso de uma Chave-Espada novamente, depois de tanto tempo, lhe parecia estranho.

_Esse fraco calor que ela_

_está emitindo deve vir do Lexci._

**Lexci: **Então vai lá, use-a por hoje.

Onix olhou para a Chave-Espada.

**Onix: **Mas Lexci —

**Lexci: **— Talvez isso te ajude a se lembrar como invocar a sua.

**Onix: **E o que você vai usar?

Lexci abriu um breve sorriso. E então, pegou um graveto que estava caído ao lado de seus pés.

**Lexci: **Eu posso improvisar.

**Onix: **Lexci, isso é um graveto.

_Ele não vai poder derrotar_

_nenhum Sem-Coração com isso._

**Lexci: **Ei, você tava conseguindo sem a Chave-Espada. Acha que eu também não consigo? Pode pegar. Eu vou ficar bem.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Onix.

**Onix: **Muito bem, se você tem tanta certeza. Obrigada, Lexci.

Foi quando um barulhento rugido ecoou por toda parte. Sentindo-se um tanto inquieto, Lexci rapidamente olhou ao redor.

**Lexci: **O que foi isso?

**Onix: **— O Sem-Coração?

**Lexci: **Vamos ver.

Onix e Lexci seguiram na direção da fonte do som.

{ . . . }

Correndo pelo castelo, Lexci parou ao encontrar um corredor mais adiante. Ele escutou uma voz vinda de lá. Onix sussurrou.

**Onix: **Lexci!

**Lexci: **É, eu também ouvi.

Mantendo-a atrás de si, Lexci espiou o corredor pelas sombras de um pilar.

**?: **O amo está tão mal-humorado hoje. Se ele ao menos deixasse os seus aposentos...

Andando pelo corredor, estava um — Lexci rapidamente se escondeu atrás do pilar. Sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, Onix se aproximou.

**Onix: **O que você viu?

**Lexci: **Você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que vi — um candelabro falante e que se mexe?

**Onix: **Ah, qual é...

_Eu não estou vendo coisas._

_Aquele candelabro tá mesmo andando._

A vela posicionada sobre o candelabro tinha um rosto, e parecia falar consigo mesma. Onix também espiou o corredor pelas sombras do pilar.

**Onix: **Whoa, não era brincadeira... mas... como pode...?

Onix inclinou a cabeça, escondendo-se rapidamente. Lexci parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

**Lexci: **Sei lá. Mas ele disse alguma coisa sobre um amo.

**Onix: **Então você acha que ele é um dos servos do castelo?

**Lexci: **Parece loucura, mas... pode ser.

Onix espiou por detrais do pilar novamente.

**Onix: **Talvez esse "amo", seja lá quem for, tenha um quarto ou algo assim no final desse corredor.

**Lexci: **Quer ir dar uma olhada?

Num impulso, Onix se voltou para Lexci.

**Onix: **O quê? Mas nós —

**Lexci: **A gente só precisa passar sem ser notado.

**Onix: **Acha mesmo que a gente consegue?

**Lexci: **Bom, se tomarmos cuidado, acho que dá sim.

Lexci deixou a sombra do pilar e, esperando pelo exato instante em que o candelabro estivesse com as costas viradas para ele, seguiu em disparada.

**Onix: **Espera — Lexci! Isso não é tomar cuidado!

Num pequeno gemido, Onix o seguiu.

**?: **Uhm?

O candelabro rapidamente se virou para o lado oposto à onde eles estavam, inclinando a cabeça. Onix e Lexci aproveitaram para passar rapidamente por ele.

**?: **Que estranho... a luz — ela deve estar me pregando peças. He, he...

E o candelabro se virou novamente, assim que Lexci e Onix sumiram por um uma passagem ao canto do corredor.

Onix respirava pesadamente. Ao seu lado, Lexci continuava normal, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

**Onix: **— Pensei que eu ia ter um ataque cardíaco...

**Lexci: **Ei, tá tudo bem. Ele não nos viu.

Lexci ergueu o olhar. O corredor que havia depois daquele pelo qual eles passaram pelo candelabro sem serem notados era ainda mais amplo. Ao final dele, Lexci podia ver umas escadas. Foi quando eles ouviram o rugido ecoar novamente.

**Lexci: **Será que a sala do amo fica por ali?

Lexci seguiu naquela direção, mas assim que chegou nas escadas, diversos Sem-Corações surgiram. Eram criaturas negras e pequenas — Sombras.

**Lexci: **Os Sem-Corações estão aqui!

**Onix: **Esses não são... os Sem-Corações que devíamos eliminar, são?

Onix se lançou contra eles, a Chave-Espada em mãos, enquanto Lexci lhe dava suporte utilizando magia.

_O oposto de ontem._

A Chave-Espada de Lexci lhe parecia familiar em suas mãos, como a que ela vinha usando até então. Lexci foi atingido por um Sem-Coração, sendo atirado para longe. Onix logo se lançou contra ele, destruindo-o. Era o último.

**Onix: **Lexci — você tá legal?

Onix correu até ele, ainda jogado ao chão. Tentando se levantar, Lexci tirou a poeira de sua roupa.

**Lexci: **Eu tô bem.

**Onix: **Sinto muito, Lexci... o fato de eu estar com a sua Chave-Espada deve deixar as coisas mais difíceis pra você.

**Lexci: **Não tem problema. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. E quanto a você? Ter usado a Chave-Espada deu uma balançada na sua memória?

Onix balançou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Nada ainda... sinto muito.

A Chave-Espada de Lexci lhe parecia tão familiar em suas mãos, mas Onix ainda não conseguia se lembrar como invocar a sua própria.

**Lexci: **Não sinta. Tenho certeza que ela logo vai voltar pra você. Fica tranquila.

Lexci abriu um sorriso, e Onix sorriu de volta.

**Onix: **É... obrigada, Lexci.

Naquele instante, uma sombra surgiu no chão, logo atrás dela, fazendo com que tudo tremesse.

**Lexci: **Onix!

Lexci puxou Onix pelo braço, escondendo-se num ponto cego logo atrás das escadas. A sombra que aparecera atrás dela começou a se espalhar, como uma mancha negra, e mais Sombras surgiram dela. E então — aquele mesmo rugido de antes voltou a ecoar.

**?: **Graaaaar!

Houve um enorme barulho. O chão pareceu tremular. E então, uma enorme e feroz criatura surgiu. Descendo pelas escadas, ela logo se lançou contra os Sem-Corações, destruindo-os.

**?: **Os Sem-Corações não tem lugar aqui — não no _meu_ castelo!

A criatura rugiu, destruindo o último com suas garras. Então, ela subiu pelas escadas novamente — provavelmente de volta para seus aposentos.

**Onix: **Wow...

Onix sussurrou inconscientemente. Ao seu lado, Lexci cruzou os braços.

**Lexci: **Parece que esse castelo é dele.

**Onix: **Você acha?!

**Lexci: **Ele disse que esse lugar é o castelo dele. Não poderia ser mais claro.

**Onix: **Ah, então ele deve ser a fera. "Castelo da Fera"? Faz sentido.

Parecia difícil para Onix assimilar tudo aquilo.

**Onix: **Uma fera com seu próprio castelo e com um candelabro como servo.

**Lexci: **Esse lugar deve ter uma bela de uma história...

Lexci pareceu perdido em pensamentos.

**Onix: **Algum problema?

**Lexci: **Acho que esse castelo tem regras diferentes do nosso.

**Onix: **Como assim?

**Lexci: **Aquela fera é o amo daqui, certo?

**Onix: **Certo.

**Lexci: **E o Milnuxos é o nosso mestre, certo?

**Onix: **Certo...?

Ela não parecia entender aonde ele queria chegar.

**Lexci: **Mas caso Sem-Corações aparecessem no nosso castelo, nós é que teríamos que nos livrar deles, e não o Milnuxos.

**Onix: **Bem, é. Esse é o nosso trabalho.

Onix ergueu a Chave-Espada.

_É o nosso trabalho cumprir com as_

_missões. E se não realizarmos o_

_nosso trabalho, seremos aniquilados._

**Lexci: **Exato. Eu imaginei que funcionava assim em todo lugar. Eu achava que era isso que significava ser um mestre. Afinal, ele tem servos aqui. Ele não deveria ter que lutar.

Lexci olhou para a porta por onde a fera havia desaparecido.

**Onix: **Sabe — eu não acho que poderíamos ser chamados de "servos" do Milnuxos, exatamente... mas você tá certo. Se ele tá lutando com os Sem-Corações sozinho, ele deve ter uma boa razão.

Onix olhou para a Chave-Espada.

_A razão pela qual eu luto —_

**Lexci: **Como o quê?

**Onix: **Como... talvez ele queira proteger alguma coisa.

Lexci tinha uma estranha expressão estampada em seu rosto. Parecia que ele não entendia muito disso.

_Talvez ele nunca tenha parado_

_para pensar sobre isso..._

Foi quando outra sombra surgiu no chão. O que saiu de dentro dela não era uma Sombra — era muito maior.

**Onix: **Lexci! Olha lá!

Onix gritou, apontando para o Sem-Coração que havia surgido de dentro do chão — um Cachorro Feroz.

_Esse é nosso alvo, o que devemos_

_eliminar hoje... um Sem-Coração_

_gigante com a forma de um cachorro._

**Lexci: **Esse é o nosso Sem-Coração! Tá pronta, Onix?

**Onix: **Sempre pronta!

Onix consentiu, e no mesmo instante, Lexci disparou uma magia contra a criatura. Recebendo o golpe, o Cachorro Feroz se voltou contra eles. Com a Chave-Espada em mãos, Onix correu contra o Cachorro Feroz, golpeando-o.

_Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que_

_eu senti isso. Um grande impacto que_

_já logo derrota os Sem-Corações menores_

_nunca te proporciona essa sensação._

Tendo atingido o Cachorro Feroz, corrigido sua postura em pleno ar, e enfim pousado no chão — Onix logo correu na direção do Cachorro Feroz novamente, sem sequer parar para respirar.

_Com a Chave-Espada, eu_

_posso lutar desse jeito._

As magias que Lexci lançava fizeram o Cachorro Feroz parar de se mover.

_Agora —!_

Onix se lançou contra ele. Foi um golpe perfeito. O Cachorro Feroz rugiu e começou a se desfazer. Lexci deu um grito de vitória — e quando o Cachorro Feroz desapareceu dentre a luz, seu grande coração saiu flutuado, lançando-se ao céu. Onix observou o coração, antes de voltar para Lexci, que corria até ela.

**Onix: **Obrigada, Lexci... pode pegar de volta.

Ela devolveu a Chave-Espada para Lexci.

**Lexci: **Ajudou? Conseguiu se lembrar de alguma coisa?

**Onix: **Eu não sei... deixe-me tentar outra vez.

Onix ergueu sua mão vazia novamente.

_Por favor, Chave-Espada —_

_volte para a minha mão._

_Só vem uma luz... será que...?_

Lexci arregalou os olhos.

**Lexci: **Você conseguiu!

Onix olhou para a Chave-Espada em suas mãos, abismada.

_A Chave-Espada... ela_

_voltou pra mim..._

Lexci segurou a Chave-Espada nas mãos dela.

**Onix: **Eu não acredito! Funcionou, Lexci! Muito obrigada!

Onix parecia realmente grata, e Lexci balançou as mãos, ambos pulando em alegria. Lexci parecia mesmo animado.

**Lexci: **Mal posso esperar pra ver a cara do Alex quando a gente contar isso pra ele. Vamos indo!

**Onix: **Aham!

Os dois consentiram, grandes sorrisos estampados em seus rostos.

{ . . . }

Na torre do relógio, Alex vagamente observava o pôr-do-sol. Ele suspirou.

**Alex: **Whew...

_Não foi grande coisa ter ido pra_

_Agrabah sozinho, mas levar_

_uma surra até cair no chão não_

_foi nada legal. Cuidar dos outros,_

_mas não conseguir nem cuidar_

_de mim mesmo... esse não sou eu._

Atrás de Alex, um Corredor das Trevas foi aberto. De dentro dele, Lexci já foi pulando para perto de Alex. Onix estava logo atrás dele.

**Lexci: **Alex!

**Alex: **Ei, ei! Por que todos esses sorrisos?

**Lexci: **Como foi a sua missão?

Inconscientemente, Alex franziu as sobrancelhas.

**Alex: **Oh, bem divertida... daria muito trabalho aquele Sem-Coração ficar paradinho na dele? Eu caí de bunda no chão enquanto perseguia aquele lazarento.

Alex acariciou seu traseiro exageradamente. Lexci riu.

**Lexci: **Boa. Cê não tinha dito pro Asïx que já era crescidinho?

**Alex: **Engraçadinho. Como é que vocês foram?

Lexci se voltou para Onix.

**Lexci: **Ta-daaah!

E então — Onix invocou a Chave-Espada em suas mãos.

**Alex: **Oh —

**Onix: **Eu gostaria de dedicar a realização dessa invocação da Chave-Espada aos meus bons amigos, Lexci e Alex.

Onix sorriu, e a Chave-Espada desapareceu.

**Alex: **Pfft, eu? Eu não fiz nada.

Um sorriso torto se estampou em seu rosto.

**Onix: **Claro que fez. Se você não tivesse falado com o Asïx hoje de manhã, eu e o Lexci íamos ter que nos separar.

Alex desviou o olhar.

_Quando eu sorrio diante de_

_um olhar tão feliz... eu_

_me sinto desconfortável —_

**Lexci: **E daí a Onix poderia nunca ter se lembrado de como usar a Chave-Espada.

**Onix: **Obrigada, Alex.

**Lexci: **É, valeu. A gente te deve uma.

_É por isso... essa_

_sensação é tão confusa._

Coçando a cabeça, sem nem perceber, Alex desviou o olhar novamente. E ainda com as costas voltadas para eles, pigarreou.

**Alex: **Ahem — e que tal um picolé, então?

**Onix: **Huh?

Era o jeito de Alex ceder, ainda que relutante.

_Acho que eu não aguento_

_mais nenhum outro "obrigado"._

**Alex: **Me compra um, e estaremos quites.

Onix e Lexci trocaram um olhar.

**Onix: **Heh, pode deixar! Espera aqui que eu já volto!

{ . . . }

O pôr-do-sol afundava no horizonte. Alex vagamente o observava.

_Se você olhar diretamente para o_

_pôr-do-sol, a imagem continua atrás das_

_suas pálpebras, e é como se você_

_pudesse ver o pôr-do-sol mesmo com_

_os olhos fechados. Um pôr-do-sol_

_ilusório. Porque o pôr-do-sol é vermelho..._

_quem foi que me contou sobre isso?_

Onix suspirou, terminando seu picolé.

**Onix: **Tava bom, né?

**Alex: **Pois é. Termina logo o seu, Lexci.

Alex se voltou para Lexci, que era o único ainda tomando picolé. Lexci deu uma olhada no último pedaço restante do picolé em suas mãos.

**Lexci: **Eu tô saboreando. Afinal, foi por conta da Onix.

Alex deu uma risada.

**Alex: **Mas era só pro meu ser por conta dela.

**Onix: **Não... eu só consegui isso graças a vocês dois.

Ao longe, o som do trem podia ser ouvido.

**Lexci: **Espero que a gente sempre tenha uns aos outros.

**Onix: **É...

Alex coçou a cabeça.

**Alex:** Huh? Quê que deu em você?

**Lexci: **Eu só... queria que esses dias durassem para sempre. As saídas, os picolés, o pôr-do-sol...

Novamente, Alex observou o perfil de Lexci. O pôr-do-sol tingia os rostos de Lexci e Onix de vermelho. Alex desviou o olhar, falando num tom mais baixo.

**Alex: **Nada dura pra sempre, véi — ainda mais quando se trata de Incorpóreos.

Com suas palavras, Onix e Lexci pareceram ficar plenamente desapontados.

_Esses dois... estão sempre rindo, ficando_

_chateados, até parecem humanos._

Alex deu um breve suspiro.

**Alex: **Mas sabem. Ainda teremos uns aos outros... mesmo que as coisas mudem e a gente não possa mais fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Lexci o encarou.

**Lexci: **Ah é?

**Alex: **Contanto que lembremos uns dos outros, nunca vamos nos separar. Deu pra memorizar?

Lexci deu um sorriso.

**Lexci: **Ha, ha, wow, Alex. Isso é tão ridículo, vindo de você!

_Essas palavras eram pra fazê-lo_

_se sentir melhor... mas se eu tentasse_

_explicar pra ele, eu pareceria fraco._

**Alex: **O quê? Pensei que tinha sido mó profundo!

Alex desviou o olhar. Onix riu. Lexci também achou engraçado, e começou a rir. Quase que sem perceber, Alex se voltou para eles.

**Alex: **Qual é a graça?

Lexci e Onix pararam de rir por um momento, mas quando olharam um para o outro, caíram na gargalhada novamente.

**Alex: **Qual foi, galera...

Onix tentava encontrar as palavras dentre suas risadas.

**Onix: **É que... você não está sendo muito "Alex".

_Seria bom se pudéssemos ficar juntos assim_

_para sempre... mas isso é um sonho inatingível._

_É por isso que terá que bastar só lembrar_

_uns dos outros. Mas... e se até isso também_

_se tornar inatingível, o que vamos fazer?_


	9. DIA 09: FOLGA

**DIA 09**

**- FOLGA -**

Do lado de fora da janela, a lua — uma lua em forma de coração — flutuava. Alex a observava, ainda estendido em sua cama. Ainda lhe restava um tempo até a hora de partir em sua missão.

**"A força do coração humano é vasta. Mas, em breve... nós tomaremos poder sobre ele! Ele jamais voltará... a ter poder sobre nós."**

_Nos últimos dias, eu estive pensando_

_no significado das palavras do Milnuxos._

_O coração humano... deveria ter poder_

_sobre nós? O que isso quer dizer?_

_Sempre que estou sozinho, eu começo_

_a pensar sobre essas coisas. Eu não_

_sei porque tenho que pensar tanto sobre_

_isso. Aposto que os outros Incorpóreos_

_não pensam. O coração... emoções._

_Eu penso sobre suas origens. Contemplo_

_sua existência. Racionalizo sobre isso._

_Quando será que eu comecei a fazer isso?_

Na verdade, Alex sabia quando fora.

_Talvez eu venha fingindo que não notei._

_É... eu comecei a pensar nessas coisas quando_

_o Lexci — não, quando o Lexci e a Onix se_

_juntaram à Organização. Eles dois tem seguido_

_seu caminho, crescendo como Incorpóreos,_

_e esse processo, sem dúvida alguma, foi jogado_

_nas minhas mãos. Quanto ao fato de eu e a_

_Onix termos nos tornado íntimos... isso só_

_começou a acontecer depois que eu voltei do_

_Castelo do Esquecimento. Seja como for,_

_tenho que admitir que algo está mudando dentro_

_de mim. Antes de tudo isso, eu não pensava_

_nesse tipo de coisa. Essas mudanças... por que_

_será que eu estou mudando? Eu chamei de_

_"contemplação", mas na verdade é só "divagação"._

Alex sentiu uma inesperada presença surgindo, e se sentou em sua cama. Ele não parecia satisfeito.

**Alex: **Já ouviu falar em "bater na porta"?

Asïx estava parado, bem diante de sua cama. Alex o encarou por um breve instante, antes de desviar o olhar para um ponto na parede. Entretanto, sem notar a atitude de Alex, Asïx começou a falar em seu tom de sempre.

**Asïx: **Diga-me o que Onix tem feito.

Alex pareceu ainda mais irritado.

**Alex: **Como é que eu vou saber? Eu não a estou espionando.

**Asïx: **— Mas vocês dois são chegados.

Por um momento, Alex pensou sobre as razões que Asïx podia ter para estar tão interessado em Onix.

_Eu sei que o Lexci é especial._

_Afinal, ele é o Incorpóreo do Mestre_

_da Chave-Espada, ele tem que ser_

_especial. Mas eu não recebi nenhuma_

_informação que me fizesse crer que_

_a Onix é especial comparada aos_

_outros Incorpóreos. Eu queria saber,_

_mas agora eu já sei que seria inútil_

_pedir para que o Asïx me conte._

**Alex: **E daí? Agora eu tenho que dar delatar meus amigos pra você? Vê se vaza do meu quarto, véi.

Alex se levantou de sua cama, num movimento violento.

_Falando de mudanças, minha relação com_

_o Asïx também mudou. Acho que ela_

_foi mudando aos poucos, desde que eu_

_comecei a passar meu tempo com o Lexci e_

_com a Onix. Mas não sei dizer como._

**Asïx: **Você e Onix executarão sua próxima missão juntos.

**Alex: **Sim, senhor, obrigado, senhor. Você veio me visitar pessoalmente só pra me dizer isso?

Alex encarava o espelho, começando a se arrumar. Asïx observava seu rosto pelo espelho.

**Asïx: **— Nós também precisamos que você retorne ao Castelo do Esquecimento.

Com essas palavras, Alex enfim se voltou para Asïx, mordendo o lábio.

**Alex: **"Nós", ou "você"?

Asïx não respondeu a pergunta.

**Asïx: **O castelo ainda não revelou todos os seus segredos. E tem um em particular no qual o Lorde Milnuxos está especialmente interessado.

Alex voltou a olhar seu reflexo no espelho.

**Alex: **Ah, cê tá falando daquela sala. A gente revirou aquele lugar de cima à baixo. Se está lá, não vamos encontrar só procurando.

A tensão dos lábios cerrados de Asïx diminuiu um pouco.

**Asïx: **Uhm... então deixe-me dá-lo outro incentivo. Maiko não é a única que possui suas origens traçadas ao Castelo do Esquecimento. Onix também veio de lá.

Asïx ficou em silêncio por um momento.

**Asïx: **Duas das suas pessoas prediletas. Ainda acha que outra visita é uma perca de tempo?

_Isso é uma isca. Eu não posso_

_simplesmente mordê-la._

Alex bufou, voltando-se para Asïx.

**Alex: **Hmph... que seja. Você é quem quer que eu vá. Não tente fingir que é algum tipo de favor.

Alex passou diretamente por Asïx, ficando fora do seu campo de visão.

**Alex: **Deixe-me adivinhar — essa sala vai te contar tudo o que você não sabe sobre a verdadeira agenda do Milnuxos. Não é essa a ideia?

Ainda de costas para Alex, Asïx ergueu o rosto.

**Asïx: **A Sala do Sono, e sua antípoda, a Sala do Despertar — há alguma coisa que Milnuxos não nos está contando. E a sala perdida, a Sala do Despertar — ela tem todas as respostas. Você sabe que precisamos dessas respostas para ganharmos a supremacia — pelo nosso próprio objetivo.

E enfim, Asïx se voltou para Alex.

_Pois é... nosso próprio objetivo._

_Quanto a isso, não tem preferência._

Alex deu um suspiro.

**Alex: **Olha, eu sei que o Xeven e o Ixenzo seriam obstáculos. É por isso que eles não estão mais aqui. Eu alguma vez já reclamei do trabalho sujo?

_É quase como se eu estivesse_

_dizendo isso pra mim mesmo._

_Só porque não temos corações, não_

_quer dizer que nosso o comportamento_

_tenha sido anulado. Não quer dizer_

_que não tenhamos os nossos próprios_

_objetivos. Agir em prol de alguma_

_coisa é algo compartilhado tanto por_

_humanos, quanto por Incorpóreos._

**Alex: **Eu já limpei o caminho até o topo pra você. Só vê se me faz um favor e não tropeça na subida.

_E isso não é uma mentira._

Alex olhou para Asïx, que desviou o olhar.

_É... nós temos o nosso_

_próprio objetivo._

Asïx virou as costas para Alex.

**Asïx: **Uma missão particular no Castelo do Esquecimento... espere pelas ordens em breve.

Asïx deixou o quarto. Sozinho, Alex cerrou seus punhos, indo atrás de Asïx.

{ . . . }

Indo para o salão, Alex encontrou Onix olhando vagarosamente pela janela. Lexci ainda não estava lá. Braxig pôs a mão no ombro dela.

**Braxig: **Tá olhando o quê, boneca?

Alex se sentou no sofá, escutando cuidadosamente sua conversa.

**Onix: **Eu — só estava observando Kingdom Hearts.

**Braxig: **Tá tão interessada assim nele?

Onix se virou para Braxig, encarando-o.

**Onix: **Só estava pensando no quão bonito ele é.

Braxig deu uma breve risada, que logo se tornou uma gargalhada.

_Então o Braxig achou graça no_

_que a Onix disse? Eu ainda não consigo_

_entender o que esse cara pensa._

Um olhar estranho se formou no rosto de Onix.

**Onix: **Eu disse algo engraçado?

**Braxig: **Não — você tá crescendo e aparecendo, como dizem.

Ainda rindo, ele se virou.

_Provavelmente é isso... desde que_

_a Chave-Espada voltou pra Onix,_

_ainda que ela não tenha saído em_

_missões com o Lexci, ela mantem a_

_calma e a compostura. Se é isso o _

_que ele quis dizer com "crescer",_

_então é verdade, mas eu não sei_

_por que isso o faria rir tanto assim._

Edmyx se aproximou dos dois.

**Edmyx: **E aí! Tão falando sobre algo interessante?

**Braxig: **Com certeza! Sobre o quanto a boneca aqui é mais útil que você.

Edmyx encolheu os ombros.

**Edmyx: **Huuuh? Mas como assim?

Um tanto atrasado, Asïx entrou no salão.

**Asïx: **Onix.

Onix ergueu o olhar, seguindo na direção de Asïx. Ao mesmo tempo, Alex se levantou do sofá.

**Asïx: **Hoje, sua missão será com o Alex. Partam logo.

**Onix: **Com o Alex?

Onix se voltou para ele. Alex consentiu, num sorriso.

**Alex: **É a primeira vez que trabalhamos juntos, heim?

**Onix: **Não vá me atrapalhar, beleza?

**Alex: **Essa frase devia ser minha.

Asïx observava como eles riam e faziam piadinhas juntos. Alex notou o olhar levemente repreensivo, e parou de rir. Também tendo notado, um olhar obediente se formou no rosto Onix. Tentando acabar com aquela atmosfera opressiva, Alex abriu a boca.

**Alex: **Ah é, pra onde o Lexci vai?

**Asïx: **Ele investigará um novo mundo com o Braxig.

**Alex: **Ohhh...

_Tem definitivamente um sentido nas_

_instruções do Asïx. Ele não coloca membros_

_pra trabalharem juntos aleatoriamente_

_e os envia sem maiores instruções. Aposto_

_que ele tem algum tipo de objetivo por_

_trás de me colocar com a Onix, e de colocar_

_o Lexci com o Braxig. Mas eu ainda não_

_sei que tipo de objetivo é esse... eu nem sei_

_se ele pretende contar para alguém, ou_

_se na verdade ele foi ordenado a fazê-lo._

**Asïx:** Vão logo.

**Alex: **Sim, senhor.

Alex virou as costas para Asïx, entrando em um Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

_Sinto minha cabeça_

_meio pesada._

Lexci seguia para o salão.

_Eu tenho tido muitos sonhos,_

_ultimamente. Eles são terrivelmente_

_vagos. Bem, talvez sejam cheios_

_de mundos brilhantes, mas quando eu_

_acordo, só o que me resta são memórias_

_vagas. E daí, quando é hora de sair_

_da cama, ainda me sinto cansado,_

_como se eu não tivesse dormido bem._

Quando chegou, Lexci foi abordado por Edmyx.

**Edmyx: **E aí, véi. Acabou de se desencontrar com seus _amigos_. A Equipe Alex saiu agorinha mesmo.

**Lexci: **Equipe Alex?

A pergunta simplesmente deixou sua boca.

**Edmyx: **É, ele saiu com a Onix na missão de hoje. O que quer dizer que o trabalho deles vai ser bem menos difícil. E isso é tão injusto.

_Oh... é tão raro ver o Alex e a_

_Onix juntos numa missão._

Foi quando uma voz surgiu de trás deles.

**?: **E hoje você trabalha comigo, tigrão.

Lexci desviou o olhar para o dono da voz — Braxig.

**Lexci: **Não me chame de "tigrão".

_Eu não gosto de_

_ser chamado assim._

**Braxig: **Heh! Você prefere "garotão"? Ou só está chateado porque a boneca ficou com o melhor apelido?

_"Boneca" é o apelido da Onix._

_Por que é que o Braxig gosta tanto_

_desses apelidos esquisitos...?_

Lexci ficou em silêncio. Braxig pôs um braço sobre os ombros de Lexci.

**Braxig: **Hoje, a gente vai explorar um novo mundo juntos. Vai se arrumar, tigrão, e vamos nessa.

_Ele me dá nos nervos por tantos_

_motivos, mas como temos_

_trabalho a fazer, vou ter que engolir._

Lexci afastou as mãos de Braxig, indo até Asïx para perguntar mais detalhes sobre a missão.

{ . . . }

Alex e Onix haviam seguido para a Cidade Crepuscular. As missões básicas de Onix e Lexci consistiam em derrotar Sem-Corações que aparecessem ao redor dos mundos e coletar seus corações. E dessa vez, o trabalho de Alex consistia em acompanha-la.

Eles saíram de um beco, subindo por uma ladeira. E então, antes que sequer chegassem ao topo, uma enorme onda de Sem-Corações surgiu. Onix destruiu um Sem-Coração atrás do outro com a sua Chave-Espada, fazendo diversos corações flutuarem pelo ar.

_A forma como ela se move, não dá_

_nem pra pensar que ela sequer_

_pensou em se esquecido de como_

_usar essa coisa. Ela deve ser_

_tão — não, ela provavelmente já_

_está até mais forte do que o Lexci._

_Seja como for, eu não entendo_

_por que tive que vir numa missão_

_com ela justo agora. É, até tem_

_um bom bocado de Sem-Corações,_

_mas com a força que a Onix tem_

_agora, acho que ela poderia lutar_

_muito bem sem a minha ajuda._

**Onix: **Acho que esses Sem-Corações foram os últimos.

Alex batia palmas, enquanto Onix se voltava para ele.

**Alex:** Onix! É isso aí! Luta — luta — luta~!

**Onix: **O que está fazendo?

**Alex: **O que estou fazendo...? Te cumprimentando, ué.

**Onix: **Você é esquisito.

Onix riu — e então, de repente, Alex sentiu como se enxergasse um borrão no rosto de Onix. Ele rapidamente esfregou os olhos.

**Onix: **Algo errado, Alex?

**Alex: **Nah...

_Por um segundo, a Onix que eu vi tinha_

_o rosto — da Maiko. Eu sei, a Onix e Maiko_

_realmente são muito parecidas. Mas não_

_são exatamente iguais — elas tem cabelos_

_de cores diferentes. Mas agora, por um_

_instante, a Onix estava loira. O que foi isso?_

**Onix: **— Alex?

O rosto que lhe encarava ansiosamente era novamente o de Onix.

_O que é que acabou de acontecer?_

**Alex: **Hah, talvez alguém tenha me enfeitiçado.

Dentre uma risada, Alex encobriu o que acontecera, coçando a cabeça.

**Onix: **Você tá bem?

Onix ainda parecia ansiosa.

**Alex: **Já disse, não foi nada. Vamos continuar.

**Onix: **— Se você tá legal, então tudo bem, mas...

**Alex: **Já disse que tô bem. Vem, vamos indo.

Alex voltou a caminhar.

**Onix: **Espera.

Onix logo o foi seguindo. Alex se voltou para vê-la, e ainda era a Onix — a mesma de sempre.

_Se ela não... mudou, então o que_

_aconteceu deve ter sido só_

_uma ilusão. Elas duas — a Onix e_

_a Maiko — são tão parecidas_

_que eu devo ter me enganado. Não_

_é algo com o que se preocupar._

Ao topo da ladeira, Alex observou a praça que havia na frente da estação de trem, seus chakrams em mãos.

**Alex: **Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Ele encarou as diversas Sombras espalhadas pela praça.

**Onix: **Vamos.

Onix empunhou sua Chave-Espada, correndo contra as Sombras.

{ . . . }

Ao final do Corredor das Trevas, um mundo inteiramente novo se abriu diante deles. Saindo de dentro da escuridão, Lexci olhou ao redor. A atmosfera que aquele mundo tinha era um tanto similar a de Agrabah, provavelmente devido aos grandes edifícios de rocha e toda aquela terra seca. Este mundo, é claro, era o Coliseu do Olimpo. Braxig desviou o olhar para Lexci.

**Braxig: **Beleza, vamos acabar com essa investigação, e meter logo o pé.

**Lexci: **O que vamos investigar?

Lexci soubera que eles estavam lá para investigar o mundo, mas não sabia de maiores detalhes.

**Braxig: **Vamos investigar o que houver para investigar. Talvez haja novos recrutas por aí.

**Lexci: **Novos recrutas?

A resposta de Braxig fora um tanto inesperada. Lexci, perdendo-se dentre pensamentos por um instante, encontrou-se com uma pergunta.

**Lexci: **Que tipo de pessoas a Organização busca?

**Braxig: **Seres não-existentes.

**Lexci: **Incorpóreos... como nós?

**Braxig: **Bingo. Você sabe que as pessoas se tornam Sem-Corações quando seus corações são tomados pela escuridão, certo? Bem, digamos que o coração dessa pessoa seja forte — mas forte mesmo. Às vezes, essas pessoas acabam gerando um produto derivado: um Incorpóreo. Pegue os mais fortes desses, — os melhores dentre os melhores — coloque-os numa sala, e você tem a gente: a Organização.

_É a primeira vez que ouço_

_metade dessas coisas._

Inconscientemente, Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Eu não sabia que éramos uma elite...

Braxig riu.

**Braxig: **Elite? Até parece. Você e a Onix é que são os excepcionais.

**Lexci: **O quê? Por quê?

_Eu não compreendo. O Alex já me_

_disse algo parecido, mas parecia que ele_

_quis dizer algo um pouco diferente._

Quando Lexci estava para lhe perguntar, um Sem-Coração surgiu diante dos dois. Braxig empunhou seus Atiradores de Flechas.

**Braxig: **Wuh-oh. Parece que a hora de conversa acabou. Hora da faxina, Lexci.

Um pouco atrasado, Lexci invocou sua Chave-Espada em mãos, correndo na direção do Sem-Coração.

O Sem-Coração em forma de canhão era um pouco chato de derrotar, mas como Braxig estava lá, eles conseguiram destruir o Sem-Coração sem que tivessem maiores problemas.

_O Braxig é tão forte._

Enquanto pensava, Chave-Espada desapareceu das mãos de Lexci. E então, de repente, alguém surgiu atrás dele.

**?: **Aí está você! Eu tava te esperando!

**Lexci: **Huh?

Virando-se, Lexci se deparou com uma criatura que parecia ser meio animal e meio humano.

_Ele tem grandes chifres,_

_mas é bem baixinho._

**?: **Por que demorou tanto?! Eu já preparei tudo! Vamos, ao trabalho. Você quer ser um herói, e isso leva tempo.

**Lexci: **O quê? Mas eu só estou —

_Como é que_

_eu vou explicar...?_

A criatura diante de Lexci silenciou seu gaguejo com uma cara de quem sabe de tudo.

**?: **— aqui para treinar, eu sei! Poupe o fôlego, garoto. Você vai precisar. Aliás, foi um belo combate esse seu. Herc me disse que você tinha potencial. Aliás, meu nome é Phil.

_Herc? Phil?_

Aproximando-se, a criatura chamada Phil rodeou Lexci, e terminou tocando seu casaco.

**Lexci: **Wargh! Quê que cê tá fazendo?!

**Phil: **Tenho que admitir, ele sabe mesmo quando alguém é talentoso! Eu não treino qualquer um, sabe. Espero que tenha vindo pronto para suar, garoto!

**Lexci: **Uh, não?! Acho que você pegou o cara errado.

Tentando fazer algo para esclarecer o mal entendido, Lexci rapidamente se voltou para Braxig.

**Lexci: **Braxig, diz pra ele — Braxig?!

Braxig não estava lá.

**Lexci: **Pra onde ele —?

Phil foi logo o interrompendo.

**Phil: **Você luta melhor do que faz piada, garoto. Fique com o que sabe fazer. Você tem um nome?

Sendo acidentalmente obediente, Lexci respondeu.

**Lexci: **Uhm... Lexci.

**Phil: **Muito bem, Lexci. É melhor eu dar uma olhada nos equipamentos de treino de novo. Encontre-me dentro do Coliseu quando estiver pronto — e é bom que não demore o dia todo!

Sem dizer nada, Lexci observou Phil correr novamente para dentro do grande edifício de rocha — um templo, talvez.

_O que foi que aconteceu?_

**?: **Wow, Lexci. Tá fazendo bico de aspirante a herói, agora?

Surpreso com aquela risonha voz, Lexci logo se virou, e dessa vez Braxig realmente estava lá.

**Lexci: **Braxig! Por que você me abandonou daquele jeito?

**Braxig: **Porque eu fui me esconder, duh. Caso tenha se esquecido, as operações da Organização devem ser discretas.

Braxig dizia como se fosse algo óbvio.

**Lexci: **Bem, é, mas...

_O que mais_

_eu poderia fazer?_

**Braxig: **Mas até que deu tudo certo, cê não acha?

**Lexci: **Por que diz isso?

_Do que é que ele_

_tá falando?_

**Braxig: **Agora que você é um deles, não precisa ser sorrateiro. Tenho certeza que você será o melhor aspirante a herói que eles já tiveram.

**Lexci: **Aspirante? O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Braxig: **Heh, o que será?

Rindo, Braxig abriu um Corredor das Trevas diante de si.

**Lexci: **Ei, cê tá me abandonando?

**Braxig: **Até parece, eu só não quero ficar no caminho do seu valioso treinamento. Só me importo com o seu futuro, Lexci.

Sem dizer nada novamente, Lexci observou enquanto Braxig desaparecia.

{ . . . }

Alex dava breves mordidas em seu picolé. Ele parecia pensativo, vagamente observando o pôr-do-sol. Onix já havia terminado de tomar o dela.

**Onix: **Lexci deve estar trabalhando até tarde.

Eles haviam terminado sua missão de forma relativamente fácil. Como era na Cidade Crepuscular, eles não demoraram muito para chegar no ponto de encontro. Era óbvio que chegariam lá antes de Lexci, mas ele parecia mesmo estar atrasado.

**Alex: **Espero que o Braxig não esteja pegando muito no pé dele.

Onix consentiu.

**Onix: **É —

A conversa se encerrou.

_Parando para pensar, acho_

_que essa é a primeira vez que só_

_estamos eu e a Onix aqui._

**Onix: **Ei, Alex.

**Alex: **Hmm?

**Onix: **Lembra do outro dia, quando você disse que todos nós temos um passado? Quando eu sinto aqui com vocês, é estranho... eu sinto como se, de alguma forma, eu costumasse assistir ao pôr-do-sol com outra pessoa.

Essa era a primeira vez que Onix falava sobre algo assim. Então, ela abaixou o olhar, como se buscasse palavras para continuar.

**Onix: **Também acontece quando estou diante do mar...

Ela tirou algo do bolso — era uma concha.

**Onix: **Quando olho para a água, e ouço as ondas quebrando na costa... é quase como se eu pudesse escutar outra voz.

**Alex: **Então... quer dizer que você se lembrou de alguma coisa?

**Onix: **Não... não é bem assim.

Onix abaixou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Bem, eu não sei. Talvez _sejam _memória... só que é estranho que elas sejam minhas.

**Alex: **Ei, não olhe pra mim.

_O mar... conchas... só uma coisa me vem na_

_cabeça. Devem ser as memórias do Sora._

_Só o que sei é o que descobri a partir_

_das memórias que a Maiko dispersou no_

_Castelo do Esquecimento. Na casa do_

_Sora — as Ilhas do Destino — um belo_

_oceano azul se estende até o horizonte. E o_

_amuleto que o Sora carregava para se lembrar_

_da promessa que fez para a Hikari era feito_

_de conchas, não era? Pode ser que sejam,_

_também, as memórias da princesa — Hikari._

_É natural que a Hikari seja forte assim_

_nessas memórias, se a Onix e a Maiko tem_

_alguma conexão. Afinal, a Maiko é o Incorpóreo_

_da Hikari. Não, é possível pensar que a Onix_

_é quem esteja diretamente conectada a_

_Hikari. De quem será que a Onix é Incorpóreo?_

_Pensando nisso, não foi uma ilusão quando_

_eu vi a Onix como a Maiko durante a nossa_

_missão. Sinto que deve haver uma razão._

**Onix: **Mas você tem memórias, não tem?

**Alex: **Eu tenho. Não que elas já me tenham feito algo de bom.

Alex olhou para Onix. Pela expressão em seu rosto, ela parecia perdida.

**Onix: **Acho que eu sou mais como o Lexci. Nenhum de nós lembra de muita coisa. Será que tínhamos tanta coisa assim em comum antes de sermos Incorpóreos?

Alex não tinha uma resposta.

_Eu ainda não posso contar os meus pensamentos_

_para ninguém. Os planos da Organização, as_

_coisas que estamos tentando fazer — e o_

_tempo que eu passo com o Lexci e com a Onix._

Sentindo como cada uma dessas coisas se opunha a outra, Alex desviou o olhar diretamente para o pôr-do-sol.

_A Organização — Não, o Milnuxos — parece_

_pensar em todos os seus membros como_

_peças de um jogo. Asïx e eu estávamos_

_planejando tirar vantagem disso. Mas agora..._

O trem passou por eles, seu apito tocando. E então, ao lado dos dois que permaneciam em silêncio, Lexci enfim surgiu.

**Lexci: **Desculpem o atraso.

**Onix: **Por que a demora, Lexci?

Onix pôs a concha de volta em seu bolso.

**Onix: **Já até terminamos os nossos picolés.

Ela sorriu. Lexci se sentou ao seu lado.

**Lexci: **O Braxig me deixou lá sozinho. Acabou virando uma missão solo, afinal.

Lexci começou a tomar o seu picolé.

**Alex: **Ah, você deve ter se saído bem.

Alex guardou o palito que restara de seu picolé no bolso.

**Lexci: **Eu nunca vou entender aquele Braxig.

E então, os três começaram a conversar como sempre, sorrido juntos.

{ . . . }

Os dias nunca mudavam. Levantando-se preguiçosamente, Lexci seguiu em direção ao salão. Ele estivera saindo em missões sozinho há algum tempo, e estava se sentindo bem cansado.

**Lexci: **Bom dia…

Suas palavras foram automáticas — mas ao erguer o olhar, percebeu que não havia ninguém no salão além dele. A luz de Kingdom Hearts era a única coisa que iluminada a sala vazia. Seguindo para o local aonde Asïx costumava ficar, Lexci se deparou com uma anotação que houvera sido postada.

**ATIVIDADES ENCERRADAS**

**DEVIDO AO FERIADO**

**Lexci: **Feriado? O que é isso?

Lexci quietamente observou a anotação postada diante de si. Ele não sabia o que "feriado" queria dizer.

_O que eu devo fazer? Pra começar,_

_não tem ninguém aqui no salão._

_Então, não parece que eu deva ficar_

_aqui. Espera aí, eu me lembro que_

_o Edmyx tinha dito algo sobre querer_

_que tivéssemos logo uma "folga",_

_há algum tempo atrás... será que_

_ele tava falando sobre esse "feriado"?_

Lexci deixou o salão. Descendo pelo corredor, ele encontrou Alex.

**Alex: **Oh, e aí, Lexci. Ficou sabendo sobre o feriado? Já tava na hora de termos um dia de folga.

Alex parecia estar de mais bom humor do que o de costume, mesmo não tendo um coração.

**Lexci: **Eu nunca tive uma folga antes.

Alex abaixou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Tá falando sério?

Lexci olhou para Alex, enrugando as sobrancelhas por um momento.

**Lexci: **Qual é o meu trabalho durante uma folga?

**Alex: **Qual é o seu —? Lexci, acho que você não tá sacando a ideia.

**Lexci: **Não é culpa minha se eu nunca tive uma folga. Eu não sei o que fazer.

Timidamente, Lexci abaixou a cabeça.

_Sem uma missão, eu não_

_faço ideia do que fazer._

**Alex: **Faça o que gosta de fazer.

**Lexci: **Mas... eu não sei o que gosto de fazer .

Surpreso, Alex deu um breve suspiro.

**Lexci: **O que _você_ vai fazer, Alex?

**Alex: **Eu? Vou dormir. E quando terminar com isso, vou virar pro lado e dormir um pouco mais.

**Lexci: **Você já não passa tempo o suficiente na cama?

_Eu não consigo compreender._

**Alex: **Tá brincando? Eu tiraria umas seis sonecas por dia se eles me deixassem.

_Ele quer mesmo dormir_

_tanto assim? Quase sempre_

_que durmo, eu sonho..._

Sem perceber, Lexci caiu profundamente em seus pensamentos.

**Alex: **Muito bem, a Terra do Cochilo tá me chamando. Aproveita a sua folga!

Alex se virou, pronto para seguir para seu quarto — mas Lexci rapidamente o segurou pelo casaco.

**Lexci:** Ei, espera aí, Alex!

**Alex: **O que foi? Não vai me deixar dormir?

Alex bocejou, alongando-se.

**?: **Oh, o que vocês dois tão fazendo?

A voz — era de Onix, que passava por lá quando se deparou com eles.

**Lexci: **Você viu a anotação que postaram?

**Onix: **Eu vi.

**Lexci: **O que você vai fazer na sua folga?

Interrompendo a conversa dos dois, Alex voltou a se alongar largamente.

**Alex: **Então — eu vou voltar pro meu quarto.

**Lexci: **Uhm... tá bem...

Incerto do que fazer, Lexci consentiu. E então, Alex foi embora.

_Então ele é mesmo tão_

_dorminhoco assim?_

**Onix: **Lexci?

**Lexci: **Ah é, e então, o que você vai fazer, Onix?

**Onix: **Bem... eu estava pensando em praticar.

Onix sorriu.

**Lexci: **Praticar?

**Onix: **É, eu quero melhorar minhas habilidades com a Chave-Espada. Por que você não vem comigo?

_Eu não vejo razão pra ficar correndo_

_pra lá e pra cá com a Chave-_

_Espada se nem temos uma missão._

**Lexci: **Nah, acho que não.

**Onix: **Mesmo? Então tá certo. Venha se encontrar comigo, se mudar de ideia.

Onix também tomou seu caminho. Sozinho, Lexci suspirou.

_É só fazer o que gosto... mas_

_o que eu devo fazer? Algo que eu_

_gosto de fazer... tomar picolé?_

Nada mais lhe veio a cabeça — e então, Lexci começou a andar.

{ . . . }

Passando por aquele mesmo beco de sempre, Lexci foi seguindo pela praça, passando pelas várias lojas ao seu redor. Era a primeira vez que estivera na Cidade Crepuscular tão cedo sem estar numa missão. Descendo pelas escadas, ele seguiu para o terreno vazio. Ele podia ouvir a voz de uma garota.

**?: **Woo-hoo! É isso aí, Zell!

**?: **Assim que se faz!

No meio do terreno vazio, aquelas três crianças que Lexci costumava ver na Cidade Crepuscular brincavam com uma bola.

**?: **Augh! Já chega! Huff, huff... não aguento mais.

O garoto esquentadinho — Zell — caiu, inteiramente deitado sobre o chão.

**Zell: **Ugh, agora eu tô morto.

_O que é que_

_eles estão fazendo?_

**?: **Huh? Braska, quem é...?

A garota — Garnet — havia visto Lexci, que os observava indiscretamente. Ela se voltou para ele. O outro garoto fez o mesmo.

**?: **Ei, eu conheço você.

_Esse é o garoto gordo que nos_

_deu informações quando estávamos_

_procurando pela Onix — Braska._

Braska correu até Lexci.

**Braska: **Como é que cê tá?

Sem saber o que fazer, Lexci consentiu.

**Lexci: **E aí.

_Eu devo fazer todo o possível_

_para não entrar em contato com os_

_habitantes dos mundos, mas..._

Mas — Lexci realmente estava interessado no que os três estavam fazendo.

**Braska: **Cê tá sozinho, hoje? Oh, encontrou a sua amiga?

**Lexci: **Huh? Oh, sim.

Lexci consentiu. Garnet se aproximou, saindo de trás de Braska.

**Garnet: **Amigo seu, Braska?

**Braska: **É, eu topei com ele há um tempo atrás.

**Garnet:** Oh. Ora, é um prazer conhece-lo. Meu nome é Garnet.

**Lexci: **O prazer... é todo meu.

_Ela está erguendo a mão._

_Uhmm, o que eu devo fazer?_

**Braska: **E eu sou o Braska. Mas disso você já sabia. Ah, e aquele ali é o Zell.

Braska se voltou para o outro garoto, que enfim se erguia do chão. Ele agora olhava fixamente para Lexci. Um pouco nervoso, Lexci resolveu perguntar.

**Lexci: **O que vocês tão fazendo?

**Braska: **Vendo o Zell ali praticar suas embaixadinhas.

**Lexci: **Embaixadinhas?

**Garnet: **É, você fica acertando a bola no ar e tenta impedir que ela caia no chão.

**Braska: **Zell é um dos melhores da cidade.

Braska se voltou para Zell, que se aproximou, empunhando uma espada de plástico como se fosse de verdade.

**Zell: **Você é novo por aqui? Por que está nos incomodando?

**Lexci: **Incomodando? Eu não — aff, eu só tava de passagem por aqui.

_Isso é tudo o que posso dizer, se_

_ele vai ficar falando comigo desse jeito._

Zell o encarou, um olhar desagradável estampado em seu rosto.

**Zell: **Uh-huh. Bem, então siga o seu caminho. Estamos ocupados aqui.

**Garnet: **Ei! Zell, não seja rude! Não precisa tratar ele assim.

**Braska: **Desculpa por isso. Tenho certeza que ele não quis ofendê-lo.

Mas Zell ainda o encarava — e quando Lexci começava a pensar que talvez devesse ir embora, Zell se aproximou.

**Zell: **Ei — tenta você. Vamos ver como você se sai.

Garnet pareceu surpresa.

**Garnet: **O que isso vai provar?

**Zell: **Ele não vai morrer por conta disso. Aqui.

Zell entregou sua espada de plástico para Lexci, que a empunhou. Braska se aproximou, dando-lhe a bola.

**Braska: **Acerte a bola no ar com a espada. Você tem que acertá-la o maior número de vezes possível.

Lexci atingiu a bola, e então correu para a direção aonde ela estava caindo. Ele logo a atingiu novamente. Garnet gritou.

**Garnet: **Wow! Demais!

_Por alguma razão... bater_

_nessa bola assim, de uma forma_

_ritmada, me parece divertido._

Depois de atingi-la dúzias de vezes, sua mão, já suada, escorregou, e a bola caiu no chão. Garnet e Braska correram até ele.

**Garnet: **Nossa, você é bom!

**Braska: **É, você podia até fazer o Zell falir!

_O que será que o_

_Zell achou...?_

Lexci olhou para Zell, que foi preguiçosamente em sua direção.

**Zell: **Acho que tá de boa. Tá tudo certo entre nós, maninho.

**Lexci: **Uh... obrigado?

**Zell: **Desculpa por pegar no teu pé.

Zell desviou o olhar.

_Pegar no meu pé? O que ele_

_quer dizer com isso?_

Braska se aproximou de Lexci, sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto tentava segurar uma risada.

**Braska: **O Zell só tava boladinho porque o Seifer bateu o recorde dele.

**Zell: **Ei! Pode parar de jogar os tomates!

**Garnet: **He, he...

**Zell: **Isso vale pra você também!

O rosto de Zell estava começando a ficar vermelho de raiva.

_Por alguma razão... isso tudo_

_me parece engraçado._

Lexci não pôde evitar — seus lábios se tornaram um sorriso, e ele começou a rir junto com os outros.

**Zell: **Oh, ótimo, agora até o novato tá rindo de mim

_Isso é tão divertido._

Os quatro olharam uns para os outros, e começaram a rir juntos.

{ . . . }

Separando-se das três crianças, Lexci comprou um picolé e foi se sentar na torre do relógio. Abaixo dele, Lexci podia ver as três crianças brincando de algo que parecia pega-pega na praça em frente a estação.

**Zell: **Lá vai ele!

**Garnet: **Deixa que eu pego!

**Braska: **Huff, huff... por que... temos sempre que brincar... de coisas que envolvem corrida?

Parecia que "estava" com Zell e Garnet. Eles perseguiam Braska, enquanto ele tentava fugir dentre tropeços. Lexci mordeu seu picolé.

**?: **Imaginei que te encontraria aqui.

Lexci se virou, deparando-se com Alex.

**Alex: **Whew, dormi feito uma pedra.

Dando uma grande alongada, Alex se sentou ao lado de Lexci. A voz de Zell ecoou pela praça.

**Zell: **Você não vai fugir! Atrás dele!

Braska subitamente caiu ao chão.

**Braska: **Qual é... eu tô cansado, galera…

Alex os observava.

**Alex: **Quê que tá rolando lá em baixo? As crianças daqui tão de férias? — Nah, não pode ser. Ainda é cedo demais.

Lexci desviou o olhar para ele.

**Lexci: **Férias? O que é isso?

Alex abriu um largo sorriso.

**Alex: **Um sonho que se torna realidade, isso é o que é — um mês inteiro de folga.

**Lexci: **Um mês?! Como é que eles conseguem manter a sanidade? Eu não consigo nem imaginar como passar um dia.

Lexci vagarosamente desviou o olhar para Zell e os outros.

_Hoje foi legal porque eu acabei passando_

_um tempo com o Zell e a galera, mas_

_se eu tivesse um mês inteiro de folga,_

_tenho certeza que ia acabar me ferrando._

**Alex: **Bem, eles têm uma ajudinha. Os professores dão pra eles um monte de dever de casa. Acredite, acaba num piscar de olhos.

Lexci havia terminado de tomar seu picolé.

**Lexci: **Uhm... talvez eu aguentasse uma semana.

Ele abraçou seus joelhos.

_Acho que até seria divertido passar_

_sete dias seguidos como esse._

**Alex: **A maioria das crianças costuma passar as férias apenas fazendo bobagens com seus amigos. Eles deixam o dever de casa só pro final, e daí ajudam uns aos outros a termina-lo.

Alex falava como se relatasse uma memória.

_Será que o Alex se lembra das_

_férias que teve quando era humano...?_

**Lexci: **Parece divertido, eu acho.

**Alex: **Pois é. Eu nunca parei para pensar muito sobre isso desde que me tornei um Incorpóreo.

Era quase como se Alex falasse consigo mesmo. Ele olhou para Lexci.

**Alex: **E aí, como passou seu dia?

**?: **E aí, galera. Como é que eu sabia que estariam aqui?

Lexci ergueu o olhar — e ambos se depararam com Onix, que havia surgido logo atrás de Alex.

**Lexci: **E aí, acabou indo pra algum lugar?

**Onix: **Não — por quê? Foram pra algum lugar sem mim?

**Lexci: **O Alex foi. Foi _dormir_.

Indignada, Onix se sentou junto a eles.

**Onix: **Heh, que tipo de folga é essa?

**Alex: **Ei, diferente dos molengas aí, eu trabalho muito duro!

Onix interrompeu sua desculpa.

**Onix: **Hah, você é que deve estar fora de forma!

Os três riram por um tempo. E então, Alex se lembrou.

**Alex: **Amanhã, temos que voltar ao trabalho.

**Onix: **Espero que tenhamos logo outra folga.

Lexci consentiu. Ao longe, o som dos pássaros cantando podia ser ouvido. Foi quando, de repente, Alex sussurrou.

**Alex: **Oh, antes que eu me esqueça — eu posso não voltar a vê-los por um tempo.

Lexci e Onix se voltaram para ele, surpresos.

**Lexci: **Huh? Por que não?

**Alex: **Vão me mandar pra fazer um reconhecimento durante alguns dias.

**Onix: **Aonde?

Diante da pressão imposta por Onix, Alex simplesmente se esticou.

**Alex: **Não posso dizer.

Lexci protestou.

**Lexci: **Como assim, não pode dizer?

Alex encolheu os ombros.

**Alex: **É ultra secreto.

**Onix: **Mas pensei que éramos amigos.

**Alex: **Ei, mas eu não tenho que contar pra vocês _todos_ os meus maiores segredos. Deu pra memorizar? Aposto que vocês também me escondem uma coisa ou outra.

Havia um sorriso estampado dentre os lábios de Alex, mas sua voz parecia um pouco mais profunda do que o normal. Sem perceber, Lexci sussurrou.

**Lexci: **Eu não tenho segredos...

_Ou será que tenho...?_

Onix também abaixou o olhar, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos. Diante daquela atmosfera pesada, Alex riu.

**Alex: **Ha, ha, relaxem, tá beleza? Só tô brincando. Só tenho que ficar com a boca fechada sobre esse assunto, se não o Asïx vai ficar pegando no meu pé. Bom, cês sabem como ele é.

_Essas palavras de Alex também devem_

_ser um bom conselho. Quando a Onix_

_não conseguia mais usar a Chave-Espada,_

_eu não sei o que teria acontecido sem o_

_Alex conosco. Acho que nós provavelmente_

_não teríamos conseguido fazer nada._

**Lexci: **Heh, é verdade.

Docilmente, Lexci consentiu.

**Alex: **Tentem não vacilar enquanto eu estiver fora.

**Onix: **E por que faríamos isso?

**Alex: **Bom, considerando o currículo de vocês...

**Onix: **Ei, não me faça ir até aí!

Onix protestou. Achando a situação engraçada, Lexci segurou uma risada.

**Onix: **Ei, cê tá rindo do quê, Lexci —?

Antes que pudesse perceber, Onix também começou a rir. Sem poder evitar, Alex logo se juntou a eles. Os três ficaram rindo juntos.

_Seria tão bom se nós três pudéssemos rir_

_juntos assim para sempre. É... assim_

_como as três crianças aqui dessa cidade._

{ . . . }

Retornando ao castelo, Alex caminhava sozinho pelos corredores, seguindo para seu próprio quarto.

_Não costumamos ter folgas com_

_muita frequência, mas não_

_acho que isso seja lá um problema._

**?: **Hmph. Por que demorou tanto?

Alex se voltou para o dono da voz.

_Apenas uma pessoa diria algo_

_assim para mim — Asïx._

**Alex: **Eu tô de folga. Posso demorar o quanto quiser. Desde quando eu tenho que me apresentar a você?

Mas não houve resposta. Depois de uma breve pausa, Asïx abriu a boca.

**Asïx: **Você está permitindo que se apegue demais àqueles dois.

**Alex: **Sim, senhor, tanto faz.

Asïx lhe virou as costas.

_Isso é mesmo tudo o que_

_ele tem a dizer?_

Alex voltou a seguir seu caminho. Mas — ouvindo a voz de Asïx novamente, Alex parou. Era um tom baixo, mas ele escutou claramente.

**Asïx: **Você mudou.

Ouvindo o eco dos passos de Asïx, Alex abaixou o olhar. Ele sussurrou.

**Alex: **Mudei, é...?


	10. DIA 10: ONIX CONTRA YAMI

**DIA 10**

**- ONIX CONTRA YAMI -**

Quatro figuras surgiram na Távola Redonda. Milnuxos se voltou para Asïx.

**Milnuxos: **Como estão indo os planos?

**Asïx: **Boa parte deles está tendo avanços satisfatórios. Alex seguirá para o Castelo do Esquecimento esta manhã.

Braxig se intrometeu.

**Braxig: **E, é claro, a boneca de fato é brilhante. A aniquilação do Xeven foi mesmo uma pena, como dizem.

Braxig abriu um largo sorriso. Asïx pareceu indiferente.

**Asïx: **Seus estudos estão todos seguros. Tudo foi registrado. Até agora, não houve nenhum problema.

De braços cruzados, Dilxan encarou Asïx.

**Dilxan: **E o que você fará quando houver um problema? Existem possibilidades que estão fora do seu controle.

**Asïx: **Ora, está insinuando que eu fui responsável pelo que aconteceu àqueles que foram destruídos pelo herói e seus amigos? Isso realmente me magoaria.

**Braxig: **Destruídos pelo herói, é?

Braxig deu uma risada, como se tentasse provoca-lo. Asïx apenas o ignorou.

**Asïx: **Edmyx e Doxulr me informaram que alguém vestido com o nosso casaco tem aparecido pelos mundos.

**Dilxan: **Eles tem certeza disso?

**Asïx: **Com certeza ou não, devemos investigar.

Milnuxos imediatamente se impôs.

**Milnuxos: **Envie a Onix.

Braxig deu de ombros.

**Braxig: **Qual é o sentido de enviar a Onix? Há uma chance do impostor ser, como dizem, um dos braços direitos do herói, não é mesmo? Vocês sequer têm uma pista da localização do herói?

Asïx respondeu quietamente. Não havia qualquer expressão estampada em seu rosto.

**Asïx: **Doxulr está vasculhando os mundos, mas ainda não o encontrou. E Alex foi enviado ao Castelo do Esquecimento para que pudesse buscar pistas sobre o herói e seus amigos.

Braxig cruzou as pernas, repousando seus cotovelos.

**Braxig: **O Alex, huh...

**Dilxan: **Enfim, _como_ pode haver alguém vestindo o nosso casaco? Era para que todos eles estivessem sob nossos cuidados, até mesmo os reservas. Nos deveria ter sido relatado que algum desapareceu.

Asïx deu um pesado suspiro. Fora a única reação que ele havia demonstrado naquela reunião.

**Asïx: **Ainda não recebemos uma confirmação quanto aos dos membros do Castelo do Esquecimento. Vou pedir para que o Alex também investigue sobre isso.

Braxig balançava sua perna cruzada.

**Braxig: **Alex isso, Alex aquilo... vocês são mesmo os maiores amigos, heim? O que será que ficam tramando juntos?

**Asïx: **Agora que você mencionou, eu me pergunto o mesmo sobre você.

Com as palavras de Asïx, a atmosfera na sala congelou. Milnuxos se voltou para Asïx.

**Milnuxos: **Nós temos o nosso objetivo. Não se esqueça disso.

Asïx o encarou.

**Milnuxos: **Quero que fique de olho na Onix. Dessa forma, você também poderá descobrir mais sobre o herói.

Com suas ordens, Milnuxos desapareceu.

{ . . . }

_Eu sonhei de novo. No meu sonho,_

_havia um lindo oceano... e eu_

_podia ouvir o som das ondas o tempo_

_todo. Será que eram as Ilhas do Destino?_

_Parando pra pensar, também dá pra_

_ver o oceano lá da Cidade Crepuscular._

Onix se levantou da cama, arrumou-se, e deixou seu quarto. Ela chegou um pouco mais tarde que de costume — já não havia ninguém do salão a não ser Asïx e Braxig. Onix foi até Asïx, que a encarou.

**Onix: **Bom dia. Qual é a missão de hoje?

**Asïx: **Fomos informados de que alguém está vestindo o casaco da Organização. Vá investigar.

**Onix: **E para onde eu vou?

**Asïx: **Agrabah, para começar.

**Onix: **Para começar...?

**Asïx: **Essa pessoa foi vista em vários mundos. Na verdade, ainda não sabemos ao certo se trata-se apenas de uma mesma pessoa. Também ainda não temos maiores informações quanto aos mundos nos quais esta pessoa apareceu.

**Onix: **Se encontrá-lo, devo eliminá-lo?

**Asïx: **Não, você deve descobrir que tipo de ser é este nosso amigo. Capture-o, se poder. Não o elimine.

Onix consentiu.

**Onix: **Entendido.

Braxig, que observava a conversa de braços cruzados, se aproximou.

**Braxig: **Você tem mesmo trabalhado bem ultimamente, né não, boneca?

Onix respondeu numa baixa voz.

**Onix: **— Obrigada.

**Braxig: **Obrigada? Cê não tem que agradecer.

**Onix: **Ora, mas você estava me elogiando, não estava? Eu estou errada?

**Braxig: **Ha, ha... nah, acho que se pode ver dessa forma.

Ele levou uma mão até a boca para conter um riso.

**Onix: **Eu disse algo engraçado?

**Braxig: **Não, não. Você tá ótima.

Onix encarou Braxig, ansiosa. Ao lado deles, Asïx não expressava nenhuma reação notável. Ele apenas observava.

{ . . . }

Enquanto isso, Lexci se encontrava no Castelo da Fera, junto a Dilxan. As diversas marcas de garras espalhadas pelo castelo diziam muito sobre a violência da batalha que a fera travava com os Sem-Corações. Mas — algo veio a cabeça de Lexci. Ele resolveu perguntar a Dilxan.

**Lexci: **Por que a fera luta? O que ele ganha com isso?

**Dilxan: **Se eu tivesse as respostas, não estaria aqui ouvindo suas perguntas.

Os dois conversavam enquanto subiam as escadas do grande salão. A porta logo ao topo das escadas levava ao salão de bailes. Abrindo a porta, Dilxan foi até o centro do salão. Ele olhou ao redor.

**Dilxan: **Mas que belo salão de bailes. Não é lugar para uma criatura tão repugnante quanto o nosso anfitrião... e parece que ele concorda comigo.

**Lexci: **O que te faz pensar isso?

Dilxan abriu um breve sorriso.

**Dilxan: **Parecem ter Sem-Corações por aqui, também, mas não vejo qualquer traço de um confronto. Posso apenas assumir que isso signifique que ele está evitando este lugar.

_O que será que isso quer dizer?_

Deixando o salão de bailes e subindo as escadas a esquerda, Lexci parecia continuar pensativo.

**Dilxan: **Espere — tem algo ali.

Talvez porque pensasse enquanto caminhava, Lexci se surpreendeu quando Dilxan o deteve. No corredor ao topo das escadas, havia um relógio perambulando.

_Será o mesmo tipo de coisa que o_

_candelabro que eu vi antes?_

**?: **Mais um dia em que o amo está a espreita pelo castelo, caçando aquelas criaturas... desse jeito, ele vai acabar passando o dia inteirinho sem ao menos falar com a Bela... de novo. Isso não pode continuar desse jeito... estamos ficando sem tempo.

O relógio falante parecia preocupado, murmurando consigo mesmo enquanto perambulava pelo corredor. De forma inconsciente, Lexci abaixou o olhar.

**Lexci: **Estão ficando sem tempo pra quê?

**Dilxan: **Ah, não percebe? Este é um dos residentes do castelo. E, como a fera, já foi um humano.

**Lexci: **A fera já foi um humano?

**Dilxan: **Sim... eu suspeito que um feitiço tenha sido lançado sobre ele para deixa-lo nesta forma. O mesmo deve ter ocorrido com o resto do castelo. E pelo que parece, esse feitiço veio com um tempo limite.

**Lexci: **O que acontece quando o tempo terminar?

**Dilxan: **Quem liga? Vamos continuar com a nossa busca.

Os dois voltaram a sua investigação.

_É verdade, eu já passei por_

_esse corredor antes._

Correndo pelo corredor para que não fossem vistos pelo relógio, eles subiram mais escadas. Naquele lugar, havia muitas salas, e uma luz vinha da mais distante. Parecia que havia uma brecha na porta.

**Dilxan: **Uhm, sinto que possa haver alguém lá dentro. Seja lá quem for, deve ser importante para receber acomodações tão boas quanto às do amo. Dê uma olhada para ver quem é, Lexci.

Consentindo, Lexci espiou o quarto pela brecha na porta. Dentro do mesmo, havia uma mulher humana. Ela era a primeira humana que ele vira neste mundo.

**?: **Será que ele está perseguindo aquelas horríveis criaturas de novo? Ele tem feito isso todo dia, há semanas...

A mulher andava pelo quarto, perdida em pensamentos. Dilxan se aproximou de Lexci, também espiando pela porta.

**Dilxan: **Ohh... uma humana... bem quando eu começava a pensar que esse castelo só tinha aberrações e mobilha — ela deve ser a Bela.

Lexci se voltou para ele.

**Lexci: **Como você sabe?

**Dilxan: **Todos os servos falam muito sobre ela. Apenas acho adequado que alguém tão bem conceituado recebesse alojamentos de tão alto nível.

**Lexci: **Ela é bonita, né?

Bela de fato era uma mulher muito bonita. E, naquele castelo turvo e cheio de poeira, impregnado por um cheiro de mofo, apenas aquele quarto parecia cheirar bem, de certa forma.

**Dilxan: **Lexci — você se lembra o caminho para o quarto da fera, não?

**Lexci: **Acho que sim.

**Dilxan: **Então me leve lá.

Dilxan deu a volta, e Lexci o seguiu.

{ . . . }

Onix caminhava pela cidade de Agrabah.

**Onix: **— Nada aqui...

A ofuscante luz do sol refletia pelo chão.

_Só falta olhar dentro da caverna._

_Será que tem mesmo um_

_impostor da Organização por aí?_

**Onix: **Tá tão quente...

_Se eu pudesse, eu adoraria tirar esse casaco._

_Eu ouvi que os casacos da Organização_

_são coisas especiais que protegem os nossos_

_corpos da escuridão. Então, eu devo mantê-lo no_

_meu corpo, ou pelo menos é o que o Asïx me_

_disse. Porque, se eu tirá-lo, eu serei consumida_

_pela escuridão. Mas o que é a escuridão?_

_O coração — e a escuridão. Tem tantas coisas_

_que eu ainda não consigo compreender._

Voltando-se para a caverna, Onix sentiu suas pernas vacilarem.

**Onix: **Huh —

Onix caiu contra uma parede, sentindo que seu corpo parecia sucumbir. Por um segundo, ela sentiu algo acelerar dentro de seu peito.

_Será que isso... é um tipo_

_de memória? Quem é você...?_

{ . . . }

Lexci e Dilxan se encontravam diante do quarto da fera.

**Dilxan: **Então é este o quarto da fera?

**Lexci: **Aham. Eu vou dar uma olhada lá dentro...

Lexci abriu quietamente a porta, e deu uma olhada. As cortinas estavam em retalhos, e as paredes estavam marcadas com grandes arranhões. Aquele quarto parecia terrivelmente violento, mas a fera não estava lá. E aos fundos, numa mesa iluminada pela luz do luar, havia uma rosa vermelha num recipiente de vidro.

_— Uma rosa?_

**Lexci: **Huh?

Naquele momento, diante dos olhos de Lexci — que continuava a espiar — uma névoa negra se formou no interior do quarto, e Dilxan surgiu de dentro dela. Parecia que, sabendo que a fera não estava lá, ele entrou usando um Corredor das Trevas. Dilxan observava a rosa fixamente. Ele murmurou.

**Dilxan: **Ora, ora... essa rosa — eu sinto um grande poder nela. A fera realmente deve estima-la.

Dilxan se virou, seguindo para fora do quarto.

**Dilxan: **Vamos RAC.

Ele passou diretamente por Lexci, que encarou suas costas.

**Lexci: **Tem certeza?

**Dilxan: **Por que não teria?

**Lexci: **Ora — não temos que investigar um pouco mais?

**Dilxan: **Bem... já fizemos umas boas descobertas, não acha?

**Lexci: **Se refere àquela moça?

**Dilxan: **Moça? Oh, está falando da Bela. Ela certamente parece estar conectada à fera de alguma forma. Mas a rosa que acabamos de ver é muito mais importante. Diga-me, Lexci — o que você acha?

**Lexci: **Ela parecia importante pra ele. E ele obviamente cuida muito bem dela.

_Ela estava dentro de um recipiente de vidro,_

_numa mesa lá no fundo do quarto. E eu_

_meio que senti como se apenas aquele lugar_

_tivesse um certo brilho, como se fosse especial._

**Dilxan: **Precisamente, Lexci. Aquela rosa não é como qualquer outra. Para ele, pelo menos, ela parece ter mais valor do que qualquer outra coisa no castelo. Você viu o quarto. Estava em trapos — exceto por um canto.

**Lexci: **Talvez seja por isso que ele está lutando com os Sem-Corações. Será que ele quer proteger a rosa?

**Dilxan: **Mas é claro. Há um estranho poder ao redor dela... os Sem-Corações são atraídos por tal poder.

**Lexci: **Então sua luta está longe de acabar...

Lexci parecia perdido em pensamentos.

_Eu não entendo — por que a_

_fera lutaria por uma coisinha assim?_

**Dilxan: **Nosso trabalho aqui está feito, Lexci. A fraqueza da fera está clara.

**Lexci: **Está?

**Dilxan: **Estimar tanto alguma coisa te deixa à mercê da mesma. O coração dele é escravo da rosa, não vê? E isso, Lexci, é uma grande fraqueza.

**Lexci: **Não sei se estou captando.

_Eu entendo cada vez menos as_

_coisas que o Dilxan diz._

**Dilxan: **E nem deveria. Você não tem um coração para amar. Vem. Vamos retornar.

Dilxan voltou a caminhar, e Lexci o seguiu.

{ . . . }

Na Cidade Crepuscular, Onix observava vagamente ao pôr-do-sol. No fim, ela não havia conseguido encontrar a pessoa com o casaco da Organização.

_É um pouco cansativo, procurar_

_por algo que você não_

_tem nem certeza de que exista._

**?: **Você chegou cedo.

Ouvindo a voz atrás de si, Onix se virou. Lá estava Lexci, com um picolé em mãos. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

**Onix: **O trabalho de hoje foi fácil.

**Lexci: **Acho que o Alex ainda tá naquela missão confidencial, huh?

Num breve murmuro, Lexci se sentou ao lado de Onix, começando a tomar seu picolé. Onix já havia terminado o seu.

**Onix: **E então, pra onde te mandaram, Lexci?

**Lexci: **Pro Castelo da Fera, com o Dilxan.

Pela expressão em seu rosto, ele pareceu ter se lembrado de algo, e logo se voltou para Onix.

**Lexci: **Você se lembra do amo do castelo, Onix?

**Onix: **Aham, a fera que a gente viu.

_Lexci e eu fomos para o Castelo_

_da Fera juntos, numa missão._

**Lexci: **Bem, você estava certa. Ele quer mesmo proteger alguma coisa. Algo com o que ele se importa muito. Mas o Dilxan disse que isso é uma fraqueza.

**Onix: **Por que se importar com algo seria uma fraqueza?

Lexci abaixou o olhar.

**Lexci: **Eu não sei. Também não entendi.

_Tem tantas coisas que nem eu e nem o Lexci_

_entendemos. Se o Alex estivesse_

_aqui, tenho certeza que ele nos explicaria._

**Onix: **Espero que o Alex volte logo...

Diante das palavras de Onix, Lexci consentiu.

_Quando o Alex voltar, eu quero_

_perguntar um monte de coisas pra ele._

{ . . . }

Alex andava pelo Castelo do Esquecimento. Não fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que estivera ali, mas o interior do castelo havia mudado drasticamente. Os corredores e salas continuavam sendo feitos de rocha branca, assim como eram antes, mas suas combinações e as distâncias entre eles havia mudado.

_Eu sei que as salas desse castelo mudam de_

_acordo com as memórias. Então de quem serão as_

_memórias que as estão fazendo mudar, agora?_

**Alex: **Que saco...

Sussurrando, Alex olhou para o teto.

_Eu já estou preso aqui há um bom_

_tempo, sem nada além de Penumbras pra_

_me fazer companhia. Já até estou_

_falando comigo mesmo. Esse castelo,_

_completamente vazio, está sob o controle_

_de Incorpóreos subordinados. Esses_

_Incorpóreos subordinados seguem_

_ordens com toda a lealdade, mas não_

_podem fazer nada além disso. A maior das_

_diferenças entre esses Incorpóreos e os_

_membros da Organização é que nós_

_podemos pensar por nós mesmos... bem,_

_na verdade eu não sei dizer ao certo o_

_que é "pensar". Será que há um tipo de_

_conexão entre "pensamento" e "coração"?_

**Alex: **Argh, isso é um saco dos grandes...

Alex coçou a cabeça, e continuou com sua busca pelo castelo.

{ . . . }

**?: **Ainda não o encontrou?

Onix abaixou a cabeça — ela e Asïx eram os únicos no salão.

**Onix: **Sinto muito...

_Nos últimos dias, eu tenho saído_

_diariamente, indo procurar por todos os_

_mundos, mas ainda não consegui_

_encontrar o impostor da Organização._

**Asïx: **E além disso, perdeu a hora porque dormiu demais...

**Onix: **— É que... eu não tenho dormido... muito bem, ultimamente... então...

_Não é novidade, e definitivamente não é a_

_primeira vez que acontece, mas eu não_

_tenho conseguido dormir direito à noite. Eu_

_sonho. Na verdade, eu sonho o tempo todo, todo_

_dia. Talvez seja por causa disso... até durante_

_o dia, eu me sinto como um zumbi, e às_

_vezes sinto que estou prestes a desmaiar._

**Asïx: **Eu já disse — dormir apropriadamente também é uma missão.

_Desde anteontem, eu tenho procurado_

_em dois mundos por dia. Mas mesmo assim,_

_ainda não consegui encontra-lo. O Asïx é tão_

_cruel, me criticando dessa maneira._

**Asïx: **Suas ordens de procurar pelo impostor da Organização vieram diretamente do Lorde Milnuxos. Se você não encontra-lo, estará desacatando as ordens dele. Está me entendendo, não é?

**Onix: **Uh-huh...

_Eu não acredito que minha missão tenha sido_

_decidida por ordens do Milnuxos. Eu ouvi_

_dizer que é o Asïx quem determina as missões._

**Asïx: **Se é assim, então vá logo procurar por ele.

Asïx virou as costas para Onix, deixando o salão. Sozinha naquela grande sala, Onix abaixou a cabeça.

{ . . . }

Lexci havia seguido para um novo mundo. Era um lugar estranho e um tanto obscuro, apesar a grande lua que o cobria — a Cidade do Halloween. Tochas que queimavam numa tênue luz estavam dispersas aqui e ali, e a atmosfera do lugar era de suspense.

**Lexci: **Que mundo estranho...

_Não vejo ninguém que me_

_pareça ser um civil._

Seguindo em frente, ele chegou num espaço aberto, aonde havia um grande dispositivo que parecia servir para uma certa função.

**Lexci: **O que é essa coisa?

No momento em que Lexci ergueu o olhar para analisar dispositivo, alguma coisa caiu de um ponto acima de sua cabeça, passando rapidamente na frente de seus olhos.

**Lexci: **Waah!

Era uma enorme lâmina, que parecia capaz de cortar um corpo humano em dois sem a menor dificuldade.

**Lexci: **Isso é perigoso... mas por que alguém deixaria uma coisa dessas por aqui?

Lexci inclinou a cabeça — e um morcego passou voando sobre ele.

{ . . . }

Onix havia seguido para o Castelo da Fera.

_Parece que o impostor da Organização_

_está viajando de mundo em mundo._

_Para humanos normais, o mundo no qual_

_cada um deve viver é fixo. Em outros_

_mundos, esse impostor da Organização_

_não é um humano normal. Mas isso é tudo_

_o que eu sei. Asïx me passou todas as_

_informações que as Penumbras_

_testemunharam, mas eu não consigo_

_imaginar que tipo de pessoa é o_

_meu oponente contando só com isso._

Seguindo pelo castelo, ela encontrou um grande jardim. No topo das escadas que iam dar no mesmo, Onix abaixou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Parece que ele também não está aqui.

Foi quando — Onix ergueu o olhar, empunhando sua Chave-Espada num rápido reflexo.

_Essa presença — é uma_

_presença especial._

O dono de tal presença encontrava-se ao centro do jardim — era o impostor da Organização.

_Seu capuz está tão erguido que_

_não consigo ver sua face. Encontrá-lo_

_foi tão repentino — o que eu faço?_

O sujeito encarava Onix, com sua Chave-Espada em mãos, diretamente em seus olhos. No mesmo instante, uma espada de forma bastante macabra surgiu em suas mãos.

_Então eu vou mesmo_

_ter que lutar?_

Onix, com a Chave-Espada em mãos, se lançou contra seu oponente. Suas armas se chocaram.

_Que sensação estranha..._

Onix não conseguiu conter o impacto.

_Quem é você? Eu_

_te conheço?_

A hesitação tomava conta dos movimentos de Onix.

_Não, mesmo sem essa hesitação, eu não_

_tenho certeza se poderia derrota-lo. Toda vez_

_que a espada do meu oponente se choca com a_

_Chave-Espada, as ondas de vibração fazem_

_com que eu sinta as minhas mãos fracas._

E então — sua Chave-Espada foi jogada longe, e o corpo de Onix foi lançado ao chão.

_Eu me feri no peito — e tá doendo._

_Não estou conseguindo respirar._

Caída com as costas voltadas para cima, Onix não conseguia se mover. Seu oponente abaixou o capuz e a encarou. Sentindo a mão dele tocar seu corpo, Onix se sentou, num mero reflexo. E então, ela viu o rosto do impostor da Organização pela primeira vez — um homem de cabelos prateados, com os olhos cobertos por uma venda negra.

_Eu não sei por que, mas ele está se_

_afastando, como se estivesse com medo._

**?: **Seu rosto... quem é você, afinal? E por que você tem uma Chave-Espada?

_O que ele quer dizer com isso?_

Ao invés de responder, Onix lhe lançou outra pergunta.

**Onix: **Primeiro me diga... por que está vestido como um de nós?

O sujeito virou as costas para Onix, começando a andar.

**?: **Para garantir que o meu melhor amigo... durma em paz.

_Para que o melhor amigo dele... possa_

_dormir? O que isso significa —?_

**?: **Eu não sei quem você é. Mas... não se dá pra combater fogo com faíscas. Essa Chave-Espada... é uma fraude — inútil.

O sujeito pegou a Chave-Espada atirada no chão, jogando-a na direção de Onix. Ela abaixou o olhar por um momento, e então o encarou.

**Onix: **Minha Chave-Espada não é uma fraude! O que te dá o direito de dizer isso?

_Essa Chave-Espada é algo importante, algo que_

_eu e o Lexci demos duro para recuperar._

_Ela não é uma fraude, nem nada perto disso._

Onix empunhou sua Chave-Espada novamente, e logo se ergueu, lançando-se contra o sujeito. Mas — sem nem ao menos voltar a invocar sua arma, o sujeito esquivou do golpe de Onix, e a atingiu pelas costas. Onix caiu ao chão novamente.

**?: **Encontre uma nova galera. Confia em mim. Esses caras são da pesada.

Ele virou as costas para Onix, pronto para deixar o local.

**Onix: **Por quê?!

Onix gritou, sentando-se.

**Onix: **Você é quem é uma fraude!

_Ele finge ser um membro da Organização,_

_e ainda diz que a minha Chave-Espada_

_é uma fraude — ele está mentindo, só pode._

O sujeito parou.

**?: **Tem razão. Pode-se dizer que... eu é quem de fato não deveria existir.

A figura do sujeito desapareceu dentre a escuridão. Deixada para trás, Onix bateu com seu punho contra o chão. E então, ela gritou — um grito que transcendia qualquer voz.

{ . . . }

Observando vagamente o pôr-do-sol, Lexci tomava um picolé, como sempre.

_A Onix ainda não veio. Parando pra_

_pensar, acho que eu também não a tenho visto_

_no salão pelas manhãs, ultimamente._

**?: **E aí, Lexci!

Ouvindo aquela voz que não ouvia havia tempos, Lexci rapidamente se virou.

**Lexci: **Alex — você voltou!

**Alex: **Aham, acabei de chegar em casa.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Cê chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava.

**Alex: **É porque eu sou demais. Mas como é que cê tá? E cadê a Onix?

Lexci deu uma mordida em seu picolé.

**Lexci: **Ela ainda não veio. Já tá ficando tarde... ela não costuma demorar tanto.

_Mas hoje... por que será que ela_

_tá demorando tanto? Me sinto inquieto._

_Eu nunca me senti assim antes._

**Alex: **Uhm... ah é, isso me lembra... cês pisaram na bola alguma vez, enquanto eu tava fora?

**Lexci: **Nós — não!

Lexci ficou vermelho, e Alex riu.

_Talvez... essa inquietação_

_seja só coisa da minha cabeça._

**Lexci: **Por que será... que ela tá atrasada?

Lexci abaixou o olhar. Onix ainda não tinha aparecido.

{ . . . }

_Não estou com vontade_

_de tomar picolé hoje._

Onix estava sentada em sua cama, abraçando seus joelhos.

_Meus ferimentos estão doendo._

_Eu acabei de ver uma grande contusão_

_que se formou, mesmo tendo o meu_

_casaco para me proteger. Mas vou_

_acabar me metendo em encrenca se_

_descobrirem que estou ferida... então eu_

_não vou relatar nada a respeito._

_Aquele cara... o cara com os cabelos_

_prateados. O cara vestindo o nosso_

_casaco. O impostor da Organização. Ele_

_deve ter algum poder especial. Caso_

_contrário, eu não teria uma sensação_

_tão estranha em sua presença._

_Não sentiria aquela atmosfera tão..._

_especial. O que é ele, afinal? Mesmo_

_se nós nos enfrentássemos mais_

_uma vez, no meu estado atual talvez_

_eu não fosse párea para ele. Mas eu_

_tenho que lutar. Eu tenho que lutar._

_Eu tenho que lutar. Eu tenho que lutar._

_Eu tenho que derrotá-lo —_

{ . . . }

_No fim, a Onix não apareceu na_

_torre do relógio, ontem. Até_

_mesmo o Alex fez um esforço pra ir..._

Querendo contar logo para Onix sobre o retorno de Alex, Lexci desceu pelo corredor a toda velocidade, seguindo para o salão.

_Eu posso ir pra minha missão_

_depois de falar com a Onix._

**?: **Me dá mais uma chance — por favor!

A voz que repentinamente ecoou pelo corredor era a de Onix.

_Que ótimo. Parece que eu_

_vou poder vê-la, hoje._

Asïx e Onix estavam na próxima curva. Lexci pensou em correr até eles, mas a intensa atmosfera entre os dois o fez parar.

**Asïx: **Não podemos desperdiçar mais chances com você. Você foi um _erro_, um que jamais deveríamos ter cometido.

_A Onix... é um erro?_

_O que ele quer dizer com isso?_

Asïx encarou Onix, que permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, e então deixou o local. Lexci resolveu se aproximar.

**Lexci: **Onix...?

Onix se voltou para Lexci. Mas — saiu correndo, como se quisesse escapar.

**Lexci: **— Onix...

Sozinho no corredor, Lexci suspirou.

{ . . . }

Lexci estava numa missão com Dilxan, no Castelo da Fera. A única diferença entre esta e sua última missão ali era que dessa vez eles estavam eliminando Sem-Corações, ao invés de investigarem o local. Dilxan ia derrotando com firmeza cada Sem-Coração que lhe cruzava o caminho, usando suas lanças. Junto a ele, Lexci também acabava com os Sem-Corações, mas não conseguia para de pensar sobre o que havia acontecido com Onix naquela manhã.

_O que foi tudo aquilo...?_

**Dilxan: **Hmph... nada demais. Vamos, Lexci. Nossa missão acabou.

**Lexci: **Certo.

Eles haviam acabado de derrotar um grande Sem-Coração, mas ele não era lá muito forte.

_Eu quero RAC logo, para que eu_

_possa ir ao ponto de encontro._

_Talvez a Onix apareça por lá, hoje._

Lexci e Dilxan estavam para RAC, juntos, quando um grande rugido ecoou ao redor deles.

**?: **Graaaaaaaaaah!

Instintivamente, Lexci olhou ao redor.

**Lexci: **O que foi isso?!

**Dilxan: **Nosso feroz anfitrião, imagino. Vamos dar uma olhada.

Dilxan foi de encontro ao som, e Lexci e seguiu. O quarto da fera não ficava muito longe do ponto aonde eles estavam. A área nos arredores do quarto estava ainda mais destruída do que da última vez em que estiveram por lá, com ainda mais arranhões nas paredes.

**Fera: **Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

O rugido estava ainda maior e mais próximo do que antes. Eles podiam ouvir a fera se lamentando.

**Fera: **A última pétala logo cairá... e quando isso acontecer, eu perderei — _não_! Eu não suportaria — eu não quero nem pensar sobre isso!

Quietamente assistindo a situação por trás da porta, eles viram a fera colocar as mãos sobre o rosto. Dilxan murmurou.

**Dilxan: **Fascinante. Então, sua forma de fera deve estar, de alguma maneira, ligada a esta rosa.

**Lexci: **Será que ela tem algo a ver com o feitiço?

**Dilxan: **Sim. Se ele não completar uma certa tarefa durante o tempo de vida desta rosa, ele continuará sendo uma fera.

Dilxan abriu um largo sorriso.

**Lexci: **É verdade, um de seus servos tinha mesmo mencionado alguma coisa sobre eles estarem ficando sem tempo.

**Dilxan: **A chave para a sua forma amaldiçoada... he, he... isso pode nos ser útil.

**Lexci: **Como assim?

**Dilxan: **Seria apenas uma perca do meu tempo, tentar explicar isso para você. Vem logo. Vamos retornar.

Dilxan se retirou, sem responder a pergunta de Lexci. Ficando pra trás, Lexci virou as costas para o quarto da fera.

_A rosa — que é importante para_

_ele... é uma fraqueza. Eu ainda não_

_consigo entender. Será que se_

_eu perguntar pro Alex, ele me ajuda_

_a compreender tudo isso...?_

{ . . . }

Sem parecer realmente se importar com a investigação, Onix simplesmente golpeava os Sem-Corações diante de si. Seus alvos, Sem-Corações em forma de inseto, eram destruídos em apenas um golpe. Entretanto, para cada um que ela destruía, outro aparecia em seu lugar, e isso já começava a lhe dar nos nervos.

Ela estava em um mundo sombrio e obscuro, com uma infinidade de túmulos enfileirados — a Cidade do Halloween. Sobre sua cabeça, havia uma grande lua. Onix ergueu o olhar.

_O que é... que eu_

_devo fazer?_

{ . . . }

Ainda não havia ninguém na torre do relógio. Sentado sozinho, Lexci tomava seu picolé.

_Seria tão bom se a_

_Onix viesse hoje._

Pouco depois, Alex apareceu.

**Alex: **Cadê a Onix?

**Lexci: **Eu também não a vi, hoje.

Alex se sentou ao lado de Lexci.

**Alex: **Putz.

Os dois ficaram sentados em silêncio, tomando seus picolés lado a lado.

_É verdade — eu_

_ia perguntar pro Alex._

**Lexci: **Ei, Alex...

Alex desviou o olhar para ele, seu picolé em sua boca.

**Alex: **Huh?

**Lexci: **Tem alguma coisa que você não suportaria perder?

Alex tirou o picolé da boca, abaixando os ombros.

**Alex: **O quê? Da onde você tirou isso?

**Lexci: **É que eu topei com alguém hoje que... bem, ele tinha uma coisa assim. Algo tão importante que ele não suportaria perder. Por que eu não tenho algo assim?

Surpreso, Alex retomou o fôlego.

**Alex: **É porque você não tem um coração.

Lexci abaixou o olhar, observando seus pés.

**Lexci: **Uhh, acho que é...

_Até Incorpóreos deveriam ter_

_coisas que não suportariam perder._

_Mas... eu não tenho. Não consigo_

_encontrar as palavras certas. Como é_

_que eu posso explicar isso pro Alex?_

**Lexci: **— Mas o Edmyx não tem coração, e aposto que ele ficaria bem chateado se alguém tirasse aquela cítara dele.

**Alex: **Uhm, é verdade, mas... eu não acho que seja exatamente a mesma coisa. Eu acho que o mais próximo disso que os Incorpóreos têm... são os nossos passados. Sabe, memórias das coisas que nós não suportaríamos perder, na época em que não suportaríamos perdê-las.

**Lexci: **Oh... é uma pena que eu não possa me lembrar do _meu _passado.

Lexci continuava de cabeça abaixada, o que pareceu deixar Alex pensativo.

**Alex: **Bem, e quanto ao seu presente?

Suas palavras foram um tanto surpreendentes, e Lexci logo voltou seu olhar para Alex.

**Lexci: **Huh?

**Alex: **Você tem memórias da sua época aqui na Organização, né?

**Lexci: **É... eu tenho, né?

_Memórias... posso não_

_ter memórias do meu tempo_

_como humano, mas eu fiz_

_muitas memórias desde que_

_entrei pra Organização._

**Lexci: **Eu não suportaria perder as minhas memórias sobre você e a Onix.

_Eu não quero esquecê-los. Afinal, é_

_isso o que significa perder suas_

_memórias. Se for verdade, para onde_

_será que foram todas as memórias_

_que pertenciam ao meu eu humano?_

**Alex: **Viu só? Aí está. Todos tem algo com o que se apegam.

Lexci baixou o olhar novamente.

_Isso... é tão... assustador..._

E então — Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Dá medo... pensar que eu possa perder vocês.

**Alex: **Medo? Medo é um sentimento.

**Lexci:** É, eu sei que não posso sentir, mas é que... ainda assim, esse pensamento me assusta.

Lexci tremia, como se estivesse com frio.

_Sinto medo só de pensar nisso._

_Medo...? O que é medo?_

**Alex: **Então — é só um pensamento. Mas não um sentimento.

**Lexci: **Tem certeza?

_Se o Alex e a Onix fossem_

_eliminados... isso me dá ainda_

_mais medo do que se a minha_

_própria existência se fosse._

_Eu não quero pensar a respeito._

**Alex: **Talvez você só esteja se lembrando de como é sentir medo, e daí você acha que está sentindo isso nesse momento.

Alex observava o horizonte.

_A Onix não veio hoje, de novo._

Lexci ergueu o olhar, observando o pôr-do-sol.

_Se... se todas as minhas_

_memórias desaparecessem,_

_o que será que eu faria...?_


	11. DIA 11: BOTÃO ERRADO

**DIA 11**

**- BOTÃO ERRADO -**

Num bocejo, Alex se alongou no sofá.

_O mesmo sofá frio e_

_desconfortável de sempre._

Ainda não havia ninguém no salão.

_Talvez eu tenha chegado um pouco cedo..._

_bem, era de se esperar, já que eu fiquei a noite_

_toda escrevendo o relatório da minha missão_

_no Castelo do Esquecimento, que durou até_

_ontem. E só porque eu passei a noite toda_

_escrevendo o relatório, isso não significa que_

_eu tenha feito corpo mole durante a missão._

Sentado no sofá, Alex se virou para a janela, observando Kingdom Hearts, que flutuava naquele céu noturno.

**?: **Chegou cedo, huh?

Ouvindo aquela voz, Alex desviou o olhar de Kingdom Hearts. Ele se deparou com Asïx, parado diante de si.

**Alex: **Oh, é você.

**Asïx: **É que você sempre costuma chegar atrasado.

E com suas palavras, Asïx seguiu para o lugar aonde sempre ficava.

_Então já tá na hora._

Alex deu outro longo bocejo, alongando-se. E então, outra pessoa apareceu. Era Onix.

**Alex: **E aí, Onix.

**Onix: **— Bom dia...

Evitando olhar para Alex, Onix passou diretamente por ele. Ela logo seguiu na direção de Asïx, sem ao menos dar uma chance para que Alex continuasse. As costas que ela virou para Alex pareciam rejeitá-lo.

**Onix: **Asïx. Qual é a minha missão de hoje?

**Asïx: **Coletar corações na Cidade Crepuscular.

**Onix: **Entendido.

Sem uma única palavra desnecessária deixar seus lábios, Onix partiu em um Corredor das Trevas que abrira no canto do salão.

_Parando para pensar, eu não vi_

_a Onix na torre do relógio_

_ontem, nem mesmo anteontem._

**Alex: **...

Alex encarou o ponto de onde Onix desaparecera. Como se notasse o olhar de Alex, Asïx se aproximou.

**Asïx: **— Você ficou sabendo, não é?

**Alex: **Fiquei sabendo? Não, eu não falo com a Onix desde que voltei.

**Asïx: **Uhm...

_Talvez o Asïx esteja_

_pensando que falou demais._

**Asïx: **Ficou claro para nós que Onix foi um erro. Apenas isso.

**Alex: **E o que isso quer dizer?

No exato momento em que Alex fez a pergunta, Lexci entrou no salão. Alex conteve sua língua.

**Lexci: **Você chegou cedo, Alex.

**Alex: **É...

Evasivamente, Alex consentiu, voltando seu olhar para Asïx, que continuava sem qualquer expressão no rosto.

**Asïx: **Hoje precisamos que você extermine um Sem-Coração poderoso na Cidade Crepuscular.

**Lexci: **Entendido.

**Asïx: **Vá preparado.

Lexci consentiu, voltando-se para Alex.

**Lexci: **Beleza, Alex. A gente se vê.

**Alex: **A-Aham.

Lexci logo entrou em um Corredor das Trevas, como Onix fizera.

_Onix e Lexci foram para o mesmo_

_mundo em suas missões... e o fato de ser_

_na Cidade Crepuscular também é bem_

_interessante, mas eu não tenho uma razão_

_em particular para perguntar sobre isso._

Entretanto — foi Asïx quem abriu a boca.

**Asïx: **Você tem dúvidas, não é?

Ele se certificou de lhe questionar isso depois que Lexci havia desaparecido por completo. Alex o encarou, dando um breve suspiro.

**Alex: **A Onix e o Lexci estão com a mesma missão?

**Asïx: **Cada um tem a sua própria missão, uma delas é derrotar um Sem-Coração e a outra é coletar corações. Mas eu lhes dei a chance de se encontrarem por lá.

**Alex: **Deu? De propósito? Pra quê?

**Asïx: **Ainda é necessário manter a amizade deles a um certo nível.

**Alex: **Como assim?

**Asïx: **— Fique fora disso. Não se envolva demais com eles.

**Alex: **O que você quer dizer com isso? Não vai dizer mais nada?

**Asïx: **Você logo compreenderá. Muito bem, agora é hora da sua missão de hoje. O homem vestindo o casaco da Organização — não, creio que talvez seja melhor que eu o chame de Yami.

**Alex: **— Você já leu o meu relatório?

**Asïx: **Sou capaz de supor sem tê-lo lido.

_Uma das coisas sobre as quais eu fui_

_investigar no Castelo do Esquecimento eram_

_os casacos. Mas os casacos não haviam_

_desaparecido. Isso significa que alguém pôs_

_suas mãos em um de alguma outra forma._

_Tem um número limitado de pessoas_

_que seriam capazes de fazer algo assim._

Alex escrevera o nome de Yami, cuja localização era desconhecida, em seu relatório, mas citara que era apenas um palpite.

_Isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha bases_

_para acreditar que seja ele, mas me_

_parece que o Asïx pensa o mesmo que eu._

**Asïx: **Descubra sua localização. Mas não o confronte numa luta. Onix perdeu.

**Alex: **A Onix perdeu...?

_Então era por isso que_

_ela parecia estar tão deprimida._

**Asïx: **Mas isso só quer dizer que aquela coisa é um erro.

**Alex: **Acho que dizer que a Onix é um erro é demais, tendo em vista que é possível que seu oponente tenha sido o Yami.

_O Yami que eu havia conhecido não_

_me parecia tão forte assim. Mas o Yami_

_tinha aquela coisa dentro de si. O poder da_

_escuridão... não o poder do Vourath. Mas_

_ele não era capaz de controlar esse poder,_

_no Castelo do Esquecimento. Só que_

_o tempo se passou desde então. Eu não_

_sei como é que ele está atualmente._

**Asïx: **— Será mesmo?

**Alex: **Ei, por quê —

Asïx o interrompeu.

**Asïx: **Pode ir para qualquer mundo. Mesmo se encontrar apenas a presença dele, já estará bom. Quero que você descubra mais sobre ele. Dessa forma, poderemos encontrar pistas sobre a localização do herói.

_Então ele não vai me responder_

_mais nada. Por que você_

_não gosta da Onix tanto assim...?_

**Alex: **Entendido.

Alex consentiu, seus olhos voltados para Asïx.

**Asïx: **Como eu disse, fique fora disso. Não se envolva demais com a Onix.

Ouvindo-o repetir aquelas palavras, Alex voltou as costas para Asïx, como se para testá-lo.

**Alex: **Isso é uma ordem... ou um aviso?

Asïx não respondeu.

{ . . . }

A missão de hoje também parecia ser fácil. Completamente exausta, Onix se arrastava na direção do Sem-Coração que era seu alvo. A missão era em um lugar bastante familiar — a Cidade Crepuscular.

_Ontem, e anteontem, eu não fui para_

_a torre do relógio. Eu não tenho_

_falado com o Lexci e com o Alex. Eu_

_não quero falar com ninguém._

_Eu não sei o que dizer. E, é claro,_

_eu não sei o que devo fazer._

_Além disso, eu não consigo dormir._

_Eu sonho. É assustador. Eu não_

_Me lembro sobre o que são os sonhos,_

_mas eles de fato são assustadores._

Onix parou de andar. Ele podia ouvir o sino da torre do relógio tocar ao longe.

_O que eu devo fazer?_

**?: **Ei, Onix!

Ouvindo o repentino chamado, Onix arfou, virando-se. Aquela voz era de — Lexci. Ele estava sorrindo, correndo em sua direção.

**Onix: **Lexci...?

_O Lexci está diante de mim, que_

_estou sem fôlego. Isso não_

_pode ser... uma coincidência, não._

_Será que ele me seguiu?_

**Onix: **Você não tem uma missão?

**Lexci: **Tenho. Me mandaram pra cá, hoje.

**Onix: **Sério? Também me mandaram pra cá...

_Nós não costumamos ter missões separadas_

_no mesmo mundo, então isso me parece_

_estranho. Talvez possa ser, sim, uma mera_

_coincidência. Ou será que foi o Lexci_

_que fez com que isso acontecesse? Eu não_

_acho que o Asïx se daria ao trabalho de_

_fazer isso. E eu não sei o que dizer ao Lexci._

Onix olhou para o pôr-do-sol.

_Mas tem que ser dito._

_Adequadamente._

Onix desviou o olhar para Lexci.

**Onix: **Lexci — eu sinto muito.

Ela respirou profundamente.

**Onix: **Eu não devia ter saído correndo daquele jeito, ontem.

**Lexci: **Tudo bem, não me incomodou.

Onix se sentiu um pouco aliviada.

_Por que será que eu saí correndo,_

_naquela hora...? Acho que eu_

_estava com medo de alguma coisa._

Onix olhou para suas mãos.

**Onix: **Eu estava chateada. Eu me saí muito mal em uma missão.

_Por alguma razão, eu sinto_

_minhas mãos geladas._

**Onix: **Você já ficou sabendo sobre o cara que finge ser um de nós? O impostor da Organização? Eu recebi ordens para eliminá-lo... mas não fui capaz de derrota-lo. O Asïx ficou tão bravo que disse que eu era um "erro".

Com uma expressão de infelicidade estampada em seu rosto, Lexci franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Sabe, Lexci — nós dois não devíamos_

_ter corações, então por que você_

_acha que isso é tão doloroso para nós?_

**Lexci: **Oh... putz, eu sinto muito...

**Onix: **Não sinta. Aquele idiota pode dizer o que quiser. Eu aguento.

Com as palavras dela, Lexci segurou o que ia dizer.

_É, ele pode dizer o que quiser._

_Eu não ligo. Mas o meu peito dói..._

Onix observou o pôr-do-sol. E então, Lexci se voltou para ela.

**Lexci: **Ei, Onix... por que não trabalhamos juntos hoje?

**Onix: **Huh? Como?

Lexci sorria.

**Lexci: **Vamos dividir nossas missões. Se trabalharmos juntos, podemos acabar com o trabalho mais rápido.

_Talvez você esteja_

_certo... talvez._

**Onix: **Bem... tá certo. Talvez a gente termine com tudo mais cedo, e tenhamos mais tempo pra tomar picolé.

Onix parecia pensativa.

_Como daquela vez... quando eu_

_não conseguia usar a minha_

_Chave-Espada. O Lexci está_

_sempre me ajudando com tudo._

**Lexci: **Vem, Onix.

Onix consentiu.

{ . . . }

Depois de derrotarem dois Sem-Corações gigantes e comprarem picolé, eles seguiram para a torre do relógio — o ponto de encontro. Lexci tomava seu picolé.

**Lexci: **Aonde será que está o Alex? Acho que a gente terminou com o trabalho um pouco rápido _demais_, né?

_O Lexci está com um fraco sorriso no_

_rosto... mas eu não consigo sorrir._

Onix olhava vagamente para seu picolé, que já estava na metade.

_Sabe, eu aposto que o Lexci poderia_

_ter derrotado aquele cara, não é?_

_Hoje, parecia que o Lexci era quem_

_estava fazendo a maior parte do meu_

_trabalho. Aquele impostor da_

_Organização... eu não sei o nome_

_dele. Eu não sei... mas eu senti que já_

_havia visto o seu rosto antes. Por_

_que será? Será que a minha Chave-_

_Espada... é uma fraude, como_

_ele disse? Fraude, inútil, mentira..._

_um erro que não devia ter sido cometido._

**Lexci: **Onix? Ei... Onix!

Num impulso, Onix ergueu o olhar, ouvindo a voz de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Qual é o problema com você, hoje?

**Onix: **Desculpa... minha cabeça tá longe...

_Tem tantas coisas sobre as_

_quais eu tenho que pensar. Tantas,_

_mas tantas coisas. O Lexci não_

_pensa, não é? Sobre nós dois, sobre_

_os Incorpóreos em geral, sobre_

_Kingdom Hearts... sobre o coração._

_Por que isso é tão doloroso?_

**Onix: **Ei, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Hm?

**Onix: **Por que fazemos tudo isso? Por que trabalhamos para a Organização?

**Lexci: **Como assim, por quê?

O sorriso desaparecera do rosto de Lexci. Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, e só então lhe deu uma resposta.

**Lexci: **Para que possamos recuperar os nossos corações, não é?

Sua resposta parecia decorada de um livro.

**Onix: **E por quê? Pra quê precisamos de um coração?

Lexci inclinou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **Eu não sei. Mas quando tivermos um, estaremos numa posição melhor para julgar. Certo?

_É, a resposta do Lexci parece algo que_

_lhe foi dito, é claro. Com essa resposta, não_

_me parece que ele pensa a respeito de_

_nada. É só parar de pensar — apenas isso._

_Quando tivermos corações, tudo será_

_resolvido... mas será que isso é verdade?_

Onix murmurou.

**Onix: **Talvez.

Com olhos ansiosos, Lexci a observou. Ela abaixou o olhar.

**Onix: **Eu só queria saber por que estava fazendo tudo isso. Como cheguei aqui...

_Como cheguei aqui? Por que estou_

_aqui? E por que é que eu tenho_

_que coletar corações com a Chave-_

_Espada? Uma fraude... por_

_que é que eu me importo tanto_

_assim com o que aquele cara disse?_

**Onix: **Eu comecei a ter uns sonhos muito estranhos.

**Lexci: **Sério?

**Onix: **Eu nunca consigo me lembrar sobre o que eles são. Eu simplesmente acordo sentindo que... que algo está muito errado.

_É... eu definitivamente sonho com ele,_

_também. Eu sinto que já me encontrei com_

_ele nos meus sonhos. Aquele cara..._

_quem é ele? Mas — eu não me lembro de_

_nada. Eu não consigo me lembrar dos_

_meus sonhos. É doloroso. É como se essas_

_coisas obscuras estivessem sempre_

_aninhadas dentro de mim... no meu peito._

**Lexci: **Bem, se isso te faz sentir melhor, o Braxig disse que você e eu somos bem especiais. "Excepcionais", foi o que ele disse.

Lexci parecia animado ao dizer aquilo, e Onix ergueu o olhar.

**Onix: **— Ser especial significa ser diferente. É porque eu sou um erro.

Lexci começou a negar, um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

**Lexci: **Você não é um erro.

_Ei, qual é a dessa negação toda?_

_O Lexci também acha que eu sou um_

_erro, não acha? O que será especial em_

_mim, afinal? O fato de eu poder usar_

_a Chave-Espada? Mesmo assim..._

Onix se levantou, olhando para o céu.

**Onix: **Bem, podemos ambos sermos excepcionais, Lexci. Mas eu não acho que nós sejamos iguais.

**Lexci: **Onix.

Lexci segurou a mão dela. Por um instante — ela viu algo.

_O pôr-do-sol... vermelho. O céu —_

_Eu me lembro. Um caminho que_

_nunca acabava. Uma encruzilhada... e_

_a lua. A lua, flutuando no — céu._

**Onix: **Solte-me —

Ela livrou sua mão de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Onix!

E então, Onix deixou o ponto de encontro sem olhar para trás.

{ . . . }

No fim, Alex não fora capaz de encontrar nenhuma pista sobre o homem que vestia o casaco da Organização — Yami.

**Alex: **Um picolé de sal marinho, por favor.

Após comprar um picolé na loja de doces, Alex seguiu para a torre do relógio.

_Eu já não esperava que fosse encontrar_

_o Yami. Aposto que o Asïx também_

_pensava o mesmo. Mas é bem provável_

_que o Asïx vá ficar com aquela cara_

_horrível de sempre e jogar um ou dois_

_esculachos na minha cara, dizendo que eu_

_"não consegui encontra-lo". Mas essa é a_

_"personalidade" do Asïx, afinal. Resumindo,_

_para fingir ser humano, o Asïx apenas_

_faz isso. E muito. Isso não quer dizer que_

_ele realmente esteja sentindo qualquer_

_tipo de desgosto. Isso também é_

_natural, afinal, ele não tem um coração._

**Alex: **É tão salgado...

Murmurando o mesmo de sempre, Alex chupava seu picolé enquanto subia a colina que levava até a estação.

_Seja como for... se a Onix perdeu pro Yami, isso_

_quer dizer que eles dois entraram em contato._

_Será que o Yami viu o rosto da Onix? Se viu, pode_

_ser que ele tenha sentido alguma coisa, já_

_que o rosto dela se parece tanto com o da Maiko._

Chegando ao topo da torre do relógio, Alex viu apenas uma pessoa sentada por lá — Lexci.

_Ele não tava trabalhando_

_junto com a Onix?_

**Alex: **E aí, Lexci!

Lexci se virou, uma expressão um tanto deprimida em seu rosto.

**Lexci: **Oi, Alex...

Fingindo não saber de nada, Alex se sentou ao seu lado.

**Alex: **A Onix não pôde vir de novo, hoje?

Lexci abaixou o olhar.

**Lexci: **Você não viu ela por pouco. Ela acabou de ir embora...

_Parece que aconteceu_

_alguma coisa._

Sem saber se devia dizer alguma coisa ou não, Alex se sentiu agoniado. Mas resolveu ficar quieto. Até o próprio Alex não sabia se estava ou não obedecendo as ordens de Asïx.

_Mas — ainda sinto que eu devia_

_dizer algo agora, só isso._

Alex deu uma mordida em seu picolé, ao lado de um silencioso Lexci.

**Lexci: **Acho que eu também vou embora...

Lexci se levantou.

**Alex: **O quê, mas já? Depois de eu ter vindo pra cá?

**Lexci: **Há, há... há, uhm... acho que você tá certo. Foi mal.

Lexci logo voltou a se sentar novamente. Alex voltou o olhar para ele, dando mais uma mordida em seu picolé.

_Vendo o rosto dele desse jeito... eu_

_não consigo NÃO me envolver._

**Alex: **Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Lexci: **Nah, não é nada...

_Ele não sabe mentir. Dá pra notar_

_direitinho. Mas acho que isso_

_não é uma prova concreta de que_

_alguma coisa tenha acontecido._

_Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, me_

_parece que o Lexci também não_

_conseguiu entender o motivo. É como_

_uma emoção... que está bem no_

_fundo das minhas memórias._

Alex murmurou.

**Alex: **— Garotas são mesmo complicadas, huh?

Surpreso, Lexci olhou para ele.

**Lexci: **Como você sabia que era nisso que eu tava pensando?

_É meio hilário vê-lo perguntar isso com_

_um rosto tão sério. Com todas as_

_evidências mostradas aqui, não era de_

_se acreditar que o Lexci estivesse_

_pensando em outra coisa, se não na Onix._

**Alex: **É porque você não é tão complicado. Mas não leve isso pro lado pessoal. Em geral, os Incorpóreos não são.

Sem perceber que o que Alex havia dito era meio que uma piada, Lexci nem ao menos riu, e lhe fez outra pergunta, um olhar sério em seu rosto.

**Lexci: **Quer dizer... que pessoas reais são mais complexas do que nós?

Alex respirou fundo, abrindo um breve sorriso.

**Alex: **Bem, é claro. Principalmente quando são reais e mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Isso é como uma dose dupla de complicação.

**Lexci: **Então… e quando um Incorpóreo é uma garota, como a Onix?

**Alex: **Daí é uma dose só de complicação.

Lexci inclinou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **Estou tão perdido.

_Bem, é claro que você não vai_

_entender muito bem, vendo_

_a forma como estou te explicando._

**Alex: **Bem, o que é importante de se lembrar quando estiver lidando com garotas é que não se pode apertar os botões errados. Deu pra memorizar?

Alex abriu um sorriso. Ele não parecia pensar naquilo como um assunto que fosse muito sério — e falava desta maneira para que o mesmo passasse a valer para Lexci.

**Lexci: **Uhm... saquei... queria que você tivesse me dito isso antes.

Lexci deu um grande suspiro.

**Alex: **Bem, é só dar um tempo pra ela.

Lexci parecia um tanto descontente.

**Lexci: **Por quê?

**Alex: **Porque se você se apressar e sair tentando consertar as coisas sozinho, vai acabar apertando mais botões.

Lexci deu outro suspiro, abaixando a cabeça. Ele se sentia derrotado.

**Lexci: **Tá bem. Que seja.

_Ele é que nem um humano._

Alex achou engraçado, e deu uma risada. E então, sem pensar, ele se voltou para Lexci.

**Alex: **Você é uma figura, garoto!

Bravo, Lexci fez um bico, encarando Alex.

**Lexci: **Não me chame de "garoto"!

Ver isso foi ainda mais engraçado, e Alex não conseguiu parar de rir.

**Lexci: **Para de rir de mim!

De alguma forma, Alex conseguiu conter a risada, um sorriso ainda formado em sua boca.

**Alex: **Você vai se acertar com ela. Confia em mim. A Onix pode se cuidar sozinha.

**Lexci: **Espero que sim.

Lexci desviou o olhar para o pôr-do-sol.

_Vai ficar tudo bem — a Onix_

_pode se cuidar sozinha._

{ . . . }

_Ei, quem é você? Ei,_

_você sabe quem sou eu?_

Onix girava e se virava em sua cama.

_Será que eu acabei de acordar de um_

_sonho? Ou será que ainda estou_

_sonhando? Eu não sei. Eu tenho que_

_me levantar... mas sinto o meu_

_corpo tão pesado. Bom, acho que_

_logo eu melhoro. Isso me lembra, o que_

_era "aquilo" que eu vi ontem? Quando_

_eu deixei o Lexci... "aquilo". Um céu todo_

_negro. Mas já não consigo me lembrar_

_muito bem. Cenas dos sonhos... eu_

_não sei bem se isso me é familiar. Tá bem,_

_agora eu tenho que me levantar. Tá..._

_é, eu tô na minha cama, como sempre._

_E hoje... eu não posso mais perder._

{ . . . }

_Hoje, eu estou investigando um mundo_

_chamado Cidade do Halloween. O Lexci também_

_já deve ter vindo pra cá, alguns dias atrás._

Essa era a primeira vez que Alex ia para este mundo. Ele sentia que aquele mundo empoeirado combinava bastante com os membros da Organização.

Alex olhava ao redor enquanto destruía Sem-Corações. Parecia haver uma passagem escondida perto de uma tumba — mas de repente, um Sem-Coração em forma de fantasma apareceu, jogando Alex de volta ao chão.

**Alex: **Yow —!

Alex lançou um chakram contra ele.

_Que saco. Também não tem nenhum sinal do_

_Yami nesse mundo. Aonde ele se meteu, afinal?_

{ . . . }

Lexci vagamente se sentou na torre do relógio, tomando um picolé.

_O Alex ainda não chegou, hoje._

_E eu não posso me encontrar com a Onix._

**Lexci: **O botão errado, uhm...

Murmurando, Lexci tomava seu picolé.

**?: **Sozinho de novo?

Lexci nem ao menos se virou.

**Lexci: **Aham.

_Eu não preciso me virar para_

_saber de quem é essa voz._

Alex se sentou ao lado de Lexci, começando a tomar seu próprio picolé.

_Isso é... chato. Entediante. Será que_

_é porque a Onix não tá aqui?_

Lexci suspirou. Alex viu, e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

**Alex: **Eles tem me dado um monte de trabalho ultimamente. Pra Onix também.

**Lexci: **Pois é, não é brinquedo não.

**Alex: **Qual foi, qual é a dessa cara?

**Lexci: **Que cara —?

_Se eu estou fazendo uma cara,_

_é porque eu quero, não é?_

Lexci abaixou o olhar.

_O pôr-do-sol da Cidade Crepuscular_

_nunca muda. Ele nunca muda,_

_mas a Onix não está aqui para vê-lo._

Lexci vagamente observou o sol que afundava no horizonte.

{ . . . }

Vendo uma figura seguindo para o salão, Alex parou por um segundo, e logo chamou por ela.

**Alex: **Onix!

A figura parou, enrijecida, e não se moveu. Nem mesmo se virou.

**Alex: **Oi, já faz um tempo.

**Onix: **Faz, não é...?

Onix respondera numa voz bastante baixa, sem olhar para Alex nos olhos.

**Alex: **Pois é. A gente não toma picolé junto desde que eu voltei.

**Onix: **Oh, verdade — é, você tá certo.

**Alex: **Mas eu te vejo de vez em quando, no salão.

**Onix: **Aham... sinto muito, mas eu tô com pressa.

E quando ela estava para partir, Alex a segurou pelo braço.

**Alex: **Espera.

**Onix: **Me solta —

Enquanto tentava escapar, Onix sentiu seu corpo estremecer, e só conseguiu se manter de pé porque Alex a segurava pelo braço.

**Alex: **Opa.

Alex deu uma olhada no rosto dela — Onix estava completamente pálida.

**Alex: **Cê tá se sentindo mal?

Onix balançou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Não é nada... eu sinto muito.

Ela saiu correndo.

**"A Onix pode se cuidar sozinha."**

Percebendo o quão perigosas tinham sido as palavras que ele dissera para Lexci, Alex foi atrás de Onix.

**Alex: **Eu falei pra esperar.

Ele a segurou pelo braço novamente.

**Onix: **Sinto muito, me deixe ir.

**Alex: **O impostor da Organização —

Onix ergueu o olhar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

**Onix: **Você sabe sobre ele?

**Alex: **Todos sabem sobre ele, se é isso que você quer dizer.

**Onix: **Oh — acho que você tem razão...

Ela desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça.

_Talvez ela esteja digerindo o fato de que_

_todo mundo sabe que ela perdeu._

Alex soltou o braço de Onix, olhando para ela.

**Alex: **Eu estive investigando sobre a localização dele.

Onix rapidamente desviou o olhar para ele.

**Onix: **Mesmo?

**Alex: **Aham.

Alex lhe virou as costas, dando um pequeno passo.

**Alex: **O nome dele é Yami.

Os lábios de Onix tremeram, num sussurro.

**Onix: **— Yami...

_Então ela não sabia seu nome._

**Onix: **Você sabe o que ele é?

Alex consentiu.

**Alex: **...aham.

**Onix: **E sabe aonde ele está?

**Alex: **Não... ainda não.

**Onix: **Certo...

Onix desviou o olhar novamente.

**Alex: **Onix... aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Onix: **Não é nada! Eu só perdi... pro Yami... só isso.

**Alex: **Não, isso não é tudo. Não é mesmo?

**Onix: **— Foi só isso!

_Ela provavelmente tá mentindo._

_É bem diferente do Lexci, que não sabe_

_mentir. É uma mentira mais séria._

**Alex: **Que seja. Onix — ele é especial. Não é estranho que você tenha perdido.

**Onix: **Como você pode saber sobre algo assim?

**Alex: **Esse cara —

E então, quando eles finalmente haviam chego ao Q da questão — alguém os interrompeu.

**?: **Andem logo, já está na hora das suas missões.

_Não preciso tentar adivinhar quem é_

_que sempre me interrompe nessas horas —_

**Alex: **— Asïx...

**Asïx: **Sejam rápidos.

Onix saiu correndo, exatamente como se tentasse escapar. Alex ainda tentou segurá-la, mas tudo que suas mãos alcançaram foi o ar. Ele suspirou.

**Asïx: **Eu já disse duas vezes pra você ficar fora disso.

**Alex: **— Mas eu nem tava me envolvendo tanto assim.

**Asïx: **O que diabos você estava fazendo, dando suas informações praquela coisa? Não faz sentido.

**Alex: **Não faz sentido, você diz — se é assim, então por que você colocou o Lexci e a Onix juntos, depois de ela ter perdido pro Yami?

_A Onix ficou estranha depois da batalha_

_com o Yami. E depois disso, o Asïx_

_fez com que a Onix e o Lexci entrassem_

_em contato de propósito. E a Onix e_

_o Lexci tiveram problemas depois dessa_

_missão — o que o Asïx pretende?_

Asïx brevemente balançou a cabeça.

**Asïx: **Eu não posso te responder isso agora.

Diante deste comportamento, Alex bufou.

**Alex: **Não vai nem me dizer por que a mudança repentina?

**Asïx: **Não — oh, é verdade. Do jeito que as coisas estão, creio que precisarei que aqueles dois entrem em contato novamente. Mas você contar pra Onix e pro Lexci sobre o Yami é algo inteiramente diferente.

**Alex: **— Eu não te entendo.

**Asïx: **Eu apenas quero que você seja claro. Seja como for, não se envolva demais. Isso é tudo.

Asïx se foi. Num suspiro, Alex o observou.

{ . . . }

_O nome dele é Yami. Yami é o nome_

_dele. Eu tenho que derrotá-lo..._

Onix golpeou um Sem-Coração com a sua Chave-Espada. Ele desapareceu, um coração saindo flutuando de seu corpo.

_Eu não quero derrotar esses Sem-Corações_

_fracos... eu quero derrotá-lo — ele, que_

_é muito mais forte. Yami... eu não vou mais_

_perder pro Yami. Eu tenho que ficar mais forte_

_que o Yami, e depois... e depois? Eu —?_

{ . . . }

_E de novo, eu não encontrei_

_nem sinal do Yami, hoje. Acho_

_que se eu o encontrasse, poderia_

_melhorar um pouco a situação._

Sentado na torre do relógio, como sempre, Alex notou uma presença atrás de si, e dando uma mordida em seu picolé, deu o seu melhor para tentar improvisar a voz mais resplandecente possível.

**Alex: **Olha, lá vem o árduo trabalhador!

Mas Lexci simplesmente se sentou ao lado de Alex, em silêncio.

**Lexci: **A Onix tá por aí?

**Alex: **Não a vi.

Lexci abaixou o olhar.

**Lexci: **Oh...

**Alex: **Alguém tem que falar com aquela garota.

Lexci balançou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **É escolha dela, querer vir conosco ou não.

**Alex: **Acho que cê tá certo... é justo.

_Isso não parece algo que o_

_Lexci normalmente diria._

Os dois começaram a tomar seus picolés, um ao lado do outro. O pôr-do-sol continuava tão belo e vermelho quanto sempre. Quando já havia chego na metade de seu picolé, Lexci se voltou para Alex.

**Lexci: **Alex, preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

**Alex: **Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Lexci: **Nah, é que... vai parecer bobagem.

Lexci inclinou a cabeça, como se procurasse pelas palavras.

**Lexci: **Você sabe o que é o amor?

**Alex: **Como é?

**Lexci: **Eu descobri sobre o amor na missão de hoje — que é algo poderoso.

Lexci parecia muito sério.

_Amor... não é —_

**Alex: **É verdade. É sim. Mas eu nunca vou poder experimentá-lo.

_Não creio que eu seja o mais apto_

_para explicar isso direito. Mas eu quero_

_responder da melhor forma possível_

_todas as perguntas que o Lexci e a Onix_

_possam ter sobre o coração humano._

**Lexci: **Incorpóreos não podem amar?

**Alex: **É preciso um coração, véi.

**Lexci: **Certo...

Lexci parecia perdido em pensamentos.

**Alex:** Amor é o que acontece quando se tem algo realmente especial entre duas pessoas.

**Lexci: **Então, é tipo quando... são melhores amigos?

**Alex: **Bem, é possível ter um laço similar com os amigos, mas não é isso o que eu quero dizer.

Alex procurava por palavras que fizessem Lexci entender mais facilmente.

**Lexci: **Então... o amor fica, tipo, um degrau acima da amizade?

Encarando-o, Alex imaginava como poderia explicar.

**Alex: **Sim... bem, não... não tem "degraus".

**Lexci: **Eu não entendo.

_É, parece que não tem como eu_

_conseguir explicar isso direito._

**Alex: **Por que isso importa? Nós nunca saberemos a diferença.

**Lexci: **Se eu tivesse um coração, você acha que eu seria capaz de amar alguém?

**Alex: **Quando completarmos Kingdom Hearts, você poderá fazer todo tipo de coisa.

_Parece que essas são as palavras_

_mágicas. Nós poderemos saber de tudo_

_quando Kingdom Hearts estiver_

_completo... mas será mesmo? Ninguém_

_nunca viu Kingdom Hearts completo_

_antes. Mas não nos resta nada além de_

_acreditar. Esses Sem-Corações,_

_tão deploráveis, coletando corações_

_sem qualquer negligência..._

Num murmuro, Lexci observou o pôr-do-sol.

**Lexci: **Isso é bom.

Alex observou o perfil de seu rosto, dando um quieto suspiro.


	12. DIA 12: ONIX ADORMECIDA

**DIA 12**

**- ONIX ADORMECIDA -**

_Quem está aí? Eu sei quem é_

_você. Nós nos encontramos todas as_

_noites, nos meus sonhos, não é?_

_Eu sempre tenho sonhos nos quais_

_você aparece. Você... sou eu? Eu nos_

_meus tempos como humana? Eu?_

_O Lexci? Uhm… não, quem é você?_

{ . . . }

_Sinto a minha mente_

_meio nebulosa._

Lexci balançou a cabeça lentamente, e então se sentou em sua cama.

_Eu lembro que eu estava sonhando, mas_

_como sempre, não consigo me lembrar_

_sobre o que era o sonho. E, como sempre,_

_não sinto que eu tenha dormido bem._

_Por que será que eu não consigo_

_me lembrar de nada? Será que isso é_

_normal? Eu não tenho tanta certeza._

Lexci levantou de sua cama, se arrumou, e deixou seu quarto. Como sempre, ele seguiu para o salão — mas quando chegou lá, foi surpreendido por Doxulr.

**Doxulr: **Lexci. Como está indo o seu jogo?

**Lexci: **Uhh... bem, eu acho.

_Nós não costumamos conversar muito,_

_então eu não sei bem o que dizer._

**Doxulr: **Quando embaralhou as missões de hoje, Asïx nos deixou na mesma mão. Aposto que daremos uma bela equipe.

**Lexci: **Não vejo porque não.

_Tenho certeza de que essa é a primeira_

_missão que tenho junto com o Doxulr._

**Doxulr: **Oh, aliás, ficou sabendo sobre o que houve com a Onix?

Diante desta pergunta repentina e inesperada, Lexci instintivamente ergueu o olhar — ele não soube como reagir.

**Lexci: **Não, o quê?!

**Doxulr: **Ela falhou em sua última missão e caiu num sono profundo, desde então. Não dá pra se vencer todas, creio eu.

**Lexci: **Onix —!

Doxulr parecia ter mais a dizer, mas Lexci lhe virou as costas, não querendo mais escutar, e saiu correndo do salão.

_Essa é a segunda vez que ela_

_desmaia. Será que, de alguma forma,_

_ela ainda está mal? Me sinto um_

_tanto inquieto. Meu peito tá doendo._

Mas uma voz surgiu diante dele, detendo-o.

**?: **E aonde você pensa que está indo, Lexci?

Lexci parou, voltando-se para a fonte da voz. Era Asïx.

**Lexci: **Vou ver a Onix.

Os olhos de Asïx se encolheram levemente.

**Asïx: **Mas você tem uma missão.

**Lexci: **E eu vou cumpri-la!

_É claro que eu vou. Eu sei o que_

_tenho que fazer. Mas agora —_

**Asïx: **Você não pode ajudar sua camarada. Onix não acordará.

Lexci não pareceu compreender. Sem pensar, ele elevou a voz.

**Lexci: **Não é essa a questão! Eu tenho que ficar junto com ela.

_Por que o Asïx diria algo assim?_

_Talvez eu não possa fazer nada além_

_de observá-la, mas nesse instante,_

_eu quero saber como ela está. Por que_

_o Asïx não entende? Eu queria dizer_

_tanta coisa, mas não encontro palavras._

Asïx pareceu surpreso.

**Asïx: **Por que se importar? Aquela criatura está quebrada. Defeituosa.

Lexci o encarou, furioso.

**Lexci: **Não chama ela assim!

**Asïx: **Eu vou chamar aquela coisa do jeito que eu quiser. A forma como eu lido com a Onix não é da sua conta.

**Lexci: **E daí? Eu não perguntei se era!

Asïx abaixou brevemente a cabeça.

**Asïx: **Olhe para você, Lexci. Todo armado por causa de alguém que nunca deveria ter existido.

**Lexci: **Assim como todos os Incorpóreos!

_Por que o Asïx não entende?_

**Asïx: **Acalme-se. Os fracassos da Onix não o afetarão — seja como for, você ainda continuará conosco. Não precisa se preocupar.

**Lexci: **Não me afetarão —?! Qual é o seu _problema_? Olha, eu vou cumprir com a minha missão — depois.

Lexci virou as costas para Asïx, saindo correndo novamente.

{ . . . }

Controlando sua respiração, Lexci abriu a porta do quarto de Onix. Não havia nada lá, além de uma cama e um armário, assim como no quarto de Lexci. Mas, por algum motivo, o quarto de Onix parecia ser mais frio, e Lexci estremeceu. Ele se aproximou da cama, chamando por aquela Onix adormecida.

**Lexci: **Oh, Onix...

Não houve resposta. Ela dormia tão quietamente, que Lexci se perguntou se ela sequer ainda estava respirando. Ele levou sua mão até a boca dela, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável.

_Que bom, ela tá respirando._

Lexci apertou a mão que colocara diante de Onix.

_Por que o Asïx diria aquelas coisas?_

_Um erro... quebrada... defeituosa._

_Seja lá o que o Asïx sente pela Onix,_

_é claramente diferente de mim. Eu não_

_consigo entender o que ele pensa._

Dessa vez, Lexci levou sua mão até o bolso de seu casaco, tirando de lá uma pequena concha. Era uma das conchas que ele recebera de Onix. Ainda haviam muitas delas em seu quarto.

_Essa concha... é uma promessa._

_Mas — quando foi que eu fiz_

_essa promessa pra Onix? Eu disse_

_para mim mesmo que eu sempre me_

_lembraria de tudo, mas tem coisas_

_das quais eu não consigo me lembrar._

Pondo a concha ao lado do travesseiro de Onix, Lexci deixou o quarto, pronto para seguir com a sua missão.

{ . . . }

Alex entrou no salão a tempo de ver Lexci desaparecer em um Corredor das Trevas.

_Parece que ele tá com o_

_Doxulr. Um grupo bem raro._

Asïx observava-os, enquanto partiam. Alex se aproximou dele.

**Alex: **E aí, Asïx. Pode mandar a missão de hoje — ei, cê tá de mau humor?

Uma expressão azeda estava estampada no rosto de Asïx.

**Asïx: **Incorpóreos não ficam de mal humor.

**Alex: **Bem, é, acho que não...

_Realmente, Incorpóreos não ficam de mau humor,_

_já que não temos corações e tal, mas quando_

_nos acontecem coisas indesejáveis, a gente reage_

_de acordo com as emoções que existem em nossas_

_memórias. Seja como for, dá pra ver que ele tá de_

_cara fechada, mesmo por trás dessa cicatriz._

**Alex: **Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Asïx: **Onix desmaiou novamente.

Alex franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Isso certamente é algo indesejável._

**Alex: **Ela passou mal, ou algo assim?

**Asïx: **Não — até então, ela até estava trabalhando de forma aceitável — aquele erro defeituoso.

Com suas palavras, o rosto de Asïx voltou a seu estado normal.

**Alex: **Por que você teima em chamá-la assim?

_Eu não entendo por que o Asïx tem uma_

_opinião tão ruim sobre a Onix. É bem verdade_

_que ela foi derrotada pelo impostor da_

_Organização — Yami — mas acho que não_

_tinha jeito mesmo, afinal, era o Yami._

_Falhar numa missão é inaceitável, mas eu_

_também não sei se foi exatamente esse_

_o caso. Ela podia ter tido a chance de lutar_

_com ele novamente, mas talvez eles não_

_tivessem interesse numa missão como essa._

_Talvez o próprio Asïx tenha um pouco de_

_culpa nisso, já que é ele quem gerencia as_

_missões. O Asïx deve ter alguma coisa_

_especial preparada para a Onix..._

**Asïx: **Isso não importa. Sua missão continua sendo procurar por Yami.

**Alex: **Aham, aham.

**Asïx: **Teremos problemas se você não o encontrar logo.

**Alex: **Sabe, encontrá-lo não vai ser mole assim não.

**Asïx: **Vá logo.

**Alex: **Beleza...

Alex lhe deu as costas, pronto para deixar o local, mas — ele virou a cabeça, olhando para Asïx de canto de olho.

**Alex: **Ei — tá tudo indo de acordo com o nosso plano, né?

**Asïx: **— Se você não fizer nenhuma estupidez, sim.

Alex deu de ombros diante do aviso de Asïx, e partiu para sua missão.

{ . . . }

Terminando sua missão e seguindo para o ponto de encontro, ele encontrou Lexci observando vagamente o pôr-do-sol enquanto tomava um picolé.

Encolhendo os olhos por um momento diante da ofuscante luz do pôr-do-sol, Alex passou por trás de Lexci, sentando-se em seu lugar. Por um instante, Lexci olhou para Alex, antes de voltar a observar o pôr-do-sol. Sem lhe olhar nos olhos, Lexci abriu a boca.

**Lexci: **Alex — sobre a Onix...

Alex pôs um braço sobre o joelho, e olhou para Lexci.

**Alex: **O Asïx me disse o que aconteceu, hoje de manhã.

Lexci abaixou o olhar.

**Lexci: **Por que ele a odeia tanto assim?

Alex sentiu um breve arrepio.

_Por conveniência, as vezes nós_

_usamos expressões como "gostar" e_

_"odiar" para nos referirmos a coisas_

_com as quais éramos bons ou ruins,_

_mas mesmo assim, a forma como_

_o Lexci se refere a "gostar" e "odiar"_

_não existe para os Incorpóreos._

**Alex: **Escuta só o que você tá dizendo.

Alex sorriu. Ele não pôde evitar.

**Alex: **Como você faz isso? Fala como se fosse uma pessoa de verdade.

Diante dessas palavras, Lexci finalmente voltou seu olhar para Alex.

**Lexci: **Por quê? O que eu disse?

Por um breve instante, Lexci hesitou, desviando o olhar, como se estivesse inseguro. Então, ele abaixou o olhar, como se estivesse deprimido.

**Lexci: **Eu não sei como as pessoas de verdade falam...

_Parece que o Lexci não consegue entender_

_um montão de coisas. Tem certas coisas que nem_

_mesmo eu consigo entender, mas acho que ainda_

_estou numa posição melhor que a do Lexci._

Alex abaixou a perna aonde estava se apoiando.

**Alex: **Quer dizer, é que as vezes parece que você tá mesmo sofrendo lá no fundo, ou algo do tipo.

**Lexci: **Quando eu a vi deitada... eu não conseguia parar de pensar que ela nunca mais acordaria.

**Alex: **Ela vai acordar.

_Encorajá-lo é tudo o que_

_eu posso fazer agora._

Lexci fechou os olhos por um momento, e então respirou profundamente. Ele parecia prestes a dizer algo muito importante — e as palavras deixaram sua boca.

**Lexci: **Asïx disse que ela estava "quebrada".

Ouvindo isso, Alex também aprofundou a respiração.

_Eu acho que o Asïx não esteve atento a como o_

_Lexci e a Onix são especiais. É, esses dois_

_Incorpóreos que não parecem ser Incorpóreos_

_mostram reações emocionais que os outros_

_Incorpóreos não mostram. Abusam deles com_

_palavras frias, e o Lexci e a Onix reagem a_

_elas — como se tivessem corações. Mas eu não_

_sei se eles apenas reagem inconscientemente_

_a coisas de quando eram humanos, ou se isso é_

_algo especial que só acontece porque o Lexci_

_é o Incorpóreo do herói... e acho que posso crer_

_que a Onix também tem alguma conexão com_

_o herói. Seja como for, o Asïx não compreende_

_isso. Como nós nos lembramos do nosso tempo_

_como humanos, a gente consegue ter uma ideia de_

_qual reação emocional devemos usar para cada_

_situação, mesmo sem um coração. É mesmo_

_um saco ter que se preocupar em fazer isso. Além_

_disso, acho que esses dois tão me influenciando_

_um pouco demais, digamos. Amigos... promessas..._

_essas palavras estão me controlando. É como_

_se o meu "eu Incorpóreo" estivesse sendo_

_rejeitado. Como um membro da Organização,_

_essa natureza é claramente diferente._

**Alex: **Uhm... bem, se isso te animar, eu provavelmente estou muito mais quebrado do que ela.

_Se a Onix é uma falha — se ela e o Lexci_

_estão quebrados, eu não sei o que dizer de mim._

_Eles pelo menos são leais à suas missões._

_E não é só por causa das missões — eu e o Asïx_

_ainda continuamos a trair a Organização._

Naquele instante, o sino da torre do relógio começou a tocar. Ao longe, um trem ia correndo.

**Lexci: **O Asïx sabe alguma coisa sobre ela. Ele sabe por que é que eu e ela somos Incorpóreos especiais.

_O Asïx com certeza sabe._

Alex suspirou.

**Alex: **Se isso não vai mesmo te deixar dormir à noite, eu vou perguntar pra ele por você.

Um sorriso finalmente se formou no rosto de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Sério?!

_Essa reação também não é comum para_

_um Incorpóreo, definitivamente._

Alex deu de ombros, num sorriso torto.

**Alex: **É, sério! Mas fica calminho aí. Eu vou perguntar, mas você não pode já ir alimentando as suas esperanças assim. Você sabe que dar respostas diretas não é exatamente a especialidade dele.

**Lexci: **É mais provável que ele conte pra você do que pra mim.

Lexci parecia excitado.

_É, o Lexci definitivamente é um Incorpóreo_

_especial. E a Onix também deve ser..._

**Alex: **Verdade.

Tentando se esquivar, Alex voltou seu olhar para o pôr-do-sol.

_Esse mesmo vermelho de sempre. O_

_mesmo vermelho imutável de quando eu_

_era humano, e que continuou mesmo_

_depois que eu me tornei um Incorpóreo —_

Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Só espero que ela acorde logo...

_É, seria bom se ela acordasse logo._

_Nós três poderemos conversar_

_sobre o que quisermos, e daí podermos_

_rir, como antes. Isso seria tão bom..._

{ . . . }

Assim que retornou ao castelo, ele foi visitar Asïx.

_Eu quero perguntar pro Asïx_

_mais sobre a Onix. Bem, para ser_

_preciso, tem muitas coisas sobre as_

_quais eu tenho que falar com o_

_Asïx, mas nós não temos nos falado_

_muito ultimamente. Está tudo tão_

_complicado. Por que é mesmo que eu_

_estou tentando levar o Asïx para_

_o topo da Organização...?_

Sentado em sua cadeira, Asïx se virou — Alex o encarou.

**Asïx: **Que situação rara.

**Alex: **Como assim?

Eles estavam no quarto de Asïx, nas profundezas do castelo. O lugar podia muito bem ser considerado um escritório. Havia uma enorme pilha de papeis sobre a mesa aonde ele estava — Asïx provavelmente estava examinando dados.

**Asïx: **Tem sido raro você vir me ver, ultimamente.

**Alex: **É que, pra variar, eu tenho algo pra te perguntar.

**Asïx: **Hilário.

_Ele tá sendo sarcástico... em outras_

_palavras, ele tá zoando comigo._

Asïx havia decidido que não faria isso na frente de qualquer outro membro da Organização. Era algo que ele só podia fazer com Alex, algo especial que só podia ter nascido da relação que Asïx e Alex tiveram quando humanos.

**Asïx: **É sobre aquele brinquedo quebrado?

**Alex: **Tá lendo mentes, agora?

**Asïx: **Não — você é que é muito simples... isso nunca mudou.

**Alex: **Eu sou simples — e você é uma vadia rude.

Alex se sentou em uma prateleira do lado oposto aonde Asïx estava.

**Asïx: **Saia daí.

Alex balançou o pé como fazia quando se sentava no ponto de encontro.

**Alex: **Nem rola, você não tem nenhuma outra cadeira.

**Asïx: **Tanto faz — seja como for, eu não pretendo falar sobre aquele erro.

**Alex: **— Ei, para já com isso!

**Asïx: **Eu avisei pra você ficar fora disso.

Asïx girou a cadeira, voltando suas costas para Alex. Diante daquelas costas, só o que Alex sentiu foi rejeição.

**Alex: **E eu te disse que eu não posso. Eu tenho que saber o que tá rolando com a Onix. Por que você não pode ser direto comigo, pelo menos uma vez?

Alex se levantara da prateleira e pusera uma mão no ombro de Asïx, por trás. Ele o encarou.

**Asïx: **Assim como você sempre é honesto comigo?

Por um segundo, Alex abriu um pequeno sorriso.

**Alex: **Tá, nessa você me pegou.

_Ultimamente, eu sinto mesmo que_

_não estamos contando muita_

_coisa um para o outro... e eu também_

_tenho falado demais com o Lexci_

_e com a Onix, nesses últimos tempos._

**Alex: **Ei, Asïx...

Asïx desviou o olhar para Alex, retirando a mão dele de seu ombro.

**Asïx: **Onix não é qualificada para ser uma de nós.

As palavras baixas e forma desprezível com que Asïx falara fizeram Alex se afastar.

**Alex: **Por que não?

Asïx nem ao menos se virou para ele.

**Asïx: **O que é que vocês dois veem naquela coisa? É só olhar pra ela.

_Se o Asïx disse isso, ele_

_provavelmente não pretende_

_me contar nada mais._

Alex encarou as costas de Asïx.

_Nos últimos tempos, nós dois_

_definitivamente mudamos._

**Alex: **Quem de nós foi que mudou, huh...?

Alex murmurou, e os ombros de Asïx tremularam por um instante. Sem nem esperar por uma resposta, Alex deixou o quarto.

{ . . . }

Na manhã seguinte, Alex seguiu para o salão um pouco mais cedo do que o normal, e esperou por Lexci no corredor.

_Aqui, o Asïx não ficará_

_no meu caminho._

Pouco depois, Lexci apareceu, seguindo pro salão com aquele mesmo rosto sonolento de sempre.

**Alex: **E aí, Lexci.

Ouvindo o chamado, uma enorme expressão de felicidade se formou, por um momento, no rosto de Lexci, que correu na direção de Alex, cheio de energia.

**Lexci: **Descobriu algo sobre a Onix?

Alex consentiu.

**Alex: **Eu falei com o Asïx.

**Lexci: **Sério?! O que ele disse?

_O Lexci parece tão esperançoso..._

**Alex: **Ele — ele ficou quieto. Foi mal, véi, eu tentei.

_Eu passei a noite toda pensando no que_

_eu ia dizer ao Lexci, e eu decidi mentir. Afinal,_

_se eu dissesse pra ele exatamente o que_

_o Asïx me disse, ele só teria mais perguntas._

Lexci abaixou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **De boa...

A figura tristonha que se formou em Lexci fez com que Alex voltasse a falar, sem pensar.

**Alex: **Mas ele disse que retiraria o que disse sobre ela estar quebrada — _se_ ela se provar mais capaz de seguir com o trabalho.

_Uma mentira é uma mentira, afinal._

Alex estalou a língua.

**Alex: **O melhor que você pode fazer por ela agora é continuar com o bom trabalho.

A expressão no rosto de Lexci mudou completamente, e ele abriu um grande sorriso, que fez com que Alex se sentisse ainda mais culpado. Alex só ficava mais ansioso, pensando se teria que mentir ainda mais, depois disso.

**Lexci: **Eu vou! Valeu, Alex. São ótimas notícias!

Feliz, Lexci seguiu para o salão como se caminhasse sobre pétalas. Vendo Lexci partir, Alex coçou a cabeça, num murmuro inconsciente.

**Alex: **Ugh, eu sinto muito, Lexci...

{ . . . }

Naquele dia, Lexci havia recebido a ordem de exterminar Sem-Corações em um mundo que ele visitava pela primeira vez. Ele surgiu em uma pequena ilha.

**Lexci: **Então essa é a Terra do Nunca...

Lexci olhou ao seu redor. Quase tudo que ele podia ver era azul. E não só o azul do céu — o grande mar azul se estendia até onde os olhos enxergavam. Havia um cheiro estranho por lá, algo que Lexci tentou identificar o máximo que pôde.

_Esse cheiro... posso ouvir_

_gaivotas cantando ao longe —_

Lexci começou a caminhar. Ele viu uma silhueta mais adiante, e rapidamente se ocultou atrás de uma rocha.

**?: **Logo com isso, Smee! Não temos o dia todo!

**Smee: **Aye, aye, Capitão Gancho!

Querendo avaliar a situação, Lexci espiou por trás da rocha, e viu um velho narigudo e meio gordo — que havia sido chamado de Smee — enfiando uma pá no chão. Ao lado dele, havia um homem com um grande bigode e um grande chapéu. Ele tinha um gancho no lugar de uma das mãos, provavelmente o motivo pelo qual era chamado de Gancho.

**Gancho: **Dessa vez não tem erro! O tesouro certamente está aqui!

Gancho tinha em suas mãos um punhado de velhos pedaços de papel.

**Smee: **Isso seria uma bela mudança, depois dos últimos doze lugares, né, capitão? E com a sorte que o senhor teve, encontrando todos esses mapas do tesouro de uma só vez, nós ficaremos ricos rapidinho!

Smee continuava cavando. Parecia que o que Gancho tinha em mãos eram mapas do tesouro.

**Gancho: **He, he, he... algum pobre coitado deve estar doido por tê-los perdido. Mas chega de baboseira, senhor Smee! Vá cavando!

**Smee: **Aye, aye, senhor!

Smee cavou, tirando terra do chão — quando parou de se mover.

**Smee: **Capitão! Capitão, eu bati em alguma coisa!

**Gancho: **Oh?

Smee atirou uma grande caixa de madeira ao ar. Era um baú do tesouro.

**Gancho: **Ha, ha! Vamos ver que tipo de tesouro nós encontramos!

Gancho abriu o baú do tesouro — mas estava vazio.

**Gancho: **Raios! Nada outra vez!

**Smee: **Ora, ora, não se preocupe, capitão. Ainda temos toda uma pilha de mapas para seguir.

**Gancho: **Pro inferno! Se não encontramos logo o certo, alguém pode sumir com o meu tesouro.

Uma estranha atmosfera se formou ao redor dele.

**Gancho: **Esse ouro é meu! Ninguém mais pode ficar com ele! Ninguém!

Gancho bateu com o pé no chão. E naquele instante, por uma mera fração de segundo, uma névoa negra o rodeou.

_O que é isso?_

**Smee: **C-Capitão, senhor?

Smee parecia ansioso. Ele provavelmente também havia notado. Como se atraídos pela névoa, vários Sem-Corações surgiram.

**Gancho: **Gah! Mais Sem-Corações? Corra, Smee!

**Smee: **Vish! Aye, aye, senhor!

Smee e Gancho saíram correndo na direção aonde Lexci estava escondido. E então passaram diretamente por ele, sem o notarem.

_Parece que agora eu vou poder_

_derrotar esses Sem-Corações_

_sem ser visto por aqueles caras._

Lexci correu na direção dos Sem-Corações que rodeavam o baú do tesouro, atacando-os com sua Chave-Espada.

{ . . . }

_Um sonho — sim, estou sonhando._

_Eu tenho certeza que isso é um sonho._

_O que devo fazer, então. Relaxar?_

{ . . . }

_Eu não sei bem o que está_

_acontecendo, mas talvez, se eu seguir_

_aqueles caras, eu posso acabar_

_encontrando alguns Sem-Corações._

Tendo derrotado os Sem-Corações, Lexci seguiu por onde Gancho e Smee haviam ido. Foi quando uma pequenina e brilhante luz surgiu, voando diante dos olhos de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Whoa!

Aquela pequena luz era, na verdade, uma moça de asas que tinha cerca do tamanho da palma de sua mão — Sininho. Ela parecia estar fugindo, mas quando viu o rosto de Lexci, logo parou com o que estava fazendo e começou a voar ao seu redor, por alguma razão. Pouco depois, ela parou novamente diante de seus olhos.

**Lexci: **Uhm... posso ajudá-la?

Sininho gesticulava desenfreadamente, como se tentasse dizer alguma coisa para Lexci. Ela ergueu ambos os braços, apontando para um navio que flutuava no meio do mar.

**Lexci: **Você... quer que eu vá praquele navio?

Sininho consentiu. Entretanto, Lexci não tinha como seguir pelo oceano. Ele também parecia não poder abrir um Corredor das Trevas. Sem nem pensar, Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Mas como? É muito longe. Eu não posso simplesmente abrir as asas e voar pra lá.

Sininho começou a se mexer novamente.

**Lexci:** Uhm?

Sininho voou ao redor de Lexci várias vezes, jogando sobre ele um pozinho feito de luz.

**Lexci: **Ei, o que é essa coisa? Tá brilhando...

Sininho apontou novamente, gesticulando para um confuso Lexci.

_Mas continua não tendo_

_um... caminho._

**Lexci: **V-Você quer que eu pule?!

Sininho consentiu.

**Lexci: **Espera... cê... cê tá dizendo que eu posso voar?

Em resposta, Sininho consentiu novamente.

**Lexci: **Bem... tá certo... eu acredito em você.

Lexci quietamente se aproximou da beira do abismo. Ele olhou para baixo, e então se jogou, caindo como uma pedra — mas antes que pudesse perceber, seu corpo flutuava tranquilamente pelo ar. Ele podia se mover à vontade.

**Lexci: **C-Consegui! Eu tô voando!

Era uma sensação estranha. Um pouco parecida com a sensação que tivera quando olhara para o oceano, pouco antes — mas um pouco diferente. Era para esta ser a primeira vez em que ele voava, mas ele sentia como se não fosse. Lexci deu um giro no ar, e então parou. Aquele pó mágico brilhava ao seu redor.

{ . . . }

_Quem foi que me disse que, se eu_

_acreditasse, eu poderia voar? Quem foi_

_que me disse que, se acreditarmos,_

_podemos fazer qualquer coisa? Ah, eu_

_posso ouvir o som das ondas. De_

_onde é que esse som está vindo...?_

_Eu vou encontrá-la. Eu sei que vou._

_Tem tanta coisa que eu quero_

_contar pra ela — mas quem é ela?_

_Com quem eu quero falar tanto assim...?_

{ . . . }

_Assim como sempre, eu não consegui encontrar_

_nenhuma informação sobre o Yami. Eu não_

_encontrei nem mesmo um rumor. É o bastante_

_pra me fazer pensar que talvez ele tenha_

_ido pra um lugar que seja fora do nosso_

_alcance. Será que ainda temos razões para_

_continuar com essa busca sem fundamentos?_

Com tais pensamentos na cabeça, Alex terminara sua investigação um pouco mais cedo, e seguia para o ponto de encontro. Supostamente, ele deveria chegar antes que qualquer um, mas Lexci já estava sentado lá.

**Alex: **Já terminou com o trabalho?

**Lexci: **Aham.

_A expressão no rosto do Lexci está_

_estranhamente contente. Será por causa_

_da conversa que tivemos hoje cedo?_

**Lexci: **Alex, você não vai acreditar nisso. Hoje, eu voei.

Lexci parecia estar falando uma loucura. Alex arqueou as sobrancelhas.

**Alex: **Voou?

**Lexci: **É, como um pássaro! Bem, mais ou menos. É difícil explicar...

_O Lexci tá bem animado, eu não_

_consigo entender, mas é_

_melhor que eu dê alguma resposta._

**Alex: **Dá pra imaginar.

_Eu nunca voei antes — mas o_

_Lexci tá com uma expressão tão vívida,_

_que chega a ser estranho, inclusive._

**Lexci: **Não tem como descrever. Eu tava esperando o dia todo pra poder contar pra você e pra Onix!

Lexci olhou para o horizonte, sua franja voando com o vento.

**Lexci: **Voar me pareceu tão natural — como se eu já tivesse feito isso antes. Que estranho, né?

_Natural — é a primeira vez que_

_o Lexci usa essa palavra._

**Lexci: **Queria que a Onix acordasse, pra eu poder contar pra ela sobre tudo isso.

Por fim, sua excitação desapareceu.

{ . . . }

_Quem é que está_

_chamando por mim?_

{ . . . }

**?: **Whoa!

_Esse aqui é o Lexci. Mas_

_quem estava chamando por mim..._

_não era ele, não é mesmo?_

**Lexci: **Onix... bom dia.

**Onix: **Bom dia...

Tendo aberto os olhos e sentado em sua cama, Onix se deparara com Lexci, parado diante de si.

**Lexci: **Você me surpreendeu.

**Onix: **S-Sinto muito...

Desculpando-se, Onix abaixou o olhar. E então, ela viu as conchas.

**Onix: **Huh? Você trouxe conchas pra mim.

Ela pegou uma, pondo-a em seu ouvido.

_É... o som das ondas — era como se_

_eu o ouvisse todo o tempo. Será_

_que ele tava vindo dessas conchas?_

**Lexci: **Tá ouvindo?

**Onix: **Aham, o som das ondas.

_Não sei por quê, mas quando eu_

_escuto o som das ondas,_

_tenho uma estranha sensação._

Onix abriu os olhos que havia fechado por um momento, desviando o olhar para Lexci.

**Onix: **Por quando tempo eu fiquei adormecida?

**Lexci: **Por uns vinte dias.

**Onix: **Tanto assim?!

_Eu dormi tanto assim? Isso é um_

_pouco surpreendente. E não apenas isso,_

_mas por que eu estava dormindo...?_

_Não consigo me lembrar se eu realmente_

_desmaiei. A última memória que eu_

_tenho — ah é, eu estava pensando que_

_eu não posso perder. Eu não posso_

_perder pro Yami. Mas então, por que será_

_que eu acabei ficando inconsciente?_

**Lexci: **Aham. Eu e o Alex estávamos ficando preocupados.

**Onix: **Me desculpa. Eu me sinto mal...

_O fato de o Lexci e o Alex estarem_

_preocupados comigo faz com_

_que eu sinta um doloroso aperto no_

_meu peito, um aperto bem maior_

_do que o que eu senti por ter estado_

_adormecido por tanto tempo._

Ela sussurrou.

**Onix: **É um pouco... estranho, não podermos sentir nada, né? Afinal, nós não temos corações para sentir alguma coisa.

_Se não era pra eu ter um coração, por_

_que é que dói tanto assim? Eu não_

_creio que haja uma resposta para isso._

Onix ergueu o olhar.

**Onix: **Ei, você não tem trabalho?

**Lexci: **Huh? Oh, eu já tava indo.

**Onix: **Eu posso ir, também?

Diante daquelas claras palavras, Lexci franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado.

**Lexci: **Mas... você não precisa descansar um pouco?

_Pode até ser preocupante... mas_

_eu quero voltar logo a ativa._

**Onix: **Depois de dormir por três semanas? Eu vou ficar bem. Qual é, me leva junto com você.

Lexci hesitou por um momento, mas —

**Lexci: **Muito bem, então... tá certo.

Onix saiu pulando de sua cama.

{ . . . }

_Vamos persuadir o Asïx, juntos._

E então, deparando-se com Asïx antes que ele chegasse a entrar no salão, Lexci e Onix o abordaram.

**Onix: **Asïx!

Asïx se voltou para eles, encarando Onix.

**Asïx: **Ora, ora. Está viva. Parece que não tem mesmo como te abater.

Onix olhou nos olhos dele, dando um breve suspiro.

**Onix: **Asïx, eu quero ir com o Lexci, em sua missão de hoje.

Asïx pareceu inquieto, como se pensasse nas palavras de Onix.

**Asïx: **Seu lugar é no seu quarto.

_Não era... bem isso o que eu imaginava_

_que ele diria. É bem provável que ele_

_não esteja preocupado, nem nada_

_assim, mas ele fala como se parecesse_

_se importar com o meu estado físico._

E quando eles não sabiam mais o que dizer, Alex apareceu.

**Alex: **Oh, e aí, Onix! Já tava na hora de você sair daquela cama.

**Onix: **Bom dia, Alex.

Onix abriu um largo sorriso.

_O Alex com certeza_

_vai nos ajudar._

**Asïx: **O Lexci trabalhará junto com o Alex, hoje, como programado. Onix, temo que eu tenha negligenciado a sua inclusão.

Asïx também parecia feliz com a chegada de Alex. Mas parecendo realmente desesperada, Onix começou a reclamar.

**Onix: **Não me deixa presa aqui. Eu preciso me exercitar!

Um momento de silêncio se formou dentre eles, e então, Alex resolveu tentar dar um jeito na situação.

**Alex: **Eu cuido dela. Prometo não deixá-la fora da minha vista.

Mesmo diante de tais palavras, Asïx continuou em silêncio. Alex e Asïx se encararam por um instante, a tensão deixando Onix ansiosa.

**Asïx: **Uhm... muito bem. Vão, se é isso o que querem.

Encerrado o assunto, Asïx seguiu imediatamente para o salão. Observando-o enquanto se retirava, os três não souberam como reagir. Mas então, olharam uns para os outros, sorrindo.

_Essa deve ser a primeira vez que nós_

_três vamos juntos em uma missão._

{ . . . }

A missão que os três realizariam hoje era na Cidade Crepuscular. A mesma cidade de sempre, aonde ficava seu velho ponto de encontro. Onix sorriu.

**Onix: **He, he... deve ser divertido, né? A gente formando um trio, desse jeito.

Lexci também sorriu.

**Lexci: **É, acho que essa é a minha primeira missão em três.

Alex se aproximou, repreendendo-os num tom brincalhão.

**Alex: **Lembrem-se que ainda é uma missão. Não estamos num passeio no parque.

_É verdade — missões_

_não são brincadeira._

**Onix: **Eu sei, eu sei. É que é bom poder estar de pé novamente.

Alex pareceu ficar mais sério.

**Alex: **Só não pega muito pesado, tá me ouvindo? A gente compensa a sua parte.

Onix consentiu.

**Onix: **Tá certo. Obrigada.

_Eu não vou pegar pesado. Se eu_

_desmaiasse de novo, não ia adiantar de_

_nada. Mas se eu estiver com o Alex_

_e com o Lexci, vai ficar tudo bem. Se_

_acontecer alguma coisa comigo, esses_

_dois vão me ajudar, eu sei que vão._

**Alex: **A nossa missão é derrotar um Sem-Coração gigante — e parece que esse é da pesada.

Alex coçou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **É — mas pelos menos desse jeito, podemos nos limitar aos lugares aonde sabemos que ele pode aparecer. Deixa eu ver... talvez no terreno vazio, ou então na frente da estação...

Onix consentiu.

**Onix: **É verdade.

_Também tem uns lugares bem espaçosos na_

_praça bonde, e na frente da mansão_

_mal-assombrada, mas quando lidamos com_

_Sem-Corações gigantes, costumamos_

_checar nesses dois lugares primeiro, porque_

_a chance de encontrá-los lá é bem alta._

**Lexci: **Vamos acabar logo com isso, daí podemos tomar picolé.

Lexci seguiu adiante.

**Onix: **Já que estamos na Cidade Crepuscular, podemos começar a tomar logo que terminarmos com a missão, né?

Onix foi atrás dele. Alex os seguia de perto.

**Alex: **Sim, é bem verdade, mas... é bom tomarmos cuidado.

**Lexci: **O Alex é tão pessimista. Você se preocupa demais.

**Alex: **Pessimista —? Talvez sejam vocês que me deixam assim.

Onix e Lexci olharam um para o outro, e começaram a rir.

**Alex: **Mas e então, pra onde é que vocês dois tão indo, afinal?

**Lexci: **Pra praça da estação.

**Alex: **Porque...?

Lexci começou a se explicar.

**Lexci: **É que, seja lá aonde esteja esse Sem-Coração, a gente vai ter que voltar na praça do bonde pra comprar picolé, né?

Alex inclinou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Huh?

**Lexci: **Então, se começarmos pela praça da estação, que é o lugar mais distante da praça do bonde, vai ficar mais fácil, depois. Ou pelo menos era isso o que eu estava pensando.

**Onix: **Nossa, Lexci, você é tão esperto!

**Alex: **Ele é...?

Onix achava que Alex não parecia ter entendido muito bem.

_Mas não importa o motivo. Só o fato_

_de estarmos todos juntos em uma missão_

_nesse mundo já faz tudo valer a pena._

E então, eles seguiram para a praça do trem — mas no momento em que ela pôs o pé lá, o mundo girou — girou sem parar, até tudo ficar branco.

_Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?_

_Qual é o problema? Eu não entendo._

**"Pega isso. É o meu amuleto da sorte. É bom que você me devolva."**

_Amuleto...? Essas_

_são — aquelas conchas...?_

**"Não se preocupa. Eu vou."**

**"Promete?"**

**"Prometo."**

_Quem é você?_

**Lexci: **Onix!

_Essa é a voz do Lexci._

_O que é que está acontecendo?_

{ . . . }

Antes que Onix caísse no chão, Alex a pegou.

**Lexci: **Onix!

Lexci gritou, em pânico. Foi quando, nesse mesmo instante, algo uivou atrás dele. Era o Sem-Coração alvo. Lexci se virou. Atrás dele, Alex segurava Onix em seus braços.

**Alex: **Eu cuido da Onix. Dá um jeito no alvo!

**Lexci: **Tá bem!

Lexci consentiu. A Chave-Espada apareceu em suas mãos, e ele se lançou contra o Sem-Coração. De olho na criatura, Alex correu rapidamente para o canto da estação, num ponto sego à salvo dela, carregando Onix consigo.

**Alex: **Onix...

Alex a pôs gentilmente no chão, mas Onix não reagiu ao chamado. Perdido em pensamentos, Alex foi tomado por um sentimento de culpa.

_Eu fui descuidado. Pra começar, eu não_

_tenho uma resposta clara para o_

_por quê da Onix desmaiar com tamanha_

_frequência. Por que é que deixaram_

_ela ir numa missão nessas condições?_

_Fora o aviso pra eu ficar fora disso, o Asïx_

_indicou claramente que não pretendia_

_me dar nenhuma outra informação_

_sobre a Onix. Sendo assim, acho que_

_eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho..._

Foi quando Onix moveu os braços.

**Alex: **Onix?

Quase que ao mesmo tempo, Alex notou que Lexci desferira o último golpe contra o Sem-Coração gigante. Um coração saiu flutuando de seu corpo, e foi logo desaparecendo em meio ao ar. E então —

**Onix: **Sora...

Alex não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

_Sora —? Por que é que_

_a Onix conheceria esse nome?_

**Lexci: **Onix!

Logo depois, Lexci veio correndo, olhando para o rosto de Onix.

**Alex: **Tá tudo bem. Ela não tá ferida.

**Lexci: **Mas, Alex —!

Alex se levantou, Onix em seus braços, silenciando Lexci, que ainda parecia bastante preocupado.

**Alex: **Só vamos RAC, tá bem?

Sua voz era forte — e Lexci apenas o encarou. Então, Alex partiu.

{ . . . }

Quando Alex retornou, o castelo estava quieto como um túmulo. Ele seguiu pelo corredor, carregando Onix. Lexci veio logo atrás dele, seguindo-o de perto. O rosto de Onix estava completamente branco. Era preocupante.

**?: **Ora, não demorou muito. Essa falha defeituosa se quebrou novamente?

_Só tem uma pessoa que_

_diria algo assim._

Lexci se virou, em fúria.

**Lexci: **Ela não é uma falha!

Asïx o encarou — mas Alex, ainda com Onix em seus braços, o conteve, sem nem sequer voltar-se para ele.

**Alex: **Cala essa sua boca.

_Eu nunca vi o Alex falando_

_com essa voz tão fria._

Asïx nada disse em retorno. Lexci o encarou por um momento, mas logo foi atrás de Alex, que rapidamente deixara o local.

**Lexci: **Alex!

**Alex: **Que foi?

**Lexci: **— Não tem problema, você ter dito aquilo?

**Alex: **Por que seria um problema?

_A voz do Alex tá um pouco mais_

_baixa do que de costume._

**Lexci: **Bem... é que você e o Asïx costumam ser bem chegados, não é?

**Alex: **Chegados, é? Enfim — foi você que foi lá e teve um ataque, pra começar.

**Lexci: **É, mas...

_Eu sinto como se fosse um engano, essa_

_distância que está se formando entre o_

_Alex e o Asïx. É como a distância que existe_

_entre o Asïx, eu e a Onix. E ainda assim..._

**Alex: **Olha, abre a porta.

Alex havia parado na frente do quarto de Onix, apontando para a porta com seu queixo.

**Lexci: **Oh, sim —

Lexci rapidamente abriu a porta, e lá estava o quarto de Onix, exatamente igual a como estava naquela manhã, quando eles partiram juntos. Alex gentilmente pôs Onix deitada em sua cama. Onix deu um breve movimento.

**Onix: **Hmm...

_Parece que ela não está inconsciente._

Alex não tirava os olhos de Onix. Sem pensar, Lexci deixou palavras saírem de sua boca.

**Lexci: **...você tá preocupado com ela, Alex?

Alex olhou para Lexci, um pouco surpreso com a pergunta.

**Alex: **É claro que eu tô.

Ele respondera numa baixa voz. Aquela atmosfera que surgira quando eles se encontraram com Asïx — aquela atmosfera assustadora — continuava a mesma.

**Lexci: **Não é bem o seu tipo.

**Alex: **Como assim?

_Eu não sei bem como explicar o que eu_

_tô sentindo agora. O que eu faço...?_

**Lexci: **Você odeia complicações.

_Não era bem esse sentido que_

_eu queria dar para as palavras — mas_

_eu não sei como explicar direito._

Enquanto Lexci procurava por palavras para continuar, Alex o interrompeu.

**Alex: **Lexci — eu me encontro com vocês dois todo dia pra tomar picolé, né? Por que eu faço isso?

**Lexci: **Huh?

_Eu não entendo bem o que_

_ele tá tentando dizer._

**Alex: **Quero dizer, para pra pensar, eu não precisava me incomodar e ficar fazendo isso, né?

**Lexci: **Acho que não...

_De fato, se for pra pensar dessa forma,_

_pode mesmo ser visto como um incômodo._

_Mas... mesmo assim, é divertido para_

_nós três, tomar picolé juntos, então... então_

_é por isso que vamos lá. Mas — por que_

_será que isso é divertido pra gente?_

**Alex: **Quer saber por que eu faço isso?

Lexci olhou para Alex, como se esperasse pela resposta.

**Alex: **É porque vocês dois são os meus melhores amigos. Nós três... nós somos inseparáveis.

**Lexci: **Somos?

_Não era isso o que eu estava esperando_

_que ele dissesse. Uma vez, o Alex disse que_

_não tinha um melhor amigo. Então, quer dizer_

_que agora nós somos melhores amigos?_

**Alex: **Isso aí — vê se memoriza. E quer saber de uma coisa? Melhores amigos vão sempre ter que lidar com complicações.

**Lexci: **É... É sim, falou tudo.

Vendo o sorriso que se formara nos lábios de Alex, Lexci também começou a sorrir. Foi quando eles ouviram uma pequena risada. Eles se voltaram para a cama ao lado — e viram que Onix estava acordada.

**Onix: **He, he... obrigada, Alex. Você é um doce.

Ainda deitava na cama, Onix olhava para eles, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Parecendo um pouco envergonhado, Alex coçou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **Tá se sentindo melhor?

Vendo a preocupação no rosto de Lexci, Onix consentiu.

**Onix: **Só fiquei um pouco tonta. Sinto muito por tê-los preocupado.

**Alex: **Só tenta não assustar a gente desse jeito de novo, tá?

A voz de Alex parecia cansada.

**Onix: **Tá bem.

**Alex: **E vê se pega leve, hoje.

**Onix: **Vou sim — obrigada.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dela. Alex e Lexci trocaram um olhar.

_Certamente — nessas condições,_

_ela ainda deve demorar um tempo para se_

_recuperar, mas vai ficar tudo bem._

{ . . . }

Aquele pequeno quarto branco lembrava um pouco as salas que haviam no Castelo do Esquecimento.

Era a primeira vez que ela abria seu caderno de desenho desde que chegara na mansão. Maiko começou a desenhar lentamente no caderno. Para começar, ela desenhou um menino de cabelos dourados, vestindo um casaco preto. Depois, ela desenhou um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. E então — ela desenhou uma menina de cabelos negros. Maiko parou de desenhar no momento em que ia fazer o rosto da menina.

_Ela — desde quando eu sei sobre_

_ela? Eu percebi recentemente que ela é um_

_Incorpóreo especial. Mas eu não sei muito_

_mais do que isso. O que será ela?_


	13. DIA 13: MENTIRA

**DIA 13**

**- MENTIRA -**

_Eu tenho certeza que a Onix disse "Sora"._

_Por que ela sabe o nome do Sora?_

Alex voltou para seu quarto, perdido em seus pensamentos. Se Onix tivesse memórias, e se, como Alex acreditava, ela fosse um ser ligado a Maiko — um ser ligado a princesa Hikari, então realmente não seria estranho que ela soubesse o nome de Sora.

_Mas não era pra Onix ter memórias._

_Ou pelo menos é o que ela diz. E ela não_

_teria uma razão para mentir sobre si_

_mesma. Então, talvez as memórias da Onix_

_estejam retornando. O que será que está_

_escondido em suas memórias perdidas? Isso_

_me faz lembrar que o Asïx havia dito que a_

_Onix nasceu no Castelo do Esquecimento. Mas_

_não havia qualquer sinal disso, lá. Eu ainda_

_não fui capaz de compreender tudo sobre_

_esse castelo, mas pelo menos até agora, eu_

_não encontrei nada sobre isso. Das_

_instalações, só o que falta é o laboratório_

_de pesquisas que o Xeven deixou para trás._

_E o que eu pude descobrir no Castelo do_

_Esquecimento é que memórias são coisas_

_terrivelmente vagas. Nós, Incorpóreos,_

_somos controlados pelas memórias que_

_temos dos nossos tempos quando humanos._

_E o que a Organização fazia naquele castelo_

_era rearranjar as memórias pertencentes_

_ao humano portador da Chave-Espada, Sora._

_De fato, as memórias humanas são coisas_

_terrivelmente fracas, e por isso, é possível que_

_os fragmentos dessas memórias se dispersem._

_E o poder da Maiko era necessário justamente_

_para reescrevê-las, desta forma. Não, houve_

_uma exceção — aquela marionete que copiava_

_memórias, que o Xeven construiu em seu_

_laboratório de pesquisas, no Castelo do_

_Esquecimento — a Réplica. Aquela Réplica foi_

_capaz de absorver as memórias do Yami_

_sem precisar que a Maiko se envolvesse. Ela_

_foi inclusive capaz de replicar habilidades, junto_

_com as memórias. Mais do que isso, até — ela_

_também foi capaz de absorver o poder do Ixenzo._

Foi quando, de repente, Alex se deparou com um pensamento em particular, erguendo o olhar.

_O que é que o Asïx diz? A Onix é_

_um erro — uma falha defeituosa que não_

_é qualificada para ser uma de nós —_

Alex sentiu um calafrio correr por sua espinha.

_Não pode ser... não pode ser isso o que_

_ele quis dizer. Eu preciso de provas._

_Isso é só um palpite. Nada mais que as_

_minhas próprias desilusões. Eu quero saber_

_a verdade. A verdade sobre a Onix..._

{ . . . }

_Eu me lembro._

_Eu não me esqueci._

Deitada em sua cama, Onix olhava para o teto branco.

_Ainda está um pouco nebuloso._

_Mas eu me lembro. Eu me_

_lembro do conteúdo dos meus_

_sonhos. Era um lugar com_

_um oceano azul, que se estendia_

_ao longe — todos brincavam_

_lá. Todos... mas não o Alex e o_

_Lexci — ou meus amigos lá_

_das ilhas. Desde que eu desmaiei,_

_ontem, sinto que comecei a me_

_lembrar, de repente, de tantas_

_coisas. Espera, não foi com isso_

_que eu sonhei durante todo o tempo_

_em que estive adormecida? Talvez_

_sejam memórias. As memórias_

_que eu e o Lexci nos esquecemos._

_Mas eu ainda não entendo quem_

_eu era. Mesmo com esses sonhos,_

_e mesmo com essas memórias_

_que estão retornando, não consigo_

_ver quem eu era quando humana._

_Como será que eu era —?_

{ . . . }

Sem ter dormido muito, Alex seguiu para o salão um pouco mais cedo do que o normal.

_Seria bom se eu pudesse negociar a_

_missão de hoje à sós com o Asïx._

_Fora raras exceções, minhas últimas_

_missões tem sido buscas pelo membro_

_impostor da Organização — Yami._

_Hoje deve ser a mesma coisa. Quando_

_se trata de uma missão buscando_

_pelo Yami, eu geralmente tenho_

_permissão para escolher aonde vou_

_fazer a busca. Por isso, o alcance das_

_minhas ações durante a mesma não têm_

_restrições. Isso significa que eu posso_

_sugerir como descobrir sobre o Yami._

_E eu pretendo me utilizar disso._

No caminho para o salão, Alex se deparou com a figura de Asïx, e foi logo chamando por ele.

**Alex: **Ei.

Asïx o encarou.

**Asïx: **— Chegou cedo, huh?

**Alex: **Como tá a minha agenda de hoje? Caça ao Yami novamente?

**Asïx: **Isso mesmo, mas você quer saber se pode ir numa missão junto com o Lexci outra vez, não é?

Asïx voltou a seguir para o salão. Alex o seguiu.

**Alex: **Não, é que eu tô interessado numa coisa sobre o Yami. Eu quero investigar, mas pensei que deveria ter a sua permissão.

**Asïx: **Hmph... mesmo sem a minha permissão, você sairia enfiando o seu nariz de qualquer jeito, não é?

**Alex: **Bem, eu não quero ir entrando no laboratório de pesquisas do Xeven sem ter avisado ninguém antes.

Asïx parou de andar. Com os olhos brevemente encolhidos, Asïx lentamente voltou o olhar para Alex, como se o estudasse.

**Asïx: **O que pretende investigar?

Alex deu de ombros.

**Alex: **O Yami, é claro. Não é óbvio?

_Eu tô ficando cada vez_

_melhor com essas mentiras._

**Asïx: **Oh, então você está interessado nos relatórios que o Xeven fez no Castelo do Esquecimento? Eu esperava que você já tivesse passado os olhos neles.

**Alex: **É que eu quero ver se descubro algo de antes dessa época. Pode ser que eu encontre alguma pista.

O olhar de Asïx estava fixado em Alex.

**Asïx: **Muito bem. Você tem permissão para entrar no laboratório. Mais tarde, vou te mandar um subordinado com a chave.

**Alex: **Valeu, véi. Isso com certeza vai ajudar a acelerar as coisas. Bom — então é isso que eu vou fazer na missão de hoje. Beleza?

Em resposta, Asïx simplesmente abriu um pequeno sorriso.

**Asïx: **Afinal, por que é que você está checando detalhes tão triviais?

**Alex: **— Pois é, né... cê tá interessado?

**Asïx: **Faça o que bem entender.

Voltando-se para a direção do salão, Asïx virou as costas para Alex, que lhe deu um breve aceno.

_Se outro membro da Organização_

_Tivesse dito o mesmo, será que o Asïx_

_lhe teria dado a sua permissão?_

_Será que o Asïx ainda confia em mim?_

{ . . . }

A missão de Lexci era em um mundo chamado País das Maravilhas. Essa já era a terceira vez que ele visitava esse lugar. Como antes, sua missão era derrotar um Sem-Coração específico com Doxulr.

Quando chegaram lá, um coelho branco que carregava um relógio de bolso passou correndo diante dos olhos de Lexci e Doxulr.

**Coelho Branco: **Mesmo curiosa, ela de fato deve estar furiosa! Porque já é tarde, é tarde, é tarde!

O Coelho Branco saiu correndo por um corredor, parecendo realmente estar em pânico. Observando a direção por onde ele desaparecera, Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **O que será que o deixou tão tenso? Estou um pouco curioso.

Doxulr abriu um breve sorriso.

**Doxulr: **Bem, a curiosidade é essencial para que se esculpa o seu próprio caminho pela vida. Seja curioso demais, entretanto, e será um caminho bastante curto. Não há como se saber se seguir o rastro do coelho será o nosso amuleto da sorte... ou a nossa sentença de morte —

Lexci se intrometeu.

**Lexci: **Isso não é um pouco dramático demais? Segui-lo não mudará nada. A gente continua aqui para caçar o Sem-Coração.

As seguintes palavras de Doxulr, entretanto, foram as mais inesperadas.

**Doxulr: **Heh — bem, se tem tanta certeza... vamos atrás desse nosso atormentado e pequenino amigo, para ver aonde ele nos leva.

Lexci o encarou.

**Lexci: **Então você não se importa?

**Doxulr: **Segui-lo não mudará nada. Você mesmo o disse.

**Lexci: **É, mas...

_Eu não entendo o que o_

_Doxulr realmente tem em mente._

**Doxulr: **Vamos atrás dele, Lexci.

Doxulr seguiu pelo corredor, e Lexci foi atrás dele.

{ . . . }

O laboratório de pesquisas de Xeven estava cheio com o ar característico de uma sala fechada. Diferente do laboratório de pesquisas de Asïx, que era envolto por uma fileira de computadores, neste havia uma infinidade de arquivos escritos em papeis e em livros empilhados. Sem pensar, Alex murmurou.

**Alex: **Que bagunça...

Mas cada um dos arquivos estava propriamente intitulado, e Alex conhecia bem a personalidade de Xeven, peculiarmente preciso como um cientista deve ser. Olhando a estante de livros, Alex pegou alguns arquivos. Ele os espalhou em cima de uma mesa, procurando com os olhos para ver se havia alguma informação sobre Onix escrita por ali.

Depois de verificar uma grande variedade de arquivos, ele se deparou com um que se intitulava "_A Verdade Sobre Maiko_". Seus olhos logo seguiram o texto.

_O que será a Maiko, afinal? E qual é a_

_sua conexão com a Onix? Por que a Onix_

_nasceu no Castelo do Esquecimento?_

As respostas para todas as suas perguntas estavam escritas bem ali.

{ . . . }

Por terem seguido o Coelho Branco, eles logo conseguiram encontrar o Sem-Coração alvo e rapidamente o exterminaram.

**Doxulr: **No final, a sua curiosidade nos construiu um atalho.

**Lexci: **Afinal, ela é a chave para esculpir um caminho pela vida, né?

_Mesmo que à primeira vista pareça não fazer_

_qualquer sentido, talvez haja, sim, alguma conexão._

_Por exemplo, se há alguma coisa que te interessa,_

_então você deve tentar ir atrás dessa coisa._

Mas Doxulr continuou.

**Doxulr: **E o caminho até seu túmulo, também.

_Do que é que ele tá falando...?_

**Doxulr: **Muito bem, vamos RAC.

Doxulr abriu um Corredor das Trevas. Seguindo por ele, Lexci continuou a pensar nas palavras de Doxulr.

{ . . . }

Sentada vagamente na torre do relógio, Onix tomava um picolé.

_A minha missão de hoje também_

_foi bem fácil. O Asïx sempre me olha_

_de um jeito frio. Eu certamente não_

_sou nada importante para o Asïx._

_Eu sinto o meu nariz meio entupido._

_Tem alguma coisa me incomodando por_

_trás dos meus olhos e do meu nariz._

**?: **Cê chegou aqui cedo.

Ao som da voz de Lexci, Onix se virou.

**Onix:** Minha missão não foi tão difícil.

Como sempre, Lexci passou por trás dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

**Lexci: **E aí, como tá se sentindo?

**Onix: **Acho que agora eu vou ficar bem.

**Lexci: **Que bom.

Lexci sorriu, começando a tomar seu picolé. Os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado, apenas tomando seus picolés. Aqueles picolés frios, doces e salgados, como sempre.

**Lexci: **Ei, cadê o Alex?

**Onix: **Eu não o vi.

E então, o sino da torre do relógio tocou. O sol logo afundaria no horizonte.

**Onix: **Tá ficando tarde... acho que ele não vem.

_A gente costuma ver o Alex um_

_pouco mais cedo que isso._

**Lexci: **Quer esperar um pouco mais?

Onix consentiu.

**Onix: **— Aham.

_Se nós três não tomássemos picolé juntos_

_desse jeito, é bem provável que a essa altura eu_

_já tivesse sido transformada numa Penumbra,_

_não é? Foi graças ao Lexci que eu fui capaz de_

_usar a minha Chave-Espada novamente, e foi_

_também graças ao Alex, que falou com o Asïx por_

_mim. E quando eu desmaiei, há não muito_

_tempo atrás, foram eles dois que me salvaram._

Onix deu um breve suspiro.

**Onix: **Você e ele estão sempre lá por mim.

**Lexci: **Ah, eu não faço nada especial. É o Alex que tá sempre do nosso lado.

Onix ia dizer que não era verdade, mas segurou sua língua.

_Se eu disse isso, eu sei que ele_

_simplesmente vai negar._

E então, ela continuou.

**Onix: **Bem, eu já fico feliz por vocês dois estarem na Organização comigo.

E então, eles assistiram ao pôr-do-sol.

**Lexci: **Espero que o Alex apareça...

{ . . . }

_Eu tenho me sentido tão renovado_

_ao acordar, ultimamente._

Lexci se preparava para o dia.

_Eu parei de sonhar. E daí, todos os_

_dias tem sido mais divertidos. Ontem foi_

_muito legal, e resolvi rever o que eu_

_havia escrito até agora no meu diário._

_Eu contei os dias desde que entrei_

_na Organização. Foi divertido, lembrar_

_de todas as coisas que aconteceram, e o_

_que eu fiz com o Alex e com a Onix_

_desde que cheguei aqui. Eu não tenho_

_memórias dos meus tempos quando_

_humano, mas se tivesse, aposto_

_que seria tão divertido quanto isso._

Lexci deixou seu quarto e seguiu para o salão.

_As minhas missões também_

_tem sido meio divertidas. Mas tem_

_uma coisa que me incomoda._

_É que ultimamente não são todos_

_que vão para a torre do relógio depois_

_das missões. Já tem acontecido_

_há uns dez dias — desde que eu_

_falei com a Onix depois de ir para o_

_País das Maravilhas, a Onix e o_

_Alex não tem aparecido na torre do_

_relógio. Uhm... tem tantas coisas_

_que eu queria contar pra eles._

Entrando no salão, para a sua surpresa, Lexci se deparou com Alex.

**Alex: **E aí, Lexci.

**Lexci: **— Bom dia, Alex.

Por alguma razão, Lexci não sabia bem como responder a este cumprimento tão normal. Foi quando Asïx se aproximou dos dois.

**Asïx: **Hoje, vocês sairão numa missão juntos.

Lexci se voltou para Alex, cochichando.

**Lexci: **...e a Onix?

**Alex: **Já saiu.

**Lexci: **Oh, certo.

**Alex: **Vem, vamos lá.

**Lexci: **Uh, e aonde é a missão?

**Alex: **Na Terra do Nunca.

Num breve sorriso, Alex seguiu por um Corredor das Trevas, e Lexci logo foi atrás dele. Enquanto andavam pelo corredor, Lexci desviou o olhar para Alex.

**Lexci: **Parece que faz uma eternidade.

**Alex: **Desde quê?

**Lexci: **Desde a última vez que nos falamos assim.

Alex coçou a cabeça, inclinando-a para o lado.

**Alex: **Faz tanto tempo assim? O tempo voa mesmo.

**Lexci: **Pois é. O que acontece é que você não tem vindo ao ponto de encontro.

**Alex: **Ahh, foi mal, foi mal. É que eu tenho estado ocupado, só isso.

Alex tentou forçar um sorriso — quando, no mesmo instante, eles avistaram a saída. Lá estava a Terra do Nunca — o mundo com um enorme oceano.

{ . . . }

_Tá doendo._

Onix derrotou um Sem-Coração com a sua Chave-Espada. Apesar de ser um tipo de Sem-Coração que, até então, ela vinha conseguindo derrotar em um único golpe, Onix ofegava pesadamente, apoiada na Chave-Espada.

_Já faz muitos dias em que eu não paro de_

_sonhar à noite, e sinto que não tenho dormido_

_nada. É como se houvessem dois mundos._

_Esse mundo, e aquele. Aquele mundo — o_

_mundo dos meus sonhos. Nos meus sonhos, eu_

_pareço estar me divertindo tanto. E me parece_

_que é por isso que aqui é o oposto, e todos os_

_dias são mortalmente cansativos pra mim._

_E aí, como eu não tenho dormido, não estou_

_me movendo muito bem. Eu quero dormir, nem_

_que só por um único momento. É por isso que_

_eu não tenho ido pra torre do relógio. Enquanto_

_estou acordada, eu me sinto mal o tempo_

_todo. Mas, se eu durmo, eu sonho. Seja lá se_

_o Asïx sabe disso ou não, as minhas missões_

_tem continuado a ser fáceis. Mas, às vezes, eu_

_não consigo ir bem nem nessas missões_

_mais fáceis. Talvez as coisas mudassem se_

_eu falasse com o Alex e com o Lexci. Isso me_

_lembra que eu também queria perguntar_

_umas coisas pro Alex. Ontem, eu sonhei com_

_um lugar que me parecia ser o Castelo do_

_Esquecimento. E o Alex também estava lá... ou_

_pelo menos era isso o que me parecia. Eu_

_não sei se posso perguntar sobre isso. Estou me_

_sentindo tão, mas tão desconfortável. Mas_

_acho que já é tarde demais para haver coisas_

_que eu não posso perguntar. Acho que talvez eu_

_vá para o ponto de encontro, hoje, para ver..._

{ . . . }

Sentindo o cheiro da água salgada no fundo de seus pulmões, Alex se voltou para Lexci, que estava logo atrás dele.

**Alex: **Ah é, não é esse o lugar? O mundo onde você disse que tinha "voado"?

**Lexci: **Oh, é sim, é aqui! Olha só!

Com um sorriso que cobria todo o seu rosto, Lexci pulou — mas logo voltou ao chão novamente.

**Lexci: **Mas que...?

Ele pulou novamente — mas teve o mesmo resultado. Alex, que vinha estado um pouco deprimido, pensando que tipo de rosto usar para Onix quando a visse, deixou escapar inconscientemente uma breve risada.

**Alex: **Uhh, quê que cê tá fazendo aí, Lexci?

**Lexci: **Uhm... isso é tão estranho. Eu conseguia voar antes.

Lexci começou a pular desesperadamente, e de repente Alex não conseguia mais parar de rir.

_Agora eu vejo que o que eu estava_

_pensando era ridículo. Não vai acontecer_

_nada se você não fizer nada além de_

_pensar. Eu já devia saber. Por que será_

_que eu não conseguia me mover?_

_É como se eu fosse igual a um humano._

Foi quando eles ouviram o grito de um homem.

**?: **Raios e trovões! Mais uma vez?!

O sujeito — Capitão Gancho — parecia estar realmente furioso.

**Gancho: **A gente cava e cava, e tudo o que encontramos são mais Sem-Corações. Eles estão tomando muito do meu tempo! Temos que encontrar esse tesouro antes que outra pessoa o encontre.

Ao lado do sujeito raivoso, havia um velho que parecia preocupado — Smee.

**Gancho: **Ora, isso... isso faz o meu sangue ferver!

Gancho seguiu seu caminho, e Smee logo o foi seguindo.

**Smee: **Capitão?! Aonde vai, capitão?

**Gancho: **De volta ao navio!

E então, os dois se foram. Alex sussurrou.

**Alex: **Qual é a história deles?

**Lexci: **Não tenho certeza, mas eles mencionaram algo sobre mapas do tesouro, da última vez.

**Alex: **E daí eles tão cavando atrás de ouro enterrado? Pelo que me parece, ele só tão conseguindo desenterrar problemas.

**Lexci: **Pois é. Por alguma razão, os Sem-Corações aparecem em todos os lugares aonde eles cavam.

**Alex: **Quer dizer que os Sem-Corações tão se escondendo em baixo do chão?

**Lexci: **Não tenho certeza se é isso.

**Alex: **Você tem uma explicação melhor?

**Lexci: **Bom, é só um palpite. Tudo o que eu vi no buraco que eles cavaram era um baú de madeira cheio de tralha.

**Alex: **E os Sem-Corações estavam no baú?

**Lexci: **Não sei. Eu acho que outra coisa tá fazendo com que eles apareçam.

**Alex: **Tipo?

**Lexci: **Não parecia pra você que havia algo de errado com o sujeito de vermelho?

**Alex: **Algo de errado? Como assim?

Lexci pareceu pensativo.

_Isso tudo me parece tão confuso... ou melhor,_

_tão estranho. Tinham aquelas coisas que_

_pareciam mapas do tesouro, mas se você os_

_segue e cava um buraco no chão, você encontra_

_um baú de madeira, e daí saem Sem-Corações_

_de dentro deles. Será que eu entendi bem?_

**Alex: **Bem... a gente tá só divagando. Que tal começarmos verificando os lugares aonde eles cavaram? Talvez a gente encontre o nosso alvo lá embaixo, tirando uma soneca.

**Lexci: **Pois é. Já aconteceram coisas bem mais estranhas que isso.

Juntos, Alex e Lexci seguiram para onde os dois sujeitos estavam.

{ . . . }

Havia algo brilhante voando ao redor do buraco.

**Lexci: **Oh! Uh... é bom vê-la... novamente...

_É a fada que eu conheci da_

_última vez — Sininho._

Alex coçou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Ei, Lexci... quem é que temos aí?

Sininho se escondeu atrás de Lexci, como se estivesse assustada.

**Lexci: **Não tenho certeza, mas nós nos conhecemos na última vez que eu vim aqui. Não acho que ela seja perigosa.

Alex espiou por trás de Lexci, e Sininho virou as costas para ele, parecendo descontente.

**Lexci: **Foi ela que me ajudou a voar.

**Alex: **É, eu já vi a sua demonstração.

**Lexci: **É verdade!

Lexci rapidamente se voltou para Sininho.

**Lexci: **Ei, me ajude a mostrar pra ele. Você podia nos dar um pouco mais daquela coisa brilhante?

Sininho pareceu pensativa por um momento, mas ela por fim começou a voar ao redor de Alex e Lexci. Um pó feito de luz saia de seu corpo, brilhando em volta dos dois. E então — o corpo de Lexci começou a flutuar no ar. Alex deu um grito, surpreso.

**Alex: **Wahh —?!

**Lexci: **Viu? Eu te disse!

Ele voou mais alto, em meio ao ar, olhando para Alex.

**Alex: **Como você tá fazendo isso?

**Lexci: **Não dá pra descrever. Quando ela joga esse pozinho mágico em você, é só pensar "eu posso voar" e bam!

**Alex: **"Eu posso voar" e bam, é?

**Lexci: **Isso aí!

Lexci deu um giro no ar.

**Lexci: **Vai, Alex, é só tentar.

**Alex: **T-Tá bem...

Alex fechou os olhos, como se tentasse deixar o chão, mas não aconteceu nada. Ele continuou do mesmo jeito, enrugando a testa dentre seus pensamentos.

**Lexci: **O que foi, Alex?

Alex encolheu os ombros.

**Alex: **Não tô sentindo nada, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Qual foi, tenta de novo. Acredita em mim dessa vez, Alex!

**Alex: **Beleza... eu acredito em você —

Alex fechou os olhos novamente. E então — ele flutuava no ar.

**Alex: **Eu posso voar... eu posso voar?!

**Lexci: **Sim, você pode!

Era desconfortavelmente instável, mas Alex realmente estava voando.

**Alex: **Demais!

**Lexci: **Viu? Demais mesmo, né?

Os dois ficaram voando por um tempo, testando o que podiam fazer, quando Sininho os abordou em meio ao ar. Ela apontava na direção para onde os caras de antes — Gancho e Smee — haviam seguido, a direção de um navio pirata.

**Lexci: **Acho que ela ainda quer que eu dê uma olhada naquele navio.

Sininho consentiu.

**Alex: **Esse navio não é daqueles caras de antes? O que foi, eles são amigos seus?

Sininho estufou as bochechas. Ela parecia bem zangada. Foi quando um alto barulho os interrompeu, e algo passou voando por eles.

**Lexci: **Yeeeagh?! O que foi isso?

Era claramente um objeto perigoso — uma bola de canhão. Parecia que os disparos vinham do navio pirata. Cada vez mais bolas de canhão vinham voando. Lexci desviou de um disparo.

**Lexci: **Eles tão atacando a gente?

**Alex: **Não... acho que tão nos confundindo com Sem-Corações.

**Lexci: **Que ótimo...

Sininho se pôs na frente deles, apontando para o navio. Ela foi voando para a direção dele.

**Lexci: **E-Ei... espera aí!

Em pânico, Lexci foi atrás dela, mas Alex o segurou pelo ombro.

**Alex: **Lexci! Ficou louco? Volta já aqui.

**Lexci: **Mas ela —

Lexci não conseguia evitar — ele realmente estava preocupado com Sininho, que continuou seguindo até o navio sem parar. Mas então, bem diante dos olhos deles, seu alvo — um Sem-Coração voador — apareceu.

**Alex: **A missão vem em primeiro lugar. Não precisa se preocupar, essa sua amiga é tão pequenininha que não vai nem ser atingida. Certo?

Relutante, Lexci consentiu.

**Lexci: **Certo...

**Alex: **Fique de olhos abertos. Não quero ter que tirar você da mira de uma bola de canhão.

**Lexci: **O mesmo vale pra você.

Alex lançou um chakram contra o Sem-Coração. Lexci também foi para cima dela com sua Chave-Espada. Mas o Sem-Coração desviou evasivamente. Quando estava indo atrás dele, uma bola de canhão passou de raspão pela frente do rosto de Lexci, que perdeu o equilíbrio.

**Lexci: **Wahh!

Alex, que a essa altura já estava perfeitamente acostumado a voar, o pegou pelo braço.

**Alex: **Pensei ter dito pra tomar cuidado!

**Lexci: **Não se preocupa.

E então, os dois perseguiram o Sem-Coração pelo mar.

_Esse Sem-Coração não é tão_

_durão. Mas as bolas de canhão tão_

_fazendo disso uma outra história._

Alex disparou suas chamas contra o Sem-Coração, incendiando-o, e nesse momento de descuido da criatura, Lexci o atingiu com sua Chave-Espada. Foi uma vitória desapontadoramente fácil. Lexci observou o coração que flutuou pelo ar.

**Alex: **Missão cumprida. E que missão estranha, heim.

Outra bola de canhão veio voando. Eles já haviam derrotado o Sem-Coração, mas não pareciam que eles iriam parar de dispará-las.

**Alex: **Heh, eles pelo menos merecem uns pontos por tentarem.

Lexci olhou para o navio pirata.

**Lexci: **Será que ela tá bem...?

**Alex: **Uhm? Oh, a sua amiguinha?

**Lexci: **É. Eu acho que a gente devia ter ido com ela.

Entretanto, com aqueles disparos de canhão, não havia como se aproximar do navio.

**Alex: **Não acho que a gente tinha muita escolha — é muito perigoso pra gente se aproximar demais daquele navio hoje.

_Bem, se é o que o Alex diz, então acho_

_que não tem nada a ser feito. Mas foi graças_

_a ela que nós pudemos voar desse jeito._

_Se ela estiver com problemas, então eu quero_

_fazer todo o possível para poder ajudá-la._

**Alex: **Se anima. Ela parecia bem determinada. Ela vai ficar bem.

**Lexci: **É... acho que sim.

**Alex: **Vem, vamos RAC.

Lexci consentiu. Não havia mais nada a ser feito.

{ . . . }

_Passar esse tempo à sós com o Lexci_

_me pareceu tão confortável e fácil. Eu não_

_quero ficar pensando na Onix agora._

Alex segurava um picolé em suas mãos, enquanto ria junto a Lexci no ponto de encontro.

**Lexci: **Você acha que aquele pó brilhante funcionaria em outros mundos?

**Alex: **Não sei...

_A experiência de voar foi realmente_

_especial. Agora eu compreendo_

_porque o Lexci estava tão animado._

Foi quando Onix apareceu.

**Onix: **Wow, vocês dois terminaram a missão de hoje voando.

**Lexci: **Heh, se você soubesse...

Lexci parecia contente. Inconscientemente, Alex desviou o olhar, evitando ter um contato direto com Onix.

_Me sinto desconfortável._

Onix se sentou ao lado de Lexci.

**Onix: **Desculpem pelo atraso. Fiquei com as mãos cheias, hoje.

Lexci continuava animado.

**Lexci: **Então, eu tava querendo te contar — hoje eu e o Alex voamos mesmo!

**Onix: **Voaram...?

**Lexci: **É! Tem um pozinho mágico que torna isso possível.

Onix deu um breve suspiro.

**Onix: **Então é por isso que vocês dois estão tão felizes... que sorte...

**Lexci: **Seria legal se você pudesse ir junto da próxima vez, Onix. Aquele mundo — tinha um lindo oceano.

Onix abaixou a cabeça, murmurando.

**Onix: **Você gosta do oceano, huh —? Um já fui em um mundo antes que também tinha um lindo oceano. As Ilhas do Destino...

**Lexci: **Eu adoro o oceano. O som das ondas, e tudo o mais... é tão tranquilo.

**Onix: **É sim...

Lexci ainda parecia animado.

**Onix: **Eu... tô atrapalhando vocês?

**Lexci: **Do que você tá falando, Onix?

Onix abaixou o olhar. Lexci e Alex notaram que Onix parecia distante, e uma atmosfera opressiva se formou entre eles. Foi quando Onix voltou a abrir a boca, numa pequena voz.

**Onix: **Ei, Alex —

**Alex: **Uh-huh?

**Onix: **Você já esteve no Castelo do Esquecimento, né?

Alex consentiu, pensando profundamente sobre a pergunta.

_Eu não tava esperando por isso._

_Será que ela sabe de alguma coisa?_

**Onix: **Como é o lugar?

**Alex: **A Organização o usa como uma unidade de pesquisa.

Alex respondeu com franqueza. A expressão que se formou no rosto de Onix mostrava que ela estava claramente perdida. Como se para tentar ajudar aquela tão silenciosa Onix, Lexci se intrometeu na conversa.

**Lexci: **Parece que tão sempre mandando gente pra lá. Especialmente você.

**Onix: **Mas nunca mandaram eu ou o Lexci.

Alex lhes deu uma resposta direta.

**Alex: **Bem — eles provavelmente não precisam de vocês lá, só isso.

Um forte silêncio os envolveu novamente. O sino da torre do relógio começou a tocar, e Onix aproveitou a oportunidade para se levantar.

**Onix: **Tenho que ir.

**Lexci: **Huh?

Foi quando — no mesmo momento, o corpo de Onix oscilou, como se ela estivesse estonteada. E então, logo em seguida, o pé dela escorregou pela beirada da torre do relógio.

**Lexci: **Onix!

Lexci lançou sua mão para segurá-la.

{ . . . }

_Minha memória. A minha primeira_

_memória — o Asïx me segurando pela_

_mão, no Castelo do Esquecimento._

**"Você jamais voltará a ver estas paredes — Onix."**

_É, com certeza foi o Asïx quem me_

_disse isso. E aquele lugar — com certeza_

_era o Castelo do Esquecimento._

{ . . . }

Lexci segurava Onix pela mão, impedindo-a de cair para a morte certa. Alex rapidamente segurou Lexci pelo corpo, ajudando-o a conter o peso dela.

**Lexci: **Você tá legal?!

**Onix: **— Tô sim...

Onix respondeu numa pequena voz, enquanto Lexci alcançava seus braços. Lexci a ajudou a erguer seu corpo. Ele parecia bastante preocupado, sua respiração ofegante se acalmando aos poucos.

**Lexci: **Você tá se sentindo bem? Talvez você precise descansar.

Onix voltou a se sentar, abaixando a cabeça.

**Onix: **Não, não é isso.

Sem saber o que dizer, Lexci ficou apenas olhando para Onix. Foi quando, de repente, Alex gritou.

**Alex: **Já sei!

**Lexci: **Uhm? Sabe o quê?

Alex abriu um largo sorriso.

**Alex: **Vamos pra praia na próxima vez que tivermos um dia de folga.

Onix continuava de cabeça baixa.

**Onix: **Pra praia? Da onde você tirou isso?

**Alex: **Que foi, não querem ir num lugar diferente, pra dar uma variada?

_É bem raro ver o Alex fazendo_

_uma proposta dessas. Mas eu tenho_

_certeza que o Alex também acha que as_

_coisas com a Onix tão bem sérias._

Perdido em pensamentos, Lexci foi o próximo a falar.

**Lexci: **Então... seríamos só nós três?

**Alex: **É, exatamente!

Alex parecia convidativo.

_Esse tom de voz é como o da conversa_

_que nós dois tivemos antes da Onix_

_chegar aqui. Acho que não tem problema_

_algum em incluí-la nessa. Mas —_

Quietamente, Onix respondeu.

**Onix: **— Eu vou junto... se vocês quiserem...

**Lexci: **É claro que a gente quer! Você pode ir sim, Onix!

**Alex: **Você vai se divertir a beça, confia em mim.

Onix ergueu o olhar, abrindo um breve sorriso. Por fim, ela concordou.

**Onix: **Bem... tá certo, então. Vamos sim.

Alex e Lexci trocaram um olhar.

**Alex: **Se vamos pra praia...

**Lexci: **...vamos precisar de biscoitos de polvilho, né?

**Onix: **E que tal uma melancia?

Eles olharam uns para os outros e começaram a rir. Como sempre, o pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre os três.

{ . . . }

Maiko e TeZ olhavam para a cápsula. A sala, que era mantida numa certa e fixa temperatura, deveria obrigatoriamente possuir uma atmosfera confortável, mas estava envolta por um ar pesado.

**TeZ: **Você parece estar tendo um confronto.

Maiko abaixou o olhar.

**Maiko: **Creio que um Incorpóreo esteja interferindo...

**TeZ: **Um Incorpóreo...?

TeZ não parecia satisfeito. Maiko continuou de cabeça baixa.

**Maiko: **Eu fico aqui, ainda tentando realinhar as peças das memórias dele, mas e se algumas dessas peças se perderem? Não haveria como eu terminar. Se isso por acaso acontecesse — se essas peças se guiassem até outra pessoa — ele nunca as recuperaria.

_As memórias do Sora estão fluindo para_

_fora. Se elas estivessem apenas_

_fluindo para o Incorpóreo dele, ficaria_

_tudo bem. Mas elas estão fluindo para além_

_desse Incorpóreo, para um lugar que não_

_podemos nem imaginar. Talvez seja a nossa_

_punição por termos sequer começado_

_com essas brincadeiras com as memórias._

**TeZ: **Oh, eu acho que ele vai ficar bem, mesmo sem uma memória ou duas.

**Maiko: **Mas e se... e se ele precisar dessas memórias para que possa acordar? E se elas forem a chave?

**TeZ: **Maiko... você é uma bruxa que possui poderes sobre as memórias do Sora e daqueles conectados a ele. Está conseguindo ver algo que eu não consiga?

Maiko ergueu o olhar, olhando para Sora, que dormia dentro da cápsula.

**Maiko: **Se as memórias dele se tornarem memórias dela... ela nunca sobreviverá.

**TeZ: **Ela —?

Maiko lentamente abaixou a cabeça.

_Ela certamente... não será_

_capaz de suportar._

{ . . . }

_Eu nem sei aonde fica o Castelo do_

_Esquecimento. A única coisa que eu sei_

_é que eu vim desse lugar. E se isso de fato_

_for verdade, então não me resta nada além_

_de descobrir a verdade por mim mesma._

Onix se encontrava no interior do laboratório de pesquisas de Asïx. Ela até que sabia usar um computador. Conforme ela digitava no teclado, muitas peças de informação surgiam na tela.

_O que eu quero saber nem é tão_

_importante assim. Eu não esperava que_

_fosse algo tão protegido. O que eu_

_quero saber é como se faz para chegar_

_ao Castelo do Esquecimento._

**Onix: **Não, não...

Ela continuou digitando no teclado.

**Onix: **Aonde está? — Aqui!

O símbolo dos Incorpóreos apareceu no monitor, junto com a localização do castelo. Parecia que ficava no Reino de Intermédio. Onix memorizou a informação na tela e deixou o laboratório de Asïx.

{ . . . }

**?: **Acorda.

Alex nem sequer abriu os olhos.

**Alex: **Só mais cinco minutinhos...

**?: **Estou mandando você acordar.

Diante daquela voz, que parecia bastante irritada, Alex não teve escolha. Por fim, ele abriu os olhos.

**Alex: **O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Asïx estava parado ao lado da cama de Alex, uma expressão desagradável estampada em seu rosto.

_Eu não sou acordado assim_

_desde que me tornei um Incorpóreo._

**Asïx: **Onix deixou o castelo.

Alex se sentou.

**Alex: **Como é...?

_Pro Asïx falar desse jeito, "deixou o castelo",_

_isso só pode significar que a Onix_

_virou as costas para a Organização. Onix..._

Alex saiu da cama, começando a se arrumar.

**Asïx: **Que reação rápida.

Alex se alongava ao máximo.

**Alex: **Você vai me mandar atrás dela, não é?

_Eu quase sempre estou certo_

_nas minhas previsões._

**Asïx: **Belo palpite. Onix provavelmente seguiu para o Castelo do Esquecimento.

**Alex: **E o que isso pode querer dizer...?

**Asïx: **Você é o que mais sabe sobre a Onix, não é? Você mesmo já procurou saber mais a respeito, não estou certo?

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por um momento.

**Asïx: **Seja lá o que a Onix escolher fazer, não é da nossa conta. Entretanto, se as instalações daquele castelo forem usadas, aí sim nós teremos um problema. Livre-se dessas instalações. Essa é a única ordem que estou dando. Depois disso, faça o que desejar.

Alex consentiu e deixou o quarto.

{ . . . }

_Minha cabeça dói._

Onix olhava para aquele castelo de formato esquisito.

_Não... é como se alguém estivesse me_

_chamando. Tem algo ressonando_

_diretamente dentro da minha cabeça._

_Eu tô com medo de abrir as portas desse_

_castelo. E seja lá o que houver do outro_

_lado delas... também me dá medo._

Apesar disso, Onix empurrou as enormes portas. Elas se abriram numa sala gelada, feita de uma rocha branca — muito similar ao Castelo que Nunca Foi.

_Mas tem alguma coisa_

_diferente no ar desse lugar._

Conforme seguia pelo corredor, a dor na cabeça de Onix foi piorando, e ela caiu de joelhos.

_A resposta só pode estar um_

_pouco mais adiante deste ponto —_

Foi quando o som de pegadas ecoou ao seu redor, e Onix se virou. Aquela familiar imagem de seu amigo ruivo tomou seu olhar.

**Onix: **Alex... o que você... tá fazendo aqui...?

Ele parecia inquieto, coçando a cabeça enquanto olhava para Onix.

**Alex: **Ordens. Nada a ver com você. Não sei bem o que você pensou que poderia encontrar num lugar vazio como esse.

Onix gritou.

**Onix: **Não minta pra mim! Eu sei que foi daqui que eu vim! As respostas estão aqui.

Alex balançou a cabeça. Apesar de tudo, ele parecia calmo.

**Alex: **Você não recebeu nenhuma outra missão? Você não pode sair simplesmente jogando suas missões ao vento, Onix.

**Onix: **Ou então o quê? Vão me transformar numa Penumbra?

**Alex: **Nem sequer numa Penumbra. Eles passariam direto por isso e te destruiriam na mesma hora.

Suas frias palavras fizeram o peito de Onix doer.

**Onix: **Porque... eu sou inútil?

Onix murmurou, abaixando o olhar. Alex balançou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Não, eu não disse isso.

Ele a segurou pelo braço, pondo-a de pé novamente.

**Alex: **Vem, vamos para casa, Onix.

Dessa vez, Onix foi quem balançou a cabeça.

_O que eu faço? Eu sei que o_

_Alex entenderia se eu contasse pra_

_ele. Mas eu não sei o que dizer._

_Estou procurando por palavras. Mas_

_eu não encontro as corretas._

**Onix: **Alex, eu estou me lembrando de coisas... sobre quem eu era.

**Alex: **Bem, pare de se lembrar. Isso não vai te levar a nada.

Alex tratou imediatamente de descartar as palavras que Onix tentava juntar tão desesperadamente.

**Onix: **Eu tenho sonhos todas as noites. E você está neles, Alex!

**Alex: **Então eles com certeza não são memórias. Como é que eu poderia estar no seu passado? Usa a cabeça, Onix.

_Por que ele tá agindo_

_de maneira tão desdenhosa?_

**Onix: **Você não pode me enganar!

Onix gritou.

**Onix: **Nós nos encontramos antes, Alex, bem aqui nesse castelo!

**Alex: **Não, nunca.

Alex agarrou o ombro de Onix, olhando-a no rosto.

**Alex: **Vá pra casa, Onix. Não deixe o Lexci esperando.

Onix tirou o braço de Alex de si.

**Onix:** Por favor, Alex, só... me ajuda! Eu preciso saber quem sou eu.

_Eu quero tanto saber._

_Eu — preciso._

Onix correu.

**Alex: **Ei — para! Onix, saia já daí!

Alex foi atrás dela. Mas Onix abriu uma porta. Do outro lado — havia uma sala feita a partir das memórias de Onix. E, parado firmemente diante de Alex, havia um homem vestindo um casaco negro — Yami.

{ . . . }

_A pessoa que eu_

_era antes... não era eu?_

{ . . . }

De costas viradas para a porta fechada, Yami encarava Alex.

_Nah, talvez eu esteja errado. Talvez ele nem_

_esteja me encarando. Afinal, os olhos_

_dele estão cobertos por aquela venda negra._

**Alex: **— Yami.

Num murmuro, Alex empunhou seus chakrams.

_Não se passou nem mesmo um ano desde_

_a última vez que eu vi o rosto dele._

_Mas o Yami parece ter crescido, e se_

_tornado uma pessoa completamente nova._

**Yami: **Deixe que ela faça o que quiser.

**Alex: **O que você sabe sobre a Onix?

**Yami: **Onix, é...? Eu não tenho pretensão de lutar com você aqui.

**Alex: **Pois eu tenho!

Alex lançou um chakram contra ele. Mas Yami esquivou rapidamente.

**Yami: **Pensei ter dito que eu não pretendia lutar.

**Alex: **O que você pretende fazer com a Onix?

Yami não respondeu. Ele simplesmente desapareceu dentre a escuridão.

{ . . . }

Na Távola Redonda, Asïx continuava a informar para Milnuxos e Braxig sobre a fuga de Onix.

**Asïx: **Sem dar maiores detalhes, eu enviei Alex ao Castelo do Esquecimento ontem à noite, para ajudar a promover o assunto do qual estávamos tratando. Eu também lhe dei instruções para limpar nossas instalações de lá. Ele deve RAC logo.

Após ouvir as informações de Asïx, Milnuxos perguntou algo inesperado.

**Milnuxos: **E quanto a Maiko?

_Por que ele está perguntando_

_sobre a Maiko, e não sobre a Onix?_

**Asïx: **Ainda desaparecida, senhor.

Asïx tentava entender quais eram as verdadeiras motivações de Milnuxos, quando Braxig se intrometeu, provocando-o.

**Braxig: **Desaparecida mesmo. Ha, ha! Aonde ela poderia estar?

**Asïx: **Ora, Braxig... quase me parece que você sabe.

Asïx achava as verdadeiras motivações de Braxig muito mais difíceis de se captar do que as de Milnuxos, o que o descontentava.

**Milnuxos: **O que mais?

**Asïx: **Alguém acessou o computador central sem autorização.

**Braxig: **"Alguém"? Vamos todos fingir que não sabemos quem foi?

Dessa vez, Braxig parecia pressioná-los. Asïx permaneceu em silêncio, e um grande sorriso se formou no rosto de Braxig.

**Braxig: **Nossa bonequinha tá se transformando um problema dos grandes — e eu acho que vocês sacaram o que eu quero dizer.

_Bonequinha...? Ele deve estar falando da_

_Onix. Mas a marionete não mudou, para que_

_esteja se "transformando". Suas palavras_

_devem ter algum sentido mais profundo, mas_

_eu não tenho tempo para pensar a respeito._

**Asïx: **Besteira. Eu não vejo problema algum.

Mas Braxig riu da resposta de Asïx.

**Braxig: **Pois é, parece que não vê mesmo!

**Asïx: **Está achando alguma coisa divertida?

Braxig ria dentre as palavras.

**Braxig: **Se as pessoas veem com o coração, Asïx, então você é ainda mais cego do que o resto de nós.

_Nenhum de nós têm coração —_

Asïx ia lhe dar uma resposta desse tipo, mas Milnuxos abriu a boca.

**Milnuxos: **Nossos planos continuam os mesmos. Alex, Lexci e Onix cumprirão com os papeis que Kingdom Hearts escolheu para eles.

**Asïx: **Mas senhor, a Onix... se não tomarmos alguma providência —

De todos os membros da Organização, Asïx era o único que ainda duvidava sobre o plano de Onix.

**Milnuxos: **Se não tomarmos alguma providência? Como você pode não ver o quão tudo está perfeito?

Asïx desviou o olhar.

_Eu não consigo entender do_

_que ele está falando._

**Milnuxos: **Onix está seguindo diretamente para os braços do destino. Só o que nós precisamos fazer é observar — e esperar.

Asïx hesitou diante das palavras de Milnuxos.

_O que ele quer dizer, afinal?_

{ . . . }

_Assistir ao pôr-do-sol e tomar picolé no_

_ponto de encontro depois das missões, como_

_a gente sempre faz, meio que se tornou_

_uma rotina. Mas ultimamente, até que essa_

_repetitividade toda não me parece ruim._

Pensativo, Lexci lançava o olhar para o brilho do sol que se punha.

**?: **Chegou cedo.

Ouvindo aquela voz, Lexci se virou, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

**Lexci: **Não, você é que tá atrasado.

Alex se sentou ao lado de Lexci. O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre os dois. E então, Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Hoje faz 255...

Alex inclinou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Do que cê tá falando?

**Lexci: **Faz essa quantidade de dias desde que eu me juntei a Organização. Véi, o tempo voa.

**Alex: **Então você memorizou o número de dias, é?

**Lexci: **Aham. Eu tinha que me apegar a alguma coisa, não é? Afinal, eu não tenho memórias de antes da Organização. Não se lembra? Eu agia que nem um zumbi.

_Para falar a verdade, eu só sei disso porque_

_eu resolvi dar uma relida no meu diário._

Alex olhou profundamente para o rosto de Lexci, e então riu.

**Alex: **Pois é, naquela primeira semana você mal conseguia montar uma frase. Mas qual foi, você ainda meio que parece um zumbi!

**Lexci: **Oh, valeu!

Os dois riram. E então, eles olharam para o pôr-do-sol.

_Eu tenho a impressão de que ficar sentado aqui em_

_silêncio com qualquer outra pessoa seria tão tenso e_

_sufocante. Mas com o Alex e a Onix, eu não me_

_incomodo nem um pouco. Eu só consigo me sentir_

_seguro, sentado aqui em silêncio com eles ao_

_meu lado — isso provavelmente, não, isso com_

_certeza é porque eles são os meus melhores amigos._

_Juntos ou não, conversando ou não, não importa._

**Alex: **Ei, Lexci —

**Lexci: **O quê?

O rosto de Alex era tingido pelo sol que se punha. Seu cabelo parecia ainda mais vermelho.

**Alex: **Aposto que você não sabe porque o pôr-do-sol é vermelho.

Alex olhou para Lexci.

**Alex: **Sabe, a luz é feita de várias cores. E de todas essas cores, o vermelho é que viaja o mais longe.

Lexci riu.

**Lexci: **E quem foi que te perguntou alguma coisa, sabichão?

Lexci o empurrou, e Alex também deu outra risadinha.

_Tem alguma coisa estranha com o_

_Alex, hoje. Mas eu não sei bem o que é._

Mas era tão divertido que Lexci não conseguia evitar. Ele ria alto.

_Seria tão bom se_

_a Onix chegasse logo._

Inconscientemente, Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Sério, cadê ela...?

**Alex: **Lexci... eu não sei se ela vai aparecer hoje.

**Lexci: **Ela desmaiou de novo?

_Me sinto inquieto. A Onix não tem se sentido_

_muito bem ultimamente. Por que será...?_

**Alex: **Ela — espera, você não ficou sabendo? Ela foi mandada numa missão muito importante. Mó legal, né?

_O tom do Alex tá me parecendo meio_

_forçado. Acho que ele pode estar dizendo_

_isso para que eu não me preocupe._

Lexci deu um breve suspiro.

**Lexci: **Oh... e quando ela vai voltar?

**Alex: **Bem, acho que isso depende de como ela vai se sair fazendo o trabalho dela, não é mesmo?

**Lexci: **Heh, tem razão.

Lexci desviou o olhar para o pôr-do-sol, mordendo seu picolé.

**Lexci: **Parece que não vamos ter uma folga logo, né...? Mas se tivéssemos, bem que nós três podíamos ir pra praia.

_Nós prometemos pra Onix._

O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre Lexci.


	14. DIA 14: ILHAS DA NOSTALGIA

**DIA 14**

**- ILHAS DA NOSTALGIA -**

_Quantos dias será que faz desde_

_a última vez que nós fomos_

_chamados para a Távola Redonda?_

Lexci estava sentado em seu assento, esperando que Milnuxos aparecesse.

_Metade dos treze assentos na fileira_

_estão vazios. O Alex está sentado_

_no assento dele, de braços cruzados._

_Ele não parece muito feliz. Parece_

_que a Onix ainda não veio. Parando_

_para pensar, a Onix não tem um_

_assento. Talvez ela se sente em um_

_dos assentos vazios. Se for o caso,_

_em qual deles ela se sentará?_

O ar na sala tremulou, e a figura de Milnuxos surgiu.

_Mas a Onix ainda não chegou._

Lexci pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas Milnuxos abriu a boca.

**Milnuxos: **Onix se foi.

Ouvindo palavras tão inesperadas, tudo o que Lexci conseguiu fazer foi olhar para Milnuxos. Os outros membros também pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele.

_Mas por que — por que_

_ela iria embora?_

Edmyx encolheu os ombros.

**Edmyx: **Whoa, whoa, calma lá... quer dizer que ela, tipo, simplesmente deu no pé?

**Dilxan: **Hah, absurdo. O que a levaria a escolher a sua própria liquidação?

_Ela jamais faria algo assim. De jeito nenhum._

_Ela só pode ter tido uma razão. Talvez o_

_tal impostor da Organização tenha feito_

_alguma coisa horrível com ela novamente..._

Uma infinidade de pensamentos rodeavam e rodeavam por dentro de sua cabeça, aparecendo e desaparecendo.

_O que fazer, o que eu_

_devo fazer —?_

Foi quando Milnuxos voltou a falar, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

**Milnuxos:** Pelo contrário. Ninguém deverá buscar por Onix sem a minha permissão expressa.

Lexci nem sequer pensou.

**Lexci: **O quê? Por que não?!

_Por que eu não posso_

_buscar por ela?_

Diante daquele grito impulsivo, Milnuxos encarou Lexci por um instante, mas não disse nada em resposta. Asïx foi quem abriu a boca.

**Asïx: **A sua "amiga" será deixada de lado. Ou você prefere que a gente pense em uma punição?

**Lexci: **Eu prefiro que vocês a tragam de volta!

O tom que Lexci usara era forte. Mas Asïx respondeu com um tom gelado.

**Asïx: **E por que faríamos isso?

Diante de tais palavras, Lexci se paralisou — ele não foi capaz de formular uma resposta de imediato.

_Eu só queria que as coisas_

_fossem como estavam sendo até_

_agora. Mas mesmo se eu dissesse_

_isso, o Asïx não consentiria._

Enquanto Lexci hesitava, Milnuxos voltou a falar, lentamente, em um tom de advertência.

**Milnuxos: **Tudo será revelado quando a hora chegar.

Alex, que havia permanecido sentado em silêncio, com os braços cruzados, durante todo o tempo, ergueu o olhar.

**Alex: **Uhm... ou seja, se a hora não chegar, tudo pode ficar como está.

Asïx o encarou.

**Asïx: **Lorde Milnuxos já se pronunciou. Obedeçam, ou encarem seu fim.

A figura de Milnuxos desapareceu. E então, um por um, os outros membros se foram, até que apenas Alex e Lexci restassem na Távola Redonda.

**Lexci: **...Alex —

**Alex: **Missão, vem.

Como se para evitar que Lexci falasse sobre Onix, Alex desapareceu.

_O que isso quer dizer...? A Onix tem_

_estado estranha já há um bom_

_tempo. Mas agora que eu paro pra_

_pensar, o Alex... também me_

_pareceu estranho. Parece que todo_

_mundo sabe sobre o que estava_

_acontecendo com a Onix, menos eu._

Lexci abaixou o olhar, observando o centro da sala.

_Foi aqui aonde eu vi a Onix pela primeira_

_vez. Naquela vez — como estava o_

_rosto dela...? Estou tentando me lembrar,_

_mas não consigo. É como se fosse algo_

_que aconteceu há muito, muito tempo_

_atrás. Hoje é o 256º dia desde que eu me_

_juntei a Organização. Eu contei ontem, daí_

_eu sei. Então, como a Onix veio no meu_

_7º dia, fazem certamente 249 dias._

Lexci deu um suspiro, e deixou a sala para ir atrás de Alex.

{ . . . }

_Essa sala branca meio que me faz_

_lembrar do Castelo do Esquecimento._

Yami se sentou em uma das cadeiras ali dispostas. Ele estava em uma sala no interior da construção conhecida como mansão mal-assombrada, posicionada nos arredores da Cidade Crepuscular. E do outro lado da mesa, uma jovem garota loira estava sentada — seu nome era Maiko. E a outra garota, uma com um cabelo de outra cor, que estava adormecida em outro lugar, se chamava Onix.

_Essas duas garotas tem mais pontos em_

_comum do que apenas a aparência. Sim. Ambas_

_cooperaram com a Organização no passado._

**Maiko: **Eu não sabia se o veria novamente.

**Yami: **Você me fez uma promessa.

**Maiko: **Cuidar do Sora — eu me lembro.

Maiko abaixou o olhar, encarando o caderno de desenho em suas mãos. E então, ela murmurou.

**Maiko: **Me desculpa... eu não sei se cumpri muito bem com a minha promessa.

**Yami: **O que houve?

**Maiko: **Algumas das memórias do Sora estão faltando.

O olhar de Maiko se voltou para a mesa adiante.

**"Cuida do Sora."**

Essa fora a promessa que Maiko fizera a Yami no Castelo do Esquecimento, muitos meses antes. Maiko, a bruxa de memórias, era a única pessoa com o poder especial de desatar e reconectar as memórias que haviam sido reescritas no interior de Sora.

_Tenho certeza que uma vez Maiko disse_

_que memórias nunca desaparecem._

_Que poderia demorar um tempo, mas_

_que depois disso, ele voltaria ao normal._

**Yami: **Como pode ser?

_Memórias faltando? Como pode?_

**Maiko: **Elas estão escapando pelo Incorpóreo do Sora, para uma terceira pessoa —

Ela parecia falar consigo mesma. Por fim, ela olhou para Yami.

**Maiko: **— E agora elas estão começando a se tornar parte dela.

Sua voz era clara. Maiko estava falando a verdade.

_"Dela" — ela está falando da Onix. E agora,_

_a Onix está dormindo naquele lugar. Pode ser_

_que isso seja um efeito que as memórias do Sora_

_que fluíram para ela tenham sobre seu corpo._

**Yami: **E você não pode pegar as memórias de volta?

**Maiko: **Se elas continuarem separadas... então sim, acho que eu posso...

Maiko voltou a olhar para a mesa.

**Maiko: **Mas se elas se unirem com as memórias dela, as coisas ficarão muito mais complicadas. Eu teria que desembaraçar as memórias dela antes de poder terminar com o Sora — o que devia levar meses, pode levar anos. TeZ ficaria furioso.

Maiko observava um desenho feito em seu caderno de desenho. De onde estava sentado, Yami não conseguia ver o que era.

**Yami: **Então qual é a solução?

**Maiko: **Se eu simplesmente fosse lá e rearranjasse as memórias dela... então eu arriscaria fazer com que o Sora acordasse apenas para descobrir que ninguém se lembra dele. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele. As memórias dela incluem aquelas memórias falsas criadas no Castelo do Esquecimento, as memórias do Sora, e as memórias que fluíram para ela, vindas de várias coisas, tudo misturado. Eu não sei dizer quais são as certas e quais não são.

_Se damos a maior prioridade ao despertar_

_do Sora, creio que todo o resto acaba mesmo_

_sendo descartado. Mas, ainda assim... será_

_que não há mesmo nada que possa ser feito?_

_Será que dois indivíduos tem mesmo que_

_ser sacrificados pelo bem do Sora? TeZ com_

_certeza diria que Incorpóreos nem sequer_

_são indivíduos. Mas agora que eu me_

_envolvi com tudo isso, eu não quero fazer_

_essas coisas. Como aniquilar a Onix — uma_

_vez que o rosto dela era daquele jeito._

**Maiko: **Além disso, também já é tarde demais para isso. O despertar dele terá que sofrer um atraso. Eu jamais cheguei a imaginar que o Incorpóreo do Sora e aquela outra lutariam tanto assim pelo seu ser original. Infelizmente, a única solução de verdade... é que ambos se vão.

Maiko mostrou seu caderno de desenho para Yami. Ela havia desenhado três pessoas vestindo casacos da Organização.

_O cara ruivo eu conheci no Castelo_

_do Esquecimento. O outro, esse loiro, é_

_o Incorpóreo do Sora. Eu nunca o conheci._

_E a pessoa de cabelos negros é a Onix._

**Maiko: **Você sabia que no início ela não tinha um rosto? É só agora que eu consigo ver alguém.

_Ela não tinha um rosto — o que será_

_que ela quer dizer com isso?_

Antes que Yami pudesse perguntar, Maiko continuou.

**Maiko: **Isso prova que algumas das memórias do Sora estão dentro dela. Algumas dentro dela, algumas dentro do Sora... outras dentro do Incorpóreo do Sora... já não consigo mais separá-las. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é recolher as peças quando o que tiver de ser feito for feito.

Maiko fechou a boca.

_Então realmente não há outra_

_forma... mas ainda assim —_

Yami se levantou.

**Yami: **Muito bem, então.

E então, ele deixou o quarto para trás.

{ . . . }

_Eu não sei quando desmaiei. Quando_

_acordei, eu estava nessa sala_

_quieta. Mas ela me parece tão solitária._

Despertando, Onix se sentou, erguendo lentamente sua cabeça. Não havia ninguém no quarto aonde ela se encontrava.

_Eu devo ter — é, eu desmaiei no Castelo_

_do Esquecimento. Eu descobri sobre_

_mim naquele castelo. A minha verdadeira_

_identidade — eu... não era eu. Eu não_

_era ninguém. Mas, e então, quem sou eu?_

E então, Onix _se lembrou_ que lugar era aquele.

_Esse lugar — essa é a Fortaleza das_

_Trevas. O mundo aonde o Yami e_

_o Sora lutaram. E esse é o quartinho_

_que Yami usou durante o tempo_

_que passou com a Malévola. Eu me_

_lembro. Eu me lembro de tudo_

_sobre o que aconteceu na primeira_

_vez que vim para esse mundo._

_Sobre o Yami, sobre o Sora, tudo._

Onix se levantou da cama e deixou o quarto.

_E então, Onix — para onde você_

_acha que devemos ir agora?_

{ . . . }

_Hoje é o meu 257º dia, e o 2º dia_

_desde que a Onix foi embora._

{ . . . }

_Hoje é o meu 258º dia, e o 3º dia_

_desde que a Onix foi embora._

{ . . . }

_Eu sei que tenho que fazer alguma_

_coisa, mas eu não sei o quê._

Lexci se sentou no ponto de encontro, abraçando seus joelhos. Ele não havia comprado um picolé.

_O Alex não tem vindo. Talvez ele esteja me_

_evitando. Eu não sei por quê ele faria isso._

_Mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar a_

_respeito, vendo que ele não vem mais pra cá,_

_mesmo estando as coisas como estão._

_Eu não ouvi nada sobre a Onix abandonar_

_a Organização, mas talvez o Alex tenha_

_ouvido. Eu devia perguntar diretamente pra_

_ele, mas por algum motivo eu estou com_

_medo. Não consigo nem ir pro quarto dele._

_Por que algo assim seria assustador?_

Sem fazer nada, mas se perguntando o que fazer, os dias foram se passando para Lexci.

_Hoje é o meu 262º dia, e o 7º dia_

_desde que a Onix foi embora._

_Os dias tão passando tão rápido._

_Tudo o que eu sei é a data. Eu nem_

_sequer me lembro o que tenho_

_feito nas minhas missões. Por algum_

_motivo, eu tenho me sentido de_

_fato muito confuso. Não consigo_

_reunir meus pensamentos. E eu sonho._

_É claro que eu não me lembro sobre_

_o que tenho sonhado. E não são_

_só os sonhos — ultimamente, eu não_

_tenho conseguido me lembrar de_

_nada. Eu sei que não estou me_

_lembrando. Eu sinto que tem algo de_

_errado comigo, mas... mas eu também_

_não consigo entender isso. A Onix_

_não tá aqui. E eu também não tenho_

_visto o Alex. É por isso que eu não_

_entendo. Como eu fico só sonhando e_

_sonhando, mesmo que seja o meu_

_próprio eu fazendo isso, eu nunca tenho_

_certeza se estou dormindo ou não._

_Até parece que eu estou. Talvez seja_

_tudo um sonho. Será que eu estou_

_me sentindo mal porque não tenho_

_dormido bem? Ou estarei dormindo_

_mal porque não me sinto bem durante_

_todo o dia? Eu me sinto sonolento mesmo_

_durante as missões. Na verdade, não_

_é sono. Sinto como se a minha cabeça_

_estivesse sempre nebulosa — como se_

_eu sempre estivesse no crepúsculo._

{ . . . }

Na Távola Redonda, estavam reunidos o mesmo trio de sempre — Milnuxos, Braxig e Asïx.

**Milnuxos: **É preciso um maior reforço para com as memórias de Lexci, agora que Onix se foi.

**Asïx: **Os preparativos já estão prontos.

Segurando uma risada, Braxig se voltou para Asïx.

**Braxig: **Como você vê a Onix?

**Asïx: **O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Palavras vagas. Uma clara_

_motivação é tudo o que importa._

Braxig abriu um largo sorriso, e então se voltou para Milnuxos.

**Braxig: **Não importa o que eu quero dizer. Mas e quanto a você?

Milnuxos olhou para Braxig.

**Braxig: **De vez em quando, nós não vemos nela a cara de um e o focinho do outro, como dizem?

Braxig deu de ombros, e Milnuxos sorriu.

_Isso é um sim ou um não?_

**Milnuxos: **Fique de olho no Lexci.

Sem responder a pergunta de Braxig, Milnuxos desapareceu.

**Braxig: **Isso aí, faça o seu melhor.

Braxig foi logo atrás dele.

_O que será que o Braxig estava_

_tentando dizer...?_

{ . . . }

Onix vagava pelos mundos como um errante, e Yami a seguia todo o tempo. Foi quando — ela chegou em um mundo familiar. Yami sentiu seu coração começar a bater levemente mais rápido. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da água salgada. E ouvia o som das ondas — o mar azul e o céu azul. A terra natal que ele abandonara um ano antes.

_Eu não pensei que voltaria_

_para cá desse jeito, sem tempo_

_de preparar o meu coração._

Onix vagava rumo a margem da praia. Yami lançou um olhar ao horizonte. Essas eram as Ilhas do Destino. O oceano de sua terra natal — a sua casa.

**"Foi você quem destruiu a sua casa!"**

Essas palavras ecoaram por sua mente, palavras que Ixenzo o havia dito no Castelo do Esquecimento.

_Eu tinha vindo para casa uma vez,_

_para umas Ilhas do Destino falsas, no_

_Castelo do Esquecimento. E lá, eu_

_vi o Wakka, e a Selphie, e o Tidus. A_

_Hikari, é claro, e a Maiko também._

_Mas era uma ilusão feita de memórias._

Sentindo uma breve dor de cabeça, Yami pressionou suas têmporas. E então Onix se virou, sentindo alguma coisa. E aquele rosto —

Sua dor de cabeça se intensificou. As ondas iam dissolvendo as pegadas de Onix. E levando um pouco de areia consigo, as ondas revelaram uma concha. Era uma concha de Netuno.

**"Antigamente, os marinheiros sempre levavam consigo as conchas de Netuno. Elas lhes garantiam uma viagem segura."**

_É como um amuleto_

_para os viajantes._

Onix pegou a concha. Foi quando Yami sentiu a presença de alguém. Onix se virou. Ela murmurou.

**Onix: **— Lexci!

Esse nome pertencia à silhueta que havia surgido. Ela deu um passo adiante, hesitou, e então se escondeu nas sombras de uma rocha, deixando a concha aonde estava antes.

_Esse garoto que surgiu na praia está_

_vestindo um casaco negro, como_

_nós — é o Lexci... o Incorpóreo do Sora._

Yami verificou a imagem do rapaz.

_Não consigo dizer se ele se_

_parece com o Sora daqui._

Lexci pegou a concha que Onix derrubara. E então, Onix suspirou. Ela levou as mãos até a cabeça.

**Yami: **— Onix?

O corpo de Onix despencou na areia, e Yami instantaneamente se lançou em sua direção, tomando-a em seus braços.

{ . . . }

_ Ao som da minha voz, um garoto abriu_

_os olhos. Não... fui eu quem abriu_

_os olhos? Tive a impressão de que eu_

_estava falando com alguém na beira_

_dessa ilha, aonde aquela garota estava_

_sentada antes, por isso que eu vim_

_para cá. Mas eu não consigo entender._

_Eu... era um garoto? Ou alguma outra_

_pessoa? Quem sou eu, afinal? Eu_

_quero assistir o sol afundado em meio_

_ao mar na beira dessa ilha, junto_

_com eles dois. Nós prometemos. Nós_

_prometemos que iríamos todos para_

_a praia. Não se esqueça, Lexci._

{ . . . }

A missão que ele recebera era a de investigar um novo mundo. Era um lugar aonde ele nunca havia estado — um mundo que ele nunca havia visto.

_Normalmente, eu costumo gostar de_

_ir para lugares desconhecidos._

_Mas agora, não tenho tanta certeza._

Lexci observou o mundo que começava a se abrir do outro lado do Corredor das Trevas.

_O mar azul — o céu claro e brilhante. Esse_

_mundo se chama... devem ser as... ah é, são as_

_Ilhas do Destino. É um lugar meio estranho._

Lexci caminhava pela costa, as ondas quebrando sob seus pés. Foi quando ele sentiu que havia esbarrado em algo. Diante dele, havia uma concha.

_É igual àquelas que eu ganhei da Onix._

_Será que a Onix também já esteve_

_nesse mundo? O oceano... talvez essa_

_seja a praia que combinamos de ir juntos._

Foi quando ele viu uma figura obscura no píer usado para se atravessar para uma pequena ilha a sua esquerda.

_Uma figura obscura — um_

_casaco negro. Onix?_

Lexci saiu correndo. Ele gritava, já subindo pela praia.

**Lexci: **Onix!

Onix se virou, seu capuz ainda erguido, e então levou as mãos até ele. Por debaixo do capuz, quem se revelou era — Ixenzo.

_Por quê? Ele não tinha sido aniquilado? O que_

_o Ixenzo tá fazendo num lugar como esse?_

**Ixenzo: **Certamente, você já devia saber que isso aconteceria.

**?: **Por que é que eu saberia?

Uma voz surgiu atrás de Lexci, e ele se virou. Lá estava um rapaz de cabelos prateados que Lexci não conhecia. Ixenzo estava falando com o tal rapaz.

**Ixenzo: **Porque, na sua memória, você já esteve em um número de mundos antes de vir para este. E, é claro, nesses mundos, os únicos com quem você se encontrou foram seres das trevas.

_Minha cabeça tá doendo._

_Sinto como se ela_

_estivesse se partindo._

O rapaz de cabelos prateados encarava Ixenzo.

**Ixenzo: **Isso é tudo o que resta no seu coração — as mais obscuras das memórias. Suas memórias de casa se foram. Cada uma delas.

**?: **Isso é mentira! Eu me lembro de todos daqui das ilhas! Eles são os meus... meus melhores amigos.

_Esse garoto... tá gritando._

_Não... esse grito... tá vindo... de_

_quem? De mim? Da Onix...?_

**Ixenzo: **E quem foi que se desfez desses amigos?

_Até parece que eu me_

_desfaria dos meus amigos._

**Ixenzo: **Talvez seja das suas próprias ações que você se esqueceu.

_Eu jamais me esqueceria._

**Ixenzo: **Foi você quem destruiu a sua casa!

_Eu jamais destruiria nada —!_

_Mas... eu não sei. Talvez eu tenha_

_destruído a minha casa. Mas aonde é_

_que fica — a minha casa? Eu tenho uma_

_casa? O som das ondas é tão alto e_

_chato. Minha cabeça tá doendo._

{ . . . }

Maiko olhava para a capsula aonde Sora dormia. Ela murmurou.

**Maiko:** Será que... Yami...?

_Tem memórias fluindo para fora do_

_Sora, e ao mesmo tempo, fragmentos_

_de memória estão voltando para ele._

_Estou sentindo um grande número_

_desses fragmentos. E não é apenas_

_um — são bem mais. Fragmentos_

_de memórias de muitas pessoas — e_

_as memórias do Yami também estão_

_misturadas aí. Eu já manuseei as_

_memórias do Yami antes, uma vez,_

_quando copiei essas memórias para a_

_Réplica, e por isso eu as reconheço._

_Por que será que ela está absorvendo_

_até mesmo as memórias do Yami?_

_O que está acontecendo, afinal?_

_E, você — o que será ela?_

{ . . . }

Yami quietamente segurava o corpo caído de Onix em seus braços. Parecia que ela havia perdido a consciência. A cabeça de Yami doía, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas.

_Qual é a dessa dor...? Ainda agora, quando_

_eu me lembrei das palavras do Ixenzo, a fraca_

_dor de cabeça que eu estava sentindo ficou_

_terrivelmente pior — a dor está realmente muito_

_forte. Eu nunca havia sentido uma dor como_

_essa antes, e ela me fez perder a consciência_

_por um momento. O que tá acontecendo?_

Ainda de olhos fechados, Onix sussurrou.

**Onix: **Quem sou eu...? Por que é... que eu estou aqui?

Sentindo-se inquieto, Yami ergueu brevemente sua venda e olhou para Onix. Por um momento, o rosto de Onix — parecia o de outra pessoa.

_Essa não é a Maiko, nem_

_a Hikari. É — é ele._

Nesse instante de alucinação, a dor de cabeça de Yami se extinguiu quase que por completo.

_O que diabos é isso?_

Então, ao ouvir passos de alguém que corria pelo píer, Yami ergueu o olhar. Ele viu a figura de Lexci correndo, até desaparecer num Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

_Nós três estamos assistindo_

_ao pôr-do-sol. Nós prometemos que_

_viríamos à praia, não é? Então, foi_

_isso o que fizemos — certo?_

Onix assistia o sol que se punha afundando no horizonte. Lexci estava logo ao lado dela, e Alex também. Eles pareciam envolvidos pelo som das ondas.

_Nós três já assistimos ao pôr-do-sol_

_desse jeito há um bom tempo, não é? Mas,_

_eu sei. Isso é uma ilusão. É apenas um_

_sonho, me mostrando o que eu mais quero._

Numa pequena voz, Onix murmurou.

**Onix: **Quer dizer que eu não deveria existir?

Alex se voltou para ela.

**Alex: **Bem, o que _você _quer fazer, Onix?

Onix pareceu pensar por um momento.

_Essa é a primeira vez que me_

_perguntam uma coisa e eu tenho que_

_parar e pensar sobre a resposta._

**Onix: **Eu quero — eu quero ficar com vocês dois.

_Sim. Eu apenas quero ficar junto com_

_eles dois. Mas eu sou irregular, sou só uma_

_cópia. Eu nem mesmo me qualifico para_

_ser um membro da Organização._

**Lexci: **Então volte conosco.

_Eu adoraria, se eu pudesse._

**Onix: **Eu não posso... não da forma como estou agora. Mas... do que eu precisaria para ser como vocês?

Lexci e Alex apenas observaram o pôr-do-sol, sem lhe dar uma resposta.

{ . . . }

Onix se mexeu nos braços de Yami. Ele nunca pretendera de fato entrar em contato com ela desse jeito, ou salvá-la desse jeito. Ele apenas pretendia dar para esta pessoa chamada Onix — que afetava as memórias de Sora — uma pequena ajuda para deixar a Organização. E ele também pretendia ficar de olho nela, para saber o que estava fazendo.

_Eu nunca pensei que entraria_

_em contato com ela nesse lugar — na_

_minha ilha, na minha casa._

Onix abriu os olhos. Ela parecia estar em dor.

**Onix: **Você é o...?

Depois de hesitar por um momento, pensando em como deveria responder, Yami decidiu contar a verdade.

**Yami: **Yami — amigo do Sora.

**Onix: **Sora? Você conhece o Sora?

**Yami: **Aham.

Yami ajudou Onix a se erguer.

**Onix: **— Obrigada.

Yami encolheu brevemente os ombros. As pessoas não tinham o costume de demonstrar esse tipo de gratidão para ele.

**Onix: **Você me salvou... mas eu não sei porque... o fez.

**Yami: **Acho... que só me deu vontade de fazê-lo.

Yami parecia evasivo, escutando cuidadosamente ao som das ondas.

_Esse som nunca muda. O som das_

_ondas — o som da maré._

Onix olhou para a beira da ilha, e então abriu a boca.

**Onix: **Yami, por favor... me conte mais — sobre o Sora, e aquela garota que está sempre junto com ele.

**Yami: **Se refere à Hikari.

Falar o nome dela fez com que o peito de Yami doesse um pouco.

**Onix: **Hikari... isso mesmo. É ela que tanto se parece comigo.

**Yami: **Para o Sora, ela é alguém muito especial.

Yami olhou para o horizonte. Ainda não se fazia nem um ano, mas aquele dia em que eles conversaram naquela ilha parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo atrás.

**Onix: **É que... eu me lembro de coisas sobre eles dois. Mas eu não sou nada além de uma marionete — algo que alguém criou. Então por que eu teria... as memórias deles?

Sem responder, Yami observou as ondas.

**Onix: **Você sabe aonde o Sora está agora?

**Yami: **Esse segredo fica comigo.

**Onix: **Mas por quê?

Diante daquela pergunta, Yami resolveu contar tudo para ela.

_Se a Onix nasceu das memórias_

_do Sora, então a Onix é uma_

_parte da totalidade do Sora. Me_

_parece errado mentir para ela._

**Yami: **Onix... as suas memórias... na verdade, elas pertencem ao Sora.

**Onix:** Então quer dizer... que eu sou como uma parte dele?

Onix abaixou o olhar. As ondas molhavam os seus pés.

**Yami: **O que acontece é que quando as memórias dele se dispersaram, algumas delas se deslocaram para dentro de você. Agora, Sora foi posto para dormir, para que possamos realinhar as peças da memória dele — só que...

Yami ia continuar, mas Onix se virou, erguendo o olhar.

**Onix: **Vocês não podem, porque parte delas está dentro de mim. E isso quer dizer... que ele não pode acordar.

**Yami: **Isso — você entendeu. Mas... se você viesse comigo até o Sora agora, nós poderíamos devolver as memórias que estão dentro de você para ele.

Onix desviou o olhar por um segundo, mas se virou novamente, voltando a olhar para Yami.

**Onix: **Então — você me odeia por eu ter tirado o seu amigo de você?

**Yami: **Não. Só acho... que estou triste.

_O que eu entendi depois de ter falado_

_com a Onix — é que ela é uma_

_garota que me faz pensar no Sora, e_

_na Hikari que há dentro do Sora._

_É por isso que eu não consigo odiá-la._

_Só o que consigo fazer é ficar triste._

**Onix: **Me desculpa, mas... eu não posso ir com você. São os meus amigos — eles precisam de mim. E eu também preciso deles.

_Amigos..._

Yami usou sua consciência para refletir sobre essas palavras.

_A força de notar clara e francamente o que_

_há no coração de alguém. Essa é uma força do Sora._

**Yami: **Talvez... você deva tirar um tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. Descubra quem é que mais precisa de você. E qual é o seu lugar.

**Onix: **E como eu posso saber... qual realmente é o meu lugar?

Onix abaixou a cabeça novamente.

_A hesitação, a agonia dela._

_Também é exatamente como no Sora._

**Onix:** Não sei se eu posso te prometer que encontrarei a resposta certa.

**Yami: **Bem, a resposta que você encontrar não pode ser a certa apenas para você. Tem que ser uma que funcione melhor para todos — para você e seus amigos, e para todos os outros.

_Acho que eu só estou tentando_

_fazer a cabeça dela. Não,_

_não tem razão para acreditar nisso._

Yami olhou para o horizonte novamente. O sol, que já afundava, pintava o oceano de vermelho.

**Onix: **Eu vou tentar. Obrigada, Yami.

E por fim, Onix abriu um pequeno sorriso.

{ . . . }

_Eu devia aceitar logo isso._

Alex mordeu seu picolé, observando vagamente o sol que se punha.

_O que eu devo fazer? O que eu quero_

_fazer? Parece que eu só tenho pensado_

_nisso, já há um bom tempo. Réplicas_

_construídas, e Incorpóreos inexistentes._

_Nós não somos tão diferentes assim._

Alex suspirou.

_Corações não existem para os Incorpóreos. Nós_

_só temos um ser. Um ser controlado por memórias._

_Eu estive pensando ultimamente — se todas as_

_minhas ações são controladas por memórias, então_

_talvez eu não seja controlado apenas pelas minhas_

_memórias humanas, mas também pelas memórias de_

_ontem, pelas memórias de um segundo atrás. É que_

_provavelmente aquelas memórias dos meus dias_

_humanos, de quando havia um coração, apenas são_

_excessivamente vívidas. O que eu quero fazer?_

_E o que eu devo fazer? Eu não sei se trazer a Onix_

_de volta para a Organização seria mesmo a melhor_

_coisa para ela. Apesar de que, é claro, a resposta_

_para isso não é algo que seria decidido enquanto_

_eu tomo picolé aqui. A evidência — está vindo._

E então — Lexci apareceu.

**Lexci: **Nossa, você tá mesmo aqui.

Ele parecia surpreso. Alex se virou, dentre um sorriso.

**Alex: **Faz um tempão, né?

_A expressão no rosto do Lexci me parece meio_

_distante. Bem, acho que já era de se esperar._

Lexci se sentou ao seu lado, como sempre, e começou a falar.

**Lexci: **Eu tive que ir pra praia na minha missão de hoje.

Ele deu uma mordida em seu picolé.

**Lexci: **Tinha uma garota meio parecida com a Onix...

Alex olhou para Lexci. O olhar de Lexci parecia um tanto apagado.

**Lexci: **Mas eu não pude me aproximar o bastante para ter certeza. Provavelmente foi a minha imaginação. Para ser honesto, eu não tenho nem certeza se a missão de hoje realmente aconteceu.

Lexci deu outra mordida em seu picolé.

**Lexci: **Eu sinto como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho, ou algo assim.

_Parece que o desaparecimento_

_da Onix mexeu com o Lexci._

Lexci voltou a falar, sem nem ao menos olhar para Alex.

**Lexci: **Isso vai parecer loucura, mas você lembra que a gente prometeu que iríamos todos para a praia?

**Alex:** Aham.

**Lexci: **Bem, eu acho que só a vi lá... porque eu queria que ela estivesse lá.

Lexci observou o pôr-do-sol.

_Eu devia — aceitar logo isso,_

_não é...? Definitivamente._

Alex se levantou vagarosamente, alongando-se largamente.

**Alex: **— Tá afim de procurar por ela?

**Lexci: **Uhm? Mas as ordens do Milnuxos...

Lexci enfim olhou para Alex. Alex sorriu para ele.

**Alex: **Ordens? Danem-se as ordens. A partir de amanhã, vamos usar o tempo vago que temos entre o trabalho e nossos encontros aqui para tentar encontrar a Onix.

**Lexci: **Beleza... é, tá combinado!

Lexci consentiu, e se levantou junto a Alex. E então, ele sorriu. Ver aquele sorriso fez com que um pensamento surgisse dentro de Alex.

_Quando será o dia em que nós três_

_poderemos ir para a praia...?_

E então, como se quisesse negar o próximo pensamento que surgisse, ele olhou para o sol.


	15. DIA 15: ESTÍMULO DA MEMÓRIA

**DIA 15**

**- ESTÍMULO DA MEMÓRIA -**

Onix olhava para as paredes, abraçando seus joelhos.

_Esse mundo é terrivelmente quieto. Estou em um_

_quartinho, dentro de um grande castelo. É o_

_quarto aonde Yami ficava, tempos atrás. E essa_

_é a Fortaleza das Trevas. Desde que eu deixei_

_a Organização, esse quarto tem sido o lugar_

_aonde eu passei a dormir. Eu não tenho certeza_

_sobre quantos dias já se passaram, desde_

_então. A cada dois ou três dias, o Yami dá uma_

_passada aqui pra me ver. Para falar a verdade,_

_eu nem tenho mais conseguido dormir. Mas_

_eu me lembro do sonho que tive naquele_

_dia. O sonho que eu tive nas Ilhas do Destino._

_O sonho aonde nós três fomos para a praia_

_juntos, e assistimos ao pôr-do-sol. Eu quero ficar_

_com eles dois — isso é tudo o que eu desejo._

_O que eu devo fazer para ser como eles?_

_Acho que, como as nossas origens são assim,_

_tão diferentes, talvez nós nunca possamos ser_

_iguais. O que será que eu devo fazer?_

Onix olhou para suas mãos, e então retirou suas luvas.

_Dedos brancos. Isso me lembra que eu_

_não me olho no espelho há um bom_

_tempo. Quando eu estava na Organização,_

_eu me olhava no espelho toda noite._

_Como será que eu vou me ver agora —?_

{ . . . }

Lexci suspirou. Ele estava dentro da caverna de Agrabah. Enquanto cumpria com sua missão, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para se aventurar mais afundo na caverna, procurando por Onix. Mas ele não conseguiu encontrá-la.

Em todos os mundos nos quais ele estivera até então, não havia nem sequer um único sinal da presença de Onix. E também não havia sinal do tal impostor da Organização que ela estivera perseguindo.

Lexci golpeou um Sem-Coração que surgira diante de si, destruindo-o com sua Chave-Espada.

_Eu estive conseguindo dormir mais_

_adequadamente, depois que decidimos que_

_iríamos procurar pela Onix. O mundo me_

_parece bem mais brilhante e vívido, como se_

_aqueles dias que se passaram após o_

_desaparecimento da Onix, mais cinzentos_

_e nebulosos, não passassem de uma mentira._

_O que será que foi aquilo? Os dias em que_

_eu só contava as datas — todos aqueles dias_

_cinzentos e nebulosos. Eu pensei que o_

_mundo só tinha ficado assim porque a Onix_

_não estava aqui, mas agora ela continua_

_não estando. O que será que mudou? A única_

_diferença entre aquela época e agora é que_

_nós decidimos procurar pela Onix. Será que_

_isso faz mesmo tamanha diferença? Eu não sei._

_Acho que eu não me lembro tão claramente_

_daqueles dias porque eu simplesmente_

_os passava seguindo ordens. Sim, eu fui a_

_vários mundos diferentes, mas as coisas que_

_tenho feito neles não muda muito. Mas me_

_parece que isso não é tudo. E eu também não_

_sei por que a Onix deixou a Organização._

_Será que ela falhou em uma missão, ou talvez_

_tenha sido alguma briga com o Asïx? Talvez_

_esteja acontecendo alguma coisa com a Onix,_

_seja lá aonde ela estiver, e eu não sei. A_

_condição da Onix estava, de fato, um pouco_

_estranha ultimamente — aquele monte de_

_desmaios, e tudo o mais. É estranho, mas eu_

_não acredito que fosse o suficiente para_

_fazê-la deixar a Organização. Por que terá_

_sido — por que, Onix? Tem tanta coisa_

_que eu não sei explicar. E isso me irrita._

Lexci olhou para a sua própria mão, Chave-Espada empunhada.

_Isso me deixa inquieto. Estou pensando que_

_talvez eu nunca mais vá ver a Onix outra_

_vez. Eu vou tentar em outro mundo, amanhã._

{ . . . }

_A missão para a qual me designaram hoje_

_é, novamente, encontrar o membro impostor da_

_Organização — Yami. Faz tempo que eu não_

_faço nada além disso. Eu estava esperando que_

_fossem me passar uma missão super sigilosa para_

_procurar pela Onix, mas, feliz ou infelizmente, o_

_Asïx não me passou nenhuma missão desse tipo._

Alex olhava para o oceano da Terra do Nunca, enquanto se alongava.

_Também não consigo sentir a presença do Yami_

_ou da Onix nesse mundo. Como será que a_

_Organização pretende lidar com a Onix? E se_

_ela pretender procurar pela localização do herói_

_enquanto a deixam vagar livremente desse jeito?_

_Será que eles... sabem aonde a Onix está...?_

_Se soubessem, não creio que me mandariam_

_buscar pela localização do Yami, não é mesmo?_

Alex ainda não havia relatado que Onix estava com Yami, nem mesmo para Asïx. Quando ao por quê, ele fazia a mesma pergunta para si mesmo.

_Mas foi graças a isso que eu pude_

_sugerir ao Lexci que procurássemos por_

_ela. Essa foi a minha decisão, a minha_

_renúncia, e o que mais? Amizade?_

A boca de Alex se contorceu, com a lembrança dessa palavra.

_De uma certa forma, eu ainda me sinto_

_inseguro. Estou preocupado. Eu não_

_sei o que é o melhor a ser feito. Será que_

_algum dia eu encontrarei a resposta?_

{ . . . }

Lexci e Alex se sentaram lado a lado, observando vagamente o pôr-do-sol no mesmo velho ponto de encontro — a torre do relógio da Cidade Crepuscular. Lexci deu um largo suspiro.

**Lexci: **Não adianta... nunca vamos encontrá-la.

Eles já haviam procurado em muitos mundos, mas no final, não haviam sido capazes de encontra-la.

**Alex: **Tem certeza de que não tem algum lugar que você se esqueceu de checar?

**Lexci: **Eu já estive em todo lugar que eu sei como chegar.

Lexci olhou para suas mãos.

_Tem lugares em que eu ainda_

_não estive — lugares aonde eu nunca_

_fui. Talvez a Onix tenha ido para_

_um lugar assim. Ei, isso me lembra..._

Um nome havia surgido na cabeça de Lexci.

**Lexci: **— O único lugar em que eu não procurei foi no Castelo do Esquecimento.

Alex desviou o olhar para Lexci, e Lexci o encarou.

_É, é verdade. Eu me lembro de ter falado com a_

_Onix sobre o Castelo do Esquecimento, antes._

_Como eu pude ter me esquecido disso até agora?_

E sem pensar, Lexci continuou falando.

**Lexci: **A Onix tava perguntando sobre lá, se lembra?

As sobrancelhas de Alex se arquearam. Sem notar, Lexci não parou de falar.

**Lexci: **E no dia antes de ela desaparecer, você disse que ela tinha sido mandada numa missão importante. Às vezes, quando você tem missões importantes, Alex, você vai pro Castelo do Esquecimento, não é? Então a Onix também pode —

Interrompendo as palavras e a linha de raciocínio de Lexci, Alex abriu a boca.

**Alex: **— É, mas o lugar foi esvaziado, véi. Não tem nada lá.

**Lexci: **A Onix pode estar lá.

Lexci pensava em palavras para continuar, quando Alex ergueu o rosto.

**Alex: **Sabe... foi de lá que a Onix veio. Do Castelo do Esquecimento.

**Lexci: **O quê? Sério?!

De repente, Lexci perdeu o fôlego.

**Alex: **Era provavelmente por isso que ela tava perguntando sobre lá.

Lexci abaixou o olhar.

**Lexci: **Eu não... fazia ideia.

_A Onix não me disse isso. E não só a_

_Onix, mas o Alex também não —_

**Alex: **Ei, eu também não. Eu mesmo só fui descobrir há um tempinho atrás.

Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Ela deve ter um monte de perguntas. Pobrezinha...

_Será que a Onix sabe que vem de lá_

_há muito tempo? A Onix e eu não temos_

_memórias dos nossos tempos como_

_humanos. Nossas memórias de quando_

_nascemos como Incorpóreos também são_

_vagas. Então, é provavelmente por isso que_

_ela tanto queria saber sobre essa época._

_Eu nunca falei sobre isso com a Onix._

_Talvez ela estivesse sofrendo sozinha por_

_tudo isso. Amigos devem ajudar uns_

_aos outros quando estão com problemas,_

_mas eu não pude fazer nada pela Onix._

O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre Lexci, que continuava sentado de cabeça baixa.

{ . . . }

_Eu sonhei pela primeira vez, desde um_

_bom tempo atrás. Era no Castelo do_

_Esquecimento. De quem terá sido esse_

_sonho? Não, talvez não fosse um sonho._

Onix abriu seus olhos lentamente.

_Eu ainda não sei concretamente o que há_

_naquele castelo. Tenho a sensação de_

_que eu preciso ir lá. Tenho certeza de que_

_há um segredo oculto naquele castelo._

{ . . . }

Alex rolou sobre a cama em seu quarto, olhando vagamente para o teto.

_Ainda tenho um tempo antes de ter_

_que ir para o salão. Ontem, eu menti pro_

_Lexci. Eu decidi contar apenas uma_

_mentira, mas agora que eu menti, ainda_

_que eu diga a verdade, a mentira_

_continua a me atormentar. Além disso,_

_ainda que tivesse de fato sido necessário_

_contar ao Lexci que a Onix nasceu no_

_Castelo do Esquecimento, eu me_

_arrependo disso agora. Mas eu não_

_quero mentir pro Lexci, e esse tipo de_

_pensamento é importante. É como em_

_um humano. Mentiras — não, talvez_

_nesse caso o termo mais adequado_

_seja "omissão da verdade". Eu_

_ainda não posso contar ao Lexci_

_sobre a verdadeira natureza da Onix._

_Não, eu acho que isso é algo que eu_

_nunca poderei contar para ele._

_Acontece que eu ainda tenho uma_

_fraca esperança de que as coisas podem_

_voltar ao ponto em que o Lexci e a Onix_

_terão permissão para coexistirem._

_O ponto em que eles terão permissão_

_para existir ao mesmo tempo —_

Esse pensamento fez com que Alex esboçasse um sorriso amargo.

_Incorpóreos nunca deveriam ter tido o_

_direito de existir. Afinal, Incorpóreos_

_deveriam ser "seres que não existem"._

_Então por que esses pensamentos_

_sempre me vem à cabeça? A Onix, o_

_Castelo do Esquecimento — e o_

_Yami. Aquele castelo é especial. Se_

_eu for para lá com o Lexci, talvez eu_

_consiga descobrir alguma coisa._

Alex se sentou na cama.

_Se eu não agir sozinho, então nada vai_

_mudar. Ou pelo menos é o que me parece._

_Se eu já contei uma mentira, então não_

_importa quantas mentiras eu conte_

_depois, não vai fazer diferença. Para que_

_eu possa levar o Lexci ao Castelo do_

_Esquecimento, um inimigo poderoso_

_tem que ter sido visto por lá. Um inimigo_

_poderoso — em outras palavras, o_

_membro impostor da Organização, Yami._

{ . . . }

Com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos sobre o Castelo do Esquecimento, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, Lexci não dormiu bem. Ele seguiu para o salão um pouco mais tarde do que o de costume.

_Depois da missão, seria uma_

_boa se eu passasse um_

_bom tempo procurando pela_

_Onix, mas acho que só um_

_pouco já tá de bom tamanho._

Chegando ao salão, Lexci notou que Alex e Asïx estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa.

**Asïx: **Então o impostor foi visto novamente...

Ouvindo essas palavras, Lexci parou de andar.

**Lexci: **Impostor? Se refere ao cara que a Onix —?

**Asïx: **Ele está vagando pelo Castelo do Esquecimento enquanto conversamos.

Suas próximas palavras deixaram sua boca antes que ele pudesse pensar.

**Lexci: **Castelo do Esquecimento? Eu vou.

_Se eu encontrasse esse membro impostor da_

_Organização, eu poderia perguntar sobre a_

_Onix. E, mais do que tudo, eu quero poder ver_

_o Castelo do Esquecimento. Se eu for para_

_esse mesmo castelo que a Onix queria visitar,_

_talvez eu possa descobrir alguma coisa._

**Asïx: **Não, sozinho você não vai. O alvo é extremamente perigoso.

_O olhar do Asïx é frio. Mas isso não_

_significa que eu vá desistir agora._

Quando Lexci ia tentar pressioná-lo, Alex falou quietamente.

**Alex:** Então que tal se eu for junto?

Asïx o encarou, em silêncio. Seu olhar era quase repreensivo.

**Alex: **Afinal, eu conheço o Castelo do Esquecimento melhor do que _qualquer outro_ que vista esse casaco.

Alex abriu um largo sorriso.

**Asïx: **— Muito bem, melhor assim. Vão, os dois, e ensinem a essa fraude qual é o preço por vestir o nosso casaco.

Os olhos de Lexci se encontraram com os de Alex, e eles consentiram.

_Talvez com isso, a gente se_

_aproxime um pouco mais da Onix._

{ . . . }

Yami caminhava por um Corredor das Trevas, levando Onix consigo. Ela lhe havia dito que queria voltar ao Castelo do Esquecimento mais uma vez.

_Neste Reino de Intermédio, o Castelo_

_do Esquecimento é um lugar ainda mais_

_intermediário — está em "outro nível",_

_pode-se dizer. Nesse momento, eu_

_estou tentando conceder os desejos da_

_Onix da melhor forma possível. Faço_

_isso porque acredito que, dessa forma,_

_talvez eu descubra o que devo fazer._

Um castelo de estranha forma começou a surgir dentre a escuridão.

_Será que é só a minha imaginação,_

_essa sensação de que o castelo_

_mudou de forma desde que eu_

_conheci a Onix aqui, e desde a_

_minha primeira visita a esse lugar?_

Onix ergueu olhar, observando o castelo diante de si. Sentindo o corpo dela tremular, Yami a tocou no ombro.

**Yami: **Você tá bem?

**Onix: **Eu tô legal.

E então, Onix ergueu o capuz de seu casaco. Ele não podia dizer qual era a expressão que se formara no rosto dela.

_Afinal de contas, por que será que_

_esse castelo foi criado...?_

{ . . . }

Lexci olhou para aquela estranha estrutura.

**Lexci:** Então, esse é o Castelo do Esquecimento...

_É a primeira vez que eu venho nesse_

_lugar — nesse mundo. Será que_

_isso pode ser chamado de "mundo"?_

_Ele mais me parece uma extensão_

_do Reino de Intermédio. Foi aqui_

_aonde a Onix nasceu. E também foi_

_aqui aonde muitos dos membros_

_da Organização foram aniquilados._

**Lexci: **O que tem nesse lugar?

**Alex: **O quê...? Unidades de pesquisa.

**Lexci: **Unidades de pesquisa? E o que era pesquisado?

**Alex: **O que era pesquisado...? Ué, os Incorpóreos, os Sem-Corações, eu acho. Um monte de coisas.

**Lexci: **E o que você fazia aqui, Alex?

Diante da terceira pergunta, a expressão que se formara no rosto de Alex era de inquietação. Ele inclinou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Investigações — eu acho.

Lexci não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

**Lexci: **Você acha? Como assim?

Alex deu de ombros.

**Alex: **É segredo.

_Quando o Alex fala isso, ele nunca_

_me dá uma resposta direta._

**Lexci: **— Bom, tanto faz, eu acho. Podemos entrar?

**Alex: **Mas é claro. Viemos aqui numa missão, afinal.

Lexci abriu a porta. Do outro lado, havia um andar muito similar ao castelo da Organização aonde ele morava. Ele pôs o pé no castelo. E então — uma estranha sensação tomou conta dele. Era como se o mundo estivesse se distorcendo —

_Uhmmmmm — o Alex tá atrás de_

_mim... sim. Mas e vocês, esse aí com_

_um "quack" irritante, e esse outro, que_

_fala de um jeito relaxado... quem são_

_vocês...? O quê? O que é isso —?_

**Alex: **Lexci?!

Ao ouvir a preocupada voz de Alex, uma forte dor surgiu dentro de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Ugh, minha... minha cabeça!

_Dói tanto. É como se eu estivesse_

_sendo esmagado. E não é só a_

_minha cabeça. Meu peito também tá_

_doendo. O que tá acontecendo?_

**Alex: **Ei, calma cara! Vem, vamos nos retirar por enquanto e —

_O Alex tá segurando o meu braço,_

_tentando me ajudar. Mas —_

**"Ei, vocês acham que a gente pode mesmo sair entrando?"**

**"Mas é preciso, se quisermos encontrar o Rei..."**

_Isso mesmo. Foi só dar uma olhada_

_nesse castelo, e eu já sabia — a minha_

_melhor amiga... ela tá aqui. Aquela_

_que é mais especial para mim — Onix._

**Lexci: **Não... nós temos... que encontrar a Onix... ugh...

Ainda que tentasse negar com palavras, Lexci estava em seu limite. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

_Essa dor... é tão doloroso... eu_

_não consigo respirar..._

**"Nesse lugar, encontrar é perder e perder é encontrar."**

**Lexci: **O que... tá acontecendo...?

_Eu não entendo. De quem é essa_

_voz que eu tô ouvindo? É o Luxarmia?_

_Por que é que eu tô ouvindo a voz do_

_Luxarmia? E — quem é você?_

**Alex: **Lexci!

Alex envolveu Lexci em seus braços, segurando-o com força. Mas então, o rosto de Alex, envolto em preocupação —

_— Esse roto... tá se_

_distorcendo._

**Lexci: **Todas essas... imagens... fluindo pela minha mente...

_O que é isso? O que_

_tá acontecendo?_

**Alex: **Vamos embora. Agora!

**Lexci: **Não, espera... tem alguma coisa... eu quase posso...

Mas Lexci não conseguia resistir. Ele estava prestes a perder a consciência.

**"Já tá desistindo? Achei que você fosse mais forte que isso."**

_De quem é essa voz? Eu não_

_tô desistindo. Eu jamais_

_desistiria. Eu não vou perder._

**Lexci: **— Yami!

De repente, Lexci voltou à consciência. Sua cabeça não doía mais.

_Mas o que foi que acabou_

_de acontecer? Eu não entendo._

**Alex: **Whoa, você tá legal aí?

Alex encarava seu rosto, preocupado.

_Eu desmaiei...?_

**Lexci: **O que houve comigo...?

**Alex: **Você desmaiou assim que passamos pelas portas do castelo. Não se lembra?

**Lexci: **Eu me lembro de entrar, só isso.

Lexci se levantou. Eles ainda estavam no Castelo do Esquecimento.

_Mas... eu não me lembro de muita_

_coisa. Sinto a minha cabeça_

_meio confusa, mas eu tô bem agora._

Alex parecia preocupado.

**Alex: **Ei, você devia tomar um fôlego.

**Lexci: **Eu tô legal. Vamos em frente —

Quando Lexci começara a seguir na direção da porta que havia mais adiante na sala, ele se deparou com o vislumbre de duas silhuetas. Paradas diante deles, dois sujeitos vestidos em casacos negros encaravam Lexci e Alex.

_Um deles eu não conheço._

_Mas a outra é a —_

**Lexci: **— Onix?!

Lexci correu em sua direção.

_É a Onix, sem dúvidas!_

Onix deu um passo em frente, mas então começou a andar para trás. E atrás dela — um Corredor das Trevas se abriu numa passagem de intermédio.

**Lexci: **Onix, espera!

Onix seguiu pelo Corredor das Trevas, mas antes que Lexci pudesse sequer se aproximar, o outro sujeito vestido com o casaco da Organização se pôs entre os dois. Lexci empunhou a Chave-Espada em mãos.

**Lexci: **Sai do meu caminho!

Mas a pessoa com o casaco da Organização simplesmente desapareceu por entre as trevas, seguindo atrás de Onix. Sem perder tempo, Lexci foi atrás deles.

**Alex: **Espera! Lexci!

Alex também se lançou atrás deles.

{ . . . }

_O que eu faço —? Eu nunca pensei que_

_veria o Lexci no Castelo do Esquecimento._

_Será que eu sonhei com o Castelo do_

_Esquecimento ontem porque o Lexci estava_

_pensando nele? Eu não fazia ideia de que_

_nós estávamos tão conectados assim._

Onix corria.

_Eu não sabia para onde devia ir, então_

_eu simplesmente segui para o mesmo velho_

_lugar de sempre. A Cidade Crepuscular._

Ela corria pela cidade. Chegando a um beco sem saída aos fundos de alguns prédios, ela tentou retomar o fôlego.

_O que eu faço...?_

_Será que eu devo —?_

**?: **Você quer voltar?

**Onix: **— Huh?

Onix se virou, deparando-se com Yami. Ela sussurrou.

**Onix: **Como é que eu vou saber...?

**Yami:** Então volte. Eu te levo.

**Onix: **Mas —

**Yami: **Se você não sabe, então quer dizer que ainda não é a hora.

_Ainda não é a hora —_

Onix consentiu, abrindo um Corredor das Trevas ao seu lado.

**Onix: **— Obrigada, Yami.

E então, Onix desapareceu novamente.

{ . . . }

Ele seguia o sujeito de casaco.

_Por que você tá fugindo,_

_Onix? Por quê —?_

Ele os seguiu pela escuridão, até chegar na Cidade Crepuscular.

_Eu sei que a pessoa a quem eu_

_estou perseguindo não é a_

_Onix. Eu sei, mas, por quê —?_

Sua cabeça estava uma confusão.

**?: **Se acalma, Lexci.

_Essa é a voz do Alex. Mas como ele pode_

_estar me dizendo pra me acalmar?_

**Alex: **Nós os perdemos completamente de vista.

Diante da forte respiração ofegante de Lexci, Alex pôs a mão em seu ombro. Lexci se virou para ele.

**Lexci: **A Onix...

Alex parecia esgotado.

**Alex: **Não tinha como ser a Onix.

_Quando eu saí correndo atrás deles,_

_tão imprudentemente, o Alex deve ter vindo_

_atrás de mim. Ele também tá ofegante._

**Lexci: **Aquela outra era. A que escapou primeiro.

_Não tem erro._

**Lexci: **Mas... eu não entendo. Por que ela fugiria de mim?

**Alex: **Bem, pelo menos agora a gente sabe que ela tá bem. Ela vai voltar para casa quando estiver pronta.

As palavras estúpidas de Alex fizeram Lexci se lembrar de algo, que o fez se voltar contra Alex involuntariamente.

**Lexci: **Mas eles não vão transformá-la numa Penumbra?

Alex deu um grande suspiro.

**Alex:** Não necessariamente.

_Então, como é que eu chamo_

_isso? Irritação — impaciência...?_

**Lexci: **Quem era aquele cara com quem ela tava? Por que é que ela tá cooperando com ele?

_Onix — o que aquele_

_cara fez com você?_

Lexci mordeu o lábio e abaixou o olhar, cerrando os punhos.


	16. DIA 16: FRATURA

**DIA 16**

**- FRATURA -**

Onix se sentou em sua cama, abraçando os joelhos.

_Não é diferente de quando eu estava na_

_Organização. Não tem jeito. Eu tenho_

_que me decidir de uma vez. Ontem,_

_quando vi o Alex e o Lexci novamente_

_depois de todo esse tempo, eu realmente_

_fiquei feliz. Sim, eu estava feliz — mas_

_não sabia o que mostrar no meu rosto._

Ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta, Onix ergueu o olhar.

**Onix: **...Yami?

**?: **Vou entrar.

A porta se abriu — Yami estava do outro lado. Ele foi até o lado da cama.

**Yami: **Eu fui na Cidade Crepuscular.

Onix olhou para ele.

**Onix: **Como assim?

**Yami: **Eu contei para eles aonde nós estamos.

Onix não conseguia compreender as palavras de Yami. Notando a estranha forma como Onix o encarava, Yami continuou.

**Yami: **Você sabe que não há muito tempo, não é, Onix?

_Não resta muito tempo. Mas eu não_

_sei o que fazer. O Yami não está_

_aqui para me salvar. Quem o Yami_

_quer salvar é o — Sora. Mas ele_

_tá me ajudando, pelo bem do Sora._

**Yami: **Tudo o que eu posso fazer é te dar tempo para tomar a sua decisão. Afinal, é um assunto realmente bastante delicado. Além disso, existem limites. Então, Onix, talvez seja melhor que você volte para lá.

**Onix: **Voltar...?

**Yami: **Você não precisa me dar uma resposta de imediato. Mas não nos resta muito tempo. Sabendo disso, deve ser fácil para você pensar aonde gostaria de passar o tempo que ainda te resta.

**Onix: **...Yami, eu —

Onix abaixou o olhar novamente, perdida em pensamentos.

_Sim, sim... é verdade... o Yami quer dizer_

_que, seja como for, a parte do "retorno" será_

_a mesma, então eu deveria voltar para a_

_Organização antes disso. Do jeito que estão_

_as coisas, tanto o Lexci quanto o Sora_

_estão sofrendo um efeito negativo. Por que_

_será que eu estou com tanto medo de voltar_

_para a Organização? Eu não estou com_

_medo do Asïx e do Milnuxos. Eu — eu estou_

_com medo de encarar o Lexci. Mas eu sei_

_que isso não pode continuar assim. Eu tenho_

_que retornar — retornar ao meu lugar._

{ . . . }

_Sempre que eu acordo, o meu primeiro_

_pensamento é que eu quero dormir mais. Mas_

_eu não sinto que tenha dormido muito bem,_

_nem que tenha recuperado a minha estamina._

_É que... seria ótimo se eu pudesse passar um dia_

_todo relaxando e dormindo, só isso. As minhas_

_memórias do meu tempo humano provavelmente_

_são as culpadas por isso. Até quando chega_

_a manhã, esse mundo é escuro. Fora da janela,_

_uma lua em forma de coração flutua em um_

_céu que é tão azul escuro quanto se fosse noite._

Alex rolou em sua cama. Ainda havia um tempo antes que ele tivesse que ir para o salão. E então, ele se lembrou do que acontecera no dia anterior.

_Quando o Lexci desmaiou no Castelo do_

_Esquecimento, ele chamou pelo nome do Yami._

_E, quando a Onix desmaiou, ela chamou pelo_

_nome do Sora. Será que o Lexci se lembra_

_de alguma coisa do Castelo do Esquecimento?_

_O Lexci não devia saber nem que o Yami_

_existia, muito menos o seu nome. Para que ele_

_tenha chamado por esse nome, isso só pode_

_significar uma coisa — as memórias humanas_

_do Lexci devem ter retornado de alguma_

_forma. Mas, por outro lado, me sinto inquieto._

_Talvez tenha sido um erro tê-lo levado lá,_

_sabendo que ele poderia se lembrar de alguma_

_coisa. Eu o levei lá pensando que poderíamos_

_descobrir aonde a Onix estava, mas eu não_

_imaginei que iriamos nos encontrar com ela lá._

_E o outro sujeito, o cara de casaco, era o_

_Yami — eu já havia entrado em contato com_

_ele naquele castelo muitas vezes antes._

Alex não queria se lembrar sobre as coisas que haviam acontecido quando Lexci ainda era novo na Organização, sobre a época em que fora para o Castelo do Esquecimento numa missão, sobre aquela marionete, a Réplica. Porque havia sido justamente ele quem decidira o destino da Réplica.

_O que foi que mudou desde então? Eu não_

_sei se fui eu, ou a Organização, ou algo_

_completamente diferente. Mas eu tenho_

_certeza de que algo mudou desde aqueles_

_tempos. A relação entre o Lexci e a Onix_

_é meio que como um espelho, um refletindo_

_o outro. Mas será que isso é mesmo tudo?_

_A Onix é um receptáculo que copia as_

_"habilidades" do Lexci. Cada Incorpóreo_

_recebe sua personalidade — suas_

_habilidades — das memórias de seus_

_tempos como humanos. Mas o que são_

_habilidades? Como será que elas surgem?_

_Quando eu penso nisso, a existência_

_da memória é o que me vem à mente. Nós_

_nos formamos de acordo com essas_

_memórias, e então, ganhamos as nossas_

_habilidades de acordo com essas memórias._

_Se isso for verdade, então não seria estranho_

_que o Lexci e a Onix estivessem ligados_

_de acordo com essas mesmas memórias._

_A Onix copia as habilidades dele, e ao_

_mesmo tempo, ela absorve até mesmo as_

_memórias do Lexci para seu corpo. Mas será_

_que isso é mesmo tudo? O Lexci chamou pelo_

_nome do Yami no Castelo do Esquecimento._

_Eu tinha pensado que as memórias do_

_Lexci haviam reagido ao campo magnético_

_especial que há naquele castelo, mas talvez_

_eu estivesse errado. Todas as memórias_

_do Lexci ficaram terrivelmente vagas._

Alex murmurou.

**Alex: **— Não pode ser... não pode...

_Será que a Onix está mesmo copiando as_

_memórias e habilidades do Lexci?_

A dúvida fluiu por sua mente.

_Seja como for, não creio que eu_

_possa fazer esse julgamento sozinho._

**Alex: **— Mas que pé no saco.

Alex suspirou, o rosto da pessoa para quem ele devia relatar isso surgindo em sua mente.

_Era tão divertido naquela época._

_Por que tinha que acabar desse jeito?_

_O coração do qual eu me lembro arde_

_em dor. Romper uma amizade foi_

_tão doloroso assim, é? Eu perdi o meu_

_coração, então eu não sei dizer._

**Alex: **Ainda tô com preguiça, mas é melhor eu levantar...

Alex se sentou, alongando-se amplamente. E então, ele estalou o pescoço. Para falar com Asïx, ele teria que ir para o salão um pouco mais cedo.

_Não parece que eu vou passar o_

_dia de bom humor mesmo._

{ . . . }

_Sinto que eu não dormi muito_

_bem. Eu sei que não._

Lexci se sentou em sua cama, esfregando os olhos. Ele sentia um grande peso dentro de sua cabeça, bem lá no fundo.

_Ontem — ontem, eu vi a Onix._

_Por que ela estava me evitando? Por_

_que ela fugiu de mim? Eu tenho_

_certeza que o Alex também notou que_

_era ela. E foi o Alex quem disse_

_para nós procurarmos por ela. Foi_

_por isso que eu dei tudo de mim para_

_encontrá-la. Mas tenho a sensação de_

_que o Alex não estava tão desesperado_

_para encontrá-la quanto eu. Ontem_

_também foi assim. Ele não estava com_

_tanta pressa. É porque o Alex é um_

_Incorpóreo — porque o Alex não tem um_

_coração — sendo assim, o fato de a_

_Onix ter ido embora não é tão doloroso_

_para ele. Mas então, o mesmo devia_

_valer para mim. Por que tem sido_

_tão doloroso para mim desde que a_

_Onix se foi? Acho que eu tô triste._

_É como se todos os dias fossem vagos,_

_cobertos por uma neblina acinzentada,_

_e é como se o tempo simplesmente_

_estivesse passando, e isso não é legal._

_Eu não sei o que se passa pela cabeça_

_do Alex enquanto ele procura por_

_ela. Eu não consigo entender o Alex._

Lexci se levantou da cama, arrumando-se como sempre diante do espelho. Era a mesma simples rotina de sempre.

_Será que eu terei tempo para_

_procurar pela Onix novamente hoje?_

Balançando a cabeça para acabar com a sensação de inquietação dentro do seu peito, ele deixou seu quarto. Ele desceu pelo corredor, seguindo na direção do salão. E no caminho, ele viu — Alex e Asïx.

**Alex: **Você tá me mandando fazer o quê?!

**Asïx: **Diga-me qual outra escolha nos resta, agora que a Onix fez contato com o homem de casaco negro.

_Que conversa interessante._

Lexci se aproximou deles, mas no momento em que o notaram, eles pararam de conversar. Sem pensar, Lexci olhou para Alex.

**Lexci: **...Alex?

Alex desviou o olhar.

_Por que ele não tá me olhando? Será_

_que eles estavam falando sobre_

_alguma coisa que não era pra eu ouvir?_

Sem saber como continuar, Lexci se sentiu perdido por um momento, mas então Asïx começou a falar.

**Asïx: **Onix nos traiu.

**Lexci:** O quê? Não!

As palavras lhe tiraram o fôlego. E Asïx ainda tinha outro golpe para dar.

**Asïx: **Você viu aquela criatura se associando ao impostor. De qual outra evidência nós precisamos?

Num reflexo, Lexci gritou.

**Lexci: **Isso não é uma evidência! Quem sabe porquê ela estava com ele?

_Por que diabos simplesmente andar_

_com ele significa que ela nos_

_traiu? Isso, isso não — não pode ser._

Lexci automaticamente olhou para Alex. Mas os olhos de Alex continuavam desviados, e ele permanecia em silêncio.

_Por que você não diz nada_

_pra me ajudar, Alex?_

Asïx parecia estar farto daquilo.

**Asïx: **Acho que todos nós já sabemos, e você só não quer aceitar.

Lexci murmurou.

**Lexci: **Ele pode ter ameaçado ela...

Asïx bufou, numa breve gargalhada.

**Asïx: **Ha! Poupe-me da exibição dos seus sentimentos de mentirinha.

_Pode até parecer um sentimento_

_humano, mas eu não consigo_

_tirar esses pensamentos da minha_

_cabeça. A Onix jamais trairia a_

_Organização — jamais nos trairia._

Lexci abaixou o olhar, apertando os punhos.

**Lexci: **Não é uma exibição —

_Por que humanos e Incorpóreos_

_tem que ser tão diferentes?_

Lexci ergueu o olhar, encarando Asïx diretamente nos olhos. Num ataque de raiva, ele se exaltou.

**Lexci: **Temos que confiar nos nossos parceiros! Por que é tão ruim assim darmos o benefício da dúvida uns para os outros?

Alex segurou o braço de Lexci.

**Alex: **Não, Lexci. Para e se acalma um pouco.

Lexci mordeu o lábio.

_Eu já não sei mais_

_o que é o quê._

Asïx lançou um olhar para o confuso Lexci.

**Asïx:** O impostor apareceu na Cidade Crepuscular novamente. Vá lá e termine o seu trabalho.

Lexci balbuciou, num momento de hesitação.

**Lexci: **Terminar —?

Mudando completamente o foco do assunto, Asïx continuou.

**Asïx: **Se você não o tivesse deixado fugir, não teríamos chegado a esse ponto. Eu ordeno que você o destrua, Lexci — como eu esperava que houvesse feito ontem.

Lexci abaixou o olhar, incapaz de responder.

**Asïx: **Alex, traga a Onix de volta. Amarrada e amordaçada, por mim tanto faz. Se ela se provar problemática demais, então você terá autorização para adotar uma solução mais permanente.

**Lexci: **O quê?

Lexci perdeu completamente o fôlego.

**Lexci: **Você tá dizendo pra ele — destruí-la?! Asïx, não!

Alex o refreou novamente.

**Alex: **Se acalma, Lexci.

**Asïx:** Isso é tudo. Preparem-se rapidamente, e podem partir.

Dadas as ordens de ambos, Asïx se foi. Sem saber como devia reagir, Lexci abaixou o olhar, mordendo o lábio. Depois de um momento envoltos num silêncio constrangedor, Alex coçou a cabeça, suspirando.

**Alex: **Ahhh... mas que saco.

Lexci ergueu o olhar.

**Lexci: **Você não vai mesmo seguir essas ordens, né?!

Ele gritou, expressando os sentimentos que não havia sido capaz de lançar para Asïx. Diante dessas palavras, Alex coçou a cabeça novamente, rendendo-se a seu destino.

**Alex: **Relaxa. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa esperta quando encontrá-la.

**Lexci: **Alguma coisa esperta...?

Alex pôs a mão no ombro de Lexci.

**Alex: **Confia em mim.

_Confiar nele — eu quero._

_Eu sei que sim._

Lexci abaixou o olhar novamente.

_Eu quero confiar no Alex._

_Eu confio nele, mas —_

**Alex: **Só se preocupa consigo mesmo, tá bem? Aquele cara de casaco negro não parecia ser do tipo que se deixaria abater sem uma luta.

Lexci consentiu, ainda de cabeça baixa.

**Lexci:** Eu sei...

**Alex: **Primeiro de tudo, vamos pra Cidade Crepuscular. Lá, nós nos separamos.

**Lexci: **— Por quê?

_Por que é que temos que nos_

_incomodar e trabalhar separados...?_

**Alex: **Porque assim podemos procurar de forma mais eficiente, é claro. Muito bem, vamos indo logo.

Sendo pressionado para frente, Lexci começou a caminhar.

_Eu não estou — feliz. Mas eu não sei_

_o que devo fazer. O que será preciso para_

_fazer essa melancolia desaparecer...?_

{ . . . }

_Será que o Lexci notou_

_a minha mentira?_

Alex descia pela ladeira que levava da praça da estação a praça do bonde, vagos pensamentos passando por sua cabeça.

_Seria ótimo se ele não tivesse notado,_

_mas — mas pensar isso seria só_

_otimismo. O Lexci está começando a_

_ficar insatisfeito com a forma como_

_a Organização vê a Onix. Eu não quero_

_pensar nisso, mas eu sou uma parte da_

_causa disso, e ao mesmo tempo,_

_está tudo ligado a minha preocupação_

_de que talvez ele duvide de mim._

Mas Alex ainda não sabia ao certo qual seria o melhor curso de ação a tomar tanto para o bem de Lexci, quanto para o de Onix.

_Eu não posso predizer que tipo_

_de coisas acontecerão de agora em_

_diante, devido ao contato feito_

_entre o Lexci e a Onix. Tudo o que_

_eu sei é que a Onix está copiando as_

_memórias e habilidades do Lexci._

_E eu ainda não sei no que esse_

_processo de cópia vai dar._

Alex continuou andando.

_Eu quero fazer contato com a Onix antes_

_do Lexci, se possível. Foi por causa disso que_

_eu disse pra gente se separar. Se eu puder_

_fazer contato antes, acho que posso reduzir a_

_fricção extra. Como é que eu posso chegar_

_a uma conclusão em que ninguém saia ferido,_

_e em que todos consigam o que querem?_

_Talvez algo assim não exista. Mas, mesmo_

_assim, eu ainda quero lutar por isso._

Alex continuou andando.

{ . . . }

Sem saber o que fazer, Onix olhava para a praça do bonde, sentada sobre o telhado de uma casa.

_Em geral, nós compraríamos picolés_

_naquela loja ali, e daí nós três os_

_tomaríamos juntos. Será que a gente_

_ainda vai poder tomar picolé juntos_

_novamente? O Yami disse que se eu_

_esperasse na Cidade Crepuscular, o_

_Lexci e o Alex certamente apareceriam._

_Mas, eu ainda estou hesitante. Será_

_que eu devo me encontrar com o Lexci_

_e o Alex — será que eu devo voltar_

_para a Organização? Eu sei que algum_

_dia eu terei que partir. Mas agora..._

Foi quando Onix viu uma sombra familiar passando pela praça do bonde, o que a fez se levantar.

**Onix: **Lexci...

Lexci parou de andar, olhando ao seu redor agitadamente, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

_Alguma coisa — provavelmente por_

_mim, ou pelo Yami. Eu não sei se devo_

_aparecer na frente do Lexci. Eu não sei_

_o que devo fazer. O que eu faço...?_

E então, Lexci olhou para cima.

_Ele está olhando_

_diretamente para mim._

**Lexci: **Onix —!

Ao som da voz de Lexci, Onix fugiu instintivamente.

_Eu não sei com que tipo de rosto eu_

_devo me encontrar com ele. Ele tá_

_me seguindo. E eu não sei o que devo_

_dizer pra ele. O Yami me disse. Que_

_não havia muito tempo. Sendo assim,_

_quanto tempo ainda resta? Ele não_

_chegou a me dizer o que eu devia_

_fazer. Tudo o que ele fez foi me dar_

_um breve esboço de um caminho._

Ela correu. Ela ofegou. E então, ela hesitou. Mais adiante na praça, aonde se encontrava o terminal do bonde — ela se deparou com um beco sem saída.

**Lexci: **Onix.

_Eu não posso mais fugir._

Ela parou. Ela tirou o capuz. Ela olhou para Lexci. Ele tinha estampado em seu rosto um sorriso estranho, perturbado. Ele se aproximou. Inconscientemente, ela desviou o olhar.

**Lexci: **Aonde você esteve? O Alex e eu estivemos procurando você por toda parte.

Seu olhar continuava desviado.

**Onix: **Estiveram...? Eu sinto muito.

Onix não conseguia encontrar qualquer outra palavra, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia bem pelo que estava se desculpando.

_Talvez por ter sido e egoísta e deixado_

_a Organização, ou por... tem tantas coisas_

_pelas quais eu tenho que me desculpar,_

_que eu não tenho bem certeza do por quê._

Lexci se aproximou, estendendo sua mão.

**Lexci: **Vamos pra casa. Se você voltar voluntariamente, o Asïx vai deixar isso tudo de lado. Ele tem que.

_O Asïx — não, o Asïx não é o problema._

_O problema sou eu, só eu. O Lexci_

_não sabe disso. Meu peito está doendo._

Onix abaixou o olhar, pondo a mão sobre seu peito.

**Lexci: **Eu não ligo pro que ele disse pra você. Eu vou estar contigo.

Diante dessas palavras, Onix ergueu o olhar. O sorriso de Lexci fez com que seu peito doesse ainda mais.

_Eu, eu —_

**Lexci: **Eu e o Alex vamos garantir que —

Balançando a cabeça, ela deu um passo para trás.

_Isso não é nada bom. Eu tenho_

_certeza que não vai dar certo._

**Onix: **Eu não posso voltar.

**Lexci: **Por quê não?

_Porque — eu ainda não_

_tenho uma resposta._

**Lexci: **Qual é...

Onix virou as costas para Lexci.

_Eu quero fugir. Eu quero escapar daqui._

_Da Organização — do Lexci, de mim mesma._

**Lexci: **Espera!

Lexci agarrou a mão dela. Ela parou.

_Eu não sei. Eu não faço a menor_

_ideia do que seria o melhor a se fazer,_

_ou do que deve ser feito. Se eu não_

_posso escapar, então — que tal isso?_

Onix lentamente se virou para Lexci, a Chave-Espada surgindo em sua mão.

**Lexci: **Huh...?

_Essa Chave-Espada foi como um_

_presente seu, Lexci. Mas, eu_

_sinto muito. Eu ainda não posso —_

Onix apontou sua Chave-Espada para Lexci, e no mesmo instante, alguma coisa rebateu a Chave-Espada para trás.

_Uma lâmina giratória — um_

_chakram... Alex —!_

Onix olhou para a direção de onde lâmina viera.

**Alex: **Ora, é um prazer revê-la — Onix.

E lá estava Alex, todo sorrisos. Lexci também se voltou para Alex.

**Lexci: **Alex?

_Ahh, então é assim. Talvez._

_Não, eu acho que sim._

Onix correu para cima de Alex. Ela o golpeou com sua Chave-Espada.

_Eu não pretendo perder, mas eu não sei._

_O Alex me conhece, com toda a certeza. Eu_

_não devo voltar para a Organização, isso é_

_o que eu acho. O que será que o Alex acha?_

**Lexci: **Não, espera!

_Essa é a voz do Lexci. Mas, eu sinto_

_muito. O Alex definitivamente sabe sobre_

_mim, e além disso, ele quer que eu volte_

_para a Organização. E, eu — mesmo_

_que o Yami tenha me dado essa chance,_

_eu não posso voltar com as coisas assim._

Alex e Onix tomaram uma certa distância um do outro. E então, Onix deu um grito de batalha, lançando-se contra Alex novamente — até ouvir Lexci gritar.

**Lexci: **_Parem!_

_Por que será que eu parei? É como_

_se o ar tivesse parado — não, é_

_como eu tivesse parado de respirar._

Nesse momento de distração, uma presença surgiu logo atrás dela, seguida por um impacto — e Onix desmaiou.

{ . . . }

_Eu cheguei um pouco tarde_

_demais. Eu não encontrei a Onix_

_primeiro, foi o Lexci quem o fez._

Alex estava de braços cruzados, e ouvira a conversa deles.

_Eu pensei que se o Lexci pudesse persuadir_

_a Onix, eu não me importaria com tudo_

_isso. Mas o caminho que a Onix escolheu_

_foi o da rejeição. E o caminho que eu_

_escolhi — foi o de incapacitá-la. Na hora,_

_era a única coisa que eu podia fazer, e eu fiz_

_o julgamento num único instante. Eu só_

_pretendia escolher o caminho que causaria_

_menos danos ao Lexci. Mesmo agora, eu não_

_sei se fiz a escolha certa. Mas, ainda assim,_

_no momento eu quis fazer a melhor escolha._

Onix havia hesitado por um segundo, ao ouvir a voz de Lexci. Alex aproveitou esse momento de baixa guarda para atingi-la na nuca. Enquanto ela desmaiava, Alex a segurou, virando as costas para Lexci, que fora correndo em sua direção. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de se aproximar, Alex desapareceu em um Corredor das Trevas. E então, ele RAC sozinho.

_Eu ainda não tenho as palavras que_

_usarei para explicar as coisas_

_pro Lexci. Eu não sei como é que_

_eu devo explicar as coisas, mas até_

_os meus próprios pensamentos_

_são complicados. Eu hesito._

_Foi por isso que eu virei as costas_

_pro Lexci. Talvez o Lexci — ele_

_pode não confiar em mim._

_Mas, mesmo assim, eu não podia_

_ter feito nada de diferente. A_

_Onix está hesitando. Foi por causa_

_disso que ela rejeitou o Lexci._

E Alex não fazia nem ideia se estava acontecendo alguma coisa com Lexci e Onix.

_Chegará a hora em que eu terei que tomar_

_a minha "decisão final", e para tal, é necessário_

_que eu, por hora, obedeça todas as ordens da_

_Organização — e tudo que o Asïx disser._

_O que será que a Onix fará agora — e o que_

_vai acontecer com ela? E com o Lexci?_

Alex olhou para o rosto de Onix, adormecida no interior de uma cápsula, e pensou sobre o futuro.

{ . . . }

Lexci abaixou a cabeça. O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre suas costas, alongando sua sombra.

_Por quê... pra quê? Eu não entendo_

_nada. Eu não consigo entender_

_por que fui deixado aqui sozinho na_

_Cidade Crepuscular. E também_

_não consigo entender o que acabou_

_de acontecer. A Onix ergueu sua_

_Chave-Espada contra mim, e o Alex_

_lançou um chakram para defleti-la._

_Eu não pude fazer nada. Por que_

_é que a Onix me enfrentaria com a_

_sua Chave-Espada? E por que_

_ela disse que poderia voltar? E por_

_que o Alex a atacou? Ele não_

_tinha que ataca-la. Tenho certeza_

_que ainda dava muito bem pra_

_gente conversar, então por quê?_

Lexci virou as costas para o sol que se punha, desviando o olhar para aquele brilho deslumbrante.

_Eu quero ver logo a Onix._

Lexci abriu um Corredor das Trevas, passando por ele.

_Quando eu chegar no castelo, antes de_

_qualquer coisa, eu vou ao quarto da Onix._

_Ela certamente deve estar dormindo lá._

{ . . . }

Alex esperava pelo retorno de Lexci, mas pretendia fingir que seu encontro seria por acaso. Apoiado contra a parede de um corredor, Alex olhava vagamente para aquele espaço vazio.

_Vendo que a Onix foi posta numa cápsula,_

_e não na sua cama, isso só pode querer dizer_

_que ela não está mais sendo tratado como_

_um Incorpóreo que já foi humano. A situação_

_da Onix — e a sua verdadeira natureza._

_Eu ainda não posso deixar que o Lexci saiba._

**?: **Alex!

Diante do chamado, Alex virou o rosto na direção da voz. E era Lexci — com uma expressão áspera em seu rosto. Alex já imaginava que ele estaria assim, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito.

**Alex: **Oh, e aí, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Cadê ela?

Lexci usara tanta força na pergunta, que perdeu o fôlego.

**Alex: **À salvo.

Lexci rapidamente agarrou a gola do casaco de Alex.

**Lexci: **Como você pôde fazer aquilo com ela?!

**Alex: **Aquilo o quê?

Aquele tom tranquilo de Alex pareceu tranquilizar um pouco a fúria de Lexci, e ele abaixou o olhar. E então ele continuou, numa pequena voz.

**Lexci: **Você não tinha que ter usado força...

Alex deu um exagerado suspiro, dando de ombros.

**Alex: **Não tinha?

Lexci, ainda agarrado a gola de seu casaco, balançou a cabeça como uma criança birrenta.

**Lexci: **Não... é claro que não!

Até mesmo Lexci parecia não ter certeza de suas palavras.

**Lexci: **Era para nós três sermos melhores amigos!

Lentamente, Alex tirou as mãos de Lexci de sua gola.

**Alex: **Isso não se trata de amizade.

Lexci ergueu o olhar. Um olhar rígido, vindo daqueles olhos azuis.

_Ele nunca havia me olhado desse jeito._

_Sinto meu peito doendo um pouco._

Alex voltou a suspirar pesadamente.

**Alex:** Se isso é tudo, eu tenho que ir.

Lexci abaixou a cabeça novamente. Sua expressão repentinamente deixou Alex incerto.

_Eu fiz o que fiz com a melhor das intenções,_

_isso é tudo. Pelo bem do Lexci, pelo bem_

_da Onix, pelo bem da Organização, pelo bem_

_do Saï — e, mais que tudo, pelo meu bem._

Alex virou as costas para Lexci e foi embora.

{ . . . }

_"Isso não se trata de amizade"._

_Foi o que o Alex disse. Será mesmo?_

Lexci continuava de cabeça baixa, mordendo o lábio.

_Talvez o Alex esteja certo. Mas ele não a devia tê-la_

_atacado daquele jeito. Acima de todo o resto, eu_

_quero ouvir o que a Onix tem a dizer. Eu quero vê-la._

Lexci ergueu o olhar, e correu para o quarto de Onix.

{ . . . }

Separando-se de Lexci, Alex seguiu pelo corredor, parando seus pés ao ver uma pessoa.

_Ele provavelmente estava esperando por_

_mim. Aquele ali de braços cruzados, apoiado na_

_parede, certa vez foi o meu melhor amigo —_

Asïx não tirou seu olhos do chão para encarar Alex.

**Alex: **Tem certeza que as coisas estão melhores desse jeito?

Diante das palavras, Asïx finalmente voltou o olhar para Alex.

**Asïx: **Eu nunca esperei que você fosse questionar isso.

_Ele deve estar falando da incerteza que_

_estou levando dentro do meu peito._

Afastando-se da parede, Asïx se aproximou.

**Asïx: **Se você pudesse salvar um deles... por que escolheria a boneca?

_Ele fala como se nós tivéssemos_

_corações para fazer tal escolha._

**Asïx: **Ou então, veja desta forma... qual deles você preferiria sofrer a perda: de uma amizade de faz-de-conta — ou de uma verdadeira?

_Qual deles eu preferiria sofrer a perda?_

_Isso é óbvio. Eu sei. É claro que eu sei quem_

_eu preferiria, dentre o Lexci e a boneca._

**Asïx: **As coisas finalmente se ajeitaram novamente. É claro que estamos melhores desse jeito.

_Acredito que a razão pela qual eu não estou_

_conseguindo dar uma resposta ao Asïx_

_é provavelmente porque eu dependo dele._

**Asïx: **Milnuxos está exasperado com todos os "consertos" que tivemos que fazer. Nós temos que acertar as coisas. Tem simplesmente muita coisa em jogo — Lae.

Ao som desse nome nostálgico, Alex finalmente ergueu o olhar. Asïx estava olhando para ele. Isso o fez pensar no seu tempo como humano, e as memórias lhe foram ressurgindo.

_Para um Incorpóreo, nossas memórias são_

_meio que o nosso "coração". Eu me lembro. Eu_

_não vou me esquecer. Mas, os dias que eu_

_passei junto com o Lexci e com a Onix também_

_são uma parte das minhas memórias agora._

Alex desviou o olhar de Asïx novamente, abaixando a cabeça.

{ . . . }

_A Onix não tá aqui._

Lexci saiu correndo do quarto de Onix.

_A Onix não tá aqui. Mas o Alex_

_a trouxe de volta. Por quê?_

Sua insegurança se multiplicou. Ele encontrou Dilxan num corredor.

**Lexci: **Ei, você sabe cadê a Onix?

**Dilxan: **Onix? Por que eu saberia aonde ela está?

Dilxan não parecia ter o menor interesse no assunto.

**Lexci: **Oh, certo...

E Lexci logo disparou novamente, seguindo para o salão.

_Por que será que estou tão inseguro? Eu_

_quero falar com a Onix. Sobre o Alex, sobre_

_como serão as coisas de agora em diante,_

_sobre como as coisas tem estado até agora._

No salão, Doxulr estava sentado no sofá, alinhando suas cartas em cima da mesa. Lexci se aproximou, chegando por trás dele.

**Lexci: **Você viu a Onix?

Doxulr parou de embaralhas as cartas em sua mão e se voltou para Lexci.

**Doxulr:** Eu não estava ciente de que ela havia retornado.

**Lexci: **Então você não a viu por aí?

**Doxulr:** Isso é o que geralmente "não estar ciente de que ela havia retornado" quer dizer, sim.

E Doxulr voltou a embaralhar suas cartas. Abaixando a cabeça, Lexci deu um breve suspiro.

_Ninguém sabe nada sobre a Onix._

_O Alex saberia — mas eu não quero falar_

_com ele. O Asïx também pode saber._

_Mas eu não acho que ele simplesmente_

_sairia me contando sobre a Onix. Acho_

_que a minha última opção — quem sabe?_

O rosto de alguém surgiu na mente de Lexci — alguém com quem ele não falava desde que entrara na Organização. Lexci se virou e olhou para a janela. Lá fora, a enorme lua em forma de coração flutuava.

_Milnuxos — o Milnuxos pode_

_saber algo sobre a Onix._

Lexci mordeu o lábio e cerrou os punhos. E então, ele deixou o salão.

_Eu quero perguntar ao Milnuxos, mas_

_eu não sei bem como vê-lo. O lugar_

_aonde costumamos nos encontrar com_

_o Milnuxos é — a Távola Redonda._

Lexci seguiu para a Távola Redonda.

_Parando para pensar nisso agora, acho que eu_

_nunca entrei na Távola Redonda desse jeito,_

_andando — não, eu me lembro. Quando eu entrei_

_para a Organização, quando o Alex me trouxe_

_aqui, eu entrei desse jeito. Nós só não entramos_

_na sala assim quando somos convocados._

Abrindo uma grande porta, ele se deparou com os treze assentos alinhados. E, como se estivesse esperando pela vinda de Lexci, Milnuxos estava lá. Ele estava repousando sobre seu cotovelo, enquanto encarava Lexci. Apressadamente, Lexci abriu a boca.

**Lexci: **Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

**Milnuxos: **E o que seria?

Sua voz era serena.

**Lexci: **O que houve com a Onix? Pode me dizer?

Os lábios de Milnuxos se contorceram para formar um sorriso.

**Milnuxos: **Pode acalmar a sua mente. Onix é um membro de grande valor para a Organização, mas ela precisa de um repouso.

_A Onix é um membro de grande_

_valor para a Organização —_

Ouvir isso fez Lexci se sentiu um pouco aliviado. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que ela estava repousando. Mas as palavras de Milnuxos lhe deram a sensação de que ele não podia perguntar nada mais. Foi quando, de repente, ele sentiu o mundo se distorcer.

_Eu conheço essa distorção._

_É exatamente a mesma distorção_

_que eu experienciei recentemente_

_no Castelo do Esquecimento._

_Estou me sentindo estonteado._

Lexci lançou a cabeça para baixo, sustentando-a com as mãos, apenas com o desejo que seu corpo não desmoronasse.

**"Sora."**

_Eu ouvi uma voz. Não, isso é uma_

_memória. Tenho a sensação de que o_

_Milnuxos me chamou assim certa vez,_

_quando estávamos naquela praia._

**Lexci: **— Sora.

Lexci murmurou. Milnuxos sorriu. Lexci ergueu o olhar para Milnuxos.

**Lexci: **Quem é Sora?

Lexci não havia perguntado para alguém em particular, mas Milnuxos olhou para ele. E depois de um instante de silêncio, Milnuxos murmurou.

**Milnuxos: **Ele é a conexão.

Lexci não pareceu compreender o significado das palavras de Milnuxos.

**Lexci: **A o quê?

**Milnuxos: **Ele é o que faz você e Onix uma parte da vida um do outro. Assim como ele é a razão pela qual eu pus Onix dentre nossos números.

_Esse Sora é o que faz eu e a_

_Onix sermos parte um da vida do_

_outro... o que isso quer dizer?_

**Milnuxos:** E se quiser que ela continue assim, devo insistir que você deixe sua mente fora dessas distrações desnecessárias. Trarei a Onix de volta a suas tarefas amanhã. Hoje, você deve se focar nas suas.

Lexci não conseguia pensar que Milnuxos estivesse mentindo.

_Conexão — o que é uma conexão...?_

_Mas o Milnuxos tá dizendo que se_

_eu quiser que a Onix continue dentre_

_nós, eu não posso fazer perguntas_

_desnecessárias. Tudo bem, eu acho._

Ele hesitou. Mas então, Lexci consentiu, sentindo que mais do que as suas perguntas, mas do que qualquer coisa, o mais importante era que a Onix ficasse na Organização.

**Lexci: **— Tá certo.

Parecendo satisfeito com a resposta de Lexci, Milnuxos desapareceu de seu assento. Lexci, parando sozinho em meio a Távola Redonda, repetiu as palavras de Milnuxos.

**Lexci: **— A conexão, é...?


	17. DIA 17: ABSORÇÃO

**DIA 17**

**- ABSORÇÃO -**

_Com toda a certeza,_

_isso não é normal._

Tão nervosa que mal conseguia retomar o fôlego, Maiko observava a cápsula de Sora.

_Não pode ser — será que_

_está tudo acabado?_

TeZ entrou na sala apressadamente. Num forte tom, ele perguntou.

**TeZ: **O que houve?

**Maiko: **É o Sora — suas memórias pararam.

Maiko olhava para um monitor que havia numa máquina junto a cápsula de Sora. Os dados indicavam exatamente o que ela dissera.

**TeZ: **Pararam?

Maiko deu um breve suspiro, e olhou de volta para a cápsula.

**Maiko:** A menos que algo seja feito, ele nunca acordará de seu sono.

Diante das palavras de Maiko, TeZ também observou a cápsula.

**TeZ: **Muito bem, então. Vai ter que ser do jeito difícil.

**Maiko: **Mas... o que vai acontecer com...

Maiko respondera automaticamente. Ela abaixou o olhar.

_Eu já sabia que chegaria o dia_

_em que nós teríamos, como o_

_TeZ disse, que pegar as memórias_

_do Sora de volta, mesmo que à força._

_Eu sabia, só que mesmo assim,_

_quando penso no Lexci e nela,_

_eu não acho que consiga fazê-lo._

**TeZ: **Aqueles Incorpóreos nem deveriam estar existindo — e você sabe muito bem disso, Maiko.

As palavras foram como uma apunhalada em seu peito.

_É verdade, Incorpóreos não deveriam ter_

_permissão para existir. Nem mesmo eu. Mas_

_ainda assim, isso definitivamente... dói._

Ainda de cabeça baixa, Maiko continuava o observá-lo. E como se estivesse olhando para ela, Sora dormia na cápsula.

{ . . . }

Sentado em seu assento na Távola Redonda, Milnuxos olhava para Asïx.

**Asïx:** Você tem certeza de que tomamos... medidas adequadas para com a Onix e o Lexci?

O tom de voz de Asïx estava completamente diferente do normal — era como se ele estivesse falando com um velho amigo.

**Milnuxos: **Devo admitir, Onix se distanciou dos nossos projetos originais. Mas esse seu comportamento imprevisível está provando ter um efeito colateral interessante.

**Asïx: **Mesmo?

Asïx não parecia satisfeito com a resposta de Milnuxos.

**Milnuxos: **Nós queríamos a Chave —

_A Chave. Tudo está conectado_

_pela Chave, não é mesmo? A_

_Chave para todos os mundos, a_

_Chave-Espada. Será que a própria_

_Chave-Espada é a "chave" para_

_resolver todos os mistérios?_

**Milnuxos: **A exposição de Onix ao Lexci efetuou uma transferência de poder para ela, como nós esperávamos. Se as coisas parassem aí, Onix teria sido um sucesso inequívoco. Mas então, através do Lexci, o próprio Sora começou a transformá-la. De "algo", ele a tornou "alguém", dando a Onix um senso de identidade.

_A influência do Sora foi mais_

_forte do que nós pudemos prever._

_Isso provavelmente é porque a_

_força do Mestre da Chave-Espada_

_é realmente muito poderosa._

**Milnuxos: **Eu estava pronto para me livrar de todo o projeto — mas foi então que me ocorreu: Onix está mantendo as memórias do Sora aprisionadas, clamando-as como se fossem suas.

_Em outras palavras, os acontecimentos que_

_a nossa Organização não previu provavelmente_

_não foram previstos por Sora, que deve estar_

_dormindo em lugar, em algum mundo, e nem por_

_aqueles que o estão protegendo e ajudando._

**Milnuxos: **Se a mantivermos perto de Lexci, garantiremos que Sora jamais volte a despertar.

**Asïx: **Compreendo — e o que você pretende fazer quanto ao impostor de preto?

_Para falar a verdade, eu só estou_

_mesmo interessando no homem de casaco_

_negro — em outras palavras, Yami._

**Milnuxos: **Aquele impertinente? Garanta que ele fique longe do Lexci. Ele apenas representará uma ameaça se suas baboseiras chegarem aos ouvidos da Onix.

Diante das ordens, Asïx abaixou sua cabeça respeitosamente.

**Asïx:** Então nós estamos de volta aos trilhos.

Num lugar aonde Milnuxos não podia ver, a boca de Asïx se contorceu num largo sorriso.

_Estamos de volta aos trilhos._

_Não há nada de errado com os nossos_

_planos. Não é mesmo — Lae?_

{ . . . }

_Eu acordei numa cama. Mas eu me_

_lembro que estive dormindo num_

_outro lugar até agora, em uma_

_grande máquina — uma cápsula._

Onix fechou os olhos novamente.

_Eu me lembro de tantas coisas._

_Talvez eu simplesmente não esteja me_

_esquecendo. Eu não sonhei. Eu me_

_sinto completamente renovada. Eu sinto_

_até como se o meu corpo estivesse_

_mais leve. Eu não sei o que houve_

_comigo dentro daquela cápsula. Talvez_

_a cápsula tenha o poder de curar danos_

_que foram causados a uma marionete._

Onix se sentou na cama, e pegou uma concha que havia sob seu travesseiro. Ela a observou.

_Promessa — tempo. Se o Alex não_

_tivesse feito o que fez, talvez eu_

_não tivesse sido capaz de retornar_

_assim. E se o Yami não tivesse me_

_encorajado a voltar, tenho certeza_

_de que eu também não teria sido_

_capaz de retornar. E o Lexci — é_

_claro que eu acho que talvez,_

_pelo bem do Lexci, eu não devia_

_ter retornado. Mas, mesmo assim,_

_eu quero encontrar o meu próprio_

_caminho. Certamente ainda nos_

_resta tempo. Não é tarde demais._

_Porque nós somos amigos._

Onix apertou a concha.

{ . . . }

_As minhas bochechas_

_estão geladas._

Lexci esfregou suas bochechas. Por alguma razão, elas estavam molhadas. E tudo ao seu redor estava borrado.

**Lexci: **O-O quê...? Entrou alguma coisa nos meus olhos?

Ele estava em sua cama. Naquele seu mesmo quarto de sempre — Kingdom Hearts continuava flutuando do lado de fora da janela.

_Eu tive um sonho. O sonho me_

_parecia bem doloroso. Um sonho em_

_que duas pessoas que eram muito_

_importantes para mim desapareciam_

_bem diante dos meus olhos. Porque_

_eu era fraco. Porque eu não podia_

_usar a Chave-Espada. Talvez, quando_

_a Onix não conseguia usar a sua_

_Chave-Espada, ela se sentisse assim._

Lexci se sentou em sua cama, olhando vagamente para o espaço aberto.

_Eu me sinto meio — mole. Cansado. Eu não_

_sinto nem que dormi. Eu quero voltar pro_

_sono. Isso provavelmente é porque eu sonhei._

_Mas eu sempre sonho. Eu não costumo_

_me lembrar deles claramente, mas o fato de_

_que eu sonhei não é diferente do normal._

Lexci olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Era aquele mesmo rosto de sempre.

_Meus olhos estão um pouco_

_vermelhos, mas isso provavelmente_

_é porque eu estou como sono._

Lexci se arrumou e seguiu para o salão.

{ . . . }

Onix estava no salão. E Alex também. Lembrando-se das palavras que lhe haviam sido ditas por Milnuxos no dia anterior, Lexci se sentiu um pouco aliviado.

_A Onix está mesmo de volta a_

_Organização — eles não_

_se livraram dela. Estou tão feliz._

Vendo Lexci, Onix sorriu. Alex estava ao seu lado, de braços cruzados.

**Onix: **Me desculpar por ter te preocupado, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Nah, contanto que você esteja bem, não importa.

Onix se virou para Alex.

**Onix: **...eu também preocupei você, não foi, Alex?

**Alex: **Ei, não tem problema.

De repente, Lexci não soube mais o que falar para eles.

_Eu não sei por que o Alex atacou a_

_Onix daquele jeito. O Alex tava_

_sério. Ele teria a abatido pra valer._

Pensar nisso deixou Lexci inquieto. E, ao mesmo tempo, Alex não falara com Lexci. Talvez percebendo a estranha atmosfera, Onix inclinou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Lexci, você tá legal? Você não parece muito bem...

**Lexci: **Que nada, eu tô numa boa.

**Onix: **— Mesmo...?

Onix virou as costas para Alex, parecendo ansiosa. Mas Alex não fez nada. E então, Lexci silenciosamente se dirigiu até Asïx. Ele o encarou.

**Asïx: **Estou posicionando você e a Onix juntos, hoje.

Diante dessa ordem, Lexci se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele também estava feliz por sua missão não ser junto com Alex.

**Lexci: **Entendido. Onix — vamos.

**Onix: **— Aham.

Lexci seguiu em frente sozinho, abrindo um Corredor das Trevas diante de si. Mas Onix logo foi atrás dele.

**Onix: **Lexci, espera.

Antes de entrar no Corredor das Trevas, ela se voltou para Alex.

**Alex: **Não vá se forçar demais.

Um sorriso se estampou no rosto de Onix, e sua figura desapareceu dentre o Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

A missão era exterminar um Sem-Coração gigante em Agrabah.

_O ar de Agrabah está igual a_

_sempre — seco demais, fazendo_

_com que seja mais difícil de respirar._

_Não... eu senti mesmo isso nas_

_últimas vezes em que vim pra cá...?_

Lexci olhou para a palma de sua mão, e convocou sua Chave-Espada. E ela logo surgiu, como sempre.

_Está tudo bem — igual a sempre._

Onix se aproximou dele por trás.

**Onix: **Lexci? Qual é o problema?

**Lexci: **Nada.

E com sua resposta, a Chave-Espada desapareceu.

_Talvez isso seja porque eu não soube_

_o que dizer ao Alex. E talvez tenha_

_alguma outra razão. Por algum motivo,_

_eu não consigo me acalmar. Aquela_

_preguiça que eu senti quando acordei_

_hoje de manhã continua a persistir._

**Onix: **Você parece pálido...

**Lexci:** Você tá imaginando coisas.

_Normalmente, eu ficaria_

_muito mais feliz por realizar_

_uma missão com a Onix,_

_mas não estou conseguindo_

_estimular esse sentimento._

**Lexci:** Vamos lá.

**Onix: **Bem... tá certo...

Lexci saiu correndo, erguendo toda a areia e pó ao seu redor.

{ . . . }

_De alguma forma, o Lexci tá_

_me parecendo um pouco estranho._

Ansiosa, Onix ia atrás de Lexci. Eles seguiram da cidade de Agrabah até as profundezas da Caverna das Maravilhas, derrotando Sem-Corações.

_Mas eu não sei bem_

_dizer o por quê._

Lexci golpeava os Sem-Corações com toda a sua fúria, e Onix não parecia saber como falar com ele a respeito.

_Tem algo de errado, Lexci._

De repente, Lexci parou.

**Lexci: **Fim da linha.

E então — Onix se lembrou de algo.

_Eu conheço esse lugar...?_

_Não, eu não o conheço, mas as_

_minhas memórias conhecem._

**Onix: **Eu me lembro disso...

**Lexci: **Huh?

Onix se aproximou de uma parede vazia.

_Sim, é exatamente aqui — nessa_

_parede. Com toda a certeza._

**Onix: **É uma fechadura...

Onix ergueu sua Chave-Espada para o alto, e uma fechadura surgiu no exato ponto que ela dissera.

**Onix: **...viu?

Onix se voltou para Lexci — e nesse momento, uma memória emergiu. Ela parou de respirar. Ela se sentia tonta.

_O garoto encarando essa parede_

_com sua Chave-Espada — esse_

_é... quem é você? Você é o Sora?_

O corpo de Onix amoleceu, e ela despencou, mas Lexci logo a segurou.

**Lexci: **Onix! Você tá bem?

**Onix: **A-Aham...

Notando que Lexci a segurava em seus braços, Onix observou seu rosto.

_O rosto do Lexci é tão parecido com o_

_do garoto das minhas memórias._

Onix murmurou.

**Onix: **Você se parece tanto com ele...

**Lexci: **— O quê?

Mas então — o chão tremulou.

**Lexci: **Está aqui!

Os dois empunharam suas Chaves-Espadas quase que ao mesmo tempo. E então, o enorme Sem-Coração circular — um Buscador Espinhoso — caiu de um ponto acima de suas cabeças.

**Lexci: **Vamos lá, Onix.

**Onix: **Certo!

Ao som da voz de Lexci, Onix saiu correndo.

Mirando no Buscador Espinhoso, Onix logo desferiu um golpe de sua Chave-Espada, acertando o topo de seu corpo rígido. O impacto a fez recuar. Girando sem parar, o Buscador Espinhoso se lançou contra Lexci.

**Onix: **Lexci!

**Lexci: **Ugh —

Lexci foi lançado contra a parede.

_Então... tem mesmo algo de_

_errado com o Lexci?_

Onix saiu correndo novamente, Chave-Espada empunhada em suas mãos, e se pôs no caminho do Buscador Espinhoso, que parou de se mover. Então, ela se lançou contra sua cabeça novamente.

_Sinto como se eu estivesse_

_transbordando de força._

O Buscador Espinhoso se estilhaçou e caiu, transformando-se em luz e logo desaparecendo. Sem nem se certificar de que o coração havia flutuado, Onix correu até Lexci, que ainda estava caído.

**Onix: **Lexci!

Lexci lentamente tentou se levantar.

**Onix: **Ei, você tá bem?

Ela olhava nos olhos de Lexci, preocupada.

_Como eu pensava — tem_

_algo de muito errado com ele._

Lexci abriu um fraco sorriso.

**Lexci: **Eu provavelmente só tô trabalhando um pouco demais, heh.

_Esse não deve realmente_

_ser o caso — mas..._

Ela resolveu perguntar novamente.

**Onix: **Tem certeza que você tá bem?

Lexci simplesmente sorriu, consentindo.

**Lexci: **É claro que eu tô. Vem, Onix, vamos RAC.

O rosto dele ainda estava meio pálido.

_Me sinto inquieta. Será que é_

_por que —? Quem sabe..._

Lexci rapidamente começou a caminhar, e Onix o seguiu, levando suas mãos ao peito, como se tentasse aliviar sua ansiedade.

{ . . . }

Tendo terminado a missão, ele foi tomar picolé na torre do relógio com Onix.

_Eu queria tomar picolé com a_

_Onix desse jeito há tanto, tanto tempo._

Lexci tomou seu picolé, observando o espaço vazio em sua frente.

_Hoje foi meio estranho. Era como se_

_a minha força estivesse sendo_

_drenada, e eu tava tendo problemas_

_para respirar o tempo todo. Mas_

_acho que é só cansaço, com certeza._

**Onix: **Você tá mesmo, mesmo bem?

Onix parecia realmente ansiosa, e Lexci sorriu.

_Ela finalmente tá de volta, eu_

_não quero preocupá-la._

**Lexci: **Tá certo, isso tá começando a ficar estranho.

Lexci usara um tom risonho, e deu mais uma mordida em seu picolé.

**Onix: **Por quê?

Lexci deu de ombros, e com um jeito brincalhão, continuou.

**Lexci: **Desde quando você começou a se preocupar comigo?

Intrigada, Onix também deu uma pequena risada. Ela pôs a mão na cintura da forma mais exagerada que pôde, usando um tom raivoso.

**Onix: **Ora, me desculpa.

Foi uma cena engraçada, e Lexci deu uma alta risada antes de continuar.

**Lexci: **É que é estranho, só isso. Normalmente, eu é quem fico todo preocupado com você — acho que o oposto nunca tinha acontecido antes.

_Afinal, somos sempre eu e o Alex que_

_estamos nos preocupando com a Onix, juntos._

**Onix: **Bem, pra sua informação... eu me preocupo com você o tempo todo, Lexci.

_Será que eu estava mesmo tão mal para_

_fazer com que ela se preocupasse comigo —?_

_Não sei dizer. Só o que eu sei é que eu tive uma_

_estranha sensação de que o meu corpo não_

_estava fazendo o que eu queria que ele fizesse._

Não querendo que aquela conversa fosse mais adiante, Lexci logo tratou de mudar de assunto.

**Lexci: **Eu tô feliz que você tenha voltado, Onix. Eu só não queria que o Alex tivesse pegado tão pesado contigo.

**Onix: **— Acho que o ele não vem hoje.

Lexci não esperava que o assunto passasse a tratar sobre Alex, e seu peito voltou a se agitar.

**Lexci: **— Você quer... que ele venha?

Onix olhou Lexci nos olhos, parecendo um tanto ansiosa.

**Onix: **O quê, vocês dois brigaram?

Lexci abaixou o olhar, apertando os punhos.

**Lexci: **Eu só... não consigo acreditar que aquele babaca te atacaria.

_Eu sabia, eu ainda não consegui perdoá-lo._

_Eu não consigo compreender o que ele fez._

**Onix: **Então ele é um babaca, agora?

Lexci não respondeu. Onix deu um longo e pesado suspiro.

**Onix: **Lexci, eu não estaria sentada aqui se o Alex não tivesse feito aquilo.

Onix parecia bem calma ao dizer aquilo. Ela não parecia ligar nem um pouco para o que Alex havia feito.

_Eu não consigo dizer nada. Mais do_

_que isso, eu não sei o que dizer._

**Onix: **Ele é o seu melhor amigo.

**Lexci: **...e você também.

Onix suspirou novamente, parecendo inquieta. E então, ela murmurou.

**Onix: **— Não é a mesma coisa, sem todos nós aqui...

_Todos nós — nós três. Eu também acho que não_

_é a mesma coisa. Mas eu não sei o que dizer ao Alex,_

_ou como eu deveria olhar para ele quando o visse._

**Onix: **O pôr-do-sol está bonito hoje...

Lexci também ergueu o olhar, observando o céu.

_O dia em que nós três poderemos tomar picolé_

_juntos novamente — esse dia realmente virá?_

{ . . . }

_Eu definitivamente quero conversar com_

_alguém sobre o que está acontecendo com o_

_Lexci — eu quero consultar alguém sobre isso._

_Alguém... não, eu quero ver o Alex, e falar_

_com ele. Acho que é isso o que eu devo fazer._

Retornando ao castelo, Onix foi à procura de Alex.

_Talvez ele tenha voltado pro quarto dele._

Caminhando pelo corredor que levava ao quarto de Alex, ela se deparou com a figura do ruivo caminhando ao longe, de costas.

**Onix: **Alex!

_O Alex parou de andar, e tá_

_se virando para mim._

Onix correu até ele.

**Alex: **Precisa de alguma coisa?

As palavras de Alex pareciam frias, e morreram no peito de Onix.

_O que eu faço...?_

**Onix: **O quê...? Não... é que...

**Alex: **Se você não precisa de nada, estou indo.

Alex já ia embora, quando Onix agarrou seu casaco.

_Tenho que demonstrar um_

_pouco de coragem._

**Onix: **— Tem algo de errado com o Lexci. Pensei que você pudesse saber o que tá acontecendo.

Alex se voltou para ela novamente, e Onix encontrou forças com isso.

**Onix: **Ele diz que a Chave-Espada o tem deixado esgotado quando ele vai usá-la. E de repente, eu percebi que estava lutando da mesma forma que ele.

_O que eu faço? Não consigo_

_encontrar as palavras._

Alex deu um pesado suspiro.

**Alex: **Bem, você o conhece melhor do que eu.

Onix o encarou.

_O tom dele continua frio._

_Mas eu tenho que perguntar._

**Onix: **Por que... por que acha isso?

**Alex: **Pergunte a si mesma o que está fazendo isso com ele.

**Onix: **Eu... não tenho certeza.

**Alex: **Oh — você não tem certeza? O que foi, esqueceram de te construir com um senso comum?

Onix perdeu o fôlego.

**Alex: **Oh, qual é, não pareça tão chocada. Você já sabia que você é uma Réplica. Uma boneca cujo propósito original era duplicar os poderes do Lexci. Se ele está ficando mais fraco, e você está ficando mais forte... bem, isso só quer dizer que você tá pegando emprestado um pouco mais do que deveria.

A verdade nua e crua fez com que Onix pendesse sua cabeça para baixo.

_Sim — é verdade. Eu sou uma marionete,_

_criada pela Organização. Uma marionete criada_

_para copiar as habilidades de Lexci. Mas,_

_bem — isso não é tudo o que eu sou. O Alex_

_com certeza não sabe de tudo. Talvez _

_hajam coisas que nem eu mesma saiba._

_O que haverá escondido dentro do meu corpo?_

Ela, então, murmurou.

**Onix: **Então... o que eu devo fazer?

_Eu não consigo_

_encontrar a resposta._

**Alex: **Eu não posso tomar essa decisão por você. Para mim, você não uma mera boneca.

Alex pôs ambas as mãos nos braços dela, e ela ergueu o olhar. A expressão em seu rosto era bastante séria — e doce.

**Alex: **Você é a minha melhor amiga. A minha e a do Lexci — deu pra memorizar?

Onix consentiu.

**Onix: **Aham...

_A resposta do Axel parece tanto_

_com a do Yami. Sim, isso é algo que eu_

_mesma tenho que descobrir. Yami — isso_

_mesmo, Yami... e aquele garoto._

**Onix: **Eu posso te perguntar mais uma coisa?

Alex soltou seus braços.

**Alex: **O que é?

**Onix: **Hoje, eu vi um garoto que era igualzinho ao Lexci. Diga-me — ele é quem eu penso que é?

A expressão no rosto de Alex fraquejou por um momento, em surpresa.

**Onix: **O meu poder — ele só copia mesmo o poder de Lexci?

**Alex: **— Eu também não sei.

Onix abaixou o olhar novamente.

**Onix: **Compreendo...

_Se não for só o poder —_

Ela sentiu seu peito doer de tanta ansiedade.

_Se o garoto que eu vi hoje_

_for o Sora — então..._

**Alex: **Memórias e poder...

Com o aviso inesperado de Alex, Onix ergueu o olhar.


	18. DIA 18: OS SETE DIAS DE ONIX

**DIA 18**

**- OS SETE DIAS DE ONIX -**

Dos treze assentos, apenas três estavam ocupados. Milnuxos, Braxig e Asïx se encontravam na Távola Redonda. Com a mão em seu queixo, Braxig encarava os demais.

**Braxig: **O Sora tá tendo um poderoso efeito sobre ela.

Milnuxos fechou os olhos.

**Milnuxos: **Sim, não era para que ela ganhasse consciência própria — nem que se tornasse a pessoa que vemos. Mas no fim, isso só nos prova que a marionete é o melhor dos receptáculos.

Asïx apenas os observava.

_A pessoa que vemos — é verdade, a_

_Onix é capaz de mudar de forma. Ela pode_

_mudar sua forma para refletir as memórias_

_da pessoa que está olhando para ela._

Entretanto, Asïx nunca havia visto Onix com uma forma diferente da Onix que ele sempre vira.

_Mas não pode ser qualquer velha lembrança._

_A Onix é afetada pelo Sora — ou pondo de_

_outra forma, é afetada pelo Mestre da Chave-_

_Espada. E sendo assim, para aqueles_

_que já estiveram profundamente envolvidos_

_com o Sora, a forma da Onix é recoberta,_

_baseada nessas memórias, de acordo com o_

_Mestre da Chave-Espada que viram, certa vez._

_O Mestre da Chave-Espada não está em_

_minhas memórias, então para mim, a_

_Onix é a Onix — apenas uma marionete._

Asïx ficava imaginando o que Braxig e Milnuxos eram capazes de ver quando olhavam para Onix.

_Eu pesquisei o passado de_

_ambos como humanos para obter_

_uma posição mais correta, mas ainda_

_assim existem muitos mistérios._

**Milnuxos: **Por fim, a hora chegou — Asïx, os dispositivos estão prontos?

Milnuxos sempre parecia indiferente em suas perguntas — e Asïx consentiu.

**Asïx: **Todos os três estarão operantes em questão de dias.

**Milnuxos: **Bom.

Dessa vez, Asïx foi quem fez uma pergunta.

**Asïx: **O que você quer fazer quanto ao Lexci?

**Milnuxos: **Ambos os dois tem conexões com o Sora, mas nós precisamos apenas de um deles sob nosso domínio. Deixem que a Onix tire do Lexci o resto do que ele ainda tem para dar... ou que ele a destrua primeiro e recupere tudo novamente. Não faz diferença para mim. Seja como for, o poder do Sora será nosso.

**Asïx: **Entendido, senhor.

E com isso, Milnuxos desapareceu.

**Braxig: **— Bem, dê o seu melhor. Ou pelo menos o melhor que um rapazinho sem coração pode fazer.

E com seu tom risonho, Braxig desapareceu em seguida. Deixado sozinho na Távola Redonda, Asïx ergueu o olhar, observando o teto em forma de cúpula que rodeava a sala.

_Nós simplesmente precisamos do_

_poder do Sora. Não há nada de especial_

_nisso para questionar o plano. E se_

_não há por que questionar o plano do_

_Milnuxos, quer dizer que nada vai poder_

_arruinar o nosso plano, também._

Entretanto, Asïx parecia um pouco desconfortável.

_É o Alex. Posso ver a sua_

_hesitação. Talvez tenha sido um_

_erro, deixar que o Alex entrasse em_

_contato excessivo com o Lexci._

Asïx deu um longo suspiro, exatamente como um humano, e desapareceu.

{ . . . }

_Eu não sonhei na noite_

_passada, de novo. Tenho certeza_

_de que eu dormi direito, mas sinto_

_o meu corpo tão pesado._

Sua cabeça estava nebulosa. As palmas de suas mãos estavam quentes, e seus pés pareciam adormecidos. Ele sentia algo estranho dentro de seu peito. Ele tentou tomar fôlego, respirar profundamente — e não conseguiu.

_Isso meio que dói._

Sentando em sua cama, Lexci encarou o espaço vazio a sua frente.

_Eu sei que tem alguma coisa estranha_

_acontecendo com o meu corpo. Mas,_

_mesmo assim, eu não sei o que fazer._

Lexci estava para se levantar, mas teve que se sentar novamente, tonto.

_O que diabos é isso? Mesmo com_

_a Onix de volta, e tudo o mais — eu_

_só tenho me sentido mais distante desde_

_aquele dia. Mas acho que eu só devo_

_estar um pouco cansado. Vou ficar_

_melhor em alguns dias, com certeza._

Lexci repousou as mãos sobre seus joelhos. Ele as abriu, e então as fechou novamente.

_Eu tô bem. Eu tô sim, com certeza._

{ . . . }

_Não consegui dormir com_

_todas essas coisas na cabeça._

Alex franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo uma prolongada e indistinta dor atrás de suas têmporas. Dores de cabeça por falta de sono eram desagradáveis.

Preferindo isso a ter que levar uma bronca por dormir demais, Alex chegara ao salão antes que qualquer outro acordasse, e continuou em seu trem de pensamentos deitado no sofá.

_A Onix e o Lexci — memórias e poder. Sora... o_

_Mestre da Chave-Espada. E seres conhecidos como_

_Réplicas. Eu conheci uma Réplica construída a_

_partir das memórias do Yami, certa vez, no Castelo_

_do Esquecimento. Eu não sei se "conheci" é_

_a palavra adequada para isso. Mas o fato é que_

_foi lá onde nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez._

_A marionete, feita pelo Xeven, obtinha habilidades_

_copiando as memórias do Yami. Naquela época, a bruxa_

_de memórias, Maiko, foi usada para copiar as memórias._

_Mas o Xeven chegou a dizer que a própria existência_

_da Maiko era uma irregularidade. Isso quer dizer_

_que deve haver um jeito de copiar memórias para uma_

_Réplica sem a intervenção da Maiko. Caso contrário,_

_as Réplicas não seriam de fato nada além de bonecos._

Isso fez com que Alex se lembrasse das ações dos membros da Organização que haviam extraído as memórias de Yami e Sora no Castelo do Esquecimento.

_Através de batalhas, a Nerlaxe extraiu as_

_memórias do Sora, e o Xeven extraiu as do Yami._

_Eles aprisionaram estas memórias em cartas,_

_e as confiaram a Maiko. Maiko sutilmente_

_reescreveu as memórias que lhe foram confiadas,_

_e elas foram devolvidas ao Sora e a Réplica._

_Isso provavelmente significa que o poder da Maiko_

_era necessariamente reescrever memórias._

_Mas se fosse simplesmente para copiar, então_

_tudo o que você precisaria para fazer a cópia_

_das memórias e habilidades seria, provavelmente,_

_apenas uma batalha...? Então é por isso que_

_estão fazendo a Onix agir junto ao Lexci,_

_para que ela copie suas memórias. Memórias_

_e habilidades são coisas entrelaçadas. Então a_

_Onix está obtendo as memórias e habilidades do_

_Sora ao mesmo tempo. Noite passada, eu disse_

_para a Onix que ela estava absorvendo mais_

_poder do Lexci do que deveria. Mas a verdade é_

_bem diferente. Eu me lembro. O Yami-Réplica_

_podia ainda obter habilidades de uma outra_

_forma — destruindo um oponente com as suas_

_próprias mãos, uma Réplica absorve suas_

_habilidades completamente. E eu sabia disso._

_Foi por isso que eu usei o Yami-Réplica_

_para destruir o Ixenzo. Porque eu pensei que_

_seria necessário. A Onix já está copiando as_

_memórias do Lexci. Não — as memórias do Sora,_

_que estão dentro do Lexci. Mas ainda não o fez_

_por completo. Sendo assim, o que será que_

_a Organização fará com que a Onix faça agora?_

**?: **Bom dia, Alex.

**Alex: **...Onix.

Alex ergueu o olhar, deparando-se com Onix, parada ao seu lado, uma triste expressão estampada em seu rosto. Sorridente, Alex continuou.

**Alex: **Dormiu bem?

Em resposta, Onix encolheu os ombros, balançando a cabeça.

**Alex: **Não vá pensando que já não há mais tempo. Você ainda deve ter tempo para pensar. Deu pra memorizar?

Onix abaixou o olhar.

**Onix: **— Acho que sim...

Na verdade, Alex não sabia se ainda realmente havia tempo. Mas então, de repente — uma forte voz os interrompeu.

**?: **Onix, missão.

Assustada, Onix logo se virou.

**Onix: **Asïx...

Asïx estava olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

**Asïx: **Um Sem-Coração realmente muito forte surgiu na Cidade do Halloween. Vá até lá e acabe com ele.

**Onix: **Entendido.

Assim que Onix consentiu, Lexci apareceu no salão.

**Lexci: **Oi, Onix, bom dia.

**Onix: **Bom dia.

Onix virou as costas para Lexci. E Lexci nem sequer olhou para Alex. Diante do comportamento infantil deles, Alex deu um breve sorriso. Depois de um instante de silêncio, Lexci abriu a boca.

**Lexci: **Ei, olha —

**Onix: **— Sinto muito, eu tenho que ir.

Interrompendo o que quer que ele tivesse a dizer, Onix entrou num Corredor das Trevas e desapareceu. Claramente deprimido, Lexci abaixou a cabeça.

_Mesmo estando deprimido, o rosto_

_do Lexci continua com essa coloração_

_pálida. Um minuto atrás, eu falei pra_

_Onix que ainda havia tempo. Mas talvez_

_não haja tanto tempo assim, afinal._

Também notando a condição de Lexci, o olhar de Asïx se desviou para Alex por um momento, antes que ele chamasse pelo garoto.

**Asïx: **Lexci. Como está se sentindo hoje?

**Lexci: **— Igual à sempre.

Diante da resposta de Lexci, um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Asïx.

_Um sorriso terrível._

Com o pensamento, Alex sentiu seu próprio peito apertar por dentro.

**Asïx: **Eu tenho uma missão urgente, especialmente pra você e sua Chave-Espada. Um Sem-Coração surgiu na Cidade do Halloween.

_Cidade do Halloween. Parece ser a_

_mesma missão que ele deu pra_

_Onix. Sinto cheiro de armação no ar._

**Asïx: **Eu estava esperando que você pudesse exterminá-lo para nós.

**Lexci: **M-Mas é claro... deixa comigo!

Nesse mesmo instante, Alex se levantou.

**Alex: **Ei, whoa, whoa, whoa! Lexci, você quer mesmo fazer isso?

Uma expressão descontente surgiu no rosto de Lexci. E voltando suas costas para Alex, numa pequena voz, ele murmurou.

**Lexci: **...por que eu não iria querer?

**Alex: **É que ultimamente, você —

**Asïx: **— Você já não deveria ter ido para a sua missão, Alex?

A forma como Asïx interrompeu Alex parecia tão urgente que o ruivo desviou o olhar para ele. Asïx o estava encarando.

_Missão — mas ele ainda nem me_

_disse qual é a minha missão_

_de hoje. Ah — é claro, já entendi._

Um pouco entristecido, Alex pensou no Asïx que não conseguia contar uma mentira nem para se salvar.

**Lexci: **É, eu também preciso me aprontar. A gente se fala depois!

Lexci seguiu adiante, desaparecendo num Corredor das Trevas, assim como Onix fizera. Alex o observou partir.

**Asïx: **— Você não consegue deixar que as coisas sigam seu caminho?

Alex manteve o olhar desviado.

**Alex: **Qual caminho?

**Asïx: **O nosso caminho — você sabe, eu confio em você.

Alex abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

**Alex: **Você disse isso exatamente como faria se tivesse um coração.

**Asïx: **Minhas memórias do tempo em que eu tinha um estão fazendo isso, não é nada de mais. Entretanto, se você ficar no caminho mais uma vez, as memórias que tenho desde que me tornei um Incorpóreo as sobrescreverão.

**Alex: **...parece uma ameaça.

**Asïx: **Quase isso. Pense muito bem no assunto.

Terminando o que tinha para falar, Asïx se virou e partiu. Alex permaneceu parado, como se estivesse preso ao salão.

{ . . . }

Era noite na Cidade do Halloween, como sempre, mas dessa vez tudo estava envolto num diferente ar umedecido. Acima da cabeça da garota, uma grande lua flutuava no céu, esta sem forma de coração.

Onix se encontrava caminhando por um cemitério — derrotando vários Sem-Corações enquanto seguia em frente.

_Tem tanta coisa em que eu tenho_

_que pensar. Não consigo encontrar a_

_resposta — eu não quero pensar._

_Eu gosto de continuar me movendo,_

_assim eu não tenho que pensar._

Chegando mais ao fundo do cemitério, ela passou por um buraco na parede que a levou a um lugar encoberto por névoa. Era a primeira vez que ela encontrava tal névoa na Cidade do Halloween. Nos outros lugares da cidade, a névoa nunca era tão densa quanto ali. Envolta por aquele ar tão úmido e pesado, Onix ergueu seu capuz.

_Essa atmosfera — é_

_mesmo horrível._

Foi quando — ela sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Sem pensar suas vezes, ela rapidamente se virou.

_O Sem-Coração! Como é que_

_eu não senti a sua presença antes_

_que ele chegasse tão perto...?!_

O Sem-Coração partiu para cima dela com uma espada em suas mãos. Onix pulou para trás instantaneamente, se esquivando do golpe. Sem perder tempo, ela empunhou a Chave-Espada suas em mãos.

_A névoa está tão densa, não consigo ver_

_de onde ele virá agora. Será que é da direita —?_

O Sem-Coração atacou, e Onix bloqueou o golpe. Ela se lançou para frente, empurrando-o, e então afastou sua espada, que a atingiu em seguida.

_Ele é forte — e rápido. Mas tá tudo_

_bem. Eu não vou perder assim._

Depois de tomar uma boa distância, Onix voltou a correu contra o oponente.

_O próximo ataque_

_decidirá essa batalha...!_

E então — algo surgiu dentre eles, cortando o ar. Um chakram.

_O chakram do Alex._

**Alex: **Parem _já_, vocês dois!

Gritando, Alex separou Onix e o Sem-Coração.

_Mas como assim?_

A névoa baixou — e diante dela, estava Lexci.

**Lexci: **Onix?!

**Onix: **Lexci...?

O oponente com quem ela estivera lutando, pensando ser um Sem-Coração, na verdade era Lexci. Onix começou a soar frio por todo o seu corpo.

**Onix: **— O que você tá fazendo aqui? O Sem-Coração com quem eu tava lutando... era você...?

_A Organização tá planejando —_

_Não, ela está tentando._

Onix sentiu um aperto em seu peito.

**Alex: **Essa missão era uma cilada.

**Lexci: **O quê?

**Alex: **Foi tudo uma armado para que vocês dois se enfrentassem em combate.

Lexci soltou sua Chave-Espada, e ela desapareceu ao cair no chão.

**Lexci: **Eu e a Onix? Mas —

_Se o Alex não me_

_detivesse... eu teria..._

Onix abaixou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Eles fariam isso —?

**Alex: **Depois a gente fala dessas coisas. O que vocês me dizem — de tomarmos picolé juntos, como já não fazemos há eras?

Alex abriu um breve sorriso.

**Onix: **...mas —

Alex se voltou para ela, impedindo-a de continuar. E então, deu um tapinha nas costas de Lexci.

**Alex: **E aí, vamos lá?

**Lexci: **T-Tá bem.

Em seguida, Alex colocou a mão nos ombros de Onix.

**Alex: **E você vem também, Onix.

**Onix: **— Tá bem.

E então, guiados por Alex, o grupo entrou num Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

O pôr-do-sol estava deslumbrante. Lexci desviou o olhar, dando uma mordida em seu picolé. Onix abriu um pequeno sorriso, murmurando numa pequena voz.

**Onix: **É de congelar o cérebro, he, he...

**Lexci: **Faz um tempão que não saímos todos juntos assim, né?

Lexci retornou o sorriso para Onix.

**Alex: **Bem, é que nós passamos por um bocado de drama.

_Eu ainda tô preocupado com o_

_que o Alex fez com a Onix, é claro._

_Mas, ainda assim, poder tomar_

_picolé com a Onix e o Alex desse_

_jeito me deixa um pouco feliz._

_Agora — por que será que a_

_Organização me fez lutar com a_

_Onix? Quando eu penso nisso,_

_fico com a mente cheia de tantas_

_dúvidas e preocupações, mas foi_

_o Alex que nos deteve, e eu_

_não sei o que eu teria feito sem_

_ele. Parando para pensar nisso,_

_acho que posso perdoá-lo. E, é_

_claro, o Alex tem os seus próprios_

_pensamentos. A Onix também_

_disse isso — se o Alex não tivesse_

_feito aquilo, ela não teria voltado_

_para a Organização. Eu pensava que_

_podia haver outro jeito de trazê-la_

_de volta, mas pode ser que naquele_

_momento realmente não houvesse._

Alex balançou os pés.

**Alex: **Oh, acabei de me lembrar — sabiam que vocês deveriam verificar os palitos dos seus picolés?

**Onix: **Sério? Pra quê

**Alex: **Quando vocês terminarem o seu picolé, deem uma olhada nos palitos. Pode estar escrito "VENCEDOR".

**Lexci: **Ei, espera aí... _é mesmo_!

Diante daquele tom de surpresa acidental, Alex rapidamente desviou o olhar para Lexci.

**Alex: **"É mesmo" o quê?

_"VENCEDOR" — é verdade._

_Tem acontecido tanta coisa que_

_eu até me esqueci. O palito_

_premiado — eu tenho um. Esse_

_palito... eu o guardei comigo,_

_querendo mostrar pro Alex. Não_

_pra Onix. Quando eu o encontrei,_

_eu quis mostra-lo pro Alex._

**Lexci: **Uhh... n-não é nada. E o que é que se ganha?

_Quando eu mostrar o palito_

_premiado pro Alex, tenho certeza_

_que ele vai ficar surpreso. Pensar_

_nisso meio que me deixa feliz,_

_de alguma forma. Na verdade, eu_

_sei o que se ganha com o palito,_

_mas vou guardar segredo._

Alex inclinou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Heh, eu sei lá.

**Lexci: **Ha, ha, _você_ não sabe?

**Alex: **Bem... tem que ser algo bom, se é pra um _VENCEDOR_!

**Lexci: **Verdade.

**Onix: **He, he~

Diante daquela risada, Lexci e Alex olharam para Onix.

**Onix: **Vocês dois são bem chegados, né?

Em seguida, ela desviou o olhar para o sol.

**Onix: **Wow. O pôr-do-sol está tão bonito...

Atraídos pela admiração em sua voz, Lexci e Alex também desviaram o olhar para o pôr-do-sol — um pôr-do-sol vermelho, como sempre.

_Com esse pôr-do-sol tão brilhante,_

_o mundo inteiro fica vermelho._

**Onix: **Eu sei que nós já vimos vários pores-do-sol, mas o de hoje deixa todos eles no chinelo.

Diante de tais palavras, Lexci percebeu — Onix estava bem mais feliz do que de costume.

**Onix: **Se ao menos as coisas continuassem desse jeito...

_Seria tão bom, nós três, juntos para sempre,_

_desse jeito. Sim, eu também acho._

_E assim espero. Eu quero que seja assim._

**Lexci: **— E se a gente fugisse?

**Onix: **O quê?

Onix desviou o olhar para Lexci. Alex não disse nada.

**Lexci: **Nós três. Assim, poderíamos sempre estar juntos.

_Se ficarmos na Organização, então nós três_

_certamente não poderemos ficar sempre juntos._

_Então, a gente podia fugir pra algum lugar._

Onix abaixou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Nós... não temos para onde fugir...

_Mesmo? Eu quero dizer que_

_não é verdade. Mas..._

**Lexci: **— Eu sei... he, eu só tava pensando alto...

_Eu sei que é impossível. Mas, sei lá._

_Talvez, só talvez... a gente pudesse fazer_

_isso. Mas agora, nesse momento, nós_

_definitivamente não podemos. Talvez eles_

_nos aniquilassem e, sei lá, eu tenho a_

_sensação de que outras coisas ruins_

_possam acontecer. Como, por exemplo,_

_me forçarem a lutar com a Onix._

Alex, que permanecera em silêncio todo o tempo, por fim abriu a boca.

**Alex: **Bem, mesmo que as coisas mudem, nós nunca vamos nos separar —

**Onix: **— Contanto que nos lembremos uns dos outros, certo?

_Isso mesmo, o importante é que a_

_gente se lembre uns dos outros._

**Onix: **Não se preocupa, Alex — a gente memorizou o seu discurso emotivo.

Onix deu uma risada.

**Alex: **Só pra ter certeza.

Alex deu uma mordida em seu picolé. Ele não olhou para Onix, ficou apenas observando o pôr-do-sol.

**Onix: **Acredite. Eu terei esses momentos memorizados comigo por um bom tempo. Para sempre, eu espero.

**Lexci: **Eu também. Para sempre...

_Eu jamais poderia me esquecer. Eu jamais_

_me esqueceria, de forma alguma. Nós_

_três, observando o pôr-do-sol desse jeito,_

_também — tenho certeza de que eu não me_

_esquecerei. Eu prometo — que nunca me_

_esquecerei. Mesmo que a gente se separe_

_algum dia, eu nunca me esquecerei._

O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre os três.


	19. DIA 19: XIII ASSENTOS

**DIA 19**

**- XIII ASSENTOS -**

Onix levantou de sua cama, e se preparou como sempre fazia. Então, ela se olhou no espelho que havia ao canto de seu quarto.

_É a mesma eu de sempre. E, ao_

_mesmo tempo, não é a mesma eu._

Onix se observava no espelho.

_Essa é — outra pessoa, não eu._

_Mas talvez eu saiba quem é, esse_

_eu refletido no espelho. Um garoto_

_que se parece muito com o Lexci._

Onix abaixou o olhar por um instante, mas logo voltou a se observar frente ao espelho. A imagem do seu eu de sempre havia voltado a ser refletida para ela. Com pensamentos tão instáveis quanto ela própria, Onix sorriu.

_O Yami me deu esse tempo. Eu não_

_posso continuar assim. Eu tenho que me_

_decidir. Antes que a Organização comece_

_a pegar pesado e faça alguma coisa._

{ . . . }

_Esse é o limite._

Maiko olhava fixamente para a cápsula de sono aonde Sora estava. Como sempre, Sora continuava adormecido. E — todas as ações haviam parado.

**Maiko: **Sora...

Após seu pequeno murmuro, Maiko abaixou a cabeça diante da presença de outras duas pessoas atrás dela — TeZ se aproximou, olhando para Sora.

**TeZ: **Parece que chegamos a um estado de completa inatividade.

**Maiko: **Sim...

Ao responder, Maiko olhou para Sora mais uma vez.

_Sora, que mais parece uma concha_

_sem vida. Talvez o fato de ele não_

_ter memórias queira dizer que o Sora_

_diante dos meus olhos não seja de_

_fato o Sora, mas sim o seu recipiente._

**TeZ: **Isso já foi longe demais. Yami — acho que você sabe o que precisa ser feito.

Diante da voz de TeZ, o impostor da Organização — Yami — consentiu.

**Yami: **Certo.

_O que será que o Yami planeja fazer?_

_Quanto a criança... e mais, o que será que_

_aquela criança planeja fazer? Eu sinto_

_um aperto no meu peito. Incorpóreos não_

_têm o direito de existir. Nem mesmo eu._

_Mas — "é por isso", dizem eles._

Uma forte indecisão tomou conta de seus pensamentos.

**TeZ: **Sendo assim, você deve agir rapidamente.

**Yami: **— Você deve estar certo.

E então, Yami deixou a sala.

**TeZ: **E o que você planeja fazer, Maiko?

**Maiko: **Vou vigiar o Sora, aqui.

**TeZ: **Compreendo. Faça como desejar — bruxa.

E então, TeZ se foi. Sozinha na sala, ela repetiu o nome do garoto mais uma vez, como se fosse uma súplica.

**Maiko: **Sora...

{ . . . }

Abrindo os olhos, ele se sentiu um pouco mais renovado do que de costume.

_Eu não sonhei. Estava tão surpreso com o_

_que aconteceu ontem — que o oponente com_

_quem eu tentei lutar era a Onix. Eu não consigo_

_entender o que a Organização está tentando_

_fazer. O que será que eles queriam que_

_acontecesse fazendo com que eu e a Onix_

_lutássemos? Mas o Alex me salvou. Eu_

_tenho certeza que ele vai ficar do meu lado de_

_agora em diante. E foi ótimo poder tomar picolé,_

_nós três juntos, pela primeira vez em eras._

_Eu enfim pude me esquecer de todas aquelas_

_coisas ruins. Ah é — picolé. O palito premiado._

Lexci se sentou, e então, abriu a gaveta do pequeno criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Lá dentro, havia várias conchas que rolaram com o movimento — e mais ao fundo, um palito.

_Eu tinha me esquecido por completo. Eu queria_

_poder usá-lo com o Alex, algum dia. Mas hoje, na_

_torre do relógio, eu vou mostrá-lo pro Alex e pra_

_Onix, e vou me gabar. E daí, todos nós vamos_

_tomar picolé juntos. Assim como fizemos ontem._

{ . . . }

Andando pelos corredores, ele tentava reunir seus pensamentos dispersos. Ele não tinha conseguido dormir bem, de novo. Alex balançou a cabeça lentamente, uma tentativa de dissipar sua sonolência, mas continuou se sentindo atordoado, enquanto se lembrava do que acontecera no dia anterior.

_A Organização tentou aniquilar um_

_deles — ou o Lexci, ou a Onix. O que eu_

_devo fazer — o que eu quero fazer?_

_Eu quero encontrar um jeito de salvar_

_tanto o Lexci quanto a Onix. Quero_

_respeitar os desejos dos dois. Eu fiquei_

_pensando a noite toda para ver se há_

_mesmo um jeito de fazer isso — e, é claro,_

_não consegui encontrar uma resposta._

**?: **Você se intrometeu novamente.

Alex parou de andar.

_Eu não havia notado que ele_

_estava por aqui — Asïx._

Ele se virou, um pequeno sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

**Alex: **Desculpa, você disse alguma coisa?

**Asïx: **Nós não precisamos deles dois. Apenas de um. E fingir não vai mudar nada.

_Quando você diz "nós", de_

_quem você tá falando?_

Alex quis perguntar, mas ao invés disso, abriu um largo sorriso.

_Nós — ele se refere aos planos da_

_própria Organização? Ou está falando como_

_apenas eu e ele? Eu já não sei mais._

**Asïx: **Pense nisso.

_Estou pensando. Estou pensando tanto que_

_já estou farto disso. Estou pensando tanto que_

_já tô querendo que você me diga a resposta._

Ele queria dizer isso, mas Asïx já havia seguido para o salão.

_É como se essas costas estivessem me_

_rejeitando. E eu tô começando a perceber que_

_minhas memórias do passado são muito_

_diferentes dos pensamentos que estou tendo_

_agora. Por que diabos estou aqui? Eu já não_

_sei mais. O que diabos eu quero fazer?_

Alex entrou no salão, seguindo Asïx.

**?: **Estarei contando contigo hoje, ruivo.

A repentina voz que surgiu assim que Alex colocou o pé no salão o fez parar de andar — era Braxig.

**Alex: **Como assim?

Braxig deu de ombros.

**Braxig: **Diz pra ele, boneca.

Onix, parada atrás dele com o capuz levantado, consentiu. Seu capuz estava o mais erguido o possível, era impossível encontrar seu rosto.

_Por que será?_

**Onix: **O Braxig, eu e você temos uma missão juntos hoje.

Inconscientemente, Alex desviou o olhar para Asïx, parado no meio da sala. Asïx apenas os observava, em silêncio.

**Alex: **Mas que trio incomum. Eu, o Braxig e a Onix?

_Ele não fez isso por acaso, só pode haver_

_uma razão escondida por trás disso._

Braxig continuava sorridente.

**Braxig: **Que foi? Acha que eu vou atrapalhar o seu desempenho?

Alex deu de ombros.

**Alex: **Claro que não. Como você é sensível... é que não é todo dia que podemos dar uma volta com o N° II em pessoa. Não é verdade, Onix?

**Onix: **Aham.

Com seu capuz tão erguido, Alex não sabia dizer com que expressão facial ela havia dito isso.

**Braxig: **E então, por que você tá usando esse capuz aí hoje, Onix?

**Onix: **...eu não dormi muito bem, e os meus olhos estão inchados.

Onix respondera numa pequena voz. Uma resposta que fez algo começar a doer profundamente no peito de Alex, mas ele não sabia por quê.

**Braxig: **Que motivo de garotinha, ha, ha!

A risada de Braxig podia ser ouvida de fora do salão, quando — Lexci entrou.

**Lexci: **— Bom dia.

Ao som de sua voz, os três se voltaram para a entrada do salão.

**Asïx: **Você está um pouco atrasado, não está?

**Lexci: **Eu não dormi bem...

Lexci desviou o olhar, notando que Onix, Alex e Braxig estavam juntos.

**Lexci: **Ei, vocês três vão formar um grupo, hoje?

Sem esperar por Onix, Asïx foi quem o respondeu.

**Asïx: **Você tem a sua missão, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Eu não posso trocar com o Braxig, ou algo assim?

**Asïx: **Mas que noção extremamente infantil. Você precisa do Alex para ir a qualquer lugar, agora?

Asïx não se segurou. Diante disso, Lexci abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio.

**Lexci: **Não... eu não — esquece.

_Eu queria poder ajudá-lo, mas mesmo_

_se eu fizesse alguma coisa, provavelmente_

_não adiantaria de nada. O mais importante_

_agora é que eu consiga descobrir o que_

_há por trás da minha missão de hoje._

**Asïx: **Sua missão de hoje requer que você vá sozinho. Vá logo se aprontar.

**Lexci: **— Entendido.

Braxig, então, foi se metendo entre Alex e Onix, amigavelmente colocando os braços sobre os ombros deles.

**Braxig: **Muito bem, estamos indo. Té mais, garotão.

**Onix: **A gente se fala depois, Lexci.

Lexci consentiu para Braxig e Onix. Por fim, Alex abriu a boca.

**Alex: **Não vá se esforçar demais.

Lexci olhou para ele. Ele estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

_Talvez o que aconteceu ontem tenha_

_dissipado as dúvidas do Lexci, um pouco..._

E então, Alex e os outros desapareceram num Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

A missão de Lexci era exterminar Sem-Corações na Cidade Crepuscular. Com a Chave-Espada em mãos, Lexci seguia pela cidade. O palito premiado estava consigo, guardado em seu bolso.

_A mesma velha e chata missão de_

_sempre. Mas — eu me sinto inquieto,_

_por alguma razão. A estranha_

_combinação de Alex, Onix e Braxig_

_está mexendo com a minha cabeça._

_É a primeira vez que eu vejo os_

_três terem uma missão juntos. Tenho_

_o pressentimento de que alguma_

_coisa especial vai acontecer hoje._

Então, ele se lembrou dos eventos do último dia.

_A Organização fez com que a Onix e eu_

_lutássemos — o que eles queriam com isso?_

_Se tivéssemos lutamos com as nossas_

_verdadeiras naturezas ocultas, um de nós_

_poderia ter saído de lá ferido. Ou pior, talvez_

_até destruído. Será que a Organização_

_estava tentando fazer com que a Onix ou eu_

_fossemos destruídos? Um de nós... e será_

_que era para ter sido mesmo qualquer um?_

_Tenho certeza de que a Organização_

_sabe — que o Asïx sabe que eu não tenho_

_me sentido bem. Se for assim, será que era_

_para que eu tivesse sido destruído...?_

Lexci parou. A tristeza dentro de seu peito se espalhou ainda mais.

_A Organização tá tentando me destruir...?_

{ . . . }

A missão era realmente medíocre — não parecia digna de três pessoas. Alex providenciava cobertura para Braxig e Onix, e eles se infiltravam cada vez mais adiante na floresta. Eles estavam no País das Maravilhas. Era um mundo composto de estranhos jardins e florestas ricamente coloridas. Onix se manteve de capuz erguido o tempo inteiro.

_Alguma coisa me parece estranha._

_Eu não sei a verdadeira natureza disso._

_O que aconteceu ontem — as habilidades_

_da Onix. Toda vez que penso nessas_

_coisas, eu fico irritado. Paro de conseguir_

_me acalmar. Deixo de saber o que_

_eu quero fazer, o que eu devo fazer._

Enquanto via Onix lutar, Braxig deu uma boa risada.

**Braxig: **Essa é a minha boneca! Me deixando sem trabalho pra fazer aqui!

Ele se virou para Alex.

**Braxig: **Você não acha, faísca?

**Alex: **Pois é. Eu também não consigo entender por que você tá aqui.

Alex fez o possível para dar só uma pequena pista do sarcasmo em sua voz. Braxig riu como se aquilo fosse insuportavelmente engraçado, seu corpo quase se curvando por inteiro.

**Braxig: **Ha, ha, ha! É verdade. Acontece que eu sou muito apegado ao meu próprio capricho, só isso. Caras que buscam por poder deviam escutar caras como eu.

Alex escutava Braxig em silêncio.

_Caras que buscam por poder — ele_

_tá falando do Asïx. Tenho certeza que o_

_Braxig notou a conspiração que eu e_

_o Asïx armamos. Então, ele tá tentando_

_me enganar pra que eu diga a verdade._

**Braxig: **Não seja tão introvertido. Vou te contar algo legal.

Braxig pôs um braço ao redor do ombro de Alex, sussurrando.

**Braxig: **É sobre a marionete. Ou talvez eu deva usar outra palavra — Réplica?

Alex olhou para o rosto de Braxig, reflexivo. Sua expressão era a mesma de sempre, revestida por um enorme sorriso.

**Braxig: **É que tem um novo modelo de marionetes. Uma versão melhor do que a que você viu lá no Castelo do Esquecimento. Ela não só copia. Mesmo sem derrotar seu oponente, ela pode absorver suas habilidades e memórias. E então, muda sua forma em resposta às memórias de qualquer um que esteja olhando para ela.

As costas de Alex começaram a suar. Ele podia ouvir zunidos dentro de si.

**Alex: **...o que você quer dizer?

**Braxig: **Isso é o que eu quero dizer — _ei, boneca_!

Diante do chamado, Onix se deteve antes de destruir outro Sem-Coração.

**Onix: **...o quê?

**Braxig: **Você não acha que seria uma boa abaixar esse capuz aí agora?

Braxig pôs a mão no capuz de Onix. Mas no mesmo instante, Onix golpeou Braxig com sua Chave-Espada.

**Alex: **— Para com isso, Onix!

Alex parecia preocupado, mas reflexivo. Braxig desviou do golpe, lançando-se para trás, e caiu diante de Alex. O capuz de Onix foi deslocado no processo. E parado diante deles estava —

Braxig se levantou, rindo.

**Braxig: **Ha, ha! Isso sim que é o passado batendo a sua porta!

Onix levantou seu capuz com toda a pressa.

**Braxig: **De todos os rostos — por que eu olho pra ela e vejo o seu?

_Como diabos o Braxig_

_tá vendo a Onix? E o jeito que_

_eu tô vendo a Onix — por que_

_eu a vejo desse jeito?_

**Braxig: **Qual foi — você tem sempre que olhar pra mim como se eu tivesse afogado o seu peixinho dourado?

Em resposta, Onix se lançou contra ele. Os dois colidiram num forte impacto, e Braxig caiu no chão. A respiração de Onix ofegava, sua Chave-Espada em mãos.

**Onix: **Alex, eu sinto muito. Eu não posso mais ficar na Organização — não posso mais ficar ao lado do Lexci — não mais.

**Alex: **Você mudou de ideia?

_Não dá pra julgar o que eu_

_devo fazer em meio segundo._

**Onix: **Por favor... me deixa ir. Eu tenho que fazer isso, ou então — veja.

Onix lentamente abaixou seu capuz. Alex perdeu o fôlego. Parado diante de si, assim como ele havia visto antes, estava — Sora.

**Onix: **Por favor, Alex. Você tem que cuidar do Lexci.

**Alex: **Mas como... você vai —

As palavras não saíram.

_É claro, eu não sei o que_

_devo fazer. E eu também não_

_sei o que tenho que fazer_

_para poder cuidar do Lexci._

**Onix: **Por favor!

A forma como Onix falava sugeria que ela podia começar a chorar a qualquer momento — e então, Alex abaixou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Obrigada.

Onix — Sora sorriu, e ergueu seu capuz novamente.

**Alex: **...Onix.

Mesmo com o chamado, Onix não se virou — ela simplesmente desapareceu dentre um Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

De alguma forma, Lexci sentia seu peito agitado, não conseguia se acalmar. Ninguém havia ido à torre do relógio.

_A Onix definitivamente me disse_

_"a gente se fala depois" hoje de manhã._

_Pensei que se eu esperasse aqui,_

_ela viria, e foi por isso que eu vim. Eu_

_queria que a Onix e o Alex negassem a_

_minha ideia de que a Organização_

_quer me destruir. Que eles dissessem_

_que isso jamais poderia ser verdade. E_

_não é só isso. Eu também trouxe o_

_palito premiado comigo, hoje..._

Querendo muito se encontrar com Onix ou Alex, Lexci abriu um Corredor das Trevas para retornar ao castelo com toda a pressa. Esperar na torre do relógio só fizera com que seu desconforto se multiplicasse, e ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

_Talvez tenha acontecido alguma_

_coisa com o Alex e com a_

_Onix que os tenha feito voltar_

_pro castelo mais cedo. E eu_

_queria falar com a Onix, só_

_um pouco. A Onix só pode_

_estar escondendo algo de mim._

Na metade do corredor que levava ao quarto de Onix — Asïx, Alex e Braxig pareciam discutir alguma coisa.

**Asïx: **Explique-se, Alex.

Alex se mantinha com os olhos desviados.

**Alex: **Eu não deixei ela ir embora. Esse velhote é que tá precisando de um exame de vista. Enfim, ela não aceitou um não como resposta.

_Ir embora...? Quem?_

Vagarosamente, Braxig continuou.

**Braxig: **Nisso ele tá certo. Eu não posso sair jogando a culpa nos outros sendo que nem eu pude detê-la.

**Lexci: **— O que foi tudo isso?

No mesmo instante, todos olharam para ele de uma só vez. Houve um longo silêncio — Lexci se sentiu desconfortável. Então, ele notou que Onix não estava lá.

**Asïx: **E agora só nos restou o que não podemos usar...

E após dizer isso, Asïx se foi.

_As palavras do Asïx — então_

_a Organização queria_

_mesmo me destruir, afinal?_

**Lexci: **Cadê a Onix?

Lexci estava virado para Alex — que mantinha seu olhar desviado. Ele não disse nada em resposta.

_Por que você não_

_diz nada, Alex?_

Depois de uma pequena risada, Braxig respondeu no lugar de Alex.

**Braxig: **Saiu voando. O ruivinho aqui não pôde se dar ao trabalho de cortar as asas dela.

_A Onix foi embora...? E o Alex_

_simplesmente deixou...?_

**Lexci: **Alex, ele tá brincando, né?

Mesmo pressionado, Alex nem mesmo se moveu para olhar para Lexci.

**Braxig: **Até parece. Esse seu amigo ficou lá parado chupando o dedo, enquanto a Onix dava no pé. Bom, eu vou voltar pro meu quarto.

E então, Braxig se foi. Lexci e Alex eram os únicos que ainda restavam no local. Um silêncio esmagador decaiu dentre eles.

**Lexci: **O que foi que aconteceu lá?

**Alex: **Olha... não foi nada…

A resposta não parecia do tipo que Alex costumava dar, não mesmo. E isso só deixou Lexci ainda mais irritado.

**Lexci: **A Onix se foi! Como isso pode não ser nada?

**Alex: **É como o Braxig disse. Eu não pude impedir que ela se fosse.

E finalmente Alex olhou para Lexci.

**Lexci: **Não vem com essa! Por que não?

_Eu não entendo o que o Alex quer_

_dizer — eu não entendo o que ele fez._

Quietamente, Alex respondeu.

**Alex: **Lexci... A Onix é como um espelho que te reflete.

**Lexci: **O quê?

Ele continuou, lentamente.

**Alex: **A Organização a fez para duplicar os seus poderes. Ela é uma marionete.

**Lexci: **Você ficou louco? A Onix é uma pessoa, não uma marionete.

Alex quietamente abaixou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Ela é fumaça e espelhos, Lexci. Mas quando eu olhei nesse espelho... não foi você quem eu vi.

_Eu não entendo o que_

_ele tá dizendo. A Onix é uma_

_marionete? Não tem como a_

_Onix ser uma marionete._

_Espelho? O que um espelho_

_tem a ver com tudo isso?_

Sem perceber, Lexci estava gritando.

**Lexci: **Eu não faço nem ideia do que você tá falando, mas a Onix é a Onix. Você não pode esperar que ela seja eu.

_A Onix é a Onix,_

_E não eu. Isso é óbvio._

**Alex: **Não é isso que eu quero dizer, Lexci — é só uma questão de tempo até que alguém tenha que quebrar o espero.

**Lexci: **Quer dizer, destruí-la?

Lexci chegara ao ponto num único suspiro. E não estava gostando nem um pouco. Lexci estava irritado. Ainda mais com a forma indireta com que Alex falava. Mas Alex não foi capaz de responder a última pergunta.

**Lexci: **Me responde!

Com o grito, Lexci chutou a parede. Apesar de tudo, Alex se manteve calmo, e respondeu quietamente.

**Alex: **Lexci, se alguém não o fizer, você — você não será mais você.

**Lexci: **Eu sempre serei eu! O seu melhor amigo — assim como a Onix!

Lexci gritava. Mas Alex apenas abaixou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Lexci, você... você não tá entendendo direito. Nada disso.

Lexci chutou a parede novamente.

**Lexci: **Ugh, esquece.

Ele começou a andar.

_Não há mais por que_

_falar com o Alex._

Dentro de seu bolso — estava o palito de picolé premiado. O presente que ele planejava dar a Alex.

**Alex: **Lexci!

Ele não se virou com o chamado. Ele estava em um ponto em que não queria responder ao chamado de ninguém.

{ . . . }

Saindo do Corredor das Trevas, Onix se encontrou na Fortaleza das Trevas. Parado lá, como se estivesse esperando por ela, estava —

**Onix: **— Yami!

**Yami: **Encontrou a resposta certa?

Onix consentiu a doce pergunta.

**Onix: **Sim. Encontrei. Eu estou a ponto de perder tudo o que já foi importante para mim. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer —

Onix abaixou a cabeça por um momento, e então voltou a olhar para Yami.

**Onix: **Yami, por favor, diga-me o que eu preciso fazer.

_Tá tudo bem. Eu não vou tremer agora._

_Eu quero proteger o Lexci enquanto_

_eu puder. Então, se eu retornar_

_para o Sora, as memórias do Sora_

_certamente retornarão, e o Lexci_

_poderá ficar com o Alex. Mas apenas_

_se eu for embora — com certeza._

**Yami: **Vá para a Cidade Crepuscular. Lá, você encontrará uma garota que atende pelo nome Maiko.

**Onix: **Mai... ko? Como ela é?

_Eu conheço a Cidade Crepuscular muito_

_bem, mas não conheço essa garota._

**Yami: **Você vai saber. Acho que você não terá muitos problemas para encontrá-la.

**Onix: **Tá certo. Obrigada, Yami.

_Eu não sei o que ele quer dizer com_

_fácil, mas se o Yami tá dizendo,_

_então sei que logo vou encontrá-la._

Onix abriu outro Corredor das Trevas ao seu lado.

**Onix: **Adeus —

E então ela partiu.

Diante de si estava a Cidade Crepuscular. A cidade aonde eles sempre iam. O lugar que ela tanto amava.

{ . . . }

_Não consigo dormir._

Lexci se sentou em sua cama, encarando um ponto no chão.

_Depois do que aconteceu noite passada, eu_

_fui ao quarto da Onix. Ela não estava lá._

_Eu fui à Cidade Crepuscular novamente._

_E, é claro, ela não estava lá. Eu fui a todo lugar_

_que podia. Mas não consegui encontrá-la. _

Irritado, com raiva, sozinho, ele socou seu travesseiro. Ele usaria sua Chave-Espada se pudesse.

_Então, eu voltei ao castelo, sem mais nada pra_

_fazer. Pensei que eu poderia dormir um pouco, mas_

_não consigo. Logo será de manhã. E eu não sei_

_o que está acontecendo. Ainda tem as palavras do_

_Alex. Espelho, marionete, eu não serei mais eu. Tudo_

_o que eu entendo é que a Onix deixou a Organização_

_de novo, só isso. Ela passou por tanta coisa para_

_voltar, então por que ela teve que ir embora de novo?_

_Será que ela tava mentindo quando disse que_

_queria que nós três ficássemos juntos? Eu fico me_

_perguntando o porquê, mas a verdade é que eu já sei._

_Sim, eu sei. Eu só não quero saber. Eu sei que o_

_Alex jamais se incomodaria contando uma mentira_

_tão confusa. A Onix é um espelho que me reflete. Mas_

_o que isso quer dizer? E o que é que vai acontecer_

_depois disso? Bem, eu sei. Isso definitivamente é por_

_causa do que tava acontecendo. Quanto mais_

_poder a Onix ganha, mais fraco eu fico. É por isso_

_que a Onix saiu da Organização. Ela estava tentando_

_pôr uma distância entre nós — sem nem sequer me_

_dizer. E estou tão irritado assim justamente porque_

_eu sei disso. E porque não sei o que fazer._

_Eu não sei... eu nem quero saber…_

{ . . . }

_Deve estar tudo bem desse jeito._

_Tenho certeza de que não foi errado._

Alex estava deitado em sua cama, tentando se persuadir.

_Mas sinto como se eu não estivesse_

_realmente aceitando a escolha que eu fiz._

Ele sentia um aperto no peito.

_O Lexci ou a Onix, eu não posso fazer essa escolha._

_Mas, eu tive que escolher um. E então, a Onix se_

_retirou. Ainda assim, eu não acho que a situação_

_mudará tão dramaticamente. Isso só significa que a_

_Onix não vai mais absorver poder do Lexci, e só. Isso_

_levará a um leve atraso no plano, que continuará a_

_progredir. Só isso. Mas agora, mesmo esse breve_

_atraso impedirá que o Lexci deixe de ser ele. Eu_

_não sei como as coisas serão de agora em diante._

_Mas fico feliz por ter tido esse tempinho para pensar._

_O que eu tenho que fazer? O que eu devo fazer?_

Ele pensou — e não dormiu.

{ . . . }

Todos os membros que restavam se reuniram na Távola Redonda. Enquanto seguia para o salão, Lexci recebera a ordem para se juntar a Távola Redonda.

_Esse provavelmente será o_

_mesmo tipo de encontro que tivemos_

_da última vez que a Onix se foi._

Lexci esperava, em silêncio e de cabeça abaixada, que Milnuxos aparecesse. Alex e os outros membros também aguardavam sua chegada, em silêncio.

E então — o ar estremeceu. Milnuxos apareceu. Lexci não ergueu o olhar.

**Milnuxos: **Onix se foi novamente.

_Eu sei. Eu soube disso ontem._

**Dilxan: **Sabemos para onde ela foi?

Mas, sem dar uma clara resposta a Dilxan, Milnuxos continuou falando.

**Milnuxos: **"Ela" não é o pronome mais adequado para lhe aplicar. Onix é uma mera Réplica — uma marionete.

**Doxulr: **Uma marionete? Alguém a construiu?

Asïx respondeu no lugar de Milnuxos.

**Asïx: **Marionetes não costumam construir a si mesmas.

_Marionete... não tem como a Onix ser_

_uma marionete. Uma marionete jamais_

_riria como ela, ficaria triste como ela —_

Foi quando ele se lembrou — Incorpóreos não têm corações.

_Nós não temos corações, mas eu e ela_

_ríamos e ficávamos com raiva e todo esse_

_tipo de coisa. O Alex me disse que são_

_as nossas memórias que nos fazem fazer_

_isso. Será mesmo...? Mas eu pensei que_

_eu e a Onix não tivéssemos memórias..._

**Braxig: **O Projeto Réplica era um dos nossos pequenos grandes programas.

Edmyx inclinou a cabeça.

**Edmyx: **Projeto quem?

Lexci havia tomado como verdade que todos os membros fora ele já sabiam da verdade. Mas parecia que não era bem assim. Dilxan se voltou para Milnuxos.

**Dilxan: **Será que vocês poderiam nos esclarecer um pouco sobre esse "pequeno grande programa"?

E então, os olhos de todos os membros se voltaram para Milnuxos.

**Milnuxos: **O objetivo era duplicar as memórias do portador da Chave-Espada, e a partir delas, os seus poderes — tornando-os, desta forma, nossos. Xeven era quem supervisionava o projeto no Castelo do Esquecimento. Entretanto, nossos esforços foram severamente sabotados devido a sua inesperada aniquilação.

Todos quietamente ouviram às palavras de Milnuxos.

_Por que todo mundo continua em silêncio?_

_Marionete, fragmentos de memórias, cópia? Como_

_é que alguém pode aceitar tudo isso, assim, tão de_

_repente? Talvez eu seja o único que não sabia._

Alex parecia estar ouvindo tudo, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Lexci, então, se lembrou do ele o havia dito no dia anterior.

**"A Organização a fez para duplicar os seus poderes. Ela é uma marionete."**

_As coisas que o Milnuxos tá dizendo_

_coincidem com as palavras do Alex._

**Milnuxos: **E essa Réplica em particular — a que chamamos de Onix — acabou por formar uma identidade própria.

Quando Milnuxos parou de falar, Asïx prosseguiu.

**Asïx: **Isso nos pegou desprevenidos. Se algo desse tipo aconteceu antes, ninguém no Castelo do Esquecimento jamais nos relatou. Não é, Alex?

Alex não mostrou nenhum sinal de que reagiria ao chamado.

_Então, ele sabia sobre_

_a Onix esse tempo todo...?_

Lexci encarou Alex, que continuava em total silêncio, sem mover nem mesmo um único músculo.

**Milnuxos: **Felizmente, a marionete não tem como frustrar os nossos planos agora, ainda que ela aprenda a puxar suas próprias cordinhas. Entretanto — ela sabe dos nossos segredos. Nós precisamos segurar suas rédeas — e talvez até apertá-las.

Com as palavras de Milnuxos, Lexci se encontrou inclinando-se para frente com toda a força.

**Lexci: **Isso quer dizer que—?!

Mas Milnuxos o interrompeu, sem nem sequer olhar para Lexci.

**Milnuxos: **— Alex.

Finalmente, Alex abriu os olhos, voltando-os para Milnuxos.

**Milnuxos:** Uma vez que ela escapar sob a sua vigia, a tarefa de captura-la e trazê-la de volta para cá é sua. Eu posso cuidar de qualquer corte ou arranhão — é só garantir que ela ainda funcione quando chegar.

_Isso é terrível!_

Alex não disse nada.

**Dilxan:** Por que permitir que um desertor volte pra baixo do nosso teto? Ela deveria ser erradicada!

**Asïx: **"Desertor" não é o termo adequado para um espécime que acabou deixando o seu lugar debaixo do microscópio.

Dilxan arqueou as sobrancelhas — um olhar furioso se formou em seu rosto. Como se para fazê-lo recordar do que havia dito, Milnuxos chamou por Alex mais uma última vez.

**Milnuxos: **Alex, você tem ordens.

Por um pequeno instante, Lexci acreditou que Alex fosse se rebelar contra a ordem... mas Alex permaneceu em silêncio, apenas olhando para Milnuxos.

**Milnuxos: **Dispensados.

E então, Milnuxos desapareceu. Alex continuava olhando para o assento vazio que ele deixara para trás. Lexci achava que Alex parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa. Esperava que ele não fosse seguir aquela ordem.

_Essa ordem — você não está_

_planejando obedecê-la, né?_

**Dilxan: **Trazê-la de volta? Isso é uma completa loucura...

Dilxan desapareceu em seguida. Edmyx se voltou para Lexci.

**Edmyx: **Durante esse tempo todo, eu estive falando com uma marionete... tenso. Você sabia disso, Lexci?

Lexci abaixou a cabeça.

**Doxulr: **Se pelo menos os sussurros dados ao topo escada chegassem ao ponto mais inferior...

Doxulr pareceu responder por Lexci, e desapareceu em seguida. Dando de ombros, Edmyx se foi em seguida.

**Braxig: **Então quer dizer que agora a gente vai ter que limpar essa bagunça toda? Heh... até parece.

E Braxig também desapareceu. Os únicos que ainda restavam eram Lexci, Alex e Asïx.

**Asïx: **Alex — essas ordens são absolutas.

A boca de Alex se curvou para cima numa fração de segundos. Parecia muito com um sorriso, mas era amargo. Então, sem dizer nada, ele desapareceu.

_Eu quero falar com o Alex. Mas — o que_

_eu diria? E além disso... eu ainda não consigo_

_acreditar que a Onix seja uma marionete._

**Asïx: **Ainda está aqui, Lexci? Prossiga com a sua missão. Será possível que aquela marionete está te deixando com tanto peso na mente?

Lexci encarou Asïx.

**Lexci: **A Onix — é uma de nós.

Asïx abafou uma risada dentro de sua boca. Esta havia sido a primeira vez que Lexci o vira rir.

**Asïx: **Uma marionete — uma de nós? Não seja ridículo. É só contar os assentos. Quando foi que nós fomos mais que treze?

Lexci olhou para a Távola Redonda.

_Treze assentos no total. Quando_

_a Onix veio aqui pela primeira vez,_

_todos os assentos já estavam_

_ocupados. E a Onix — ela nunca se_

_sentou aqui. Então quer dizer —_

E então, Asïx desapareceu. Sentindo-se um idiota, Lexci ficou observando o centro da sala, sozinho. Ele se lembrou do dia em que Onix chegou lá.

_Eu definitivamente quero falar com o_

_Alex. Eu tenho que fala com ele._

_Porque nós somos melhores amigos._

{ . . . }

_Estou pensando. Eu tenho_

_que pensar. Sobre o que devo fazer._

Caminhando num quieto passo pelo corredor, Alex seguia para o salão.

_Estive pensando há tanto tempo_

_sobre o que eu deveria fazer._

**?: **Alex!

Ouvindo o chamado, Alex se virou. Respirando com toda a força, como se tivesse perseguido Alex desesperadamente — estava Lexci. Sem palavras, Alex olhou para Lexci. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

_Eu não vou tentar fazer nada mal,_

_então — confia em mim. Mas o que é_

_"confiar", afinal? Eu poderia até rir_

_comigo mesmo agora, por estar me_

_sentindo perdido desse jeito..._

Lexci abaixou a cabeça. Ele abriu a boca, numa voz baixa, quase perdida.

**Lexci: **— Eu acho que a Onix não estará mais segura aqui.

A conclusão a qual Lexci havia chegado — era a mesma conclusão a qual Alex chegara no momento crítico do dia anterior. Mas a situação havia mudado.

_Eu prometi pra Onix. Eu deveria manter a_

_minha promessa, é claro. O verdadeiro desejo_

_da Onix — o desejo do Lexci — é que nós três_

_fiquemos juntos. Esse desejo não é algo_

_que eu possa conceder, não mais. Então, eu_

_quero ao menos manter a promessa que eu fiz._

Alex olhou para Lexci, ainda sem qualquer expressão em seu rosto. Por outro lado, Lexci continuava de cabeça baixa.

**Lexci: **Você vai mesmo... fazer o que o Milnuxos disse?

Alex deu um pequeno suspiro.

**Alex: **Eu tenho que fazer, ou então eu também não estarei seguro aqui.

_Essa é a verdade que surgiu diante_

_de mim agora. Haverá um jeito de proteger_

_o Lexci mesmo se eu for destruído?_

**Lexci: **Bem — você pode pelo menos tentar não machucá-la dessa vez?

**Alex: **Isso depende dela.

Alex deu um longo suspiro. E então —

**Alex: **Lexci...

Lexci ergueu o olhar para ele.

**Alex: **A Onix é perigosa.

**Lexci: **Perigosa como?

_Mesmo conhecendo-a há_

_tanto tempo, o Lexci ainda não_

_entende a Onix de verdade._

**Alex: **Você já recuperou toda a sua força?

Lexci abaixou a cabeça novamente.

**Lexci: **Ainda não...

E então, de repente, Lexci ergueu o olhar como se houvesse percebido algo.

**Lexci: **— Há quanto tempo você sabe sobre ela?

_Eu estava com um pouco de medo que ele me_

_perguntasse isso. É uma pergunta que eu_

_esperava que ele não pensasse em me fazer._

_É uma pergunta que, se o Lexci soubesse_

_a resposta, tenho certeza que ele me rejeitaria._

**Lexci: **Você sabia há todo esse tempo, e escondeu de mim?!

_Eu não posso responder. E mesmo que_

_o Lexci me rejeite, eu ainda quero protegê-lo._

_Eu prometi pra Onix, afinal. Não me importa_

_o quanto eu tenha que danificar a Onix, e não_

_me importa o quão diferentes a Onix e os_

_meus métodos possam acabar se tornando,_

_eu ainda vou continuar a proteger o Lexci._

Alex virou as costas para Lexci, e se foi.


	20. DIA 20: FUGA

**DIA 20: FUGA**

Lexci empunhava sua Chave-Espada.

_Eu não posso continuar desse jeito._

_Eu quero muito falar com a Onix._

Saindo para procurar por ela, ele acabou parando em Agrabah. Ele derrotava cada Sem-Coração em que colocava suas mãos. Ele lutava sozinho.

_Tá tudo uma droga. Eu não posso mais_

_confiar em ninguém, e nem quero. O Alex_

_provavelmente já sabia sobre a Onix há_

_eras. Ele não negou. Ele sabia, mas_

_não me disse nada. Por que — por que_

_será ele não me disse?! Será que ele_

_teria problemas se eu ficasse sabendo?_

Lexci seguiu até o fundo da Caverna das Maravilhas, derrotando todo Sem-Coração que cruzava o seu caminho. Aquele era um lugar aonde ele estivera com Onix antes.

_Foi como se a Onix tivesse_

_"se lembrado" de alguma coisa aqui._

Agora, havia uma estranha máquina que havia sido deixada no meio da sala. Lexci observou o dispositivo.

**Lexci: **— O que será que essa coisa faz?

E então — vários Sem-Corações apareceram, cercando o dispositivo. Eles se moveram como se para encurralar Lexci, e ele os atacou com sua Chave-Espada, quase como se estivesse apenas balançando-a no ar.

Ele ficou sem fôlego. Diante de si, os Sem-Corações desapareceram, seus corações flutuando pelo ar.

_Os corações que flutuam se reúnem_

_em Kingdom Hearts. Mas eu já não me_

_importo mais com isso. Eu não faço_

_nem ideia do que é que a Organização_

_tá tentando fazer, e também não quero_

_saber. Mas não é só a Organização._

_Eu também não sei o que o Alex e a_

_Onix estão pensando. Entretanto, o que_

_eu mais não consigo entender — sou_

_eu mesmo, obedecendo a Organização_

_desse jeito. Por que eu sou um membro_

_da Organização, afinal? Eu me tornei_

_membro da Organização porque sou_

_um Incorpóreo especial. Então quer_

_dizer que todos os Incorpóreos especiais_

_se tornam membros da Organização?_

_Não tem nenhuma outra forma? O que é_

_um Incorpóreo, afinal? Quem sou eu?_

Lexci seguiu em frente com sua Chave-Espada em mãos.

{ . . . }

Na Távola Redonda, apenas dois assentos estavam ocupados — Milnuxos e Asïx estavam neles.

**Milnuxos: **Os dispositivos já estão funcionando devidamente?

**Asïx: **Sim. Doxulr e Edmyx os instalaram em cada um dos mundos antes que Lexci seguisse para eles.

_Dispositivos que coletam memórias dispersas — no_

_início, eu duvidei que algo assim fosse mesmo funcionar._

_Dispositivos que coletam as memórias sobre ele que_

_ficaram espalhadas por toda a parte dos mundos._

_Mas eu não entendo por que o Milnuxos está instalando_

_esses dispositivos. Certa vez, Milnuxos disse que eles_

_servem para suplementar as memórias, para que dessa_

_forma, a Onix — ou o Lexci, não importa — pudesse_

_se tornar um ser completo. Eu entendo o raciocínio de_

_que se um deles se tornar completo, então poderá_

_coletar mais corações. Mas será realmente por isso? Eu_

_ainda não sei qual é o verdadeiro objetivo do Milnuxos._

**Milnuxos: **Nós precisamos ou da Onix ou do Sora em nossas mãos. Asïx — não se esqueça disso.

Asïx consentiu, e um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios de Milnuxos. Asïx não sabia o significado desse sorriso.

{ . . . }

_A hora está chegando._

Yami estava sozinho na Cidade Crepuscular — na floresta diante da mansão mal-assombrada. Ele estivera esperando em silêncio durante todo esse tempo, controlando sua respiração. Ele havia tirado a venda que cobria sua visão. E dessa forma, sua figura se tornou a de outro homem — aquele que se fazia passar por Luminos.

Yami tirou o capuz de cima do rosto, e chutou o chão. Pulando pelas árvores, ele tinha em mãos sua espada — a Devoradora de Almas.

_Tudo bem, tenho certeza de que tudo vai ficar_

_bem. Durante todo esse tempo, eu estive_

_buscando uma forma de me entender com a_

_escuridão dentro de mim. Se eu não me_

_esforçar por inteiro para contê-la, ela me_

_engolirá facilmente. A escuridão alojada no_

_meu coração é o Luminos, mas ela também é_

_minha. Mas existe mesmo algum humano_

_que não tenha escuridão em seu coração?_

_Para que o Sora tenha um Incorpóreo, não_

_quer dizer que ele tenha uma parte negra_

_dentro do coração? As princesas são seres_

_especiais porque não têm essa escuridão em_

_seus corações. Então, fora as princesas,_

_toda pessoa convive com escuridão dentro de_

_si próprio. A forma de se conviver com a_

_escuridão — a forma de conter a escuridão._

_Mesmo quando eu fingia não ver a escuridão_

_dentro de mim, não adiantava. Se eu encarar_

_a escuridão dentro de mim — o que há de feio_

_em mim — eu com certeza ficarei mais forte._

_Não tem problema se eu usar o poder do_

_Luminos, alojado dentro do meu corpo. A_

_hora de lutar está chegando. Se eu não tornar_

_este poder meu, eu não poderei derrotá-lo._

_Eu não sei nem se eu realmente tenho que_

_derrota-lo. Mas isso é tudo pelo bem do Sora..._

Foi quando — ele sentiu uma presença na floresta. Uma presença especial. Yami desceu, aguardando pelo dono da presença. Aquele que surgiu na floresta era um velho e especial companheiro. Sua silhueta, mesmo vestindo o mesmo casaco da Organização que ele trajava, era diferente de qualquer outra, e Yami logo soube de quem se tratava. Era o Rei — Mickey Mouse.

Encarando Mickey, Yami lentamente abaixou seu capuz. Assim que Mickey viu o rosto que espreitava sob o capuz, ele tomou uma posição defensiva. Mas, sem entrar em pânico, Yami voltou a cobrir sua visão com a venda que havia removido. Sua figura deixou de ser a de Luminos — e voltou ao normal.

**Mickey: **Yami...?

Mickey correu até ele.

**Mickey:** Mas que saudade!

**Yami: **Sua Majestade...

Yami podia sentir seu coração ser preenchido com algo quente. Era seu bom amigo, de quem ele havia se separado há um ano, quase que em uma fuga.

**Mickey: **Puxa, eu estava preocupado com você! Aonde você esteve durante todo esse tempo?

**Yami: **Procurando... por uma forma de dominar a escuridão que ainda há dentro de mim — enquanto esperamos que o Sora acorde.

_Eu queria fazer alguma coisa sobre a_

_escuridão dentro de mim antes que_

_o Sora acordasse. Eu não posso_

_fazê-la desaparecer, então eu queria_

_ao menos poder controlá-la com a_

_minha própria força de vontade._

**Mickey: **Ainda agora, por um segundo, você estava igual ao... bem, você sabe...

A voz de Mickey sugeria que ele estava inquieto.

_É natural que ele esteja preocupado,_

_vendo a minha figura entregando_

_seu coração e corpo para o Luminos._

**Yami: **Você não tem que se preocupar. Eu estou pegando o jeito de como manter a escuridão sob controle.

**Mickey: **É bom ouvir isso — mas, você disse que o Sora ainda não havia acordado. Algo deu errado?

Yami consentiu lentamente.

_Você não tem que se_

_preocupar comigo._

O Rei entendera logo de cara o verdadeiro significado das palavras de Yami.

**Yami: **Tem uma razão pela qual a Organização tem estado quieta desde a nossa batalha no Castelo do Esquecimento — e não é porque nós diminuímos seus números. O que eles fizeram com o Sora naquela época — a ideia não era apenas dispersar suas memórias. Eles fizeram de tudo para fosse difícil colocá-las de volta em seu lugar.

**Mickey: **Puxa, acho que isso explica as coisas. É quase como se eles estivessem tentado ganhar tempo...

**Yami: **Exatamente — eles querem as memórias do Sora... o que quer dizer que a Maiko não é a única colhendo as peças.

_O que a Organização pretende, absorvendo_

_as memórias do Sora? Eu ainda não sei_

_qual é o seu verdadeiro objetivo. Tudo o que_

_eu sei é como eles tem absorvido essas_

_memórias. Pela Onix. E a Onix é — alguém_

_especial pro Lexci, e sendo assim, ela também_

_é alguém especial pro Sora. Isso é o que_

_significa refletir as memórias do Sora._

**Yami: **E enquanto eles tiverem as memórias mais preciosas do Sora — as que são sobre a Hikari — em suas mãos, eu não acho que o Sora vá se recuperar.

Mickey abaixou a cabeça por um momento, e então voltou a olhar para Yami.

**Mickey: **Bem, então você terá que me deixar ajudar! Talvez eu consiga recuperar essas memórias!

Mas Yami negou com a cabeça.

**Yami: **Pode deixar isso comigo, Sua Majes — quer dizer, Mickey. Mas... talvez você possa me fazer um favor.

**Mickey: **Claro. É só me dizer do que você precisa.

**Yami: **Em breve, eu terei que enfrentar um dos membros da Organização. Eu posso não sobreviver à luta. E caso eu sobreviva, pode ser apenas porque eu cedi para a escuridão.

_Me sinto inquieto. O dia em que eu_

_terei que enfrentar um dos membros da_

_Organização — provavelmente o_

_Lexci — está se aproximando. Mas eu_

_não acredito que o Incorpóreo do_

_Sora, Lexci, será um oponente tão fácil_

_de se derrotar. Eu terei que liberar o_

_poder adormecido dentro de mim_

_para vencer. Mas não há nada para ser_

_liberado dentro de mim além da escuridão._

E Yami ainda não confiava em si mesmo. Ele acreditava que a escuridão certamente o engoliria. Yami olhou para Mickey com firmeza.

**Yami: **Isso significa que você será o único que estará lá pelo Sora, pelo Donald e pelo Pateta — o único que poderá guiá-los quando eles acordarem.

**Mickey: **Não diga isso, Yami...

_Eu não sei se TeZ é um inimigo ou um_

_aliado. Eu ainda não posso dizer_

_o que ele fará quando o Sora acordar._

**Yami: **Prometa, Mickey. Você tem que estar lá pelos nossos amigos.

_Eu quero a força de alguém que possa_

_ajudar o Sora a não ser persuadido pelo TeZ._

Yami continuava olhando para Mickey com firmeza.

**Mickey: **É claro, Yami. Eu prometo.

O Rei — Mickey — abriu um sorriso enquanto consentia.

{ . . . }

_Isso é demais pra mim..._

Lexci se atirou na cama, voltando-se para cima. Ele não havia dormido bem, novamente. Mas sua insônia naquele dia estava diferente da dos dias anteriores. Ele sentia como se estivesse se recuperando bem da fadiga, e sua força retornava aos poucos. Lexci olhou vagamente para o teto branco de seu quarto.

_Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que a Onix seja_

_parte do Projeto Réplica. Feita para copiar_

_a minha Chave-Espada. E nem quero acreditar._

_Mas agora, eu entendo um pouco. Desde_

_que a Onix foi embora, eu tenho sentido o meu_

_poder voltando. Se o meu poder está voltando_

_porque ela não está do meu lado, então a_

_explicação faz sentido. Mas eu não quero, eu_

_não posso simplesmente engoli-la. Quando_

_ela nos deixou, o Alex a ajudou. Como se ele_

_quisesse que ela fosse embora. O Alex sabia do_

_segredo sobre as habilidades da Onix há eras,_

_e escondeu de mim. Sinto como se tanto o_

_Alex quanto a Onix tivessem me traído. Se ele_

_sabia, por que esperou tanto tempo pra me_

_contar? Será que é porque eu sou como ela?_

Ele pensava na Onix.

_O Braxig disse que tanto a Onix quanto eu_

_somos Incorpóreos especiais. Mas a Onix é uma_

_marionete, uma Réplica. Então, o que diabos eu_

_sou? E se eles também tiverem me criado?_

_Se nós somos iguais, então isso quer dizer que_

_eu também devo ser uma Réplica. Como ela._

**"Sora é a conexão que faz você e Onix uma parte da vida um do outro."**

_O Milnuxos disse... que Sora é o que_

_conecta nós dois. Mas quem é esse_

_Sora? E quem eu sou pra ele? A Onix_

_e eu somos diferentes? De quem eu_

_sou Incorpóreo, afinal? Quem sou eu?_

Lexci lentamente se sentou, olhando para a palma de sua mão.

_O Alex sabe — assim como ele sabia sobre_

_a Onix. Aposto que ele esteve guardando todo_

_tipo de segredo, durante todo esse tempo._

_Acho que eu só vou saber se tentar perguntar_

_pra ele. Mas — ele não tem nem coragem_

_pra me contar a verdade sobre mim —_

Lexci levantou de sua cama e deixou o quarto.

{ . . . }

_A situação começou a mudar,_

_mas eu não sei que ação devo_

_tomar. Me sinto em pedaços._

Sentindo-se impaciente, Alex caminhava pelo corredor, seguindo para o salão.

**?: **— Alex.

Os pés de Alex pararam. Ele nunca havia ouvido uma voz tão atormentada. Ele se virou, e encolheu os ombros.

**Alex: **E aí, Lexci.

Alex abriu um sorriso, e Lexci abaixou a cabeça.

_Nos últimos dias, nós discutimos toda vez_

_que nos encontramos. A cada dia, a_

_expressão no rosto de Lexci fica mais_

_sombria. Como se ele tivesse um coração._

**Lexci: **...você encontrou a Onix?

**Alex: **Até parece que seria fácil assim.

Com a óbvia resposta, Lexci pareceu desanimado.

**Lexci: **Eu sei...

_Essa conversa perdeu seu_

_verdadeiro sentido — ele pergunta_

_enquanto parece julgar a distância_

_que deve manter de mim._

Alex esperou que ele continuasse.

_Eu sei que o Lexci tem várias coisas para_

_perguntar — para saber. Eu não posso responder_

_tudo, mas quero responder o que eu puder._

Lexci olhou para ele novamente.

**Lexci: **Você tem escondido a verdade sobre ela de mim — há todo esse tempo?

_Eu não planejo mais mentir. Tudo o que_

_restou são coisas que não posso_

_dizer, e coisas que eu também não sei._

**Alex: **— Não há todo o tempo.

**Lexci: **Quando você descobriu?

**Alex: **...oh, eu não sei. Em algum lugar pelo caminho.

Alex respondia as perguntas com o mesmo tom que sempre usava, enquanto coçava a cabeça. Lexci abriu um pequeno sorriso.

**Lexci: **Não deu pra memorizar, né?

_Essa é a minha frase favorita._

Um forte silêncio decaiu sobre eles.

**Lexci: **Alex... quem eu realmente sou?

_Isso era o que Lexci mais queria_

_perguntar. Mas ainda assim, eu não sei_

_a melhor forma de responder isso._

Alex olhou para Lexci.

_Seus olhos estão me encarando_

_diretamente. Eu não planejo mentir._

Mas —

**Lexci: **Eu sou especial, como a Onix. Disso eu sei — mas a Organização me queria fora de cena.

Alex apenas consentiu.

**Alex: **Sim... é verdade.

**Lexci: **Isso é por que a Onix copiou a minha Chave-Espada — e eles não precisam mais de mim?

Alex não foi capaz de responder.

**Lexci: **— E você pensa o mesmo.

O peito de Alex se apertou dolorosamente. Ele já não conseguia respirar, e sua respiração ainda ficou presa dentro de seu peito.

_Eu... não queria isso._

_Eu nunca iria querer isso._

**Alex: **Não, você entendeu essa parte errado. Você sempre vai ser — o meu melhor amigo.

Foram as palavras que automaticamente deixaram sua boca. Entretanto, em resposta, Lexci abaixou violentamente sua cabeça.

**Lexci: **— Melhores amigos são honestos uns com os outros!

Ele agarrou o casaco de Alex.

_O Lexci tá furioso. Vendo ele assim,_

_com toda essa raiva — pra mim,_

_parece até que o Lexci realmente_

_tem um coração. E se isso é de_

_fato tudo o que eu consigo pensar_

_num momento como esse, eu_

_realmente não devo ter um coração._

**Lexci: **Quem sou eu, Alex?!

Lexci gritava. Alex apenas olhava para ele.

**Lexci: **O Milnuxos me disse que a Onix e eu estamos conectados ao Sora! Quem é esse?! Me diz! Eu sou uma marionete, como a Onix?

_Sora — sim, o Mestre da Chave-Espada é_

_o início de tudo. As coisas que eu fiz no Castelo_

_do Esquecimento — as coisas que eu fiz até_

_agora... talvez tudo tenha sido um erro._

Alex abaixou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Não...

**Lexci: **Então, o quê —?

Alex o interrompeu antes que Lexci pudesse continuar perguntando.

**Alex: **— Você acha mesmo que a verdade vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor? Pois não vai.

**Lexci: **O que te dá tanta certeza?

As mãos de Lexci soltaram o casaco de Alex, e em seguida tomaram lugar em seu próprio cabelo.

**Lexci: **Eu tenho o direito de saber quem eu sou! Como eu cheguei aqui? Por que eu sou especial? Aonde eu aprendi a usar a Chave-Espada? Eu mereço ter essas respostas!

_Parece que o Lexci vai_

_chorar a qualquer momento._

**Alex: **Lexci...

Lexci quietamente abaixou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **Você vai me dizer ou não? Alex... quem sou eu?

_Eu... não posso responder. Eu não sei_

_como responder. Eu devo dizer que ele é o_

_Incorpóreo do Sora? Então talvez o Lexci_

_escolha o mesmo caminho que a Onix,_

_e vire as costas para a Organização. Isso_

_vai significar que eu estarei quebrando a_

_promessa que fiz pra Onix, e por tudo mais_

_que eu fiz, eu jamais me perdoaria por isso._

_Mas — eu sei. Eu entendo. Já é tarde demais._

**Alex: **Você só tem que confiar em mim, Lexci.

**Lexci: **Não.

Lexci olhava diretamente para Alex. Diretamente em seus olhos. Não havia mais raiva, nem mesmo tristeza em seu rosto.

**Alex: **Ei, qual foi...

Alex chamou por ele, mas Lexci simplesmente virou as costas para Alex, como se o estivesse rejeitando.

**Lexci: **Se eu não for conseguir minhas respostas aqui, vou consegui-las em outro lugar. Alguém sabe de onde eu vim — e será nessa pessoa que eu vou confiar.

E então, Lexci se foi. Atrás dele, sentindo-se realmente rejeitado, Alex não encontrava palavras para chamar por ele novamente.

{ . . . }

_Nós somos melhores amigos. O que_

_essas palavras significam, afinal...?_

Lexci caminhava.

_Tem apenas duas coisas que eu_

_quero antes de deixar a Organização._

_Minhas memórias com a Onix._

Lexci retornou ao seu quarto, abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, e pegou uma concha.

_Uma concha de Netuno — a concha_

_usada para amuletos de boa-sorte._

Mais ao fundo da gaveta, havia um palito. Lexci jogou a concha em seu bolso e pegou o palito dentre seus dedos. A palavra "VENCEDOR" estava escrita nele.

_É o palito premiado que eu ia orgulhosamente_

_usar algum dia, quando nós três quiséssemos_

_tomar picolé. Mas eu já não preciso mais dele._

Dentre uma fraca voz, Lexci agarrou o palito de picolé.

**Lexci: **Eu — quero saber mais sobre mim.

Então, ele jogou o palito também em seu bolso, e deixou o quarto.

{ . . . }

O Castelo que Nunca Foi estava uma grande baderna. A informação de que Lexci estava atacando Penumbras dentro do castelo já havia chegado aos ouvidos de Asïx. A ordem dada às Penumbras, de capturar Lexci, já havia mudado.

_Escapar desse jeito — que estúpido._

_Agora que a Onix se foi, se nós perdermos_

_o Lexci, estaremos com problemas. Eu já_

_recebi ordens do Milnuxos a esse respeito._

_É preciso impedir que o Lexci escape._

**?: **Asïx.

Uma voz chamou por Asïx, fazendo-o parar. Ele já estava a meio caminho da entrada do castelo.

_Eu já estava previa_

_que isso iria acontecer._

**Asïx: **Eu não tenho tempo livre agora. É um assunto urgente, Alex?

**Alex: **Eu só quero um pouco de tempo.

A voz de Alex sugeria que ele estava perdido.

**Asïx: **O que você quer dizer?

**Alex: **Eu sei que consigo trazê-la de volta. Então —

**Asïx: **— Você quer que eu perdoe esse traidor.

Alex sentiu seu rosto se moldar numa expressão que ele não sabia definir.

**Alex: **Estou indo. Aliás, força bruta não vai adiantar de absolutamente nada, você sabe disso, não é? Quer dizer que não tem como você detê-lo.

Asïx seguiu adiante.

_São as minhas memórias que me dizem_

_que esse tipo de coisa é desagradável._

{ . . . }

E então, no andar próximo a entrada do castelo, Asïx aguardou por Lexci.

_Faz um tempo desde que eu não luto com_

_alguém. Posso até sentir a luta se aproximando._

Asïx saudou Lexci com sua Claymore em mãos.

**Asïx: **Nós não aceitamos demissões.

Diante da declaração, Lexci invocou sua Chave-Espada.

**Lexci: **Não tenho nada a dizer pra você.

**Asïx: **Então que isso seja rápido e rasteiro.

E Asïx lançou sua Claymore para cima de Lexci, sem cerimônia. Entretanto, Lexci facilmente a rebateu para longe. Sua série de movimentos parecia ser feita por uma pessoa completamente diferente do Lexci de antes.

Asïx hesitou por um momento, e Lexci correu para cima dele. Porém, Asïx foi ainda capaz de bloquear o golpe da Chave-Espada.

_Antigamente — eu me_

_lembro, eu não odiava lutar._

Asïx lançou sua Claymore contra Lexci novamente. E enquanto lutava, Asïx se lembrava de coisas de muito, muito tempo atrás.

{ . . . }

Asïx caiu sobre seus joelhos, suspirando.

**Asïx: **Nngh... por mais quanto tempo...? Kingdom... Hearts... a sua foça jamais será minha...?

Lexci seguiu adiante, virando as costas para Asïx. Ele desceu pelas escadas e abriu a porta — e diante de si, estava aquela cidade recoberta por luzes de neon.

Ele preferiu deixar o castelo desta forma, ao invés de usar um Corredor das Trevas, porque pensou que isso seria o mais adequado para uma fuga. E, parado do lado de fora, estava alguém que entendia muito bem a forma como ele pensava.

Alex encarava Lexci, que seguia caminhando dentre a escuridão dos grandes prédios da cidade.

**Alex: **Você já se decidiu?

Lexci nem sequer parou.

**Lexci: **Por que a Chave-Espada me escolheu? Eu tenho que saber.

_Eu não vou mais ficar furioso_

_como antes. Eu já passei dessa fase._

**Alex: **Você não pode se voltar contra a Organização! Você vai deixa-los furiosos, e eles vão te destruir!

_Bem ao contrário do_

_que eles pretendiam antes._

Lexci abriu um pequeno sorriso e, então, parou de andar.

**Lexci: **Ninguém sentiria a minha falta.

Ele seguiu adiante novamente.

**Alex: **Isso não é verdade!

Lexci continuou andando, sem nem mais ouvir suas palavras. Acima de sua cabeça, a grande lua em forma de coração — Kingdom Hearts — flutuava.

_Eu ainda não sei aonde devo ir agora. Mas eu_

_sei de uma coisa — aqui eu não devo ficar._

Já longe, numa fraca voz, Alex murmurou.

**Alex: **— Eu sentiria.

Mas sua voz já não alcançava os ouvidos de Lexci.


	21. DIA 21: 358 DIAS

**DIA 21**

**- 358 DIAS -**

Ela se sentou do outro lado da grande mesa branca, o capuz de seu casaco negro erguido. Maiko olhou fixamente para ela.

_Eu sabia que acabaríamos nos conhecendo,_

_algum dia. É porque ela é uma parte do Sora, e eu_

_sei qual escolha o próprio Sora faria se ele se_

_encontrasse nessa situação. Como na vez em que_

_ele cravou a Chave-Espada em seu próprio_

_peito, esse é o tipo de escolha que o Sora faria._

Maiko sorriu o melhor sorriso que pôde.

**Maiko: **É um prazer conhecê-la — Onix.

Onix, então, retirou o capuz. E sob ele — encontrava-se o rosto da marionete conhecida como Onix.

**Onix: **Maiko, você consegue ver o meu rosto?

Maiko consentiu. Ela definitivamente podia ver o verdadeiro rosto de Onix.

**Onix: **O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

**Maiko: **O que você quer fazer?

_Seu rosto... ela é tão parecida comigo._

_E eu — eu sou como uma parte_

_da Hikari. Nós três estamos conectadas._

Maiko esperava pela resposta de Onix.

_Eu sei que seu olhar foi capturado pelo_

_desenho na parede. O desenho_

_dos três vestidos em casacos negros._

Onix olhava os desenhos em silêncio, até que encontrou palavras.

**Onix: **Eu pensava saber, no início. Eu queria que eu, o Lexci e o Alex ficássemos juntos para sempre. Mas então, eu comecei a perceber que essas memórias... não me pertencem.

Ela desviou o olhar.

**Maiko: **Isso é porque você é a Hikari. Ou pelo menos a Hikari de quem o Sora se lembra.

Onix abaixou o olhar. Ela parecia pensativa.

_Acho que ela entendeu o sentido das_

_minhas palavras. Certamente, as_

_memórias da Onix pertencem ao Sora,_

_mas a Onix em si reflete a Hikari._

_E como havia memórias daquela que_

_é tão especial para o Sora, a Hikari,_

_dentro do Lexci, a Onix acabou se_

_tornando... alguém especial pro Lexci._

**Onix: **Quanto mais eu me lembro, mais eu sinto que estou no lugar errado...

Por um momento, Onix abaixou a cabeça, como se procurasse por palavras para continuar. Então, ela inclinou parte de seu corpo sobre a mesa.

**Onix: **É como... como se eu precisasse voltar.

**Maiko: **— Voltar para o Sora?

Onix consentiu. Maiko parecia escolher vagarosamente as palavras para que pudesse continuar.

**Maiko: **Se você devolver suas memórias para ele, você desaparecerá. E como tudo sobre você foi construído a partir dessas memórias... ninguém se lembrará de você quando você partir. Não haverá "você" para se lembrar.

_Uma Onix incorpórea não pode existir_

_sem essas memórias. E se essas memórias_

_se forem, ela voltará a ser uma marionete,_

_sem nem sequer um rosto. E esta marionete_

_não permanecerá nas memórias de ninguém._

_Era aí que a Réplica do Yami era diferente._

_Yami-Réplica era uma marionete que copiava_

_as memórias completamente, e a Onix é uma_

_marionete que apenas absorve memórias._

_Essa é a diferença. Quando as memórias que_

_a Onix absorveu voltarem para o lugar de onde_

_vieram, será como se tudo o que os outros se_

_lembram sobre ela nunca houvesse acontecido._

**Maiko: **Eu não posso salvá-la, Onix — nem mesmo uma memória sua.

Onix olhava diretamente para Maiko.

_O olhar dela é igual ao_

_do Sora. Os olhos firmes_

_e diretos de um herói._

**Onix: **Eu sei. Eu estou pronta. Caso contrário, eu não estaria aqui.

Onix deu um pequeno suspiro.

**Onix: **O lugar do Lexci também é com o Sora.

Onix abaixou o olhar, como se essa fosse a sua única preocupação.

**Onix: **Mas... eu não acho que ele entenderia. Não ainda.

**Maiko: **Ele não consegue sentir o Sora — mas ele conseguirá.

**Onix: **Maiko, você tomará conta do Lexci quando eu partir?

_Então, ela acha que se o Lexci ao menos_

_fosse capaz de sentir o Sora, então_

_ele teria feito a mesma escolha que ela?_

_Mas, isso não seria do feitio do Sora._

_O Sora vai pelo caminho que ele acredita_

_ser o certo, mesmo que ele tenha que lutar_

_contra o destino. Essa é a força do_

_Sora. O Sora sabe quando as coisas ruins_

_são ruins. É como se a Onix refletisse_

_apenas as partes boas do Sora. E, talvez_

_o Lexci tenha em si as partes mais infantis_

_que haviam no fundo do peito do Sora._

Maiko pensava — no garoto que ainda não conhecera.

**Onix: **Você não estará sozinha. Eu também pedi para outra pessoa cuidar dele. É que... não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por ele.

**Maiko: **Tudo bem.

Maiko consentiu largamente.

**Onix: **Obrigada...

_Assim como quando eu prometi ao_

_Yami que protegeria o Sora, eu_

_também realmente quero proteger_

_o Lexci — "do fundo do meu coração"._

Então, Maiko abriu um sorriso.

**Maiko: **Se estiver pronta — vamos ver o Sora.

Foi quando — o ar na sala estremeceu. Um Corredor das Trevas se abriu, e dele, TeZ surgiu.

**TeZ: **Maiko, eles nos encontraram! Eles já estão vindo!

Dentre os gritos, TeZ olhou para Onix.

**TeZ: **Essa maldita boneca os trouxe diretamente à nossa porta! Viu o que se ganha por confiar nela?

**Onix: **Eu me livro deles!

Sem se intimidar com as palavras de TeZ, Onix se ergueu e deixou o quarto correndo. Maiko se levantou.

**Maiko: **Não! Onix...!

Mas suas palavras não a alcançaram.

{ . . . }

_Eu pensei que sabia tudo sobre a Cidade_

_Crepuscular, mas eu nunca pus os pés aqui._

_A mansão mal-assombrada — um lugar_

_trancafiado atrás de grossas barras de ferro._

Alex lentamente surgiu de dentro da floresta, seguindo até lá. Onix estava bem na frente dos portões — e a sua imagem era mesmo a de Onix. Constatando isso, Alex deu um suspiro, aliviado.

**Onix: **Como... você sabia que eu estava aqui?

**Alex: **Em troca, me diga — por que é que você está aqui, Onix?

**Onix: **Porque... o Yami me disse que se eu voltasse para a Cidade Crepuscular, eu descobriria para onde devo ir.

_A Cidade Crepuscular é uma cidade especial._

_Próxima ao Intermédio dos Reinos, é uma_

_verdadeira cidade do crepúsculo. E, geralmente,_

_pessoas não podem existir nesse tipo de_

_lugar. A razão pela qual nós três estávamos_

_sempre na Cidade Crepuscular era porque ela_

_era confortável para nós. Um "lar" é aonde_

_se encontra o coração, e é isso que ela era para_

_nós. Próxima da escuridão e longe da luz._

_Esse tipo de lugar. Não sei por que, mas até_

_agora, eu nunca pensei que o interior da mansão_

_mal-assombrada fosse misterioso. Agora que_

_penso nisso, percebo que esse lugar é bem mais_

_interessante. Os mundos estão se movendo,_

_balançando. Aposto que existem outras_

_pessoas além de nós que "sentem" que teria_

_sido melhor se tivessem vindo para esse lugar._

_E eu não sei por que "sentimos" isso._

_Talvez eu esteja me tornando uma dessas_

_pessoas afetadas pelo herói, também._

Um fraco sorriso surgiu no rosto de Alex, que balançou a cabeça.

**Alex: **Por que eu sempre acabo ficando com o trabalho sujo...?

Com a mesma fraca e pequena voz de sempre, Onix chamou por Alex, como sempre fazia.

**Onix: **Alex...

**Alex: **Onix. O que você pretende fazer?

E Onix respondeu, claramente.

**Onix: **Eu decidi que devo retornar para o meu devido lugar.

**Alex: **Bem, para ser honesto, eu também sempre senti que isso era o melhor a se fazer, desde o início. Mas se quer saber — isso ainda continua me incomodando. Alguma coisa nisso tudo não cheira bem.

**Onix: **É pelo bem de todos.

_Todos...? A quem você se refere_

_com "todos"? Nós? Ou os outros?_

**Alex: **Mas como é que _você _sabe disso? Todos sempre pensam que estão certos...

**Onix: **Isso é o certo.

_Eu odeio esse tipo de coisa. Não existe algo como_

_"isso é o certo". Ou talvez exista, eu quero que_

_exista, mas também não quero, é isso. Eu aprendi_

_isso na época em que eu ainda era humano._

E então, Alex gritou, como se num aviso.

**Alex: **Eles vão te destruir!

_Para ser mais exato — ela_

_vai desaparecer._

Mas, em resposta, Onix invocou sua Chave-Espada em mãos, pronta para confrontá-lo — para a surpresa de Alex.

**Onix: **Por favor, não hesite, Alex. Prometa.

Alex a encarou por um instante. E então, gritou.

**Alex: **_Qual é o seu problema?!_

_Eu, hesitar, ela diz?_

_A essa altura do jogo?_

**Alex: **Vocês dois... acham que podem fazer tudo o que quiserem. Bem, eu já estou _farto_ disso.

Alex envolveu sua mão em chamas e, em fúria, invocou seus chakrams.

**Alex: **Isso mesmo, podem continuar fugindo! Mas eu sempre estarei lá para _trazê-los de volta_!

Ele desejou — ele gritou, ele lamentou, ele jurou.

_Eu os trarei de volta, quantas vezes_

_forem necessárias. Não importa quantas._

_Pelo meu próprio bem, pelo bem dos_

_dois. Não importa o quão forte a Onix tente_

_tornar o seu poder, eu não acho que eu vá_

_perder para ela. Porque eu sou forte._

Alex saltou do chão, envolvendo seu corpo em chamas. Ele lançou um de seus chakrams contra Onix, que o rebateu com a Chave-Espada. Com o chakram de volta em sua mão, Alex encurtou a distância entre ele e Onix em um movimento. Então, ele a golpeou diretamente. Entretanto, Onix novamente bloqueou o golpe.

**Onix: **Alex — por favor.

**Alex: **Sem "por favor".

**Onix: **Mas... eu...

Por um segundo, Alex pensou ter visto o rosto de Onix tornando-se o de Sora novamente. Ele lentamente abaixou a cabeça.

**Onix: **Você entende, não é, Alex? Eu não posso viver desse jeito.

**Alex: **Deve haver um jeito de você poder continuar vivendo como você.

Onix empurrou Alex para trás com a Chave-Espada, tomando distância antes de voltar a sua posição defensiva.

**Onix: **Não há. E além disso, eu não quero ser usada pela Organização para tal. Eu odeio ver que o Lexci está sendo usado pela Organização.

**Alex: **E eu também.

Alex diminuiu a distância entre os dois novamente, e rodeou a área com suas chamas. Onix levou as mãos até o peito, como se tentasse se proteger do fogo — E então, tirando-as de si, ela mergulhou suas mãos no peito de Alex.

**Onix: **Tenta me entender!

E rapidamente, ela se ergueu, desferindo um golpe de sua Chave-Espada no ombro de Alex. Ele deu um pequeno grito.

_Eu realmente não_

_quero ter que fazer isso._

**Alex: **— Eu já disse que não! Já basta disso! Já basta!

Ainda com a Chave-Espada o atingindo, Alex golpeou Onix com um chakram. Foi um golpe tão forte e certeiro que lançou Onix para longe no mesmo instante. Ela tentou olhar para ele.

**Onix: **Alex...!

**Alex: **Vocês — teimosos imbecis — já estão me dando nos nervos!

**Onix: **Por favor, Alex... compreenda.

Onix se ergueu novamente.

_Talvez nós possamos ser comparados_

_como iguais. E ambos temos razões_

_pelas quais não podemos perder aqui._

**Alex: **Eu... eu queria que nós três ficássemos juntos!

Alex gritou, atacando Onix — que foi atirada ao chão novamente.

_Eu pensei bastante sobre o que fazer e_

_me confundi. Eu não tive coragem para ir atrás_

_do Lexci. Será que foi porque eu tive medo_

_de virar as costas para a Organização?_

_Não. A verdade é que foi porque, mais do que_

_qualquer um — mais do que o Lexci, mais do que_

_a Onix — eu queria que nós três ficássemos_

_juntos. Eu quis satisfazer a Organização, satisfazer_

_a Onix, satisfazer o Lexci — satisfazer o mundo._

_Eu já não ligo para mais nada disso. Eu usei_

_a Organização para mim mesmo. Isso não mudou,_

_desde o início. Só o que mudou foi pelo bem de_

_quem eu faço isso. Talvez ele chame isso de_

_"ser um traidor". Mas o mundo muda._

_Eu queria que nós três ficássemos juntos._

_Eu queria que nós três ríssemos juntos,_

_na Organização. Fingindo serem adultos, eles_

_decidiram que não podem mais fazer isso._

_Mas eu vou acabar com isso — eu vou detê-los._

Mas Onix se ergueu pela terceira vez. A batalha prosseguiu até que somente um deles permanecesse de pé. E quem venceu o confronto foi —

{ . . . }

Alex caminhava em pernas instáveis, com ela — a marionete — caída sobre seus ombros. Ele murmurou.

**Alex: **— Véi... por que é que você tem sempre... que me causar... problemas...?

Ao longe, Milnuxos o observava, enquanto Alex seguia para o castelo.

_Alex deve estar particularmente ferido. _

_ ela parece ter perdido a consciência. Eu não_

_acho que a Onix realmente perderia para o_

_Alex, na forma como ela está agora. Mas talvez_

_essa seja a força daqueles que tocaram o herói._

_Em outras palavras, as profundas conexões_

_que as pessoas têm com o herói emergem em_

_batalhas, como o que acabou de acontecer._

_Se houver uma forma de que seres que não têm_

_coração — os Incorpóreos — obterem corações,_

_talvez as suas conexões com Sora — o Mestre_

_da Chave-Espada — seja o início de tudo. O_

_Incorpóreo especial e a marionete. E então, o_

_Incorpóreo que teve um profundo contato com_

_eles. Não há qualquer razão para que não_

_emergissem mudanças. E, sendo assim, não_

_foi a marionete quem ganhou o maior poder._

Chegando ao castelo, Alex desmoronou no chão, ainda com Onix em seus braços. Tendo acompanhado todos os seus movimentos, Milnuxos se aproximou, erguendo Onix consigo.

_Se isso significar que o poder dela não_

_atingirá o nível de qualidade exigido, então_

_teremos que torná-la mais forte. Nesse_

_momento, precisamos de qualquer_

_um deles em minhas mãos. Eu farei com_

_que Lexci e Onix se mesclem, e não_

_me importa o que vai sobrar. E então, no_

_final, eu poderei obter Kingdom Hearts._

Milnuxos, então, desapareceu.

{ . . . }

_Aonde estou? Ah, estou na mesma cápsula aonde_

_eu fui posta antes. Isso não é um sonho do Sora,_

_é? Ei, por que estou dormindo num lugar como_

_esse? É verdade — o Alex me derrotou. Por que ele_

_não me deixou escapar? Eu queria que nós três_

_ficássemos juntos, mas não foi o Alex que disso que_

_isso era impossível? Por que ele diria algo assim?_

_Ah, sim... porque o Alex é um Incorpóreo. Talvez_

_seja por isso que ele tenha dito aquilo. Ele não tem_

_um coração, então talvez seja por isso que ele_

_não pôde dizer que queria que nós três ficássemos_

_juntos. Espera — quem está me olhando do lado de_

_fora da cápsula? É o Milnuxos? O que ele quer comigo?_

**Milnuxos: **Com isso, você se completará.

_Eu vou me completar...? O que isso quer dizer?_

_Sinto como se eu fosse ficar doente. Tem alguma_

_coisa fluindo severamente dentro de mim. Não consigo_

_respirar direito. Essas são as memórias do Sora. As_

_memórias estão me dando poder. Mas eu não quero esse_

_poder. Mas eu não quero que o Milnuxos consiga o que_

_ele quer. Sinto muito, Alex. Mas eu — definitivamente_

_não quero dançar nas cordinhas do Milnuxos. Eu com_

_certeza terei uma chance. Ainda que pequena. O Milnuxos_

_tem que baixar a guarda em algum instante. E então,_

_eu verei o Lexci novamente. E então, eu direi pra ele_

_como as coisas realmente estão. Mas — teria sido tão_

_bom se nós três pudéssemos ficar juntos para sempre._

_Sinto muito, Lexci. Alex. Incorpóreos não têm o_

_direito de existir. E, assim como eles, eu também_

_não tenho o direito de existir. Eu devo retornar para_

_o meu lugar. Porque eu sou o Sora. Porque eu_

_jamais dançarei nas cordinhas do Milnuxos._

{ . . . }

Ele estava naquele mesmo lugar para onde sempre ia — no topo da torre do relógio. O belo pôr-do-sol parecia ser o mesmo de sempre. Lexci deu uma risada, indiferente com tudo ao seu redor.

_Eu não sei mais o que fazer._

**Lexci: **He, he... pra onde eu pensei que eu podia ir...?

E então, ele abaixou a cabeça.

**Lexci: **Mas que piada.

_Eu deixei a Organização porque eu queria encontrar_

_o sentido da minha existência. E agora que eu_

_abandonei a Organização, o que eu devo fazer...?_

_Por que eu nasci, para onde estou indo? Eu saí_

_da Organização porque eu não tinha razão para_

_ficar, mas agora, de alguma forma, eu não entendo_

_a razão pela qual eu pensei que sair seria melhor._

_E então, eu vim aqui. Porque eu não sei para onde ir._

Sentindo um repentino movimento atrás de si, Lexci ergueu o olhar. E lá estava ela — uma garota com o capuz erguido sobre a cabeça. Lá estava Onix.

**Lexci: **Onix?!

Onix se sentou junto a ele, e silenciosamente ofereceu um picolé para Lexci.

**Lexci: **Obrigado.

Agradecendo, ele pegou o picolé e o levou até a boca. Era doce, e também era salgado. Acima de tudo, era gelado.

_Quantos picolés eu já tomei aqui_

_desde que entrei para a Organização?_

Olhando para Onix, que também tomava um picolé, Lexci novamente levou o seu até a boca.

_Eu não sei o que dizer. Não sei se a_

_Onix já sabe que eu deixei a Organização._

_E por que ela estará com esse capuz_

_erguido? A Onix também deixou a_

_Organização, não é? Talvez ela tenha_

_vindo aqui porque não tinha mais_

_para onde ir, assim como eu — não,_

_eu acho que não. Pensar enquanto se_

_toma picolé tira todo o seu sabor._

Seu picolé foi desaparecendo, pedaço por pedaço. O palito que havia dentro dele, como sempre, não possuía nenhuma palavra escrita.

_Eu tenho tantos arrependimentos quanto_

_à Organização — quanto ao Alex. Mas_

_agora, mais do que tudo, estou voltando_

_a pensar no palito premiado. Por que será_

_que eu não o dei pra ele durante todo_

_esse tempo? Queria ter lhe dado antes._

Por fim, seu picolé havia desaparecido. Ele olhou para o lado e viu que Onix também havia terminado o seu picolé. Sem ter muita pressa, Onix foi quietamente deixando seu palito de lado.

**Onix: **Lexci. Meu tempo se esgotou.

Onix se levantou — e abaixou seu capuz. A pessoa que emergiu de baixo do capuz, entretanto, não era Onix. Lexci não conseguiu falar nada. Ele perdeu o fôlego. A figura que surgiu era a de um garoto de cabelos castanho e olhos azuis.

_Um garoto que se parece_

_um pouco comigo._

**Onix: **Mesmo se eu ainda não estiver pronta... eu tenho que tomar essa decisão. Você emitiu tantas memórias para dentro de mim — me deu tanto, que sinto como se estivesse prestes a transbordar.

_Eu não consigo entender o que a_

_Onix está falando. Isso me faz lembrar_

_das palavras do Alex. As memórias_

_da Onix — vieram de mim? Eu não sei_

_o que dizer. E eu também não sei_

_o que está acontecendo com a Onix._

**Onix: **Olhe para mim, Lexci. Quem você vê? Se está vendo o rosto de alguma outra pessoa — o rosto de um garoto... então quer dizer que eu estou quase pronta. Essa marionete terá que cumprir com a sua parte.

_A Onix é — não. Essa não é a Onix._

_Mas é a Onix. Esse é — mas que diabos?!_

De costas viradas para Lexci, Onix deixou a torre do relógio e andou sobre o nada. Lexci não pôde segui-la. E então, Onix se virou.

**Onix: **Lexci. Esse é ele — Sora.

_Sora. Esse é o Sora._

**Onix: **E você é o próximo, Lexci. Eu tenho que fazê-lo parte de mim, também. Não vê? É por isso que eu fui criada!

Onix removeu seu casaco, jogando-o ao vendo. E sob ele, fora revelada sua verdadeira forma — uma marionete.

_Essa é a verdadeira forma_

_da Onix —? Não, isso é_

_mentira! Isso é — isso é —!_

A marionete ergueu uma de suas mãos, com a qual abriu um Corredor das Trevas que engoliu tudo ao seu redor — incluindo Lexci.

{ . . . }

_Estamos no País das Maravilhas._

_E eu já não sou mais eu._

Onix estava na frente de um dispositivo no meio da sala.

_Isto é — um dispositivo que a Organização_

_instalou para coletar os fragmentos da memória_

_do Sora. Obtendo os fragmentos de memória,_

_meu poder é amplificado. E eu acredito — eu_

_acredito que o Lexci vai me derrotar. Porque_

_já não há mais nenhum outro caminho a seguir._

Lexci se aproximou, gritando.

**Lexci: **Onix!

**Onix: **Por que — por quê?!

_O Lexci precisa de mais tempo para pensar._

_Mas já não há mais tempo para isso. Tenho_

_certeza de que o Lexci não lutaria comigo. Então_

_eu tenho que lutar com seriedade. Talvez, no_

_caminho, eu deixe de ser eu. Mas, ainda assim,_

_eu tenho fé. Porque eu acredito que se alguém_

_pode me derrotar — eu, uma cópia do verdadeiro_

_Sora — esse alguém com certeza é o Lexci._

{ . . . }

_Não. Eu não quero lutar. Mas a Onix_

_tá me atacando com toda a força._

Numa sala no País das Maravilhas, Onix, a marionete, desferiu um golpe que lançou Lexci no chão.

_Eu fiz isso porque é o que eu_

_tinha que fazer — o Alex disse isso,_

_não disse? Mas, ainda assim, eu_

_não quero lutar. Eu vou fugir. Mas a_

_Onix me persegue. O que eu devo_

_fazer — como eu devo fazer? A Onix_

_disse que deve me fazer parte dela._

_Isso é sério? Mas por quê? O que vai_

_acontecer comigo se ela me engolir?_

_Talvez eu até prefira ser engolido._

Lexci bloqueou um dos ataques com sua Chave-Espada. Enquanto a Chave-Espada se ressaltava, ela atingiu o corpo de Onix.

**— Por favor, Lexci...**

_Eu pensei ter ouvido a_

_voz da Onix, nesse instante._

E então, ela abriu outro Corredor das Trevas, que dessa vez os levou para —

_— Esse lugar. O lugar onde_

_eu confrontei a Onix quando fui_

_enganado pela Organização._

Também havia um dispositivo instalado no meio daquela área da Cidade do Halloween. Diante do dispositivo, a forma de Onix se alterou.

_O que diabos são essas coisas? Eu sei que a_

_cada segundo que eu hesito, a Onix fica_

_mais e mais forte. Os ataques da Onix atingem_

_a força do meu corpo inteiro. Se as coisas_

_continuarem assim — eu tô acabado. Lutar é_

_mesmo a única opção? Estou perdido. Mas eu_

_não vou permitir que eu seja destruído._

_Porque eu quero saber mais sobre mim. E isso_

_significa descobrir mais sobre a Onix, também._

Lexci retomou o fôlego.

_A única solução que me_

_resta é fazer isso —_

Mas naquele instante, Onix abriu mais um Corredor das Trevas, que também logo envolveu Lexci. Dessa vez, eles foram parar em Agrabah. E no meio da sala, havia outro dispositivo estranho. Diante dele, o poder de Onix aumentou ainda mais, e sua forma se alterou novamente.

_Eu — me decidi. Porque ainda há_

_o futuro. Porque eu tenho certeza de_

_que ainda posso fazer a Onix parar._

Lexci empunhou sua Chave-Espada em mãos e correu na direção de Onix, desferindo um golpe contra ela. Ele pôde sentir o impacto. E então, Onix abriu outro Corredor das Trevas. Dessa vez, por um instante, Lexci pensou ter avistado a figura de Onix do outro lado da escuridão do intermédio.

Mas — do outro lado da escuridão, parada com as costas viradas para o pôr-do-sol, estava uma marionete gigante. Parada diante do lugar aonde os três amigos sempre se encontravam, a marionete gigante desferiu um golpe com seus braços, e Lexci foi lançado para longe.

_Eu não quero pensar que essa_

_é a Onix. Eu poderia pensar até que_

_essa coisa roubou a nossa Onix, talvez._

_Onix — eu... eu só quero que a gente_

_possa tomar picolé juntos novamente._

Lexci se ergueu e atacou a marionete — atacou Onix.

_Eu odeio isso. Mas eu o faço porque talvez_

_a gente possa tomar picolé juntos novamente._

_Porque eu não pretendo dar o golpe final._

_Onix. Vamos tomar picolé juntos novamente._

_Alex. É bom que você me leve para tomar_

_picolé com aquele palito premiado. Mas — eu_

_sinto alguma coisa doendo. Doendo muito._

E — após derrubá-la, ele ficou confuso.

_Eu não sei. E eu não sei_

_por que eu não sei._

Sua cabeça doía. Tudo ao seu redor estava confuso. Ele vacilou, enquanto tentava se manter de pé.

_Com quem eu estou lutando? O que_

_eu estou fazendo? Quem sou eu, mesmo?_

_Eu sou Lexci. O número XIII da Organização._

_Essa é a Cidade Crepuscular, na praça na_

_frente da estação. Na frente da torre do_

_relógio, aonde eu costumava ir. E você, aqui,_

_diante de mim — uma garota de joelhos, que_

_parece que vai cair a qualquer momento._

**Lexci: **Quem é mesmo... você?

_Uma garota de cabelos negros,_

_vestindo o mesmo casaco que eu._

**Lexci: **É estranho. Sinto como se eu estivesse me esquecendo de algo realmente muito importante.

A garota abriu seus olhos azuis, antes cerrados.

**Onix: **Você ficará... melhor desse jeito... Lexci.

Ela caiu, como uma flor que murchava, e Lexci agarrou seu corpo com seus braços, observando-a.

_Por que ela caiu? Ela parece_

_estar sentindo muita dor._

Ele a ergueu um pouco.

**Lexci: **Fui eu — quem fez isso com você?

_Tudo está horrivelmente confuso._

_Não consigo entender nada._

Uma fraca luz começou a fluir pelo corpo da garota.

_Essa luz..._

**Onix: **Não — foi minha a decisão... de ir embora agora. É melhor isso... do que não fazer nada e permitir que o Milnuxos fizesse o que bem entendesse.

Ela pôs sua mão sobre a de Lexci.

**Onix: **O meu lugar é junto com o Sora — e agora, eu vou voltar... eu ficarei com ele novamente.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. E então, voltou a falar, uma voz fraca, que já estava se desmanchando. Era difícil de ouvir.

**Onix: **Lexci. Eu preciso que você... me faça um favor — todos os corações que eu capturei... Kingdom Hearts... liberte-os.

**Lexci: **Libertar... Kingdom Hearts?

_Kingdom Hearts... mas por quê? Meu trabalho_

_é coletar os corações dos Sem-Corações._

A fria luz começou a congelar o corpo da garota, começando pelos pés.

**Onix: **É tarde demais... para que eu possa desfazer os meus próprios erros — mas você não pode deixar que o Milnuxos... fique com Kingdom Hearts... você não pode.

_Essa garota — parece que ela vai_

_desaparecer a qualquer momento. Por_

_que — por que, de certa forma, isso é tão_

_doloroso para mim? Eu odeio isso._

**Onix: **Adeus, Lexci. A gente se vê.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto da garota.

_Eu — definitivamente estou me esquecendo_

_de alguma coisa terrivelmente importante._

A garota ergueu uma mão, e tocou sua face.

**Onix: **Fico feliz… por ter te conhecido. Oh — e, é claro, o Alex também. Vocês dois são os meus melhores amigos. Nunca se esqueça. Essa é a verdade.

_Nós dois somos os melhores amigos_

_dela — melhores amigos? Algo terrivelmente_

_importante — a Cidade Crepuscular, a_

_torre do relógio — o lugar de sempre. Aqui,_

_vínhamos eu, o Alex e — mais quem?_

A mão que lhe tocava o rosto caiu — e os olhos de Lexci se alargaram. Ele agarrando a mão dela antes que tocasse seu corpo.

**Lexci: **Não! _Onix_!

_Eu me lembro. Eu me lembro da Onix._

_Eu jamais me esqueceria. O pôr-do-sol, o_

_picolé, não tem como eu me esquecer._

**Lexci: **Com quem mais eu vou poder tomar picolé?

_Nós temos que tomar picolé_

_juntos novamente, nós três!_

Onix lentamente deixou com que sua cabeça pendesse junto aos braços de Lexci — e foi fechando os olhos, quietamente.

**Lexci: **Onix!

Ele gritou por ela. Mas, diante de seus olhos, sobre os braços de Lexci, toda a figura de Onix foi encoberta por gelo e se tornou luz — e então, ela desapareceu. No fim, apenas o que sobrou foi uma concha de Netuno que ela carregava consigo.

**Lexci: **Onix...

_Meu rosto está molhado._

_Eu — estou chorando._

O pôr-do-sol afundava no horizonte. E Lexci pegou a concha que havia sido deixada para trás.

{ . . . }

Ela se sentou do outro lado da grande mesa branca, o capuz de seu casaco negro erguido. Maiko olhou fixamente para ela.

_Eu sabia que acabaríamos nos conhecendo,_

_algum dia. É porque ela é uma parte do Sora, e eu_

_sei qual escolha o próprio Sora faria se ele se_

_encontrasse nessa situação. Como na vez em que_

_ele cravou a Chave-Espada em seu próprio_

_peito, esse é o tipo de escolha que o Sora faria._

{ . . . }

_Eu consigo senti-lo, Sora..._

Dentre sonhos e memórias, Sora podia ouvir uma voz.

_Você também_

_consegue me sentir?_

Sora gostava daquela voz. Parecia com a da outra garota — a garota que ele conhecia, mas ainda assim não conhecia.

_Sinto muito por tê-lo_

_deixado esperando, mas..._

Ela nunca costumava vir falar com ele, mas ele sempre a escutava, mesmo estando adormecido.

_Eu já estou indo, Sora._

Mas ela parecia estar tão triste, tão ferida.

**Sora: **O que houve...?

_Eu estou voltando para você._

Sora queria abraçar a outra garota, mas então, de repente, sua voz se foi. E ele não se lembrava quem estava falando com ele.

{ . . . }

Ele acordou como sempre, na mesma cama de sempre.

_Sinto todo o meu corpo doendo, por_

_alguma razão. Espera, por que todo o_

_meu corpo tá doendo desse jeito?_

_Sinto minha cabeça confusa. E pesada._

Alex virou a cabeça para o lado, e lentamente se sentou em sua cama.

**Alex: **Como isso foi acontecer...?

_Por que eu tenho a sensação de que estou_

_me esquecendo algo terrivelmente importante?_

_Sinto como se houvesse um enorme buraco_

_aberto dentro de mim. E eu sei muito bem o que_

_é isso — eu estou me sentindo sozinho._

E no mesmo momento em que pensou isso, Alex notou um envelope branco que havia sido deixado ao lado de sua cama. Escrito à mão desordenadamente no envelope estava o seu nome — e o nome do seu melhor amigo, aquele que era o mais importante para ele.

_É verdade — sim, é verdade, o_

_Lexci deixou a Organização. Talvez seja_

_disso que eu tinha me esquecido._

Alex pegou o envelope.

_Ele não me disse que_

_ia deixar isso._

Ele abriu o envelope, e dentro havia apenas um palito.

_Um palito de picolé._

E, escrito nele, havia a palavra "VENCEDOR".

**Alex: **...Lexci —

Alex murmurara — o nome do seu melhor amigo.

{ . . . }

_Onix. Onix. Onix. Onix — Onix... Onix._

_Onix, Onix, Onix, Onix, Onix, Onix, Onix._

Em sua mente, ele murmurava o nome dela sem parar, sentindo que se não o fizesse, iria esquecê-la.

_Onix. A minha melhor amiga. A garota_

_mais especial para mim. Onix._

Lexci corria.

_A Onix me disse para libertar Kingdom Hearts._

_Esse era o desejo da Onix. Sendo assim, eu_

_quero conceder o seu desejo. Porque talvez, se_

_eu o fizer, eu pode ser que possa voltar a ver_

_a Onix. A minha melhor amiga que eu tanto prezo,_

_e que foi destruída pelas minhas próprias mãos._

_Para libertar Kingdom Hearts, eu tenho que ir_

_atrás do Milnuxos. Eu tenho que voltar ao castelo_

_da Organização — O Castelo que Nunca Foi._

Lexci saiu de um Corredor das Trevas. Estava chovendo.

_Essa é a primeira vez... que_

_chove nesse mundo._

Mesmo com a chuva, a luz de Kingdom Hearts radiava no céu.

_Eu vou libertar os corações cativos por_

_Kingdom Hearts. E então, a Onix — eu vou_

_trazer a Onix de volta. E então, nós vamos_

_poder tomar picolé juntos novamente._

Ele corria pelas ruas rodeadas por luzes de neon pelas quais havia passado pouco tempo antes. Penumbras — Incorpóreos — o atacavam.

**Lexci: **Saiam do meu caminho!

Lexci gritou, e duas Chaves-Espada surgiram em suas mãos.

_Uma delas é da Onix._

As Chaves-Espada brilharam e mudaram de forma. Uma negra como a noite, uma clara como a luz. Mas Lexci já não ligava mais. Ele atacou.

_Não tenho tempo para_

_lutar com vocês._

E então, ele repetiu o nome mais uma vez, em sua mente.

_Onix._

Seguindo em frente, vários Sem-Corações surgiram. Eles o cercaram. Lexci logo os derrotou, ofegante. Novamente, ele repetiu o nome.

_Onix._

Foi quando Lexci notou a presença de alguém — uma sombra que esperava por ele. O sujeito estava parado no topo de um arranha-céu — alguém vestindo um casaco negro.

_Ele está claramente de olho em mim._

_Mas ele não é um membro da Organização._

Lexci correu na direção do arranha-céu e saltou. Correndo por suas paredes, ele notou que o sujeito havia se jogado lá de cima. Eles passaram um pelo outro. Nesse instante, a Chave-Espada de Onix foi atirada de sua mão. Ele não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido. Era como se a Chave-Espada houvesse pulado de sua mão. Como se tivesse vontade própria. O homem, então, tomou a Chave-Espada para si.

_Esse cara —_

Lexci caiu no chão, quase que ao mesmo tempo em que o outro. Então, ele o encarou. O homem tinha cabelos prateados, e uma venda cobria seus olhos. Era o impostor da Organização — Yami.

**Lexci: **Quem é você?!

**Yami: **Do que importa? Eu estou aqui — por você.

**Lexci: **Por que você está tentando me deter?

_Eu estou farto disso. Eu não tenho tempo para_

_lutar com você. Eu tenho que conceder o_

_desejo daquela garota — Onix, é isso. E então,_

_tudo vai voltar ao normal. Não há mais tempo._

_Enquanto faço isso, sinto que vou me esquecer._

**Yami: **Porque eu quero o resto das memórias do Sora de volta.

**Lexci: **Sora, Sora, Sora! Já chega desse Sora!

_Ele está dizendo a mesma coisa que o_

_Milnuxos. E tenho a impressão de que_

_aquela garota — Onix também disse isso._

O homem parecia continuar calmo. Uma calma que deixava Lexci louco.

**Yami: **Você tem algum tipo de plano?

**Lexci: **Eu vou libertar Kingdom Hearts! E então tudo pode voltar a ser como antes! Eu, o Alex, e... e ela poderemos continuar tomando picolé juntos!

_Sim — nós três poderemos tomar picolé_

_novamente. Vamos assistir ao pôr-do-sol no_

_topo da torre do relógio. E então, vamos poder_

_até ir pra praia. Vai ser demais, com toda a_

_certeza. Vamos poder voltar a passar aquele_

_tempo juntos novamente. Eu sei que sim, com_

_toda a certeza. Não é verdade, Onix —?_

**Yami: **Ela? Se refere a Onix? É uma luta só pra conseguir se lembrar do nome dela, agora, não é mesmo? Seja como for, eu não posso deixar que você simplesmente saia fazendo alguma loucura.

_Esse cara ainda está com a Chave-Espada_

_da Onix. Mas algo me parece estranho. É_

_como se essa não fosse a Chave-Espada dela._

E então — Lexci empunhou sua Chave-Espada novamente.

**Lexci: **Eu tenho que encontrar esse tal de Sora, e só posso fazer isso se eu libertar Kingdom Hearts! Eu quero a Onix de volta — eu quero a minha _vida_ de volta!

Ele lembrou a si próprio novamente, e então correu para cima do homem.

**Yami: **Se você tentar entrar em contato com Kingdom Hearts — a última coisa que você terá é a sua vida de volta. A Organização vai te destruir.

**Lexci: **Cale-se!

_Então me diga o que mais eu posso fazer!_

Lexci se lançou para cima dele com sua Chave-Espada, atingindo a Chave-Espada que Yami usou para bloquear o golpe.

_Eu não acho que eu vá perder._

_Eu não posso perder pra esse cara._

Eles continuaram trocando golpes diante do arranha-céu.

_Onix — tá tudo bem, eu ainda me lembro._

_Eu ainda me lembro dos dias em que a_

_gente ficava rindo e tomando picolé, nós três._

Foi quando — ele atingiu o sujeito, que foi lançado contra uma parede.

_Eu venci. Eu sabia que eu não ia perder._

Caído ao chão, o homem gritou.

**Yami: **Por quê?! Por que você tem uma Chave-Espada?!

**Lexci: **_Cale-se_!

_Eu não o compreendo. Sou eu quem quer saber_

_por que posso usar a Chave-Espada, e por que_

_a Onix, como eu, também pode usá-la. E por que_

_você pode usar a Chave-Espada da Onix? Por que_

_a Chave-Espada da Onix deixou a minha mão?_

Mas o sujeito se levantou, pegando a Chave-Espada de Onix e desferindo um poderoso golpe contra Lexci.

_Por que eu não consegui desviar disso?_

_Ele me acertou em cheio. Acho_

_que fiquei inconsciente por um instante._

E então, uma imagem do topo da torre do relógio surgiu em sua mente. Ele caiu no chão, de costas para baixo.

_Mas eu não vou me esquecer. Eu não_

_quero me esquecer. Onix. Alex. Picolé de_

_sal-marinho. O ponto de encontro. A torre do_

_relógio. O pôr-do-sol. Os meus melhores_

_amigos. A promessa que nós fizemos para o_

_nosso próximo dia de folga. Eu não posso me_

_esquecer. Eu absolutamente — não quero me_

_esquecer. Eu vou libertar Kingdom Hearts e_

_tudo vai poder ao normal. Eu não quero_

_me esquecer. Eu não vou me esquecer —_

{ . . . }

Yami lentamente caminhou até Lexci, que enfim havia caído, e lançou a Chave-Espada em suas mãos ao chão, cravando-a ao lado do rapaz. Furtivamente, ele começou a estudar o outro garoto.

_Como foi que o Lexci conseguiu duas Chaves-_

_Espadas? E por que ele se desfez de uma delas_

_no meio do combate? Tem tantas coisas que_

_eu não compreendo. A Chave-Espada da qual_

_ele se desfez pareceu pular para a minha mão,_

_como se estivesse sendo atraída. E, naquele_

_instante, eu me lembrei dela. Eu já não conseguia_

_nem sequer me lembrar mais do seu nome até_

_então — eu ainda não estou convencido de_

_que ele realmente seja o Incorpóreo do Sora._

_Eu sinto como — se o rosto dele até seja parecido_

_com o do Sora, mas não sei. Algo não está certo._

Repentinamente, Lexci se levantou, pegou a Chave-Espada que fora cravada no chão, e atacou Yami. Estando de guarda armada, Yami rapidamente pulou para trás, desviando do golpe.

**Lexci: **Por que você não se manda?

Naquele instante — uma memória surgiu dentro de Yami.

_Acho que posso arriscar._

**Yami: **Qual foi, Sora. Achei que você fosse mais forte que isso.

As palavras ecoaram dentro de Lexci.

**Lexci: **Cai na real. Veja quem de nós dois que tá perdendo!

Era como se o Sora dentro de Lexci houvesse respondido. Yami sabia — as palavras que deixaram sua boca eram exatamente o que Sora diria.

_Eu não consigo acreditar, mas — acho_

_que não tenho outra escolha._

**Yami: **Então é mesmo verdade. Você realmente é o Incorpóreo dele. Parece que o TeZ estava certo, afinal.

**Lexci: **Do que é que você tá falando?! Eu sou eu! E mais ninguém!

Lexci gritou, sentindo grande sofrimento em seu peito, e então partiu para cima de Yami. Eles estavam muito próximos, e não houve tempo para desviar do golpe. Yami foi acertado em cheio. Foi quando — uma voz ecoou em sua cabeça.

**— Yami, por favor! Você tem que detê-lo!**

Era a voz de uma garota que já estava se apagando de sua memória. Lexci, então, encarou Yami, caído ao chão.

**Lexci: **Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te derrotar?

_É tudo — pelo Sora._

**Yami: **Beleza — você me deixou sem nenhuma outra opção.

**Lexci: **O quê?!

Yami lentamente se levantou, e então, removeu sua venda.

**Yami: **Eu tenho que liberar o poder que há dentro do meu coração — o poder negro que eu estive contendo. Mesmo... que isso me mude para sempre.

No instante seguinte, seu corpo ficou mais leve.

_Entregar o meu corpo para o poder_

_da escuridão significa que_

_a minha aparência será alterada._

Sobre o corpo de Yami, surgiu uma sombra que poderia ser definida como a própria escuridão. E engolido por ela, Yami tomou a forma de Luminos.

_Eu sinto o poder emanando de mim._

_Esse é o poder da escuridão — mas eu o_

_estou controlando. Ele segue a minha_

_vontade. Eu não serei aprisionado pela_

_escuridão, porque existe luz na escuridão,_

_e o seu brilho também é elevado._

Yami diminuiu a distância entre eles num único movimento, e o Guardião das Trevas que surgiu atrás de si agarrou Lexci. As Chaves-Espadas caíram das mãos do rapaz. Yami o encarou.

**Yami: **Eu o aceitei. O poder da escuridão.

E então, caído ao chão — Lexci desmaiou. Yami ergueu o capuz sobre seu rosto e encarou o inconsciente Lexci diante de si.

**Yami: **Lexci —

_Oh — e como é mesmo o_

_nome daquela garota?_

A chuva caía com ainda mais força. Yami pôde sentir o ar estremecer, e então, TeZ apareceu atrás dele.

**Yami: **TeZ — ele pôde sentir o Sora.

**TeZ: **Oh, ele te disse que "_sentiu_", uh? Ridículo. Incorpóreos não sentem nada.

**Yami: **Se ele tivesse conhecido o Sora — as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes.

Sem se voltar para TeZ, Yami observava o rosto de Lexci, inconsciente. Em suas costas — a chuva caía.

{ . . . }

_Lexci, não fique triste. Eu vim de_

_você e do Sora. Eu sou você... assim_

_como eu sou o Sora. Você vai se esquecer_

_de mim, mas as memórias propriamente_

_ditas jamais desaparecerão. Memórias de_

_você e eu sempre estarão juntas — por_

_toda a eternidade, dentro dele._

{ . . . }

Em uma cidade envolta por um belo pôr-do-sol, em uma pequena casa, em um pequeno quarto, um jovem rapaz acordou.

**?: **Outro sonho sobre ele —

_Eu tenho sonhado bastante ultimamente._

_Mas eu não me lembro de detalhes_

_precisos sobre o conteúdo dos sonhos._

O garoto se sentou em sua cama, abriu a janela, e observou um trem que passava pela cidade.

_Eu sempre observo essa vista —_

Vagarosamente, o garoto ficou olhando por um tempo.

_Por alguma razão, eu estou me sentindo_

_estranho, hoje. Será que é porque as férias_

_estão terminando? Só pensar em como_

_eu vou passar meus últimos dias de_

_férias de verão já me deixa bem excitado._

Então, ele se levantou da cama, se trocou, e correu para a cidade. Ele não parou de pensar enquanto subia a colina e seguia para o ponto de encontro. Seu nome era Lexci. E o nome daquele lugar era Cidade Crepuscular. Todo mundo ia se encontrar no ponto de encontro.

_Ah é..._

**Lexci: **Talvez — hoje a gente finalmente possa ir pra praia!

Lexci murmurava, enquanto subia pela colina.

_Nós — ainda não fomos para a praia juntos._

_E hoje, finalmente vamos prometer isso._

{ . . . }

_Só mais sete dias, e as minhas_

_férias de verão acabam —_


End file.
